Total Drama Blainerific
by AerisSerris
Summary: Blaineley is now the host of the fourth season of Total Drama, with a new cast of twenty-two competitors! Some are hungry, some are hopelessly desperate for romance, and all are ambitious for the million dollars!  Currently on hiatus until a bout of writers' block is over. I promise, I'm not abandoning this - it's just a bad case of writers' block.
1. The Beginning of Total Drama Blainerific

So, I've been seeing a lot of these "Starring you! Stories" and I wanted to try it. I will try to update frequently, bear with me though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Reloaded.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley is standing in the Mess Hall. She smiles at the camera, winks, showing her, ahem, 'million dollar smile'

"Are you a Total Drama fan? Jealous that you didn't get a chance to go into the previous seasons? Want a chance to win a million dollars?" She fake gasps. "Say no more! I, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, will answer your prayers! I am hiring an all-new cast of twenty-two teenagers to compete in my new season!

Total…

Drama…

Blainerific!"

An intern can be seen in the background, sweeping. He rolled his eyes. "She's such a pain." Blaineley heard him say.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!" She tackles the intern, beating him severely. The camera rolls off.

Send in this application, ya'll.

**Application:**

Name (First and last required, middle name optional):

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Age (15-17): **

**Sexual Orientation (Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual):**

**Stereotype: **

**Appearance – **

**Hair Color:**

Eye Color:

**Hair Style: **

**Skin Type:**

**Facial Hair (For males, unless you really want your chick to have some):**

**Clothing –**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Accessories (Optional; piercings, tattoos, gloves, hats, etc):**

**Markings (Scars, etc):**

**Personality (More than just one sentence, 'kay?):**

**History (Optional): **

**Religion (This one is optional, and there's no offense intended to anyone who does not have a religion or would be offended by this):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Phobia:**

**Secrets:**

**Relationship (If you want your character to be paired up, just say so, no if yo don't):**

**If so, with whom (Personality traits, stereotype, or gender):**

**How they would act around them (Before and after would be nice):**

**Other (Anything you forgot to mention, an audition tape if you want):**

**Challenge Suggestions (This is uber helpful to I, the writer):**

The camera turns on again. Blaineley is rather bruised, panting heavily from her fight. "Sign up for my wonderful show! Or we'll find you."

Camera turns off.

Since I'd feel bad eliminating someone else's character first, I'm creating two of my OC's; one a person to eliminate first, and the other my OC I would love to compete in the real season.

Name: Frances Edward Worthington the IV

**Nickname: France, Annoying Big-Head**

**Age: 16**

**Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual**

**Stereotype: The Whiny Rich Boy**

**Appearance – **

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

Eye Color: Lazy baby blue

**Hair Style: Slicked back like Elvis's **

**Skin Type: Caucasian**

**Facial Hair: Sideburns **

**Clothing –**

**Everyday Wear: He wears a white silk shirt with a white tuxedo jacket, complete with the little rose corsage. He wears casual but obviously expensive dark gray pants along with brown loafers.**

**Formal Wear: A light gray tuxedo with sharp black shoes.**

**Pajamas: Bunny brown silk pajamas with the initials "FEW IV" embroidered on them.**

**Swimsuit: Royal blue trunks.**

**Accessories: Red Corsage. **

**Markings: None. After all, why would someone like Frances get his own scars when he has servants to get them for him?**

Personality: Spoiled and rude, Frances is used to everything he wants handed to him on a platinum platter… literally. He is snappy, proud, and arrogant, but deep down has a concern for animals.

**History: Born to an amazingly rich CEO in Canada, Frances James Worthington III, Frances grew up in a lavish lifestyle where if he wanted something, he'd better get it. If he orders a bacon double cheeseburger at a restaurant (Hypothetically speaking. After all, he'd never dirty his hands on something that disgusting), he'd better get it in less than five minutes or that waitress/waiter is dead meat. He signed on to Total Drama Blainerific to show everyone just how amazing he really is.**

**Religion: Agnostic**

**Likes: Money, his bunny, money, did I mention money?**

**Dislikes: Losing his money, losing his bunny, losing his money, did I mention losing his money?**

**Talents: He can recite lines from Shakespeare's ****Macbeth**** surprisingly well.**

**Strengths: Bossing others around, "leadership"**

**Weaknesses: Too bossy and stuck-up**

**Phobia: Snakes – he watched "Boa Vs. Python" and had nightmares for seven months.**

**Secrets: He has a bunny named Mr. Wiggums. **

**Relationship: No**

**If so, with whom: Nobody**

**How they would act around them: Nada**

**Other: He carries around a picture of Mr. Wiggums for good luck.**

**Challenge Suggestions: What I already have and/or will receive. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Name: Rosalind Leanne Hex

**Nickname: Rose, Rosie, Roz, Witch Girl**

**Age: 16**

**Sexual Orientation: Bisexual and proud of it!**

**Stereotype: The Punk Queen**

**Appearance – **

**Hair Color: Midnight black**

Eye Color: Stormy, electric blue

**Hair Style: Normally tied down in a ponytail during her everyday outfit, with strands in her face, though it's let down in any other occasion or when she loses her ponytail holder.**

**Skin Type: Caucasian, fairly pale**

**Facial Hair: None**

**Clothing –**

**Everyday Wear: A violet T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black-and-purple Converse.**

**Formal Wear: Purple-and-black strapless dress that goes to her feet, with a rip on the side after a fight at her high school dance.**

**Pajamas: Purple tank top with black sweatpants.**

**Swimsuit: Purple swimsuit shaped like Gwen's.**

**Accessories: Black gloves and black ear piercings that are small hoops. She also has a collar like Duncan's.**

**Markings: She has a scar on her thigh from that same fight at her high school dance.**

**Personality: Rosalind is 50% punk, 50% Goth, and 100% sarcastic. She has a good sense of humor, but it can sometimes be considered twisted and taken the wrong way. Rosalind prefers to win by fair play, and can be a little mean. While most of the time she's cool and laid-back, people that are mean to her are going to be the next to leave.**

**History: Rosalind grew up in a three-room apartment in Vancouver, one for the bathroom, one for bedroom, and one for dining room/kitchen/living room. When her mother, Elena Hex, told her boyfriend (Rose's dad) Todd mi Amarata, that she was pregnant, she was ditched and left alone to take care of her. Because of this Rosalind and her mom are super close, and Rose was always willing to help out with anything she needed, even if the way to get some extra cash was considered criminal. **

**Religion: Wicca**

**Likes: Playing guitar, reading, animals, her cell phone, cats**

**Dislikes: Sexist, racist, government, the snobby and stuck-up, Twilight**

**Talents: Playing the electric guitar and drums, Rosalind can also perform gymnastics and fist fighting.**

**Strengths: Music challenges, brain trivia, knowing whom to trust, races (she's had plenty of experience running from the cops)**

**Weaknesses: Cooking challenges**

**Phobia: Clowns; her mother and uncle were watching Poltergeist when Rose was four and she walked in on the scene where the clown drags the kid under the bed. She still has the occasional nightmare about it.**

**Secrets: She may get a crush on someone at Camp Wawanakwa. **

**Relationship: Yes, she'll get one.**

**If so, with whom: She'll be attracted to either a flirty, manipulative player (Alejandro, for instance), a soulful girl (like Bridgette), or a fellow bad boy/girl like herself (Duncan or Gwen).**

**How they would act around them:**

**Before – **

**The Flirt: She'd be annoyed by them, but see a good side to them gradually as times goes on.**

**The Soulful One: She'd quickly become great friends, but slowly develop feelings for her.**

**The Fellow Baddie: They'd flirt quite a bit, although she'd end up feeling the real thing eventually.**

**After – **

**She'd be very protective of any one of them.**

**Other: She commonly keeps in touch with her mom even during the show.**

**Challenge Suggestions: What I already have and/or will receive. **

**I only want a few things for this show.**

**Please don't copy other characters' stereotypes. If it's an accident, and you didn't mean to make this persona the same stereotype as another that's already accepted, you could message me and work something out.**

**Don't be a sore loser. If you're eliminated, it happens.**

**Give at least one challenge suggestion!**

**Girls, don't send in only girls please. I've seen these before, and there'll be more girls than there are guys. Try to break that mold?**

**There are a few stereotypes I want filled in, too:**

**The Evil One (Boy or Girl)**

**The Dumb Blonde (Preferably Girl, but Boy if you want)**

**The Crazy One (Same as above)**

**All right, 10 spots open for each gender! Send in those applications! Have fun!**

**~AerisSerris**


	2. Total Drama Blainerific So Far

**2****nd****, unofficial chapter of Total Drama Blainerific. Remember, if your character didn't make it into the show, they can show up as an intern later.**

**Disclaimer: Pssh. As if I could be the owner of the ever-popular Total Drama series, which has three seasons and an entire fandom dedicated to it.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley was relaxing in a lawn chair, tanning on the beach of Lake Wawanakwa.

"This is the current cast of Total Drama Blainerific!" She smirked. "And yes, I came up with the name. This is MY show, after all.

In our lovely ladies, we have…

Rosalind Hex, the queen of everything punk and/or Goth!

Samantha Lyle, our shy genius. Beware that brainpower!

Jaydee Parker, the laid-back punk! Rosalind has some competition as the lady a la punk.

Leola Ringer, an andro… gynous? How do you pronounce that? Oh well… musician!

Bunifa James, our homegirl! She'll get up in yo grill if you get up hers!

Deila Connors, the lady from New York!

Angelina – sorry, _Angie_ – McLine, the sweet animal lover!

Bailey Foxx, the tomboy filled with energy!

For our handsome gentlemen, we've got…

Chase Longogia, a boy who communicates only through cards. Maybe a special girl will help him outta that shell?

Lucian Sanders, the boy detective! Beware, all criminals!

Frances Worthington, the rich boy! Why'd he even sign up if he's so rich then?

Richard Birge, the video-game-aholic!

Zakk Blythe, the rocker! And my kid, but… erm… let's move on, shall we?

Christoph Farbos, who reminds me of babies – don't call me a jerk!"

Blaineley read this all off a piece of paper – which, conveniently, has Blaineley's face printed on the back. "Come on, people! We need four more guys and two more girls! Preferably the new Heather or new Alejandro, hmm?"

**Fill it in, peeps! Like Blaineley said, the new Heather/Alejandro!**

**~AerisSerris**


	3. Status of Total Drama Blainerific

**Only three boys left. To everyone who didn't get chosen, remember that your character may show up as an intern. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own TDI/A/WT/R, but I own - aww screw it, I own nothing. :(**

Blaineley, this time, was enjoying a meal of lobster thermidor and French onion soup. She was, also, completely oblivious to the fact that the camera was on.

"Um, Blaineley..." Said one intern, with dark, dark red hair and dark green eyes. "The camera's on."

Blaineley lazily opened one eye, noticing the camera for the first time. She dropped the spoon in surprise.

"Oh! Right! I should explain the current status of the teenagers on the show... Screw it. Lacey, just put the paper on the screen while I eat my dinner."

Lacey the intern showed the paper to the screen:

Girls:

1. Rosalind Hex - The Punk Queen

2. Samantha Lyle - The Shy Genius

3. Jaydee Parker - The Laid-Back Punk

4. Leola Ringer - The Androgynous Musician

5. Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James - The Ghetto Girl

6. Deila Connors - The Girly New-Yorker

7. Angelina "Angie" McLine - The Attractive Animal Lover

8. Bailey Foxx - Energetic Tomboy

9. Emily Gaede - The Singing Bookworm

10. Briana Galvan - The Manipulative Charmer

11. Jackaline Smith - The Goody Two Shoes With A Hint Of CRAZY!

Boys:

1. Chase Longogia - The Shy Card-Writer

2. Lucian Sanders - Bumbling Detective

3. Frances Worthington - The Annoying Rich Boy

4. Richard Birge - The Video-Game-Aholic

5. Zakk Blythe - The Funny Southern Rocker

6. Christoph Farbos - The Babyish One

7. Ben Smith - The Depressed Musician

8. Alan Brooks - The Pervert

9.

10.

11.

After a pause, Blaineley swallowed. "Thanks, Lacey. As you can see, we need three more guys! So come on!"

**Follow the wise words of Blaineley. Send in more boys!**

**~AerisSerris**


	4. The Love In The Teams, Part 1

**Alright, contestants in! Thank you all to everyone to sent in an application, loves to all!**

**Disclaimer: TDI/A/WT/R will never be mine. :(**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley is standing on the Dock of Shame, today her dress and earrings being golden. "Welcome, to the fourth and definetely BEST season of Total Drama! Chris can doing his own thing with Total Drama Reloaded, but the producers - moi! - agreed that I can host my own season of Total Drama. And I KNOW everyone will love this one more."

Blaineley took off a golden scarf she was wearing. "Meow! It sure is hot out, right, Lacey? And speaking of you... where's my latte?" She demanded. Lacey the intern stepped forward, swapping the scarf for a half-fat, no-foam latte steamed to 102 heat. "Thank you, Lacey." She took a sip. "Perfect! I'd say like myself, but that's something Chris McLean would do - and I'm better than that!"

Lacey cleared her throat. "Blaineley, you're supposed to introduce the competitors." She muttered. Blaineley sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatev. If you've seen Total Drama Island, you should know the deal - crappy living arrangements, crappy food, crappy host... ha! This is Total Drama Blainerific, where things will be a bit different. Having been a contestant myself, I think I know that the campers will get better. For example, we hired an actual chef!"

She pointed to the Dock, for the actual chef... and there was Chef Hatchet. "Chef! What the - what are you doing here?" Blaineley growled. Chef shrugged.

"Producas said I had ta cook for da stupid teenagas." He said. Blaineley's eyebrow twitched.

"This is MY show! They can screw up Chris's show all they want, but when I want a REAL chef, I better get one!" She sighed deeply, taking in a breath. "Okay, we're getting the ACTUAL Chef after all, I guess... ha, ha...?" Her eyes widened in relief. "Oh, look! The first camper!"

Sure enough, pulling into the Dock of Shame was a white-haired boy, so completely drawn in his GameBoy that he's completely oblivious to the way the boat stopped. "Yes! Eat it, ghost! Eat it!" He cheers himself on. Blaineley blinked.

"Um, yes! This is Richard Birge, the first guy to arrive! You should be happy, huh Rich?" She says this entusiastically, but Richard hardly seems to register her words, or that she was even there at all.

But he could feel her eyes on him, and after a few minutes Richard looked up. "Oh, uh, hey!" He nervously waves at the camera, then hurried off boat and onto the Dock. Blaineley slapped her forehead.

"Perfect and dramatic." She said sarcastically. Richard nervously glanced around.

"What should I say?" He asked Lacey in a scared tone. Lacey the intern grinned deviously, whispering something in Richard's ear. Blaineley was completely oblivious. "Oh! Thanks." He straightened. "You have such an ample bosom, Blaineley!"

Blaineley sputtered. "Say WHAT?" Lacey smirked. Richard hid his face in shame as he realized what he said.

"Crap!" He muttered.

Blaineley was red in the face. "Yes, well... ooh, the next camper!" She said, darting all attention to the arriving boat.

This time the occupant was female, with reddish-orange hair and cerulean eyes. She smiled nervously.

"Um... h-hi!" She said. Blaineley smiled, but it wasn't friendly, more of a smile she would aim at a slightly amusing dog that had barked for her.

"The second person to arrive, our first lady to step onto the Dock, is Samantha Lyle!" Samantha waved, her wave just as nervous as the smile, and hurriedly walked onto the Dock of Shame. Blaineley looked expectantly at her, as if Samantha should do a handstand or something. 

"Yeah... so..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, and muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'we want drama, dammit...'

Richard was the first to break the silence. "I'm Richard." He said, looking up from his GameBoy to try and start a conversation with the shy girl. He held out a hand.

Samantha shook it awkwardly. "Samantha... but I guess you already knew that...?"

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Where's the other campers?"

As if the universe decided now was the best time to answer her question, the next boat arrived, this one carrying another boy with a guitar case on his back, with shaggy brown hair.

"Ooh! Ladies, look out, 'cause he might be the new Trent!" Blaineley winked at Samantha, who blushed and looked at the ground. The guitar boy stepped onto the Dock.

"I don't date." He muttered. He shook hands with Samantha and Richard, the latter taking a few seconds to realize he was there as he was, once again, absorbed in his GameBoy. "I'm Ben, nice to meet you."

Blaineley seemed slightly pleased as Ben, Samantha, and Richard started a light conversation, which even today still confuses the blonde as to how three shy, introverted people could talk even to each other.

"Alrighty, next camper is coming up!" Evidently Blaineley was going in boy-girl-boy-girl order because the next person to step on the Dock was indeed a girl with long black hair and almond shaped eyes.

She smiled, landing on the Dock with ease, a bounce in her steps. "Hi! I'm Deila, nice to meet you!" Said the black-haired girl. Deila joined in on the conversation, lighting it up a bit. Ben and Richard were more talkative - Samantha only used her voice now and then, her cheeks a light pink when she did.

"Finally, someone who isn't a nerd or an emo." Blaineley muttered, obviously not pleased.

"I beg to differ!" Samantha whispered. "I'm not emo."

"We have our next camper!" This just proved the theory of the boy-girl-boy-girl thing because the next camper was a boy. He had shaggy black hair to his shoulders, with white tinted at the ends.

"I'm Adam McLine, how's it going?" He said.

The next person to join was a girl, with dark hair like midnight and crystal green eyes. It was strange how alike Adam and the green-eyed girl seemed.

"Angie McLine, Adam's big sister." Adam did not like his entrance being ruined by Angie, but went along with it for the most part.

"These two siblings just might knock everyone out of the ring!" Blaineley said in that reporter's tone, rather than a host's tone.

The next camper was a boy in wealthy clothes, his hair dark brown and obviously a poor imitation of Elvis. "Frances Edward Worthington IV, charmed I'm sure." He said, stepping onto the dock and rudely rejecting handshakes from Deila, Ben, Adam, and Angie. "I don't shake with peasants and lessers." Frances snapped.

Blaineley stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. _Why'd I get the runts? _She thought, surpressing a sigh. Maybe she should've brought back those old campers...

Frances finally stopped by Samantha and Ben, crossing his arms and scanning the place like he owned it. "Girl, stop quivering. I won't bite." He growled harshly at Samantha, who buried her face in her book and tried to hide the obvious humiliation.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Ben asked, frowning. He didn't like the way this guy was treating Samantha, who he thought, in the twelve minutes that he knew her, was a pretty decent girl that didn't deserve this.

Frances scoffed. _"_My deal? What's yours, emo boy?" He snarled. Ben's eyes widened; for a guy that was normally fairly easy-going, he was getting fairly irritated. It was easy to see that Deila, Adam, Angie, and Blaineley were annoyed too. Samantha, meanwhile, was trying hard to hide her bright, cherry red face.

The next girl to show up was a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks. "I'm Jackaline, call me Jacky!" She said happily, bouncing on the Dock.

"Cody's girlfriend, hmm? How are you two doing? Still receiving death threats from Sierra?" Blaineley asked, having heard of her as she is - er, was - the co-host of Celebrity Manhunt.

"We're doing good. She's been less vocal, but I've been seeing more and more poisonous insects around my house lately." Jacky replied. She smiled, reaching into her pockets and pulling out a harvester ant. "Like this one!"

Samantha shrieked. "Put that away, that's the most venemous insect in the world!"

The next to arrive was a boy with hazel brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He nodded politely and shook hands with each competitor (excluding Frances, who stuck his nose in the air; Ben told him to ignore it). "I'm Lucian, how do you do?" He even shook with Blaineley, who seemed surprised and pleased with the action.

"It's nice to see a polite competitor." Blaineley said, perhaps unmeaningly glancing at Frances.

"I'll say." Samantha said, shooting a rather annoyed look to Frances.

Next came a girl with auburn hair in a ponytail with a set of stormy gray eyes. "..." She said nothing as she walked on the Dock.

Blaineley frowned. "Introduce yourself, dear." She said in a voice that obviously tried to be friendly, but came out more pushy and bossy. The auburn haired girl frowned.

"Emily." She said, joining the rest of the campers.

By this time, Blaineley was just ready to bang her head against the Dock. There's drama when _CHRIS _runs the show, but noooo, _her _show can't have immediate drama, can it?

Next was a boy with jet black hair in a faux hawk. "I'm Wolfgang," He said giving no one a second glance. Frances scoffed.

"What kind of name is Wolfgang?" He said in that obnoxiously snobbish voice. Wolfgang simply smirked.

"What kind of name is Frances?" He replied, Frances acting like he had just been hit in the face or called a bad word. 

The twelfth person to show up had dark black hair in a ponytail, with electric, stormy blue eyes. She stepped onto the Dock, her stormy gaze seeming to analyze everyone. "Rosalind." She greeted herself. Rosalind stood by Emily and Lucian, the auburn haired girl smiling.

"Ooh, a bad girl." Blaineley said, obviously not impressed. Rosalind rollled her eyes.

"Yeah, and those earrings are real impressive - ooh, hold on a sec." She held out her hand-phone sarcastically. "Hello? Oh, I'll be sure to tell her." She 'hung up.' "The 70's called, they want their fashion back."

Blaineley growled. "Bitch." She muttered, putting on her poker face and facing the next contestant, who just arrived. However, she went slightly pale when she did.

The next camper was a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. Blaineley opened her mouth to say something, but the boy cut her off. "I'm Zakk, great to be here, blah blah blah, don't talk to me Blaineley." He said, shooting daggers at said blonde host.

"Erm..." Blaineley raised a hand, as if to say something, then decided against it. Zakk joined Rosalind, Lucian, Emily, and Samantha. Samantha's face went a light pink.

"H-hi..." She said, breaking out of her shell. "S-Samantha..." She shook hands with Zakk, who grinned at her.

"Zakk, and it's nice to meet you good lady." Said teenage boy replied.

The next lady to arrive was an African-Canadian girl with dark brown hair in a 60's flip and large hoop earrings.

"LeShawna's twin sister may have just arrived!" Blaineley announced. The girl with the 60's flip smirked.

"I am way more ghetto than LeShawna could ever hope to be. I am Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." 60's flip introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Bonita!" Blaineley said. Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa's eyes went dark.

"Just WHAT did you call me, girl?" She demanded. Blaineley shrank. "You call me by all of my names, or not at all. And do NOT mispronounce it."

In the middle of her rant, Lucian had written down her name and given a copy to everyone - everyone except Frances, that is. "Just so you remember." He whispered.

Everyone was expecting it at this point (except Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa) that the next would be a boy. Of course, as Blaineley was predictable, it was. He had dirty brown hair that was a little messed up and a pair of round glasses. He immediately saw the girls and went to the side of Rosalind, Emily, Samantha, Deila, and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa.

"Ladieeeeees, wassup?" He winked at them. Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa frowned. "The name is Alan, but lovely ladies like yourself can call me Al."

Rosalind groaned. "Save it, 'Al.'"

The girl that stepped onto the Dock next was a girl with black hair in a low ponytail with sky blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Bailey!" She introduced, eyes bright.

Rosalind and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa smiled at her. "Hey, you can join us if you want."

The next to arrive was, to no one's surprise at this point, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm Christoph, how are you?" He said in that polite tone that Blaineley was loving at this point. "It's nice to meet you in person, Blaineley."

"Same for you." Blaineley replied.

Of course a girl arrived next, and she had long chocolate brown hair. She had coffee bean brown eyes that seemed to analyze everyone, and nobody except Lacey the intern noticed the maliciousness in them.

"I'm Briana, and it's really great to be here, Blaineley!" She said in a sweet tone. Briana faced the others next, still that sweetness. "I look forward to a good competition."

She joined Rosalind, Lucian, and Emily, who all blushed lightly and looked away. Briana smirked to herself when they weren't looking.

The next to arrive made sure that he wouldn't be forgotten, because just then Blaineley could hear a high pitched whistle from the next boat. "What the - "

The highly pitched noise turned out to be firework shooting into the sky. "Lewis, you'd better be getting this footage!" Blaineley demanded. Lewis shook his heading, bouncing the camera as he did so. The firework in the sky spelled out "CALVIN" just as a boy with spiky blonde hair joined the crew on the Dock of Shame.

"I don't think we need to ask what his name is." Rosalind muttered to Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Richard, Ben, Adam, and Angie.

"Hey, Calvin's here if ya didn't catch that!" Said Calvin.

"Kind of got that." Briana muttered, no one hearing.

Obviously it was a girl to arrive next, her hair blood red with black streaks. "Hey." She said, joining the group. "I'm Jaydee. My friends call me JJ." She introduced. JJ looked up at Blaineley. "You just accepted me 'cause I said you were better than Chris, right?"

Blaineley scoffed. "That's not true! I had more - yeah, that was pretty much why." JJ snickered and turned to the camera.

"I told you you should've kissed up to Blaineley in the audition, Kyle! Then maybe you'd be here!" She laughed. Blaineley was about to laugh, then realized that JJ didn't mean it.

"That's hilari - wait a minute..."

The last boy to arrive was carrying a few cards in his pocket. His hair was long and messy, and was black. He walked slowly onto the Dock, as if each second he was on camera pained him. He quickly pulled out a card, a Sharpie, and wrote this on the card:

I AM CHASE

"Hello, Chase!" Bailey said kindly. "You can join me if you want." Chase was about to smile, but instead the corner of his mouth was twitching as if he were trying to remember how.

The very last camper to arrive, and the last girl, had a light blonde faux hawk. Blaineley temporarily thought she'd miscounted the amount of boys and girls, then remembered this was the same girl whom she couldn't pronounce the stereotype of.

"Hey, I'm Leola!" She said, joining the others. Chef scoffed, shocking everyone who had forgotten he was there.

"More rotten teenagas to cook fa. I can't wait till da finale." He muttered.

"Is that everyone? Finally! We'll be back after this break!" Blaineley announced.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After the commercial break, Blaineley gave the campers a tour of "Blaineletized Wawanakwa", as she called it. "This is the Mess Hall, where Chef will be serving you his famous meals!" She said as they were led into the Mess Hall. Richard raised his hand. "Yes, Richard?"

"Is Chef going to be giving us real food, or that crappy slop he calls food?" Richard asked. Chef grunted.

Blaineley laughed. "That's up to Chef, silly!" She turned to Chef, whose temple was throbbing.

"Because of dat comment, ya'll be gettin' the 'crappy slop I call food.'" Chef announced, taking delight in the looks of outrage.

"Nice fucking going, Richard." Said Zakk in irritation. Richard hid in his GameBoy.

"I'm not here."

"Let's get on with the tour, kiddies!" Blaineley said, irritated at the lack of attention spent on her and her, ahem, 'gorgeous' self.

She led the way to a small trailer. "What's that?" Rosalind asked.

"I'm getting to that, Rosalind." Blaineley said. "Much like Total Drama Action, I think you all have more dignity than to talk in the toilet. This is the confessional! If you have anything to say, go on in there - " She was interrupted by a door slam and a lock!

**Confessional:**

**"Yes, I get the first confessional! Go me!" Deila said, pounding her fist in the air. "I think everyone so far seems pretty cool. I've seen seasons 1 through 3, though, and I'm really hoping no one's like Heather or Alejandro. Hee hee, fingers crossed." -Deila **

After Deila was done with her first confessional, Blaineley could continue the tour.

"Of course, all of you've who've watched the seasons of Total Drama when Chris hosted know of the legendary bonfire ceremony, where on of you will leave the Camp Wawanakwa and out of the competition. The camper who doesn't recieve a s'more will immediately go down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of the game."

After showing them the woods, the beach, and anywhere else, she stopped the tour. "It's time to pair up the teams. There are teams of two in this season. Lacey, hand out the cards."

Each camper recieved a card with their team's name on it. It is as followed:

Rosalind - The Screaming Gladiators

Samantha - The Screaming Gladiators

Jaydee - The Killer Barbarians

Leola - The Killer Barbarians

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa - The Screaming Gladiators

Deila - The Killer Barbarians

Angie - The Killer Barbarians

Bailey - The Killer Barbarians

Emily - The Screaming Gladiators

Briana - The Screaming Gladiators

Jackaline - The Killer Barbarians

Chase - The Screaming Gladiators

Lucian - The Screaming Gladiators

Frances - The Screaming Gladiators

Richard - The Killer Barbarians

Zakk - The Screaming Gladiators

Christoph - The Killer Barbarians

Ben - The Screaming Gladiators

Alan - The Killer Barbarians

Calvin - The Screaming Gladiators

Wolfgang - The Killer Barbarians

Adam - The Killer Barbarians

"Everyone, get with your teams! The first challenge is about to begin."

Angie's hand was hurting from it being up for so long. Blaineley sighed. "Yes, Angie?"

"You didn't show us our cabins!" She protested.

Blaineley grinned. "Thank you for bringing up the topic of the first challenge, Angie! As Angie here pointed out, there are no cabins. Your first challenge is to, as a team, design the cabins you'll be staying in, then build them with the materials that will be supplied. There are only a few requirements; there must be two sides, one for girls and another for boys, and you must design your team's logo, which can be placed on the cabin in any way you desire."

**Confessional:**

**"Designing a building? Puh-lease. Do I look like an architect to you?" -Frances**

"Will the teams put aside their differences and work together? Will that certain competitor show their dark side? Will romance blossom? Find out when we return on Total... Drama... Blainerific!" Blaineley announced as the episode concluded.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I apologize if the introductions seemed a bit rushed, I wanted to get along to the challenge. After all, it's twenty-two competitors!**

**~AerisSerris**


	5. The Love In The Teams, Part 2

**Welcome to part two of the first episode! I hope everyone is in character as much as possible, and if not, than feel free to message me and point out the flaws. By the way; if you wanted your character in a relationship, and you see someone that you want your character paired with, message me! Trust me, this'll get what you want and make it easier for me. xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. 'Nuff said.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The scene opened to practically the same way it was last time we left off; Blaineley at the beach with the two teams, The Killer Barbarians and The Screaming Gladiators.

**Confessional:**

**"Okay, can I just say I know something about designing buildings? I play the Sims a lot - 1, 2, and 3 - and I got some practice on architecture and stuff." Richard looks around the confessional. "I'll agree with Blaineley on one thing - this is a lot better than talking in a toilet." -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz* **

**"Architecture? Not my best point." -Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Everything, so far, is pretty good. I'm hoping everyone is as nice as they seem, but I have this funny feeling about Briana... It's probably nothing." -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"I've got it! All I need to do is take charge of the team! If I lead us to victory, everyone will automatically trust me. And that's just great to me." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Alright, first thing's first, we need to design the building." Said Briana, immediately taking charge for The Screaming Gladiators.

"Well, duh." Muttered Frances sarcastically. Lucian and Ben both glared at him, while Rosalind fixed him with a stormy look.

"Well, I think we should design the logo first." Said Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa. Briana shook her head.

"The sooner we get the big picture done with, then we can focus on smaller details." Briana protested. Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa sighed.

"Whatever." Rosalind looked surprised.

"You're not going to counterattack? I'm surprised." The punk girl said with a tilt of her head. Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa shrugged.

"What's the point? Maybe she's right. Either way, we'll find out." The ghetto girl replied.

"I think we she see what materials we have to work with, first. Then we can go about designing the cabin." Ben offered.

Briana stopped to consider this, but Zakk spoke for her. "That's probably not a crappy idea. If we do that, then it'll make designing easier. Nice thinking, Ben."

Ben grinned at that.

**Confessional:**

**"They... actually like my idea? Wow. I had no idea that they would... or could. Maybe this summer camp isn't so bad after all." -Ben**

_The Killer Barbarians_

"The first thing we should do is check out what materials there are." Leola said. Jaydee shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm good so long as we don't sit on our butts and make it easy for the other team." The punk said.

"Leave the designing to me. I think I've got something in mind for the building." Richard spoke up, surprising most of the team because he had been spending most of the team huddle playing his GameBoy.

"If the other team has that same idea, we should hurry to the truck to see what we have to work with." Christoph said, anxiously glancing at The Screaming Gladiators. Over there, said team's member of Calvin was looking at The Killer Barbarians. When Calvin saw Christoph staring, he made a creepy faced that freaked out Christoph.

"Then let's hurry!" Said Bailey. No one argued as the team jogged towards the truck filled with wood, paint, nails, and other building tools.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Guys?" Ben spoke up. No one paid him any attention because Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Calvin were in an arguement about whether or not they could hook up any fireworks in the cabin door when a Killer Barbarian came knocking on the door. "GUYS!" He yelled. Everyone looked up. "Thank you. Now, if you hadn't noticed... the other team is getting to the truck!"

Briana glared at The Killer Barbarians. "They must've overheard us! Come on, in case they steal all of the good materials! Hurry!"

No one argued, and soon it was a race between teams to make it to a truck... driven by a dolphin? Weird.

In her desperation to get to the truck first, Briana pushed Bailey over, though to everyone else it looked like an accident. If anyone had been paying attention, that is. This plan lightly backfired a little because Bailey rolled right into - and knocked down - Chase. Both landed rather awkwardly, unless you don't consider the female landing right on top of the male awkward.

Bailey and Chase both blushed, it being hard to tell whose face was a brighter shade of red. "H-hey..." Bailey muttered, her hands on Chase's shoulders.

Chase almost said something when Rosalind and Leola ran over. "Chase, come on!" She said, dragging her teammate up."

"Cuddle later, Bailey!" Leola said at almost the exact same time Rosalind spoke. Both girls dragged their teammates away, irritated and embarrassed.

Blaineley popped up on the screen. "What will happen now? Do these two teams share a mind? Will there have to be a tie breaker? Find out when we come back!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"And... we're back! Now, continue!"

The camera goes to see Zakk and Jackaline fighting over a particularly good hammer. "I got here first!" Zakk snarled, tugging the hammer.

"Nuh uh! That was me, douche-head!" Jacky hissed back.

Alan and Briana were also fighting over a piece of material when an idea formed in Briana's head. "Hey, Al! Did I ever tell you I think you're so... sexy?" She sweet-talked. Alan grinned in surprise, leaving the manipulative woman to kick him in the chest, send him to the ground, and take the material. "Nothing personal, Al!"

"Hey!" Alan protested half-heartedly, part of him in agony and another part deep in how a part of her body had come in contact with a part of his...

Jaydee suddenly got an idea. "Leola, get Briana's attention! When she's distracted, I'll go in!" She whispered to Leola. The musician nodded, running to catch up to Briana.

Briana was about to get to the truck when she saw Leola. "What the - ?" She was distracted as Leola grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Really cool how you kicked Alan's butt earlier, really smooth!"

Meanwhile, JJ had darted into the truck and was carrying as many supplies as she could.

Blaineley slapped her forehead. "This is stupid. They're all wrestling for hammers and nails. Wow. Lewis, go video tape the seagulls, they have more drama than these morons!"

*The following images are now of seagulls sitting on a palm tree. After five minutes, it goes back to the campers.*

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Everyone in the team, all rather beaten up, were surrounding some blueprints they were working on for the cabin, excluding Chase and Frances, the former handing Briana pencils when she asked for it and the latter doing absolutely nothing to help.

**Confessional:**

**"Pretty girlies..." -Alan, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"You saw on the camera, I so got the hammer before douche-head did!" -Jacky, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"I got the hammer first, that little *bleep* is lying!" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Let me know when Frances gets off of his ass and helps out. Be sure to let me know when hell freezes over, 'cause either of those things are probably never going to happen. Why couldn't Frances get on the OTHER team?" She sighs, shaking her head. "Goddess help me." -Rosalind, The Screaming Gladiators**

_Back With Screaming Gladiators_

"So, the door should be this long?"

"The roof should begin here..."

Frances rolled his eyes in disgust. His teammates were like pigs, rolling around in their mud they called the challenge.

It really was stupid.

"Okay," Said Briana after the team designed the building, "We need to work on the logo. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Ooh! We should have a giant firework bursting in the logo, with all of our faces coming out of it - " Calvin was saying before he was cut off.

"That would take too long to make. Anyone else got any other ideas?" Briana interrupted.

"W-we could have two gladiators fighting each other." Said Samantha, her cheeks a light pink as she spoke up for about the third time during the design part of the challenge. Zakk shrugged, though Chase, Ben, and Lucian all noticed that the rocker had a light grin whenever Samantha spoke.

"Sounds good to me." He said, for once not adding a swear in his sentence. Briana frowned.

"How are we going to fit two gladiators inside the logo?" She said, recieving an annoyed look from Zakk.

"Erm... wasn't the didn't the gladiators use spears a lot? We could have two spears crossing each other in front of a gladiator helmet." Emily suggested.

"Alright! It fits and it matches the theme! Go Screaming Gladiators!" Briana said, receiving the same cheer from the whole team - I'd say excluding Frances, but I'm sure you know that by now.

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Alright, the plans are almost done! All we need is the logo!" Deila said cheerfully. Wolfgang sighed, her cheer getting a little annoying. He was alright with Deila, but good God did the super cheerful girl every other minute start to tick him off.

"Well, we're The Killer Barbarians, right?" Alan began, only to be interrupted by Jacky.

"Uh, no duh!" She snickered. Alan sighed before continuing.

"As I was saying, how about we have a mini guy in a barbarian outfit flexing or something?" Alan continued.

No one really disagreed with that.

**Confessional:**

**"I definetely like it here. Pretty girls, we make our own cabins so Blaineley can't screw it up, pretty girls... Especially Samantha, and Deila, and Angie, and Emily, and - "**

***this tape is fast-forwarded***

**" - even Blaineley is pretty good-looking!" He winks at the camera, in a manner of expecting it to be a flustered Blaineley. "And Toby, I'm SO winning that bet and getting a hot babe! You just wait!" -Alan **

After several hours of work, much of it fast-forwarded so that the juicy bits could fit into a half-hour show (these juicy bits included Jacky poking Alan for no reason and Leola and Jaydee flirting lightly), until finally the cabins were done.

Each team member, Barbarian or Gladiator, was covered in paint and dust. Calvin's shirt and shoes were also covered in nails from him tripping over a firework then suddenly taking off and landing quite painfully in the nail box. Getting him out took the combined efforts of Bunifa, Rosalind, and Zakk.

Blaineley stood outside the completed cabins. The Killer Barbarians was painted red, with their logo of the barbarian painted on the front doors. The door, though, looked quite rickety and out of place. The Screaming Gladiators, meanwhile, was painted a color Bunifa called 'Sparta Blue', their logo pained on the doors as well. The door was very securely fastened, and The Killer Barbarians had no idea how it got this way, nor how Frances's head suddenly had a huge, rectangular bruise on it...

*Flashback*

Frances was sitting on a stump, counting a few tens from his silk wallet. He would look up every once in a while to yell something 'encouraging' like "A little effort, worms!"

As Bunifa and Briana were fastening in the door, Frances looked up at them. "God, my head could do that better than you two can!"

This finally did it, not just for the ghetto and the charming one, but for the entire team. "Buddy, you just said the fucking magic words." Zakk said angrily.

Frances cringed, then shrieked like a little girl as the entire team - surprisingly even Ben, Emily, and Samantha - lifted him up and used his forehead to slam the door in all the way. This knocked him unconscious and left everyone laughing.

"You're right! Your big, hollow, thick fucking head _did _work better!" Zakk laughed, giving Rosalind a high five.

"That's priceless," Rosalind smirked.

Even Chase grinned a little.

*End of flashback*

"Alright, teams! After my trial of judgement is done, I must come to select the winner..."

Each team looked hopeful, some crossing their fingers and some holding their breath (Jacky so long until she passed out) until Blaineley spoke again. "The Screaming Gladiators!"

The Screaming Gladiators cheered happily, while The Killer Barbarians groaned. "But, everyone will stay as is, because this is a reward challenge!"

_The Screaming Gladiators_

The Screaming Gladiators were having a party in their new cabin. Zakk and Samantha were keeping a light conversation, as well as Rosalind, Emily, and Lucian. There was plenty of (real) food as well as everyone laughing at Frances's misfortune. One Gladiator, though, had temporarily disappeared...

**Confessional:**

**"I knew my team would win the first challenge. It was just a matter of boosting morale and hard work." She grins wickedly. "Everyone sees me right now as the sweet, smart one, a good leader. I am a pretty good leader, trust me. But the difference between me and other leaders, I'm not going anywhere. Blaineley, believe me when I say I'm going to go all the way to the top." She chuckles malevolently. "All the way." -Briana**

"I knew I wouldn't regret picking that girl!" Blaineley says, wearing her golden dress in her private cabins, relaxing on the couch. "How will Briana handle the game? Will Chase open up? Will Zakk and Sam get together? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ooh, and the villainess reveals herself to the cameras! Stay tuned, and I'm super sorry 'bout the long wait.**

**~AerisSerris**


	6. The Race From Hell

**Meh, nothing to say here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI, why would I be here?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Our campers arrived at beautiful Camp Wawanakwa, and learned the true definition of teamwork! They learned what tools REALLY work to fasten in doors! They created their own cabins, following the Nike logo of JUST DO IT. We admitted how we could really feel. In the end, history acted out and the team of Gladiators defeated the invading Barbarians...

Lights! Fights! And so much more on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

(Theme Song: For Your Viewing Pleasure)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

**You guys are on my mind**

_Blaineley is seen holding her hands out as if to take a picture of the island, but then a shark lands on the beach and tries to bite her. She screams and runs. Zakk is seen laughing at this, but then stops and grins goofily when Samantha walks over, who blushes. _

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

**I wanna be famous!**

_Briana is tanning while Christoph sits next to her, reading a book. Suddenly, Ace the raccoon darts across them with an iPod in his hand, startling both of them. Calvin runs by, apologizes, then resumes running after with Rosalind trailing him, as Ace stole her iPod._

**I wanna live real close to the sun**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

_Alan is hitting on Delia, Bailey, and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, all of whom groan in irritation. Adam aims a paintball at Alan, but ends up hitting Bunifa. Bunifa, in her fury, chases him. Adam screams in terror and runs._

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

**I'll get there one day**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

_Ben and Lucian are hanging out on the Dock of Shame when Bunifa runs by chasing Adam. Jaydee and Leola are swimming, then burst out laughing at the scene until a dead seagull lands on Leola's head, leaving Jaydee to laugh louder than before. _

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na!**

**I wanna be, **

**I wanna be, **

**I wanna be famous!**

_Richard is playing a video game outside the Confessional when Jacky runs into him, grinning wildly. Both run into the Confessional where Chase falls out, and rolls into Frances, who is talking on his ridiculously expensive cell phone. _

**(Na!) I wanna be,**

**(Na!) I wanna be, **

**(Na!) I wanna be famous!**

_Bailey, Angie, Wolfgang, all exchange a nervous glance as they observe the chaos around them, then run screaming as a bear charges them_

***Whistling* **

_All of the campers, the interns (including Hailey, Lacey, Aurora, Dakota, Rosalia, and Jill), Chef Hatchet, and Blaineley, are sitting around the campfire. _

(Back to the actual show)

"Ah, Muskoka... beautiful trees, clean air, lovely lake, a group of teenagers sleeping in their peaceful homes..." The camera goes to each of these sights as Blaineley says it. "And it's time for them to wake up!"

She grins deviously, and, with a smirk, pulls out a bull horn. "TIME TO GET UP! CHALLENGE TIME!"

Everyone groans.

Jacky wakes up violently and hits her head on the wall.

Zakk groans and lifts his head up, rubbing the sleep from his hazel eyes.

Jaydee opens one eye, then flips off the camera and tries to go back to sleep.

Samantha jerked up, eyes wide at her sudden wake up call.

Frances, like Samantha, jerked up, banging his already bruised head on the ceiling. "Blood and damnation...!"

Briana peacefully wakes up, but on the inside is pissed at Blaineley.

Delia shrieks loudly, her almond shaped eyes huge. Jaydee blinked at her in irritation; Delia chuckled nervously. "Heh heh... sorry..."

Alan topples out of bed and lands on Richard, whom, as will be mentioned below, fell as well.

Richard, as I said I will mention above, lands on the ground, only to have Alan land on him. "Augh! Ouch!"

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa swears loudly. "Dammit, Blaineley!"

Rosalind growla angrily, vowing revenge on Blaineley.

Bailey blinks in irritation, after having a wonderful dream where her real name wasn't Belinda-Ruth.

Calvin's eyes open immediately, curled contently with a little raccoon.

Lucian sits up, yawning. "Ermf... what time is it... 5:30?"

Christoph yawns tiredly, his blue hat askew on his head.

Wolfgang glares at the door where Blaineley was standing just on the other side. God, he hates her right now.

Angie and Adam both awake at the same time, sharing an irritable glance.

Leola, her faux-hawk messed up, stumbles out of bed, blinking groggily.

Chase's eyebrow twitched. He didn't normally get mad, except for when Frances was on a Frances-spree.

Emily momentarily forgets she has a top bunk, only to step over and fall down. Luckily, Rosalind catches her. "Are you okay, Em?"

Emily blushes. "T-thank you, Rosalind."

Ben was the last to wake, being the rather heavy sleeper he could be. "And she said she would be a better hostess than Chris!" He mutters.

**Confessional:**

**"Huh. I did, didn't I? Oh well! This is a lot of fun." -Blaineley,**

***buzz***

**"God, I'm gonna kill that bitch." -Zakk, the Screaming Gladiators**

"Everybody eaten breakfast yet? Good! Today's challenge is what we call the Three-Way-Three Race!"

Blaineley paused, obviously waiting for applause. It didn't come.

"Anyways... starting from here, your job is to run, jog, or walk three miles to the beach. There, you'll find two large canoes; one with the Gladiator logo and another with the Barbarian logo. You'll canoe another three miles to that small island way over yonder - " she paused to point to an island about two miles away from Boney Island, " - where bikes will be waiting for you. You'll all go another three miles to the finish line on the other side of that island! Understand?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good! On your marks... get set... go!"

**Confessional:**

**"If I didn't think Blaineley was insane before, it's official now. That's nine miles! My God!" -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Ooh! Fun!" -Jackaline, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"This is gonna suck. But, we've got to do it to show those Gladiators who's boss! I'm not giving up, and neither will my team. Go Killer Barbarians!" -Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**I'm not sure just how**

**Long I'll be able to**

**Go in this challenge**

**But I'll try**** -Chase, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Come on, guys! We have to hurry, or the Gladiators will win again!" Delia said, pepping her teammates.

"Definetely. Let's go!" Christoph agreed. The Killer Barbarians made their way into the foliage.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"You guys, let's go! Come on!" Briana said, her pep talk not as long as Delia's but just as affective.

...To everyone except everyone's favorite obnoxious rich boy, Frances, of course. "Whatever. Let's just do this and get it over with." He muttered.

**Confessional:**

**"Now, I don't normally get mad - except when one calls me Lucy - but Frances is really beginning to get on my last nerve. We got lucky last challenge, but only - " he pauses to laugh, " - because of Frances's big head. This time, though, his big head might lose this challenge for us." -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

The current status (and because the authoress is too lazy to go step-by-step) was that The Killer Barbarians were in the lead. The Screaming Gladiators were trying their best to keep up, but Frances was too demanding and lazy to bother trying to keep up.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Frances! Come on!" Ben called to Frances, who'd stopped - was this the third time or the fourth? - to pull a single tiny thorn out of his shoe.

Bunifa stopped beside Ben. "Want me to smack his fat white little head?" She offered, raising a fist.

Ben shook his head. "Save violence for when it's really necessary. We hit him with a cabin door last time, and that hasn't changed his attitude much, if at all." The musician reasoned.

Bunifa nodded. "Alright, but you know where to find me if you need somebody to pummel him!" She ran ahead, keeping in pace with Rosalind, Zakk, and Samantha.

_The Killer Barbarians_

Angie and Adam kept in pace next to each other.

"Y'know, I'm kinda liking Frances right now. This time we can win if he keeps up that annoying rich boy act of his." Adam commented, to which Angie smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely! And the best part is, no matter how tough the team is, he makes them so distracted that they couldn't concentrate on any brain challenge!" Alan said, catching up to them.

"This one's in the bag! We can finally stop this losing streak before it starts!" Panted Christoph, who was beginning to tire a little.

"No, Chris! Don't burn out now!" Said Leoa, panting herself.

_At the beach_

The Killer Barbarians arrived first, and by quite a lead, at the beach of La Isla Wawanakwa, as Blaineley was calling it. When they saw that they were first, they all reacted in different ways; Leola and Jaydee hugged; Adam high-fived Angie; Alan tried to high-five Delia who was too busy sharing a grin with Wolfgang; Bailey, Jacky, and Richard all nodded in that "I'm-so-cool-I-don't-need-to-high-five" way, but still smiling goofily; and Christoph bounced up and down happily, earning a few bizarre stares from his teammates.

"Alright, guys! Grab an oar and let's row to the Whatever-Blaineley-wants-to-call-it-island!" Delia said happily. Everyone nodded, following her lead and hopping into the ridiculously long canoe.

**Confessional:**

**"This is great! I feel like my team is really starting to count on me! I feel like the leader! I feel like - " She pauses and stops to sniff, " - I feel like whoever was in here last ate a really nasty burrito or something!" -Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

***The camera shows Richard happily eating a burrito* -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gladiators had arrived. "No," Briana screamed, "they're getting away!"

She waisted no time in tossing oars to everyone. "Let's go! We can't let them keep up! And actually oar, Frances!" Briana added, shooting an annoyed glare at Frances.

**Confessional:**

**"Frances is really trying my patience. I show nothing but it - excluding the scene last challenge where we used his head as a handyman's tool - and yet he tosses it in my face! Part of me almost wants to lose, just to eliminate him!" She pauses to cool down. "All that's keeping me sane is the thought of the million dollars. That's it, Briana. He's your teammate and you still need him..." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

Rosalind and Zakk both glared at Frances, who was talking on a cell phone. "Are we interrupting your fucking business meeting or something?" Zakk snarled, grabbing the cell phone violently. Frances looked both pissed and scared.

"Get it together, big-head. Or we'll kick. Your. ASS." Rosalind threatened, holding a fist to his face. "Got it?"

"Got it." Frances nodded. He put the phone away, his hands in the air, and headed to the canoe.

Zakk nodded respectfully at Rosalind. "Nice! Glad we're on the same team, Roz." He high-fived her, then the two ran towards the ridiculously long canoe.

**Confessional:**

**"We've only been here a few days, but I think I've made friends. Zakk, for one - we've got a lot in common. Lucian's also pretty cool, and Bunifa, Samantha and Emily... speaking of Sammy, am I the only one to notice that she and Zakk have a crush on each other? It'd be pretty cool if they ended up getting together, am I right?" -Rosalind, The Screaming Gladiators**

_Skipping To The Middle Of What-Cha-Call-It Island Because I'm Lazy_

The Killer Barbarians were almost done! They were so close, some members could almost taste the million one of them might win.

"We're almost done! We can do it!" Delia said again. The finish line, if you focused hard enough, could be seen in the distance through the forest.

"We're almost - "

Angie was cut off as her bike slammed straight into quicksand, her shriek quite audible. Wolfgang braked almost immediately and stood beside her.

"Wolfgang, help!" She said desperately.

"Relax, Angie. Lie still on your back! You'll float right to the surface! Just relax." He coaxed her.

Angie whimpered and nodded, truly scared for her life. Having no other options, she tried to relax and did as Wolfgang instructed.

Angie floated to the surface of the quicksand, where Wolfgang was quick to grab her hand before she could panic again. She stumbled, falling right into his arms and blushing madly. She looked up.

"T-thanks, Wolfgang...!" Angie slightly giggled, giving him a quick hug before grabbing her bicycle. Wolfgang stammered, blushing a little himself.

**Confessional:**

**"He actually saved me! Wolfgang, of all people, saved my life!" She giggled a little. "He's not as bad as he acts, I think." Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"I'm NOT nice, okay? I helped her because... erm... because she's my teammate, okay?" -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

The Screaming Gladiators were hopelessly lost, and they knew it. Bunifa's arms were covered in poison oak, and her complaining, added to Frances's whining about how his new shoes were muddy, was starting to annoy everybody - not that the quicksand, snakes, and a few 'minor' explosives were helping much.

At last, though, Briana saw the finish line. The teams were almost neck-in-neck. "There!" She screamed, "Let's go!"

She grinned. They had been so close to losing, but they would bounce back!

Briana shared a glance with Delia, the bubbly girl from the other team. It's on!

Calvin, though, was not helping by being distracted by the explosives. "I love these - OW - what type are - OW - ha ha ha - OW!" He kept laughing each time his bike landed on an explosive.

But his love of explosives found something to help his team. With his experience, Calvin was soon able to find a large one under the ground. If everyone went on that bomb, they should fly right through the air and land on the other side of the finish line!

"Everyone, follow my trail exactly!" Calvin shouted over the wind.

"Why?" Demanded Ben back to him.

"Just do it!" Calvin insisted.

The team was relectant, but agreed. Calvin knew what he was doing with bombs; this must be a good idea.

Each Gladiator followed the line Calvin had started, and just as he had predicted, they were all flying through the air and landed on the other side of the finish line.

Dazed, but happy, Briana smirked as the Killer Barbarians just then crossed the finish line. "Yes! We did it!" She was so happy, she and Rosalind hugged in delight.

"Nice!" Blaineley said, today her dress and earrings being a bright green. "I'd say the Gladiators win, but you're missing somebody!"

Briana was flabbergasted. "What...? But we all..." Her shocked expression quickly turned to anger as her eyes located the one person they were missing, the one person responsible for their downfall, the only one to lazy to participate fully.

Frances.

"Barbarians, you're safe tonight! Gladiators, you're heading to the elimination bonfire!" Blaineley announced.

_Flash to the Elimination Scene_

The Killer Barbarians had been invited to watch the elimination ceremony. Blaineley stood holding a tray of lemonade glasses.

"On my tray, I have ten glasses of lemonade. Lemonade is sweet and sour, just as is the feelings you all undoubtedly have tonight. Tonight, the first glass of lemonade goes to...

Zakk." Zakk sighed in relief, and walked away from his seat between Samantha and Rosalind to grab his sweet glass of safety.

"Emily." Emily smiled, and grabbed her own glass.

"Briana." Briana smirked, and grabbed the glass.

"Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." Bunifa sighed in relief, and took a sip out of her glass. O, sweet safety.

"Samantha." Samantha joined Zakk and blushed, the two having their own special toast.

"Ben." The musician walked up calmly and grabbed his glass.

"Chase!" Chase smiled happily, grabbing his glass and joining Ben.

"Lucian." The teen detective joined his team, a glass of lemonade in his hands.

"And the last one goes to..."

Frances, for the first time, glanced worriedly at the ground. Rosalind's eyes widened, and she crossed her fingers hopefully.

The dramatic music increased as both teens began to hold their breath.

"...Rosalind."

Rosalind cheered happily, running up to collect her glass. Frances looked flabbergasted.

"WHAT? This is insane! Absolutely - "

Whilst Frances was ranting, Adam and Calvin both shared a glance. Both teens knew they had the same idea.

Calvin tossed Adam a tiny bomb. Adam used his slingshot to aim the bomb directly into Frances's pants, where it landed.

"What the - " He didn't get to finish as the obnoxious teen was blown directly into the Boat of Losers, quite literally. The boat sailed away, with everyone laughing at the charred up rich boy was taken away.

"Frances leaves first! Will the Killer Barbarians' good luck continue? Will the Gladiators bounce back? Will they perform better without Frances, or worse without? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Yeah, sorry this took so long to get up. I cannot stress enough you telling me whom you want your person to be paired with. The authoress would also like to say some of you may not get a love interest, but it's still in the making.**

**~AerisSerris**


	7. Welcome To Blainelantis

**Has any of you seen the movie 'Atlantis'? I'm pretty sure it's a Disney movie... but anyway, that movie kind of helps with the plot for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Zip. Zilch. Zero.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

The teams competed in a nine-mile race that truly tested their wits, strength, stamina, and trust in one another. Delia discovered her inner leader as she took charge of the Killer Barbarians' affairs, while Briana, the self-proclaimed leader of the Screaming Gladiators, was determined to make sure her team won. Calvin, our crazy spiky-haired boy with an obsession for explosives, developed an explosion that would've given the Gladiators the win! But thanks to the laziness and spite of Frances, the Screaming Gladiators came in second the Barbarians. To nobody's surprise, everyone's least favorite character Frances went home! No surprise, really.

How long will Delia's leadership last? Will the Gladiators get over the left-over tension that Frances created? And will anybody survive this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!

(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)

"So..." Zakk began one morning as each contestant, all feeling rather lazy, ate their breakfast of 'The Chef's Special'.

"So what?" Samantha asked. She was a little more talkative now that Frances was gone; that, and she really trusted her teammates right now. Especially a certain one, if ya know what I mean.

"Everyday Blaineley gives us some hint of the challenge. We haven't gotten ours for today," Zakk also added, "Not to mention we haven't had it in a week. The last two challenges were, what? Three days apart?"

Samantha paused to consider this. "That's true. Maybe Blaineley waits for us to find the hint ourselves? In the first one, Angie had to m-mention that Blaineley didn't show them the cabins."

Rosalind joined the conversation, holding her tray of 'food'. "Meh, don't try understanding Blaineley. She lives to surprise us."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As it turned out, Zakk wasn't the only one suspicious of the lack of challengey activity.

"This is so WEIRD!" Bailey said, pacing on the Dock of Shame. "I just don't get it! Shouldn't SOMETHING have happened today? We haven't had a challenge in forever!"

One might think nobody was listening, but sitting on the edge of the Dock was Chase, listening patiently. After running into Chase (literally), Bailey had invited him to walk with her and wasn't really taking no for an answer.

"What do you think, Chase?" Bailey finally asked him. Chase hurriedly wrote his reply:

Maybe Blaineley is try-

ing to get us off guard.

Or maybe she's worki-

ng on the next challenge.

Bailey nodded. "That might be it! Thanks, Chase! Well, she's not going to catch me off guard!" The girl giggled. Chase smiled with her, for the first time in a while since Frances had his head slammed in the door.

**Confessional:**

**"Chase is a nice guy! I wish he'd talk sometime, though - I want to hear what his voice sounds like! But maybe he just has a good reason for not talking. Yeah, that must be it... But anyway, I wonder why Blaineley hasn't given us a challenge yet? Maybe it's just like Chase said - er, wrote - that she was trying to catch us off guard." She gasps. "I know! I should try and get the team to jog or brain tease themselves or something, in case there's a challenge today! Then we'll be ready just in case!" -Bailey, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Of course, not everybody was pondering the lack of challenges. Some were quite happy enjoying it and using this time to relax with leisurely activities, such as video games.

And we can all guess, I'm sure, who can be involved when video games are mentioned.

Yes, Richard was laying on his bunk and was quite enthralled in a PSP game. His eyes were even more blood-shot than usual as he had been playing all night, getting about a half-hour of sleep in between battles between the Zagorn King and the Ice Princess.

Right now, he was grinning to himself, happy to be involved in this game. But his eyes were so heavy... just a few minutes of closing his eyes...

Jacky, who was walking to the cabing to grab her toothbrush, heard rather loud snoring from inside. Sneaking her head in, she saw Richard, dead-asleep, with his PSP being held lazily in his hand, almost dangerously.

Jacky's blue-green eyes went wide as the PSP fell from Richard's hand as was about to hit the floor. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), she leaped forward and grabbed the PSP just before it could smash into tiny pieces.

"Woo! Go Jacky!" She cheered, but hushed herself almost immediately. She pondered putting this back with Richard's bunk, but decided against.

**Confessional:**

**"Should I give it back? Nah! If I put it back in Richard's bunk, he'll drop it, and this time I won't be there to save it! I'll just give it to him later, easy-peezy-hot-and-cheesy!" -Jacky, The Killer Barbarians**

But as fate would have it, somebody had left a banana peel on the floor. Just after Jacky had put the PSP in her pocket, and was going to leave the cabin, she tripped over it, pulled a Frances, and rammed her head into the door.

"Ow!" She yelled, losing memory of what had happened five minutes before, and forgetting that she had Richard's PSP. Jacky lifted her head up, and, with a daze, looked around. "What am I doing here...? Oh yeah! Toothbrush!"

And thus, Richard's PSP was with somebody who had no idea she had it.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Unfortunately, the peace couldn't last.

"Attention, campers! Please report to the Dock of Shame for your next challenge!" Blaineley called over the intercom.

_21 Campers At This Smelly Dock Later..._

Richard was standing next to Leola and Jaydee, while Blaineley was busy talking about some movie. This would be a good time to go onto the next level on his game...

...when he realized it wasn't in his pocket.

"Huh?" He searched all over, recieving distracted looks from Leola, Jaydee, and Christoph.

"Rich, what is it?" Christoph whispered, so as to not gain the attention of Chef or Blaineley. Or both.

"My PSP! It's gone!" Richard replied in a hushed tone. "I need my games, darn it!"

"Guys, shush." Alan muttered, kind of annoyed.

"Today, your challenge is to track the long lost city of - " Blaineley was interrupted by Jacky, Calvin, and Adam, in that order.

" - Your brain!"

" - Mount Explosives!"

" - Atlantis, duh."

Blaineley took a few good minutes to glare. "You DON'T interrupt the gorgeous, intelligent host while she's talking!"

"Is she talking? I thought I was hearing some cow mooing." Zakk joked to Rosalind, who snickered.

Blaineley huffed. "Very clever, Zachariah." She grinned to herself whilst Zakk was immediately shutted up, making Rosalind chuckle even more to herself.

"The look on your face is priceless, dude." Rosalind snickered.

"Oh, shut up."

"Sure thing... _Zachariah_."

"As I was saying, Adam was somewhat right. Atlantis, as we all know - I'm pretty sure you all know - is a city people claim existed and is lost out there right now. Whether that's true or not, today you'll be searching for the long lost city of Blainelantis!" Blaineley paused, waiting for applause. (Ha, that rhymed.)

It didn't come.

**Confessional:**

**"Fucking seriously? How much more egotistical could 'mommy dearest' get?" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

"There will be a navigator in your submarines - " Blaineley was interrupted, yet again, by Jaydee.

"If there's a navigator, how will this be too hard?" She asked.

**Confessional:**

**"One probably shouldn't ask that question. It usually leads to bad news." -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

Blaineley glared at Jaydee. "I was just about to say, before I was INTERRUPTED, AGAIN, that the navigator is difficult to read. And we put a few, ahem, distractions out in the lake, such as...

Sharks - " An extremeley large, Jaws-like shark swallows a test submarine whole.

" - Electric eels - " A few extremely large electric eels completely fry another test submarine.

" - and bombs!" A bomb blows up the third test submarine, this one sending a dummy inside flying right on the Dock of Shame, its melting head landing near Angie's feet.

"Eep!" Said teenage girl shrieked, stepping back, some melting plastic landing on her converse.

**Confessional:**

**"Case in point." -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

"You have been warned! Any supplies you might need - food, water, life jackets, etcetera - have been provided for you."

Bailey raised her hand.

"Yes, there is also a bathroom."

Bailey put down her hand.

"Now... get going!"

The teens proceeded to get into their submarines, braving the shark-eel-and-bomb-infested waters. For better or for worse, they were in.

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Alright guys, if we hurry and if we focus hard on reading that navigator, we'll own this challenge!" Delia said, once she climbed down the ladder into the submarine. Adam and Christoph were quite enthralled with the controls - this button let them see the water, this button let go of the piloting seat and make it become mobile, this one shot a laser -

"Omigosh! A laser!" Adam said, his eyes bright as though he just entered a candy store.

Blaineley's voice came over the intercom. "I'm not completely heartless, just so you are all aware! In case you see one of your distractions, you can just fire the laser! For bombs, though, make sure you're not too close to it or you'll get blown too!" The intercom cracked and went silent.

Richard, meanwhile, was greatly distressed. "I can't believe I lost it! That cost... okay, I forget how much it cost, but that thing was expensive! Mom and dad will kill me!" He looked sad, humiliated, and pissed off at the same time.

Jacky walked up. "Cheer up, Richie! I'll help you find it later!" She offered. Richard looked like he was about to smile, but then frowned as she said 'later'.

"No! I need it now!"

Jacky frowned as well.

**Confessional:**

**"I wonder where it went?" She is completely oblivious to the PSP sticking out of her back pants pocket. "Maybe it's in his luggage or something." -Jacky, The Killer Barbarians**

Delia, though, was pretty happy with the way the team was running. Wolfgang, Bailey and Angie were working the navigator; Christoph and Alan were making breakfast because Blaineley forgot to feed them; Leola and Jaydee were going around from station to station, unable to decide which to stay at permanently; and Richard and Jacky were steering.

All in all, things were going well - why were they heading into a rock?

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Calvin sat at the main wheel, shooting the laser randomly. Briana huffed in irritation, then yelped as he shot a bomb that was a little too close for comfort to the submarine.

"Eep! Be careful where you aim that!" She said. Looking over at Samantha, she added: "Maybe you should go help Sammy with the navigator. It may be giving her a hard time."

Calvin shrugged and went to assist the Scottish girl, who was, as Briana had said, having a bit of a hard time deciphering the navigator.

"W-what is this supposed to mean?" Samantha said, her voice a little high.

**Confessional:**

**"R-really! This d-doesn't make sense! H-how could xDy7 possibly mean -13 degrees north and 4 degrees west? And then xD78 means -87 degrees south and 54 degrees east?" -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

Briana looked around her crew, satisfied. All she had to do was wait for some challenge to show up, then help to destroy it. Besides the ones Calvin had aimlessly destroyed, anyway.

Everyone else already had a job. Rosalind and Emily were busy steering the submarine; Calvin and Samantha were working the navigator; Zakk, Ben, and Lucian were sight-seeing (not really a job, but there wasn't that much to do to begin with); while Bunifa and Chase were taking over the job of firing at the occasional obstacle.

Yes, they would discover 'Blainelantis' soon enough, and show those frickin' Barbarians they could not be messed with!

"Briana, check it!" Zakk suddenly called. "I see some lights down there in that ravine - artificial ones!"

Samantha looked as though a load had been taken off her shoulders.

**Confessional:**

**"Th-thank goodness! If he found it without that n-navigator, then I-I won't go crazy t-trying to unders-stand it!" -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

Briana pounded a fist through the air. "Rosalind, Emily! Take us toward the lights and check it out! Bunifa, Chase, get the laser ready in case it's a trap! We'll win this time!"

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Richard! Jacky! Look out!" Delia shrieked. Richard, who'd been going on a miniature Hulk rage from lack of his PSP, had been ignoring his duties of steering; there was a large rock right in front of them.

Jacky yelped, grabbing the steering wheel and swerving them just in time. Her tiny moment of terror over, she turned to Richard. "Richard! You were supposed to be paying attention!" She scolded, her terror turned to irritation.

**Confessional:**

**"I get that Richard lost his PSP. I get that he wants to know where it went. But if we crashed into that rock, we could've DIED. I want to help, I really do, but he needs to help himself." -Jacky, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"I didn't even want to do the challenge today! But I am sorry. I should've paid better attention... but it's not just the PSP being missing! It's that I don't know HOW it went missing! I was playing it last night, and I fell asleep... it's probably just in the cabin. I'll try better, I swear! I don't want to go home yet because of a - dare I say it - a Frances-like moment!" -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

Richard hung his head. "I'm sorry, Jacky. I-I'll try harder."

Jaydee's heart still pounding, she looked up. "Don't try! Do!"

"Delia! I think we've worked out the navigator! We have to go to the left, and we'll find it!" Wolfgang called from his position beside Angie and Bailey.

Delia smiled. "Then let's go! Richard, don't worry about it! You can make up for it and take us where Wolfgang leads us!"

The scene switches to Blaineley, sitting in her own submarine with Chef Hatchet. "So they've made it to Blainelantis! But do they know that the second part of there challenge is lying in wait for them? Find out after the break!"

_Some Annoying Commercials Later: Could Switching to Geico Really - _

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Yeah! We've made it!" The lights, as the Gladiators had suspected, was indeed Blainelantis. Their lead was short-lived, though, when the Barbarians' submarine showed up not ten minutes later.

"No way! There goes our lead." Zakk muttered.

"W-well, we still got here first." Samantha replied, shrugging.

"True."

Unknowing to them, Emily had wandered off, a little farther from the group. Blainelantis was in an underwater cave, and was surprisingly filled with oxygen.

Studying the water-made swirls on the walls, Emily was taken by surprise as a feminine hand went over her mouth. "Don't scream." The girl with dark green eyes whispered, dragging her off.

_The Killer Barbarians_

The Killer Barbarians were giddy at their good luck, to use a word the authoress finds rather dumb, until they realized they were second. "Crap!" Wolfgang muttered, "They made it before us!"

_Both Teams At The Moment_

Then, a third submarine came up. Blaineley's submarine. "Yes, they did, but discovering Blainelantis wasn't the entire challenge!" Blaineley said, exiting her submarine.

The teams were dumbfounded. "W-what?" Rosalind stuttered.

"Yes, Rosalind, there is more to the challenge. Look around your team. Isn't someone missing?" Blaineley grinned as each Gladiator searched amongst themselves.

"Everyone's here - wait, except for Emily!" Briana said.

"Yep! Emily's missing. My intern Lacey has taken her to a location deep somewhere in this city! Barbarians, don't feel left out - as we speak, one of you has disappeared!"

Delia scoffed; unknowingly, just behind her, where Angie was standing, Aurora the intern put her hand over her mouth and dragged her away. "That's ridiculous! I can see everyone right here! There's no way any of us could just disappear!"

Adam and Wolfgang both suddenly said: "Where's Angie?"

"Oh, stop it you two!" Delia scolded. "In any other circumstance that would be funny, but - "

"Delia, turn around. Angie was standing right behind you." Wolfgang pointed out. Delia turned around, and, sure enough, Angie was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, Delia, Angie's missing, and so is Emily. The second part of your challenge is to discover where Lacey and Aurora had taken the two missing campers before the other team, then make it back to the beach before the other team!" Blaineley said, walking back to her submarine. "Good luck!"

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Where should we search first?" Wolfgang asked almost the minute Blaineley left. Adam studied him suspiciously.

"Why do you care? All thing's considered, I should've asked first." The prankster said, an eyebrow arched.

Wolfgang flushed. "Erm... she's our teammate and I want us to win! Duh."

**Confessional:**

**"Just so we're clear, I DON'T care about Angie. Erm, at least, not in that... way... Oh, screw this shit." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"What, does Wolfgang LIKE Angie? My sister? Oh, God... that would..." -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"We should all head to the center of, er, 'Blainelantis' first. Then we can partner up and search in other directions. Sounds good?" Briana suggested. Nobody disagreed, so everybody went off to the center of the 'city'.

"So long as Blaineley hasn't set up some other obstacle." Calvin muttered.

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Okay, let's all team together and search the city!" Delia said, clapping her hands together.

"Wait, maybe we should split up - " Leola said, but his thought fell on deaf ears as the team went off.

**Confessional:**

**"I think I said this already... but I think my team really trusts me now! It feels good to be able to lead them! It would be so awesome if Blaineley made us do a captain election and I was voted the captain!" -Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

The Gladiators made it to the center of the city. It had taken only a week to build it, but it was quite apparent that Blaineley wanted to dazzle them. There were quite a few nice details, and it was quite the sight to behold.

Samantha walked up to one small building. "I-I can't believe that something like this took so little to - " Her statement was interrupted because as she was feeling the 'stone' of the building, it fell over. And it was made out of cardboard.

"Go figure." Bunifa muttered. "Blaineley's too cheap to make real buildings."

"...Except for all of her giant statues. Those are legitamite enough." Lucian commented, feeling a gigantic statue of the hostess herself.

"Again, go figure."

"Okay guys, we need to get Emily soon. So let's partner up and look around. Chase, you can go with Calvin - " Chase looked somewhat nervously at Calvin, who was busy poking at a small bomb in his pocket, " - Ben, how about Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa- " The two shrugged, sharing a glance, " - Zakk, Samantha - " Both teenagers grinned, this being uncharacteristic for Samantha, while a light blush was unnormal for Zakk, " - And I'll go with Rosalind and Lucian. Let's go, guys! We're the Screaming Gladiators, and together we can do this!"

Everyone cheered, excluding Chase, and set off with their partner.

_The Killer Barbarians_

The Barbarians had decided to look first in an actual building. One that wasn't made of cheap cardboard.

"I wonder how Blaineley managed to make an entire underground city in one week." Bailey wondered aloud. "I mean, making cities can takes months, years! So how...?"

Blaineley, in her submarine, smirked. "I have connections."

But soon, the team found themselves with the classic decision; the left or the right corridor.

"Well, uh... right?" Richard said weakly. Jaydee looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't we just split up? Half of us goes right and the other left? Then we meet back in the main room if we didn't find her." Jaydee suggested. Nobody could really disagree with that.

"Sounds good to me." Said Christoph cheerfully. So Richard, Jacky, Delia, Leola, and Christoph went the right corridor, while Wolfgang, Adam, Jaydee, Bailey, and Alan went to the left.

_The Screaming Gladiators: Zakk and Samantha_

Samantha and Zakk were walking through one enexplored part of the city, occasionally asking the other of something. It was only about ten minutes into their foray when Zakk asked something rather 'juicy', though.

"So, uh... wanna go out sometime?" He said without really thinking.

"W-what?" Samantha sputtered, taken by surprise. Zakk internally yelled at himself.

"No, uh, I didn't mean it like that! Uh, I mean... we should just hang out sometime and, uh, get to know each other." He quickly covered up.

Samantha lightly blushed before responding. "Y-yeah. Why not?" She said, smiling sweetly.

Both of them were rather happy after that.

**Confessional:**

**"Yes! I asked out a girl and she didn't slap me!" He brings a fist downward before quickly covering up, "But, uh, as friends, y'know. But not that I wouldn't mind being more... than... that... Man, I'm getting all tongue-twisted. That's so not like me. I just can't help it... when I'm around her?" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"It's j-just a friend thing... but I-I'll enjoy it..." -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

"_The Screaming Gladiators: Chase and Calvin_

"So Chase, why don't you talk that much?" Calvin asked, attempting to make conversation. Chase quickly wrote his reply:

Bad experience when

I was a little kid

I just don't like to

talk.

Calvin nodded. "Oh... well, you should still talk, even a little. Come on! Say 'Calvin'!"

Chase chose to ignore him.

_The Screaming Gladiators: Ben and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa_

"So Ben, what do ya like to do for fun?" Bunifa asked.

"Play instruments, jogging. What about you?" Ben shrugged.

"Yelling, flirting." Bunifa laughed. Ben chuckled at this as well.

There was silence for a few minutes. "You should talk to the team more often. You should open up; it'd be nice." Bunifa commented.

"And I think you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be." Ben replied.

"I'm not scary. I'm fierce!" Bunifa joked.

"Oh, definitely." Ben chuckled.

_The Screaming Gladiators: Lucian, Briana, and Rosalind_

"Let's think. Where is Blaineley most likely to stick someone?" Lucian said, the small trio stopping to think of where to look.

Briana was about to reply when an intercom went off. "Here's a hint for everybody searching for Emily! She's within me!" Blaineley went on about Angie, but the three weren't listening.

"'Within her?' Unless Blaineley's raping her or something, I can't think of where 'within her' is." Rosalind said.

"This is perfect! I'll figure this out in no time!" Lucian commented.

**Confessional:**

**"I, if I might 'toot my own horn', am a great detective! I do this stuff on a daily basis! But this doesn't make sense!" -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Wait... 'within her'? Obviously, it can't be inside the real Blaineley... so maybe it's a fake Blaineley that they stuck Emily in!" Lucian said, eyes wide. He turned to the biggest statue in the 'city.' "And that means that she might be in here!"

Briana pressed an ear against the base of the statue, listening for any trace of life inside the stone. Lucian rapped his hand against the stone; it was hollow, like Frances's head.

"Hello?" Came a voice within the stone. Rosalind's eyes went wide. "Get me out of here!"

"Emily? Is that you?" Rosalind asked.

"Y-yeah, it's me. Listen, there's a switch on B-Blaineley's toe... if you p-press it, a door will open!" Lucian wasted no time at all in searching on the stone toes of Blaineley for a button. And sure enough, a small door opened and Emily stumbled out.

"Yeah! We did it!" Rosalind cheered. "Now we've just got to get the rest of the team!"

Briana was deadpanned. "Aw, crap! I should've told them to meet up in the center of the city or something!"

The four were silent for a few minutes.

"...Well, let's get looking."

_The Killer Barbarians: The Right Corridor_

"Here's a hint for everybody searching for Emily! She's within me! And for those searching for Angie - don't be a material person! Go for the cheaper designs!" Blaineley said over an intercom.

Leola raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a hint is that?" She asked.

"Well, think! If it's somewhere in the city, it has to be wherever there isn't much effort put in." Delia said.

"Where hasn't Blaineley not really tried?" Said Jacky sarcastically.

Richard sighed. "It's obvious she didn't really try with the buildings?"

The half-team stood still. Then they ran. "Let's go!" Christoph said.

_The Killer Barbarians: The Left Corridor_

"That's a dumb hint." Said Jaydee, her eyebrow arched at the 'complete uselessness' of it.

"Hey, it's better than nothing! I wanna find my sister!" Adam retorted.

"Guys, calm down - " Alan tried to interrupt.

"But Jaydee is right. It isn't much." Bailey intervened.

"Well, maybe the other half of the team has figured out the answer." Wolfgang said. "We stand a better chance if we all work it together." 

And so the other half of the Barbarians went in search of the other half.

_All of the Killer Barbarians_

Outside the building, Jaydee's half found Richard's half. "What do you guys think about the hint?" Wolfgang asked.

"Richard said that Blaineley didn't put much effort into the buildings, so we're checking there. Hopefully, the Gladiators haven't found Emily yet." Christoph explained.

"Then let's take a look around." Jaydee muttered.

_Brief TIme Skip_

"What... what other fake buildings are there?" Alan gasped, hugging his sides as they ran from practically the other side of the 'city'.

"J-just this one." Bailey panted, leaning against a fake building. Unfortunately for her, but fortunately for the team, the building collapsed under her weight and fell over. Alan was able to grab her before she fell, but couldn't stop grinning pervertedly.

"You alright, sweetie?" He asked in a 'coaxing' voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, too tired to get ticked at the 'ladies' man'.

"Hey, check it! There's a trap door under the board!" Underneath the pole that had held up the fake building, there was indeed a trap door as Leola had pointed out.

"Angie! Are you there?" Adam called, pressing his ear to the wood.

"Yeah, it's me! Just pick the lock!" The teenage girl called back. Adam happily complied, picking the lock quite successfully. Angie stumbled out, shaking from her time in there, Adam immediately hugging her tightly.

"Angie! Are you okay?" He asked as Angie returned the hug.

"I'm fine, little bro. Let's hurry back to the submarine, now, before the other team does!" Angie chuckled, Adam reluctantly letting go of her.

"I could've picked the lock too." Wolfgang grumbled, but nobody listened as they were too busy racing back to their submarine.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

The entire team reunited, the Gladiators ran like crazy toward their submarine. The Killer Barbarians could be seen back in the distance, struggling to catch up.

Blaineley stood waiting for them. "Alright campers, head back to the beach! And be quick about it!"

_Time Skip: The Screaming Gladiators_

"Guys, it says we're about three miles away from the beach and two miles underwater!" Zakk called from the navigator.

"Then hit the accelerator! Calvin, can you pick in some more fuel through that section over there? Thanks!" Briana instructed as Calvin went over to the fuel tank.

Briana grinned as her team went to work. Not only were they in the lead, but she also knew something that would drive the Killer Barbarians crazy...

Richard's PSP.

While Blaineley had been telling them the challenge in the underwater cave, the brown-haired girl saw it sticking out of Jacky's pocket and immediately knew it must've been Richard's.

Grinning to herself, she had pickpocketed the PSP and kept it for herself. Now their team had an advantage over the Barbarians.

_The Killer Barbarians_

Jacky was frantically steering the submarine when, suddenly, the memories of what happened that morning came rushing back at her, quite like that shark just up ahead.

"Richard," She called, "I have your PSP!"

Richard perked up immediately, then jogged over to Jacky. "How'd you get it - nevermind. I'm sorry I was so mad at you earlier, Jacky." He said, happier than he'd been all morning.

Jacky was grinning, mouth-to-ear, as she reached into her pockets... and it wasn't there. "What...?" She whispered, her smile turning upside-down. "I-It's not here! I don't get it!" She looked up at Richard, her frantic look turning back to a weak smile.

Unfortunately, he took it the wrong way.

"Jacky! You lied to me?" He whispered, looking hurt.

"No! See - "

"I should've known! People like you are ALWAYS pulling these pranks at school! 'Oh hey, Richie's a dork, so we'll steal his precious gaming consoles'! Well, no thanks, Jacky!" He stormed off, hurt and angry.

"I swear, I had it!" Jacky called after him desperately.

She was so unhappy that the entire team was delayed on their way back. And they came in second.

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch..._

"Well, well, well Barbarians. You're facing elimination tonight!" Blaineley said cheerfully, each contestant bundled up in towels.

"Dammit!" Said Jaydee angrily. "It's Richard and Jacky's fault! Richard was mad at Jacky, and she got all upset!" She said, pointing the finger at Richard.

Richard scoffed. "That's not true! She knew my PSP was missing, then she decided to lie about it and say that she had it!" He said, pointing the finger at Jacky.

"I swear I had it!" Jacky said miserably. The entire team glared at her...

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"Tonight, I would do lemonade, but seeing as you're all still adjusting to the upper temperature - and not in a good way, evidently - you get hot chocolate!" Blaineley said, as the Killer Barbarians stood at the Elimination Bonfire. Like last Elimination, the opposing team had been invited to watch.

"The first hot chocolate goes to...

Christoph...

Leola...

Alan...

Wolfgang...

Angie...

Adam...

Jaydee...

Delia...

Bailey..."

The final two were Jacky and Richard. Richard glared angrily at Jacky while Jacky flinched under his glare. Blaineley held the tantalizing cup of cocoa in her hand...

"...Richard."

Richard stood up and grabbed his cocoa. Jacky looked at the ground sadly. "Jackaline Smith, it's time for you to leave Total Drama Blainerific.

Jacky dejectedly walked towards the Boat of Losers. "You could've avoided this, Jacky, if you'd just told the truth." Richard gloated, happy to see her gone. "You shouldn't have lied about my PSP!"

Briana took this moment to speak up. "Your PSP, Richard?" She asked, getting down from the bleachers and running towards him. "I found it! It was in Jacky's pocket earlier, and she dropped it! I meant to give it back to her, but then we had to look for Emily and..." She didn't go on as Richard, mouth wide open, took back the PSP.

"Wait... we voted out Jacky for nothing? She was telling the truth?" Richard looked back to the Dock, but Jacky was already sailing away. "Oh crap... what did I just do?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you liked that chapter! Happy (late) Thanksgiving! And a happy birthday to my dad today!**

**~AerisSerris**


	8. A Phobic Festival

**I never really got to watch the Phobia Factor challenge. It was just never on when I was able to watch TV... But from what I've heard it was awesome. **

**PS: I know that I said Rosalind's fear in the first (kinda) chapter was clowns; well, I'm changing it. I had a funnier idea for her worst fear. That, and because Samantha and Angie were also scared of clowns.**

**PSS: Jaydee's worst fear was swimming, so the authoress would like to apologize for making Jaydee swim in the theme song. **

**Disclaimer: EEE! Back, you lawsuit-seeking harpies, I own NOTHING!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

The teams were sent on a quest to discover the long lost city of - you guessed - or maybe you didn't - Blainelantis! After pocketing Richard's PSP and losing memory of it, Jacky caused the video game-aholic to go on a rampage that cost his team the win. Briana, the clever little minx from the Screaming Gladiators, stole Richard's PSP from Jacky, so when the poor girl remembered that she pocketed it, Richard swore she was lying on was bent on eliminating her - which, sadly, she was, but not after finding out that Jacky was telling the truth after all. The poor guy feel's like crap right now!

Will Richard ever forgive himself for Jacky's unfair elimination? Will Bailey and Chase make out anytime soon? Will Briana's karma get back at her? Find out now on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

It was about 7:00 AM, and everyone, Gladiator or Barbarian, was doing their own little thing. Shall the authoress say what each person was doing? She shall!

Christoph was in the kitchen of the Mess Hall, making his team some breakfast because Chef had gotten food poisoning. From what, nobody knew, but everybody DID know that he had sampled his own 'special' the night before.

Chase and Bailey were, once again, hanging out on the Dock. To the other gossipy campers (and the gossipy intern Rosalia), it had become their 'cute wittle thing', which would make both teenagers blush at this comment.

Leola and Ben were also hanging out, comparing their musical talents and giving the other advice on their music. While Leola was good with music on the computer and Ben with actual instruments, the two thought that putting them together would make some amazing sound.

Samantha was spending the morning reading, and yet not truly paying attention to her novel. There were still questions on her mind from the previous challenge; did Zakk really ask her out? Did he actually mean it as 'just friends'? And for that matter, what did the two really think of each other? They'd only been here a while and yet Samantha was beginning to wonder whether she thought of him as 'just friends'.

There was another little group spending time together that morning as well, from the Screaming Gladiators, of Bunifa, Rosalind, and Zakk. Ever since the three had entered the show, a strong feeling of friendship had formed between the ghetto girl and the two rebels. Everyone in that friendship was waiting for one of them to suggest what was all on their minds: an alliance after the merge. Bunifa and Rosalind both knew it would be good to join with Zakk now, because besides that he was a strong competitor, he was also obviously crushing on Samantha, and joining an alliance with him would also get Samantha on their side as well.

Briana, the clever little minx from the Screaming Gladiators as Blaineley had put it, had observed the Killer Barbarians and knew that Delia was the self-proclaimed leader of it. So she was befriending said New Yorker right now, knowing that if she could manipulate Delia, she would have the Killer Barbarians right in her grasp.

Alan, meanwhile, was chatting with Richard about Jacky. "So dude... did you, uh, like Jacky or anything?" Alan asked as Richard was playing absent-mindedly on his Atari Lynx *** **and sipping on an orange soda. Upon hearing this question, his eyes comically went wide and the soda spat out of his mouth.

"No, why'd you think that?" He questioned. Alan shrugged.

"I dunno. You guys just seemed like it, y'know?" He said. Richard shook his head.

"No, Jacky and I were just in that about-to-become-friends stage. Jacky's a pretty girl, and fairly nice, don't get me wrong, but I'm just not into her that way." He explained. Alan nodded.

"Oh, I see. Denial is what you're in."

"Al, shut up."

Lucian frowned, his brow furrowing together as he worked on this more recent mystery here at Camp. It was leaving him frustrated and angry. Someone had stolen his cupcake. But soon, his mystery was solved as he followed a trail of chocolate crumbs, and realized Calvin was the one who stole it.

"Calvin! What the he - I specifically put a note, on my cupcake, that SPECIFICALLY said 'this is Lucian's cupcake, don't eat'! And you ate it ANYWAY? Why would you DO that?" Lucian said angrily.

Calvin shrugged. "The note didn't physically stop me, did it?"

"Well, no, but - "

"Well, then there you have it! Next time you should think about that, hmm?"

"You know what? Die. Just die."

"Out of comebacks, eh Lucy?"

**Confessional:**

**"Remind me to throttle Calvin later." -Lucian, the Screaming Gladiators**

But the last event was probably the most, well, eventful out of them all. Angie, Emily, and Jaydee were all spectators to a very heated argument between Wolfgang and Adam.

"What the hell, Wolfgang?" Adam said angrily to Wolfgang, who'd been talking to Angie just before Adam burst over.

The punk rose a brow. "Well now, that's hardly the way to begin a conversation, let alone hold a greeting." He said in a smart-aleck tone.

Adam would've had steam coming out of his ears, had he been a cartoon. "I don't effin' care, Wolfie, so you'd better listen to me! Stay the HELL away from Angie! Or I'll KILL you!" He threatened, holding a fist to Wolfgang's face. The punk was momentarily stunned before replying.

"Adam, I'm just friends with your sister - " He began, before being interrupting again.

"Oh sure. So let's get this straight - all of these private chats that you guys have had since the last challenge are just friendly conversations?"

"That would be correct."

"And you were so ecsatic to see her safe and sound when I saved her last challenge because you're just friends?"

"And the Adam scores another 'yes!'"

"And you're NOT interested in Angie that way?" This time, the young prankster had caught Wolfgang.

**Confessional:**

**"So... hum... Alright, seeing as I'm in the 'Confessional', I'll be honest here. I do like Angie, a little. She's a nice, sweet person and I think she's really cool. I want to - I dunno - impress her, flirt and stuff, and I want to be honest about my feelings. But at the same time, if I'm honest about how I feel in front of her brother, he'll kill me. So what could I say? If I say I'm not interested I lose a chance to get to know Angie more. But if I say yes, like I said, Adam kills me. Dammit." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"And he expects me to believe that crap? 'I'm not into Angelina McLine, we're just friends, blah blah blah.' Uh huh, and I'm Santa frickin' Claus. Just watch out, Wolfie, I'm not letting you near my sister!" -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz* **

**"This is ridiculous! Has anyone even asked what I want? No, no they haven't. Adam... I love him, he's my little bro. And Wolfgang..." She stops to blush, then continues. "He's a sweet guy, who's not as bad as he seems. And I would like to, y'know, try things out... Why can't they let ME decide for once? If it's my life, I should get to decide whether or not I date Wolfgang or not!" -Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

So it isn't a surprise that Wolfgang had never been more grateful to hear Blaineley's voice than at that moment. "Attention, campers! Please, report to the elimination bonfire for today's challenge!"

Wolfgang and Adam broke apart from their arguement to listen. Taking advantage of the moment, Angie went forward and talked to Adam on what she thought the challenge might be. Wolfgang walked with Emily and Jaydee, thankful for the given time to think of his response. Jaydee and Emily shared an awkward glance.

_At The Bonfire_

"Alright campers, you might've seen this challenge before on the original Total Drama. While Chris bugs me, this challenge was a pretty good idea!" Blaineley said, her dress and earrings being silver today. "Today is the day that we face our worst fears!"

Christoph's eyes went wide; it was common knowledge that he hated sunbeds and everything to do with them. Oh crap.

"Interns, please take our campers to their challenge. The team with the most fears faced wins tonight! Now... go!"

_Richard - The Killer Barbarians_

Richard walked with the intern to his challenge, which was set in a large gaming room that Blaineley allowed herself, the interns, and Chef Hatchet to use.

The intern nodded her head at Richard, handing him a large... Keyblade? The white-haired teen blinked.

"What's this for..." His eyes widened in horror as he realized that Kingdom Hearts was where you used to Keyblade. And that could only mean...

"HEARTLESS!" Richard screamed, as said 'monsters' entered the room, running at him. So he did the rational thing - he swung that Keyblade like hell, destroying the dummies left and right.

As the last mannequin-Heartless fell to the floor, a bell went off for the Killer Barbarians, granting them a point. "Yes!" He cheered himself, tossing the Keyblade in the air... only for it to fall and hit him on the head, successfully knocking him out.

_Samantha - The Screaming Gladiators_

Samantha shivered. She knew what her greatest fear was, and that was those disgusting, horribly scary clowns. She just couldn't help it.

And so, naturally, that was what was waiting for her in her destination after the intern dropped her off in a room where it was astonishingly dark. A book in her hand and a flashlight in the other, she timidly stepped forward, completely alone, bracing herself for the worst.

Just as she expected, high-pitched giggling came out of the corner. "Hey, Sammy-Wammy!" The clown darted in front of her, honking its nose.

"AUGH!" Samantha screamed, her heart racing. Not really thinking, she smacked the clown over the head with the book and the flashlight, bruising it severely. "E-EAT FLASHLIGHT, YOU D-DIRTY CLOWN!" She yelled, the clown screaming.

The bell went off for the Screaming Gladiators.

_Ben - The Screaming Gladiators_

Ben was led to his room, curious of what was to come. He knew he was scared of boomerangs, seeing as he had a nasty little incident with one a time ago, but what was Blaineley going to do? What, was she going to continously throw boomerangs at his -

POW!

"Holy - OW!" Ben cursed as another boomerang hit his head. "Would you - AUGH - Stop it - AUGH - LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ben screamed, running out of the room.

The bell did not go off.

_Delia - The Killer Barbarians_

Delia was not taken to a room, but rather to a small patch of jungle. Small hisses came from everywhere, sending chills up her spine.

"Here you are, Delia. And... watch out for the snakes. They like to BITE." Lacey the intern chuckled malevolently, enjoying Delia's hair raise on her arms. She giggled as she left the area.

Delia shivered, not only from it being cold, but also because she was terrified.

"Heh heh... please don't kill me, snakies..." Delia whispered, shrieking as she saw a pair of eyes from that bush... and that bush... and that bush...

A green head darted forward as a garden snake emerged. _"Ssssss..." _It hissed. Delia could take no more and screamed, running for her life.

The bell did not go off.

_Adam - The Killer Barbarians_

Adam scoffed, still in a bad mood after his arguement with Wolfgang. Just who did that PUNK think he was, anyway?

"'Kay Adam, here we are. This guy, you might remember from school." Said Jill the intern. She left the room that deeply resembled a locker room.

Adam's eyes widened as he recognized Bruce, the bully at his high school. How did Blaineley even get him here? Probably her stupid _connections_.

"Hey, twerp..." Bruce said, baring his ugly teeth. "Just give me your cash, and this'll be pretty easy. If not..." He smacked his fist, grinning stupidly.

Adam's eye twitched. "No way, Butt-Brain Bruce!" He taunted, then screamed running as Bruce began to chase him with his ham-sized fists.

The bell did not go off.

_Angie - The Killer Barbarians_

Angie thought worriedly about how her little brother was doing. She knew Adam was a big boy, but she knew that bullies were his soft spot. And for that matter, she also feared for Wolfgang. What was his fear, she didn't know, but she was still worried.

"Can't believe two of you guys had the SAME fear! So weird... but here we are, Angie!" Rosalia the intern said, leaving her alone with a sympathetic look.

"Same fear...?" Angie said, before hearing a honking that would always terrify her - again, clowns. "Oh sh..."

The new clown popped out, terrifying the girl. "Augh!" She screamed, as the clown honked its cherry red nose.

"Hey hey hey! Don't cry, little girl, don't - AUGH!" Angie cut him off by grabbing his fake nose and ripping it right off, then stuffing it into his open mouth.

"SUCK ON THAT!" She laughed.

The bell went off for the Killer Barbarians.

_Lucian - The Screaming Gladiators_

Lucian was left inside a cemetary, with odd rustlings at every turn. His eyebrow was twitching in irritation.

"This. Doesn't. Make. Sense! Ghosts aren't real! Magic isn't real! The supernatural isn't - "

He was cut off by a ghostly shriek coming from a direction his ears couldn't make out - was it one voice or one? This just didn't mix with his logical mind!

But then he realized; ghosts WEREN'T real, and how could Blaineley have gotten a ghost here? He scoffed. "I know it's you, Blaineley or Chef or an intern or whoever. I'm not scared."

The bell went off for the Screaming Gladiators.

_Emily - The Screaming Gladiators_

Emily's eyes were big as she walked around the small room, when all of a sudden needles were EVERYWHERE. On the walls, the doors, there was even a pit filled with needles right where she was about to step.

"Eee!" She shrieked, her eyes now larger than dinner plates.

But after a few seconds she realized that they weren't going closer, like she'd feared. She exhaled in relief. "T-this is n-nothing! H-ha! I'm alive!" She cheered herself.

The bell went off for the Screaming Gladiators.

_Wolfgang - The Killer Barbarians_

The room Wolfgang was sent to could hardly be called a room. In fact, he was pretty sure it was more of two-thirds of a broom closet.

"Just spend half an hour in there and you'll get your point!" Said the intern, Aurora. Wolfgang gulped audibly.

"Um... can't I do anything else? Please?" He tried pleading. Aurora shook her head.

"Sorry, Wolfgang. Time to go in." She said. Wolfgang then began his enter into the small room while Aurora stood outside, shutting the door on him and starting a timer.

"Okay, LaFleur, you can do this..." Wolfgang gulped again.

It was really dark in there...

And tight...

He felt like he couldn't breathe...

Holy crap, he couldn't do this!

"AURORA! LET ME OUT! I CAN'T DO THIS!" He panicked. Aurora opened the door, with Wolfgang running out, his eyes that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

The bell did not go off.

**Confessional:**

**"...I'm so ashamed." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

_Rosalind: The Screaming Gladiators_

Blaineley was chuckling as no intern came to pick up Rosalind. "Blaineley? What about me?" Rosalind said in irritation. She didn't want her team to lose just because queeny here was too lazy to give her a challenge.

Blaineley laughed even more. "We have to wait till everyone that's already done their challenge gets here, silly!" Rosalind's eyes went wide, she didn't really mean...

As everyone that had done their fear came over, Rosalind gulped. "Rose, your fear is stripping in front of everyone! Hop to it!" Blaineley giggled, obviously enjoying her misery.

Rosalind blushed furiously. But this was a million dollars...

She yanked off her clothes, stripping until she was in her bra and panties. Everyone's eyes were wide, some awkward, and some enjoying this free strip session. Oh, such cruel fate that the resident perv - Alan - wasn't there to see this.

"Okay Rose, you win your challenge!" Said Blaineley. Rosalind cheered herself, immediately putting her clothes back on.

The bell went off.

_Zakk - The Screaming Gladiators_

Zakk was not led to a room. Instead, he was led to a ravine located on some God-forsaken location of the Isle.

"Okay, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Zakk asked, raising a brow. The intern did not reply, but instead whistled.

Nothing happened.

"Uh huh. I see. So my challenge is to stand here." Said Zakk in sarcasm.

Oh, how Blaineley loved irony. Because not five seconds after Zakk finished his comment did snarling emerge from the bushes. His eyes went in the notorious "oh crap" look.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here!" Said the intern, turning on his heels and running like hell.

"Wait, where are you - " He was cut off as five big ass dogs emerged from the bushes, snapping and biting with foam coming out of their mouths. "Oh, shit!" Zakk ran like hell as well (that rhymed), turning as he thought of a way to get away from these fucking dogs.

He ran, not really seeing where he was going until he nearly went over the edge of the ravine. The dogs were still on his heels before Zakk spotted a ledge, getting an idea.

"Am I crazy? Yeah, probably." He went to the ledge closest to the other side of the ravine, then took a running start and jumping just as the dogs were about to turn him into a Blythe-burger. Zakk landed on the other side, face first on the dirt. He had a bloody nose, but felt it was well worth it when he heard the dogs fall down into the ravine and stop fucking YAPPING!

"Yes! One fucking point for me!" He cheered himself.

The bell went off.

_Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa - The Screaming Gladiators_

Bunifa hated herself for her fear, but she just couldn't help it. Moths. Those ugly, flying little... ugh!

So naturally, she was taken into a big, damp room filled with moths.

"Okay, just spend ten minutes in here and you're done!" The intern, Dakota, said.

Bunifa didn't want to spend ten minutes with... with... THE EVIL FLYING BUGS OF HELL.

One of the moths landed on her leopard print shirt. She shrieked, slapping at it, her eyes huge.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed, running out of the moth-filled room with moths all over her clothes.

The bell did not go off.

**Confessional:**

**"That was embarrassing." -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, The Screaming Gladiators**

_Alan - The Killer Barbarians_

Alan knew what his fear was, and deep down, he knew that Blaineley knew it too. But he could just keep praying that, for this once, Blaineley would be a stupid blonde...

But of course not. Because waiting for him was... a bee nest.

"Oh, crud..." He was frozen, literally. he couldn't move. And it didn't help that the intern was instructed to toss honey on him, which she did.

The bees saw the honey. They saw who was covered in honey. This wouldn't end well...

"HELP ME!" Alan screamed, running away in pure terror as the bees zoomed towards him.

The bell did not go off.

_Bailey - The Killer Barbarians_

Bailey groaned as she got nearer and nearer to her fear, eyeing her scars as she got closer. She still hated to think off the way she had gotten the scars, by being stupid and sticking her hands into the paper shredder.

And here, in front of her, was a paper shredder. How did Blaineley even know what their fears were anyway? Did she sic Sierra on them all or something, and have her stalk them all?

She was sent into Chef's office, which also doubled as his bedroom and coffee-making room. Bailey had seen some pretty big paper shredders before, but this one was HUGE.

"What do I have to do to... win?" Said Bailey tentatively.

"Just turn it on and shred some paper, that's all." Said the intern kindly. Bailey nodded, not that thrilled but at the same time determined to kick that paper shredder's butt!

So Bailey did just as the intern instructed, waiting for the sharp sting of her hands cut up again. But this time, it didn't come.

"Yes! I did it!" Bailey said happily.

The bell went off.

**Confessional:**

**"I would like to take this moment to say... HA! IN YOUR FACE, PAPER SHREDDER!" -Bailey, The Killer Barbarians**

_Christoph - The Killer Barbarians_

Christoph hated this challenge, so far. He'd seen Final Destination, and ever since, he hated the invention of the sunbed, the very bane of his existance!

So he was taken to Blaineley's personal tanning room ("Do you think this beautiful tan comes naturally?") where a sunbed was waiting for him. He wanted to cry as he remembered how those poor girls met their shriveled up, burnt end...

No, he couldn't think of that right now. That was just a silly little movie... Oh God, they were going to make him go IN it?

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Please, don't make me! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Christoph pleaded, getting down on his hands and knees and thoroughly startling the intern.

"Fine, fine! But you lose your challenge!" Snapped the intern, his shock going to irritation.

"Yes! Let me be eliminated! But don't let me go in there!" Christoph thanked him.

The bell did not go off.

_Briana - The Screaming Gladiators_

Briana didn't like being left alone in big, heavily wooded places... alone, but she could handle it! She was the girl, might she add, that was having the game wrapped around her manicured finger nails!

But she still didn't like it when the intern left her all by herself. In this forest. Alone... oh God...

"I'm fine! I don't need anyone! You just need yourself, Briana." The girl calmed herself. "And it's only for an hour... just relax..."

The thought of the million kept her going, but she was still scared. She hated being alone.

When her hour was up, she cheered herself, and ran back to camp, happy to be done with it.

The bell went off.

_Calvin - The Screaming Gladiators_

Calvin shivered as he and the intern entered what was, quite literally, a freezer. And inside it were...

"PENGUINS!" Calvin yelled, about to turn and scram but instead slipping on some ice and falling right in front of the penguin.

"Quack?" The penguin made a sound that just terrified Calvin further. **(1)**

"GO AWAY!" Calvin screamed at it. The intern sighed.

"If you hug the penguin, you win your challenge." She said.

"Oh... really?" Calvin braced himself for his sure moment of doom and wrapped his arms around the penguin.

"Quack?"

Calvin opened his eyes reluctantly. "I'm alive...? I'M ALIVE!" He then proceeded to leave with his head held high and a bounce in his step.

The bell went off.

_Jaydee - The Killer Barbarians_

Jaydee had changed into her swimsuit, a black bikini with red spider web patterns, and was at the edge of Blaineley's personal pool.

"I... don't know..." Said Jaydee reluctanty, gulping. "I just..."

"Come on!" Said the intern, flapping her arms. "Chicken or something?" The intern just didn't like JJ.

"Hey! I'll show you!" Said Jaydee furiously, forgetting her fear to dive into the water. An audible splash was heard as she swam around.

"See! I'm not a chicken!" She yelled at the intern, who looked pleased with herself.

The bell went off.

**Confessional:**

**"Ha! Take that, Toby! I so swam and lived to tell the tale!" -Jaydee, The Killer Barbarians**

_Chase - The Screaming Gladiators_

Chase was led to a large stage, where the cast members of Total Drama Dirtbags (excluding Alejandro), a few random people, and some of the crew were seated.

I have to say

A speech in

Front of all

Of these p-

eople?

He wrote. The intern nodded. "You have to say it, you can't write it." The intern said, a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes.

Chase thought for a minute. He wanted to win... but he just wasn't ready to talk yet.

I'm sorry team

But I can't do 

It.

The bell did not go off.

_Leola - The Killer Barbarians_

The last challenge of the day was Leola, who had been led into a fairly sized room that was covered - literally covered - in paintings that looked like they were staring at her.

There were pictures on the walls, on the windows, even on the floor and ceilings...

Leola shivered. This was creepy.

"So, intern, what do I have to do to win?" She managed to ask.

"All you have to do is count all of the pictures in this room. And you win!" Said the intern.

Leola nodded, beginning to count.

One painting that was staring at her (she could do this)...

Two paintings that were staring at her (this was easy)...

Three paintings that were staring at her (okay, scratch easy)...

Four paintings that were staring at her (did she say easy? She meant horribly hard)...

Five paintings that were staring at her (AUGH! SHE COULDN'T DO THIS!)

Leola gave up, running out the door and shaking off her horrible feeling of being watched.

_With All Of The Teams_

"Today, the winner is the Screaming Gladiators!" Said Blaineley cheerfully. She turned to the Killer Barbarians. "Barbarians, time for you to vote someone off."

The Gladiators cheered on their good fortune. The Barbarians groaned. Two eliminations in a row!

_The Elimination Bonfire_

"Tonight," Blaineley began, with the Screaming Gladiators watching and the Killer Barbarians having cast in their votes, "I have to say that, I'm disappointed! I was really hoping you Barbarians could bounce back! Sadly, no."

"I'm not complaining." Zakk muttered to Samantha and Rosalind.

"I have nine glasses of lemonade on my tray. Tonight, one of you will leave the flock on the Boat of Losers...

Adam...

Wolfgang...

Richard...

Angie...

Delia...

Bailey...

Jaydee...

Leola...

And the last glass goes to..."

Christoph was praying hard. Alan looked at the floor in shame.

"Christoph, you're safe. Alan Brooks, it's your turn to ride the Boat of Losers."

Christoph frowned apolegetically to Alan, who, again, hung his head in shame as he began his trek to the Boat of Losers.

"Wow, that was some drama! Will we have an Aftermath? With Zakk admit to Samantha he likes her? Will Wolfgang and Angie get together? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**That took longer than I thought it would. xP If your character has been eliminated (Jacky and Alan), don't worry! They will show up in the Aftermath Show, which is coming soon!**

**~AerisSerris**


	9. Aftermath: Jacky Goes Extremely Hormonal

**Welcome to the first Aftermath episode! I think I'm addicted to writing this story, but I don't think its fans are complaining. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD. How many times do we have to go through this, sheesh!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: Frances being blown onto the Boat of Losers; Jacky dejectedtly walking onto the Boat of Losers while Richard and Briana talked about the PSP; and Alan leaving on the Boat of Losers while waving goodbye to all of the girls on his team. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

"Hello, creatures, and welcome to the first Aftermath of Total Drama Blainerific. Because I was eliminated first, I am the host of this show." Frances said sourly, dressed in his formal outfit of a light gray tuxedo with sharp black shoes. "Like I actually wanted to, but Blaineley said it was 'in my contract.'"

Jacky was sitting next to him, laughing lightly. "Hey, don't forget me! I'm the co-host of the Aftermath Show, France!" She giggled, annoying Frances lightly. She was dressed in her formal outfit as well, a tight black dress that reached to her ankles, coupled with black heels, gold earings, and her hair pulled back. She was fully aware that Frances didn't like being called 'France', but did so anyway.

Frances rolled his eyes in irritation. "Whatever. I have to do a half-hour of this bullshit - "

"In this show, we say 'bullspit'!" Jacky interrupted, correcting him. *****

Frances, again, rolled his eyes. "Whatever. In our Peanut Gallery we have each and every old Total Drama competitor, seated in alphabetical order. This means it goes from Ale-whatever - "

"Ale_jandro_." Said Latino teen corrected irritably.

"Yeah yeah, _Alejandro_, to Taylor." Frances finished, setting Alejandro with an equally mad glare.

"It's TYLER!" Tyler said, glaring just as irritably as Alejandro was. In fact, everyone was irritated with Frances.

"Uh huh, tell me when I care." Frances snapped, growing more impatient. "Jacky, you obviously want to do this, so you take over for now. I have to go make a phone call." Frances left the stage, to the ecstatic cheering of everyone except Jacky.

She chuckled. "I think he's just crabby because we've been up since five prepping for the show!" People from the audience laughed with her on this joke. "Aww, thanks guys! Today, we're going through some old fan favorites of the show - interviewing the ousted competitors, That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, behind-the-scenes, and more!"

On the screen behind her, the various titles of this segments appeared in bold, red letters.

"The first on our agenda today is the first of That's Gonna Leave A Mark! And... roll it!"

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**Adam is entering the submarine. Doing so, he slips on a slippery patch of metal, hits his head, and falls down into the submarine, tripping over Delia climbing down and sliding straight in the bathroom, where he slammed his head on the toilet and the seat falls and hits him on the head. Then, a small statue of Blaineley's head falls from the ceiling and smacks him in the back. -Welcome To Blainelantis**_

_***buzz***_

_**Angie is being shoved into the hole she was trapped in, but loses her footing and falls down the hole instead of going down the ladder. -Welcome To Blainelantis **_

_***buzz***_

_**Briana is riding her bike through a patch of jungle and is so determined on the path ahead that she fails to notice a gnarled tree branch on the road. Her front wheel crashes into this and she gets flipped off of it, her scream very audible as she landed on her butt in a thorn bush. "Oh, crap!" She curses, walking to retrieve her bike. -The Race From Hell**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Calvin's bike flies through the air, Zakk's bike is seen following suit. However, a spoke from Calvin's bike falls on and nails Zakk directly in the kiwis. "Sh - " His voice goes high and he cannot finish his sentence. -The Race From Hell**_

_***buzz***_

_**Frances is seen reading a magazine while in the background, Jacky is seen running in terror from bees. He casually checks his watch while Jacky screams "HELP ME!" Frances then proceeds to walk to the voting booth, failing to notice Jacky's disdain while whistling. -The Race From Hell**_

_***End of footage***_

Jacky is laughing during That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, even at her own. "Ah, gotta love our Chris-like moments where we delight in other's misfortune! Even mine was funny!"

"Of course, we all know whom you enjoyed the most." Frances said, having returned from his phone call.

Jacky's face darkened. "Oh yeah, I def enjoyed Briana's."

There was suddenly an awkward feeling in the air. Frances, though, was rather pleased with this reaction.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Jackaline here watched the episode after her elimination and discovered just who, pray tell, was responsible for her elimination." Frances announced as Jacky was busy tearing up a photo of Briana. "And she's, ha ha, not too happy with her."

"She... must... DIE!" Jacky snarled, now chewing up the head part of Briana's photo.

Frances was laughing. "Oh, that's classic. Now, please enter our first guest! The third to be eliminated, and the second pervert in Total Drama history, is Alan!" He was obviously much more happy now that Jacky was angry.

The audience clapped politely as Alan entered the stage, waving and winking at the ladies in the audience. One teen girl in the audience had become a gigantic Alan fan, and was wearing a T-shirt with his face on it. "I LOVE YOU ALAN!" She screamed, fainting on the spot.

Alan was kind of creeped out by this. "Thanks..." He said, taking his seat immediately and avoiding the big, bug-eyed stare of the girl with long blue hair in a braid.

"Jackaline, calm down!" Frances snapped. "We have to interview Alan now." Jacky had been tearing up her third picture of Briana, then stopped. She was still visibly angry, but her voice was calm.

"Yes... let's interview Alan..." She turned to him. "So Alan, how does it feel to know that you're now out of the running for one million dollars?" Asked Jacky.

Alan shrugged. "Meh, I knew it would happen sooner or later. All I really wanted to do was get to meet some new people - more specifically, hot girls - which I did. So I'm not bummed. Besides, everyone's eliminated at one point." He said.

Frances raised a brow. "Oh, really? Because this never-before-seen footage begs to differ."

Alan gulped as Frances pressed a button on his universal remote. The screen switched to the moment Alan was out of sight on the Boat of Losers.

_***buzz***_

_**Alan is seen sitting on a box, moping. "Man, this sucks! Why'd they vote ME off? I'm a nice guy, Christoph should've gone!" During this speech, he'd started walking around, kicking assorted boxes. "Maybe I can convince Blaineley to let me back in after this, or switch Christoph in my place..."**_

_***pause of footage***_

Everyone in the audience gasped. Alan looked nervous, Frances looked sinisterly happy, and Jacky was shocked.

"Alan, I can't believe you would say something like that!" Jacky said. Alan grabbed the remote from an unexpecting Frances.

"Hey, wait, that wasn't all! There was more to that scene and you know it, Frances!" He said, clicking the button as the footage resumed.

_***footage resumes***_

_**Alan clamped a hand over his mouth. "Wait, I don't mean it! That was - I didn't - Christoph is my friend! I... crap, that was a horrible thing to say Alan..."**_

_***actual end of footage***_

Jacky looked more pleased this time while Alan smugly stared at a moping Frances.

"This is supposed to be Total DRAMA, people! Not Total Make-Up-And-Hug!" Frances screeched suddenly, surprising both Jacky and Alan.

"Jeez, France, calm down!" Jacky said, sharing a nervous glance with Alan.

Frances glared at her more. "Your turn, Jacky! Let's interview YOU!" Jacky was about to say something before Frances continued. "How did it feel when you found out Briana both had you eliminated AND destroyed your friendship with Richard?"

"France, we didn't finish interviewing Al - "

"I SAID - "

"I heard you! I'll answer, sheesh!" Jacky snapped. "It was crappy because Richard and I were becoming really good friends, but then that horrible COW of a girl had to get me eliminated! HAPPY, Frances?" She said irritably.

Frances looked satisfied with her anger. "Much so."

Jacky facepalmed. "Next up on our agenda is another segment of That's Gonna Leave A Mark!"

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**Rosalind, Zakk, and Bunifa were talking about something when Richard, playing on his Atari Lynx, was walking by. Suddenly tripping on a log, he fell right onto Bunifa, who fell over and landed on Zakk and Rosalind, crushing them both. -A Phobic Festival**_

_***buzz***_

_**Lucian is seen placing a label on his cupcake, then leaving, but not before tripping on a loose floor board. Swearing audibly, he stands up, rubs his thigh, and leaves. Calvin, who had been hiding behind a pillar, went to steal the cupcake, and left, but not before tripping on the same loose floor board, cupcake crums flying everywhere. -A Phobic Festival**_

_***buzz***_

_**Samantha is seen grabbing a board from the truck, but she accidentally drops in and it lands on her toe. -The Love In The Teams, Part 2**_

_***buzz***_

_**Leola is applying fresh hairpray to her faux hawk when she accidentally sprays some in her eye. "Holy *apply long series of 'bleeps' in here*! CHRIST, that hurts!" **_

_***End of footage***_

Frances was laughing throughout the clips. "Today, Blaineley also has another surprise for the audience. Would the gallery get their asses down onto the stage?" He said in mock politeness. Jacky rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this challenge is of the same nature that got Blaineley onto the show last season on Total Drama World Tour!"

Everyone, audience and Peanut Gallery alike, gasped. This didn't include Frances or Jacky, and did include Alan.

"Everyone, the first six people that can make it to through the audience using a maze the interns created to the Dock Of Arrival will compete in Total Drama Blainerific!" Jacky announced. It was silent for a minute. Then the Peanut Gallery ran through the maze, pushing and shoving to the Dock Of Arrivals.

The footage was seen on the screen, with Alan, Jacky, and Frances all watching intently and eating popcorn.

"EEEE COMING THROUGH!" Izzy laughed, swinging on a vine and landing on the Dock.

Lindsay, though, saw the intern that was driving the Boat Of Losers - Rosalia - applying a REALLY cute lipgloss. "OMIGOSH! I WANT SOME!" She suddenly found extra speed and ran like hell to the Dock Of Arrival, tackling Rosalia and grabbing the tube.

"Well, so far Lindsay and Izzy are coming back!" Said Jacky through a mouthful of popcorn.

Alejandro, meanwhile, was being beaten by Duncan. Grinning to himself, the Latino tripped the criminal, arriving on the Dock Of Arrival as Duncan was trampled by Katie, who arrived next.

Gwen passed Duncan as well, not noticing her now ex-boyfriend **(**) **as she ran onto the Dock.

DJ, though, surprised everyone as he also came onto the Dock.

The audience cheered, though some booed and some clapped politely. "Well, there you have it! Izzy, Lindsay, Alejandro, Katie, Gwen, and DJ are coming back to Total Drama!" Announced Jacky.

"Now, the last thing on our show today is some letters from fans. So far, we only have three letters - one for me, one for Jacky, and one for Alan." Said Frances dryly.

"Our first fan letter today is for Alan, from Selene Stocker in Alberta! What's your question for Alan, Selene?" Jacky said as a video of the girl with buggy eyes and long blue hair in a braid came on the screen.

"ALAN! I LOVE YOU! I have a question for my absolute FAVORITEST dude EVER!" Selene Stocker screeched. Alan nervously glanced at Jacky.

"Um... okay Selene, shoot!" He said. Selene Stocker looked super happy.

"EEE THANKS! Okay... ahem... what would you name your first born boy child?" She asked.

Alan blinked. "Um... gee, I haven't really thought of it. I guess Jasper, after my great-grandpa - "

"Who died of leukemia at age 93, and who also taught you to keep your chin up after moving to Canada." Selene Stocker finished for him. Alan's eyes went wide.

"H-How did you know - "

"I went to your house and interviewed your parents! They told me loads of wicked stuff, like how your favorite color is - "

During her speech, Alan leaned over to Jacky. "Turn it off, turn it off, please turn her off!" He whispered, begging in his voice. Jacky nodded.

"Thanks for your question Selene, time to go now!" Before Selene Stocker could reply, Jacky had switched to the next viewer.

"Here is a Jacky fan. Say whatever you must say." Frances said dryly. "Oh, right. Mark Albertson, from Vancouver. Roll it."

A guy with shaggy blonde hair came on the screen. "Hey, Jacky! Before I ask my question, I wanted to say that I think your elimination was super unfair and that I really think you should've gotten more screen time!"

"Aww, thanks! What'd you want to ask, Mark?" Jacky said politely, flattered.

"Okay, thanks Jacky! Now, how are you and Cody doing relationship wise?" Mark Albertson asked. Jacky's eyes went to the floor, as if by instinct.

"Oh... well, Cody and I broke up, see. He said that his realized he realized he thinks of me more as a sister and hoped we could be... could be... FRIENDS!" Jacky started sobbing hysterically. Frances, who'd been looking at the various buttons on the universal remote, was shocked as Jacky grabbed him and buried her face into his chest. "I-It was s-so HEARTBREAKING!" She screeched.

Frances blushed lightly. "Girl, just - I - erm..." He could say nothing as Jacky continued her heartfelt speech.

Alan decided to break the awkward silence by grabbing the universal remote. "Okay, next up is Frances's fan! Who is the fan, Frances?" He asked. Frances was snapped back to reality.

"What...? Oh, right. Amy Johnson, from Newfoundland, has a question for me." He looked pleasantly surprised. "Blue button, Brooks."

Alan pressed the button, a girl with black hair in a ponytail came onto the screen. "Hello, Frances! I wanted to ask you something!" She said cheerfully. Normally, Frances would've snapped, but seeing as Jacky was clutching his jacket and sobbing hysterically, he didn't.

"Amy Johnson, speak your question." He said, patting Jacky's back almost in a way someone who wouldn't know what else to do would.

"Thanks! I was wondering... did you think any girl on the show was cute?" Amy Johnson asked.

Frances was about to snap "NO" when he stopped to think. Well... there was one...

"Well... one girl." He said, almost reluctantly.

Amy Johnson smiled. "That's all I wanted to know! Thanks, bye!"

Alan turned off the screen. He waited for Jacky or Frances to announce something, but Frances was busy trying to comfort Jacky, however much in vain it was. "Well... how will the TDB competitors react to the arrival of Alejandro, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, and Katie? What will Blaineley think of next? Find out next time on Total Drama Blainerific!"

The screen went to black. "Hey, I'm not too bad." Alan was heard saying before the episode ended.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_*** = **_**That was stolen from the movie "Eight Crazy Nights". Never seen it? You should.**

****= Sorry fans, but I don't like Gwuncan. :P**

**~AerisSerris**


	10. Rock Of The Ages

**Wow, I'm late in saying this, but over 100 reviews! Sweet! xP I probably should've said that earlier, eh? My favorite thing to write in the Aftermath, by the way, was That's Gonna Leave A Mark! and Alan's new stalker (say her last name out loud xD) in case you were wondering. I doubt you were, but I wanted to say it.**

**PS: Another Dead Hero suggested this challenge, just to let you know. The idea for it does not belong to me.**

**PSS: I've never heard the song Zakk sings before, so I looked up the lyrics. I'm pretty sure these are the right lyrics, and that I'm just being paranoid again. Also, I have no idea whether or not there is a chorus or what instruments they used while playing the song. Feel free to message me and tell me I messed it up.**

**PSSS: I don't think Paparazzi had any drumming in it, did it? My bad...**

*** = You just got PUNK'd! Like I was actually going to bring back someone you all hate! xD Funny, right? No, I'm pretty sure you didn't think so. But it made me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama will never be mine. All I own is Rosalind and Frances. And if I recall correctly, I got their names somewhere else too...**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

The teams were sent to face their worst fears, ranging from more rational fears such as big dogs chasing you - that's scary - to totally irrational fears, like penguins. Weird, right? That Calvin's one odd guy. Anyway, the Screaming Gladiators won yet again, and the Killer Barbarians were sent to the elimination bonfire, yet again, where this time the resident pervert, Alan, was sent packing.

Who will win this time? How will the competitors react to our special surprise? Will even more romances blossom at this stinky old, Chris McLean-made summer camp? Find out now on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Blaineley was talking frantically on the phone with a lawyer in the early hours of the morning, more specifically at around 5:30 AM.

"Okay, so I thought I could get away with altering the Aftermath show footage - he WANTS to trade places with her? Really? That's... wow. I didn't see that one coming. Well, tell her that he's willing to trade then... Got it, they'll be here at 7:30? Thanks, Leila." She hung up.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Seeing as it was ever so early in the morning, everyone was asleep. Well, that was to be expected.

Zakk was listening to his iPhone, but still sleeping at the same time. Right before he went to sleep, he had turned it up full blast, until Bunifa yelled at him to turn down his music.

Emily had fallen asleep reading a Percy Jackson book, the book still open and her auburn hair sprawled out around her head.

Chase had been drawing a picture before he went to bed, which was wrapped in one of his notebooks. The picture was a female head, a girl with a black hair in a low ponytail and sky blue eyes.

Samantha had been exhausted from her endeavors the night before. Her step-mother, Alishia, had decided to intervene in Samantha's daily life, AGAIN, and started sending her those gross, revealing clothes, AGAIN. She'd been reading last night when an intern came up carrying a huge box of the gross things. So she'd spent all of last night disposing of them in orderly fashions, and even borrowing Rosalind's lighter to burn some of the more revealing ones. She'd given it back, by the way.

Ben had spent his night before writing down some lyrics and music notes to a song he'd been thinking of. It was describing his current time at the camp and the friends and enemies he'd made. Hopefully it would be good. If not, how embarrassing.

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa had gotten to sleep around eleven o'clock, because Zakk had been blasting his music so loud. Finally, around ten thirty she'd told him to turn down the music. She'd never understand how the rest of the team managed to fall asleep with him turning up the music every... single... night.

Lucian had not been doing anything last night. He most certainly had not been planning ways to get back at Calvin for stealing his cupcake and calling him Lucy. He most certainly had not drawn a mustache on Calvin with one of Chase's markers. He most certainly had not been using another one of Chase's markers to draw brown streaks in Calvin's hair. And he most certainly had not been chuckling to himself as he fell asleep.

Calvin, as he was sleeping, wasn't aware of the things that Lucian WASN'T doing... if that makes any sense to you, the reader.

Briana, still a little on edge from her hour alone in the woods, had slept on the bunk above Emily. It gave the manipulative competitor comfort to know that Emily was there, however much she hated to admit that, even to herself.

Rosalind had also fallen asleep listening to her iPod, but not nearly as loudly as Zakk with his iPhone. It song a Cobra Starship song, one of her personal favorites.

The Screaming Gladiators slept contently, knowing that they were currently on a winning streak. This was pretty cool.

_The Killer Barbarians_

Just like with the Screaming Gladiators, the Killer Barbarians were also asleep at this early, early hour of the morning.

For some reason, Jaydee's hair was still wet after swimming to face her fear. She had no idea why. At first, she thought that maybe it was the weather. But when six hours had passed after the challenge and her hair was STILL wet, she was forced to conclude that Blaineley or an intern put something in the water.

Christoph, his hat askew on his head, had unfortunately started sucking his thumb in his sleep. The poor guy was completely unaware of it, and it didn't help that Leola and Jaydee had stuck some glue around the thumb so that it was stuck to his mouth.

Adam and Wolfgang were still pretty mad at each other, and Angie had been expecting them to burst out in arguement any minute. Instead, they'd been giving each other the silent treatment, and whenever Angie tried to talk to either they were a combination of clingy and coldly polite. How long could this stupid feud last, anyway?

Richard had fallen asleep, yet again, playing a video game, this time on his Watara Supervision. The others were beginning to wonder if he had a bottomless bag-o-game consoles that he hid somewhere.

Bailey had accidentally hurt her foot the night before, so she'd tucked in early. She and Chase had been hanging out again and her clumsiness took over, her tripping over a rock and hurting her foot.

Delia had spent an hour the previous next venting in the Confessional from her team's losing streak. It didn't help that she was their leader, and therefore supposed to make them win!

Leola had spent to night before helping Jaydee prank poor Christoph, although she felt a little bad about it.

_Back With Blaineley_

Blaineley stood, waiting at the Dock of Shame. It was now 7:26, so the arrivals should be there any minute now...

"Chef, can you be a pal and get up the cast? Thanks!" Blaineley smiled sweetly as Chef walked off, muttering stuff about stupid teenagers and that Blaineley didn't pay him enough.

The Boat of Losers arrived on the Dock of Shame, and the six contestants that had won the previous challenge were there; Gwen, DJ, Katie, Lindsay, Izzy, and... Bridgette. Bridgette's arrival will be explained.

"Thanks, Chef!" Blaineley said as the bewildered and groggy teams stood there, wanting to see what this was about. "Teams, please welcome the contestants that are being added to the show!" She said.

"Yeah, I watched the Aftermath show on my phone last night," Said Briana, "so I know what's going on. But why's Bridgette here? I thought it would be Alejandro." She said, confused.

Blaineley frowned. "Yes, that was... ugh! I don't want to explain, but legal says I must. Bridgette and I are still on bad terms..."

"After sending me to Siberia." Bridgette scowled.

"Yeah, after the Siberian incident. So, I decided to try and get away with altering the footage to make it look like Alejandro had won instead of Bridgette."

"Which failed. Badly." Gwen commented.

"Yes, well... Alejandro technically would be here, but he even offered to switch places with Bridgette to avoid a legal hassle." Blaineley finished. *****

**Confessional:**

**He facepalms. "Dumb bitch. Just really, what in hell makes her think she could get away with altering the footage?" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Man, I can't believe I'm back! It's weird... but I have to win this time! My grandpa has cancer, and I really need the money now. I was really surprised because when I explained that to Blaineley, Alejandro offered to switch places with me! What, did the lava burn a new personality into him or something?" -Bridgette, No Team Yet**

***buzz***

**"Oh yay, I'm back here at Camp Stink-a-nawkwa. I'll never understand why I was so eager to get to the frickin' Dock." -Gwen, No Team Yet**

***buzz***

**"It's good to be back. My curse is gone, so I can really focus on winning that money to take my momma back to Jamaica. Ironic that I get eliminated in the place I wanted to take my mother should I win." -DJ, No Team Yet**

***buzz***

**She sniffles. "It's so weird to be without Sadie! I mean, I was eliminated before her, and that sucked, but now I'm competing without her altogether! Well, I'll just have to work double hard, for both of us!" -Katie, No Team Yet**

***buzz***

**"E-Scope's back! E-Scope wonders if the old tortilla E-Scope hid under the Dock is still there!" -Izzy/E-Scope/Esquire/Explosivo/Brainzilla, No Team Yet**

***buzz***

**"Oh, wow! I'm back!" She pauses to clap. She sits there for a few minutes, then scratches her head. "Wait, what'd I do to get back here again...?" -Lindsay, No Team Yet**

"Anyways, since there are six oldies coming back, each team gets three new members." Blaineley said, to the happiness of the teams. "Bridgette, Gwen, and DJ, you're going to the Screaming Gladiators. Izzy, Katie, and Lindsay, you're going to the Killer Barbarians."

**Confessional:**

**"Shame, really. The day we get three more girls in the team is the one challenge Alan has yet to have been in." -Bailey, The Killer Barbarians**

Each team had their own way of welcoming their new teammates, though Calvin was slightly sad that that Izzy wasn't on his team; she would've been a lot of fun to make fireworks with.

"Today, your challenge is, as I call it, Wawanakwa Idol! Each team will send a representative band onto the stage to perform a song, one you can make up or one you already know of. Our interns Lacey, Dakota, and Jill will be the judges. I'd do it myself, but the producers said that I'd be biased 'cause my kid's in the show. Also, whomever has the better background will get bonus points! Now... get going!"

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Alright, first thing's first. Who here has any musical talent?" Briana asked. Three hands went up; Zakk, Ben, and Rosalind. Briana looked pleased at this. "Alright, what can you guys do?"

"Electric guitar," Said Rosalind.

"I can do bass," Said Zakk.

"And I could handle drums." Said Ben.

**Confessional:**

**"I can play much more than drums, actually. I can also play guitar, bass guitar, harmonica, accordion, flute, tuba, trumpet, clarinet, piano, piccolo, pan pipes, saxophone, and the ukelele. As well as the drums. That's fourteen instruments, thank you, and I'm quite proud of that." -Ben, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Okay, so we have our band - Zakk, Ben, and Rosalind. Now, who can sing - besides Zakk and Rosalind?" Briana asked, adding the last part as both Zakk and Rosalind's hands went into the air again. And then they went back down.

Shockingly, it was Emily and Samantha that raised their hands. Briana raised a brow.

"Really? But you three... hardly ever talk." She said in confusion.

"D-Doesn't mean I can't s-sing." Said Emily, shrugging.

"Me too..." Samantha added.

"Well, that works! Zakk will be the bass player, Rosalind will handle the electric guitar, Ben will drum, and Emily and Samantha will be a chorus. Guys, you have more musical experience than us, so you can select the song you'll sing and practice it. We can do this!" Briana cheered her team on.

Bridgette frowned, not so impressed.

**Confessional:**

**"You know, Briana, I was there at the Aftermath show. I know what you did to Jacky, and I honestly think she's just as bad - if not worse - than Alejandro! I'm onto her." -Bridgette, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Okay guys, let's get started. So, which of us can sing or play an instrument or whatever?" Asked Delia, her team seated in a circle.

"I can!" Said Jaydee almost immediately, playing with a pair of drumsticks she pulled out of nowhere.

"I can do some fun stuff with a computer." Offered Leola.

"I can sing." Angie grinned.

"So can I!" Said Christoph.

"I can do guitar." Wolfgang added.

"Yay!" Delia said happily. "Leola can do some sound effects! Angie and Christoph can do the singing! Jaydee can be the drummer, and Wolfgang can do guitar! This'll be awesome!"

**Confessional:**

**"I'm glad I'm on the same team as Delia! She's seems, like, a LOT nicer than that meanie Briana! She got poor Jacky eliminated - speaking of her, like, where'd she get all of those pictures to rip up?" -Katie, The Killer Barbarians**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Okay, what song do you guys think we could do?" Asked Ben, who was looking around the craft shop for a pair of drums that weren't destroyed.

"Well, it has to be something that'll impress those interns, right? They want to be blown away by something." Rosalind shrugged, as she was tuning her guitar.

"I'll just look on my iPhone for something cool. Give me a few minutes here..." Zakk muttered, barely heard.

Samantha tested out two microphones. "Well, as long as Emily and I can learn the chorus in a short amount of time..."

Zakk smiled at her. "Relax, Sam. I'll find something." Samantha grinned back, which did not go unnoticed by Emily, Rosalind, or Ben.

_The Killer Barbarians_

Unlike the Gladiators, the Barbarians didn't use their band only to select their song.

"So... what song should the band play?" Asked Richard, playing his Watara Supervision.

Katie took this moment to speak up. "Ooh, I know! So, Alan was voted out last time, and he was on the team!"

"Sadly, yes." Bailey said, shaking her head.

"Well, at the Aftermath show, there was this reeeeaaally creepy stalker girl who kept, like, creeping the poor guy out! So why not that Lady Gaga song Paparazzi, in honor of Alan?" She suggested, smiling.

Delia nodded. "Hey, that's a pretty good idea. Not to mention we could get extra points for honoring our old teammate!"

**Confessional:**

**"Hmm... good intentions and all, but, I wonder, would Albert even want to have the song in his honor be a song about his stalker...?" -Lindsay, The Killer Barbarians**

_Show Time! _

The three judges, the interns Lacey, Dakota, and Jill, were all seated like the American Idol judges would, with Blaineley having her own private table behind them. The teammates that weren't performing were sitting together were sitting on the bleachers, eagerly waiting for their songs to start.

"And the first band to play tonight is the Screaming Gladiators, performing the song In the Time of Job When Mammon Was a Yippie, by 3 Inches Of Blood!" Blaineley introduced. "So... begin!"

_**Zakk: **__In the time of Job when Joseph was a chippy_

_All the sons of Pharaoh's were kings_

_The word was passed around_

_that Mammon was a yippie_

_And papin had to learn a few things_

_First there was a light coming out from Moses_

_And Abraham was playing the stooge_

_With pilot on the right and Mary and her roses_

_Had a reputation to lose_

_**Samantha/Emily: **__Oh my dozy rosie eyes_

_Screw me I'm a tuba_

_Free as a beanstalk_

_Coogan flipped for, get down on your knees and love,_

_and love the man_

_**Zakk: **__Mary said to Joe there ain't no play that's easy_

_You want to see them fall for the tricks_

_All we got to do is let them take it easy_

_And make like he's working for kicks_

_When they know Job got up, the boss is in Ginea_

_Knew they had a fish on the hook_

_Went calling all the boys_

_And sold them the idea_

_To write the story down in a book_

_**Samantha/Emily: **__Oh my dozy rosie eyes_

_Screw me I'm a tuba_

_Free as a beanstalk_

_Coogan flipped for, get down on your knees and love,_

_and love the man_

_Oh my dozy rosie eyes_

_Screw me I'm a tuba_

_Free as a beanstalk_

_Coogan flipped for, get down on your knees and love,_

_and love the man_

The band finished their song, with the audience applausing politely. "Judges? What do you have to say?"

Jill the intern began first. "I enjoyed it! A very creative song choice, and well performed by the band!" She said, taking a photo.

Next was Dakota the intern. "Sweet! I loved it! You guys were really good, and I honestly enjoyed the song!"

Lacey the intern shrugged. "I guess it was okay. I'm honestly not into that kind of music, so..."

Blaineley nodded. "That's two thumbs-up for the Screaming Gladiators! If the Killer Barbarians get all three thumbs-up, they're safe from elimination!"

The band gathered their instruments and walked off the stage, with the Killer Barbarians taking their place.

"The Killer Barbarians are performing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. Let them begin!" Said Blaineley.

"Before we begin," Said Christoph, "we'd like to dedicate this song to our old teammate Alan, who apparently now has a second Sierra following him around. Rock on, dude, because we all miss you!"

_**Christoph: **__We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

_**Angie: **__Leather and jeans, garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us it don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing light_

_'Cause you know that baby, I_

_**Christoph/Angie: **__I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_**Angie: **__I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_**Christoph: **__Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_**Angie: **__It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

_Cause you know that baby, I_

_**Christoph/Angie: **__I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_**Angie: **__Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun_

_**Christoph/Angie: **__I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

The audience, once more, clapped politely for the band. "Judges, what do you think?"

Once again, Jill the intern started. "That was really sweet! It was nice to send a shout-out to your old pal!"

Next was Dakota. "Lady Gaga isn't my favorite artist, but the song was well performed and Leola's sound effects were really good!"

Last was Lacey. "Alright, I'll give this a thumbs-up because of two things; one, the sound effects; and two, it actually was pretty cool to send a shout-out to Alan."

"And the winners are the Killer Barbarians! Screaming Gladiators, you're, sadly, heading to elimination! But look on the bright side; you were only one point behind the Barbarians!"

_The Elimination Bonfire_

The Killer Barbarians were seated to watch the ceremony, yet again. It was sort of a thing that Blaineley liked to do. But anyway, the Gladiators were seated amongst the pine tree stumps, all looking uncomfortable.

"Screaming Gladiators, I have twelve glasses of lemonade on my plate. When I call your name, come up to claim your lemonade...

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa...

Bridgette...

Gwen...

DJ...

Zakk...

Rosalind...

Samantha...

Emily...

Lucian...

Briana...

Ben..."

Calvin and Chase were both left, and both looking pretty uncomfortable.

"...Calvin." Calvin sighed in relief, glanced sympathetically at Chase, and went to retrieve his glass. "Chase, I'm really sorry to say it, but the Dock of Shame awaits."

Chase nodded, standing up to walk to the Boat of Losers.

"Chase, wait!" Bailey called. Chase turned, looking at her sadly. "I'll... I'll miss you, okay?" She said, her voice just as sad as Chase looked.

Chase was about to grab a marker, before he did something that shocked everyone. "...I'll miss you too, Bailey..." He spoke for the first time.

Bailey and Chase hugged, and she gave him a peck on the cheek, which made both of them blush. "...Win, okay?" He said, walking onto the Boat of Losers. Bailey nodded.

"I will, don't you worry!" Bailey said, nodding. Lewis the camerman could've sworn there was a faint tear in her eye.

"What a dramatic - and musical - episode! Will Bailey win for Chase? Will the Gladiators blame themselves for changing the course of their winning streak? And how long will the victory of the Barbarians last? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**It feels sad voting anyone off at this point. One of the downsides of these stories, I suppose.**

**Now click the shiny button below! Cliiiiick it. Cliiiiiick it. xD**

**~AerisSerris**


	11. Pirates Of The Wawanakwean

I'm staying over at my aunt's house this weekend. Still haven't done my Christmas shopping. My uncle is fun to bother. Well, that settles my personal update – now for the story one.

And yes, I do have a near bottomless pit of gaming consoles for Richard to play. It's so much fun to find new ones to use.

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific….

The cast went into a battle of the bands, proving to the other that they were the champions, my friends. Ha, that was a pun – get it? Because there's a band, Queen? And those were the lyrics to one of the songs…? No…? Anyway, for the first time since the days of Frances, the Killer Barbarians actually won a challenge! Yeah, you heard me right. But! I forgot to mention! The old competitors – Gwen, DJ, Lindsay, Izzy, Katie, and Bridgette rejoined the show, with Gwen, DJ, and Bridgette going to the Screaming Gladiators and Izzy, Katie, and Lindsay joining the Killer Barbarians – all of whom knowing that Briana, our current villainess, is up to no good! In the end, to the sadness of Bailey/Chase fans everywhere, Chase was eliminated, but not without speaking for the first time and getting a peck on the cheek from his lady… Aww!

Will Bailey get over the loss of her man? Will other bad romances form? And how will Briana save her butt from the angry old campers? Find out on this adventure-filled, savvy episode of…

Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go To The Race From Hell for more details)_

Mildred – sorry, _Blaineley _– was checking out her outfits that day. "Well, that looks great! Now, here's hoping the interns finished building the ships…"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone was doing their own thing that morning, much like they do on all mornings.

Lindsay, for example, was laughing at a joke Christoph told her while he and DJ cooked breakfast. Chef had finally decided Blaineley didn't pay him enough and was going on his own personal strike until she decided to pay him more.

"Omigosh, Carter, that's _sooo _funny!" Lindsay giggled. Christoph smiled at her mistake.

"Actually, it's Christoph." He corrected her gently.

"Oh! Sorry, Christoph. I'm just not that good with names – you remember, right Danny?" Lindsay giggled again, apologizing bashfully.

"Yes, I remember, and it's DJ." DJ said, nodding.

Katie had nothing better to do, so she was walking around, rather aimlessly, when she decided to go back to the Killer Barbarians cabin and maybe read or something.

She was not alone in there, however. Already playing a video game by himself was none other than Richard, today playing a TurboExpress. He didn't react right away to Katie entering the Barbarians' cabin, thus confusing Katie until she realized he didn't even know she was there. With nothing to do, the BFFFL sat next to him, startling him.

"Augh! Oh… hey, Katie." He said, looking up.

"Hi, Richard. So… what are you playing? Unless I'm annoying you or anything, I'll just leave." She quickly added. Richard shook his head.

"No, it's all right. Castlevania: Rondo Of Blood." He said, answering her question.

Katie grinned. "Lot's of fun, huh?" She said, pretending she had no idea what she was talking about.

Richard smiled back. "You have no idea! Here, you want to try?" He offered, holding the TurboExpress to her.

"I'll give it my best shot." She grinned slyly, beginning a new game.

Of course Katie knew what Castlevania was; when Sadie wasn't over at her house, she was playing one Castlevania game or another! And she quickly proved this by creating a new game and not only making it past the first level, but onto the thirtieth in about forty minutes. Richard's jaw dropped.

"H-How did you – I made it to level fifteen but it took me months! How did you – you said you never played!" Richard stammered, shocked.

Katie giggled. "I did? I said I never played? Huh. Well, I was lying." She said. Richard nodded in approval, rather impressed.

Izzy and Calvin, meanwhile, were out in the woods. "See? If the match is lit here and not there, it'll make an even bigger BOOM BOOM!" Izzy said, clapping her hands enthusiastically, as she and Calvin were working on the CI-Firework, as the two called it.

Calvin bowed to her. "You are a fireworks GODDESS!" He said, reaching for the match the same time Izzy did. Their hands both touched the match at the same time, both looking up.

The two lightly blushed, but the color being so light the other could hardly see it there. "Um… you can light it." Izzy said, drawing her hand back. Calvin smiled, lighting the match and setting it to the firework.

The firework immediately flew into the sky, erupting into a shower of gold and red sparks, along with bright blue and bright green.

"Woo! It looks totally AWESOME Calvin!" Izzy cheered, forgetting her embarrassment and jumping in the air. "Come on! Victory dance!" She said, randomly grabbing Calvin by the hands and forcing him to dance some sort of odd Izzy dance. Calvin grinned, dancing with her.

**Confessional:**

"Izzy is AWESOME! Too bad we're not on the same team, then I could hang out with her more. Oh well, we can still hang out." –Calvin, The Screaming Gladiators

***buzz***

"**It's so cool to have someone who loves exploding stuff as much as Explosivo does to hang out with! Explosivo is a really cool guy, don't get me wrong, but he can be so bossy." She pauses, her jaw dropping. "Explosivo! H-How could you say something like that? You jerk!" –Izzy, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

"**But I also think she's slightly schizophrenic…" –Calvin, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**She's frantically hitting her head. "No, Polly, I don't want those shoes! Sheesh!" –Izzy, The Killer Barbarians**

Meanwhile, Bailey was sitting on the Dock of Shame, moping lightly. She was normally so cheerful, but ever since Chase left three days ago she was moody and sad. Briana and Delia both watched her, the two 'friends' frowning.

"You know, Bri, maybe we should cheer her up. She's just been so sad." Delia suggested. Briana nodded, though had other motives within cheering her up. Yes, another alliance was on the manipulative girl's mind.

"Sounds like a sweet idea, Delia." Briana agreed, her 'friend' and her walking towards Bailey. "Hola, Bailey. Are you feeling okay?" She asked gently, sitting next to the black-haired girl, Delia sitting on the other side.

Bailey sighed. "I'm fine…" She said, her shoes touching the water.

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Delia asked. Bailey shook her head.

"Not right now… but thank you, guys. It's nice to talk to someone. I just miss Chase, that's all." Bailey replied.

Delia and Briana nodded. "Please let us know if you feel like talking, or if you need anything, okay?" Briana said, placing a hand on Bailey's shoulder. "You know, girl-to-girl."

Bailey nodded. "I'll be sure to let you guys know… and thank you."

**Confessional:**

"I just miss him. Chase didn't even do anything wrong! Why was he eliminated?" She sighs again, placing her head in her lap. "Well, at least Briana and Delia are being nice. Delia is on my team, but she and I've never really talked before. I think I can trust them both." –Bailey, The Killer Barbarians

***buzz***

"**Briana's a lot sweeter than I thought! I mean, she and I have been friends for a little bit, but she keeps surprising me! And I think people just misunderstand her. I mean, Katie keeps telling me some crud about Briana causing Jacky's elimination! That's just ridiculous. Briana's a nice girl, and my friend – I know for a fact that she wouldn't go that low." –Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**She laughs. "Of course I'm using them both. With Delia on my side, I can control the Killer Barbarians as well. But she's only the self-appointed leader; it's a matter of befriending the rest of the team as well. Chase leaving – while a blow to my team – is also a point for me, because I can use Bailey's pathetic depression to my advantage. I admit, it's pretty sad to see Bailey so sad… but this game is no place to feel weakness. It's a dog-eat-dog game, and I'd rather be the dog that eats." –Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

Angie and Wolfgang were spending time together, the two listening to a series of songs – by Cobra Starship to be exact – when a song that both surprised and embarrassed them both came on. Yes, the song was actually called "Angie". Angie started giggling.

"I love this song." She chuckled. Wolfgang rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Hmm, I wonder why _that _could be." He said sarcastically.

_Angie can't we just run awa-a-a-a-ay_

_Say no more, say no more, _

_Angie please don't tell me no-o-o-o-o more-ore-ore_

The two blushed at the lyrics. Angie broke the tension, though, by punching his arm playfully. "Hmm, as I recall you were telling me to 'say no more' earlier." She joked.

Wolfgang groaned. "Oh my God, Angie, that was a horrible joke."

She giggled. "Can you blame me? With the song on and my name being 'Angie' – "

"Angie – "

" – The reference was practically dancing naked in front of me!" She finished, laughing.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever." He said, grinning despite the horrible pun.

Unbeknownst to them, Adam was hiding in a bush, his eyebrows knit together in irritation. In his arms he carried a paintball gun, the prankster aiming carefully at the back of Wolfgang's head – where a bright, neon pink hit.

"Ow! What the – " Angie and Wolfgang both turned to the bush, where Adam charged at Wolfgang.

"Stay – away – from – my – sister!" Adam snarled, beating up Wolfgang with the paintball gun. Wolfgang grabbed the gun and threw it into the lake after taking so much, while Angie groaned, watching the event.

"Guys! KNOCK IT OFF!" Angie finally snapped, stopping both boys. "You're both acting like… like five-year-olds!" She said, storming off. She had no destination in mind, only knowing she wanting to get the hell away from those two before her head exploded.

Not all romances were quite so bad, though, as Samantha and Zakk walked around the woods. "S-so she brought a camera crew with h-her?" The Scottish girl asked, the two discussing the matter of Blaineley being Zakk's mom, albeit not that great of one.

Zakk nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not kidding here."

Samantha facepalmed. "W-wow… I k-know I'm not the best at c-connecting with people, but e-even I know that adding a cameraman to a r-reunion is a bad move." She said, sighing.

"It's nice to hear someone who actually agrees! A lot of people back in my hometown think that hating on Blaineley is a load of bullshit and that I should give her a fucking chance." Zakk said, his smile going quickly to a glare as he stared into the woods. Samantha frowned in worry.

"Z-Zakk? If it's a-anything, I-I'm on your side." She said tentatively. Zakk smiled.

"Thanks…" He said, the two staring at each other for a minute. They both thought the other was tilting their face closer until they were interrupted by Izzy and Calvin running through the woods.

"SEAGULLS!" Izzy cheered crazily as Zakk and Samantha's heads snapped back. Calvin and Izzy ran through, both completely unaware of the almost-there couple. After the shock evaporated, they faced each other again.

"W-well… thanks for h-hanging out with me, Zakk." Samantha said softly. "I-I had fun."

"Anytime, Samantha." Zakk said, scratching his head awkwardly as Samantha walked back to the cabin. "Believe me, anytime…"

Another small group hanging out was Gwen, Bunifa, and Lucian. Well, not so much hanging out as being in the same room. Gwen was drawing in her sketchbook while Lucian would, every now and then, steal a suspicious glance at her, while Bunifa would watch the two in amusement.

Finally, after about the twenty-seventh time Lucian glanced at Gwen, Bunifa burst out laughing. Gwen and Lucian both look up at the ghetto girl, raising a brow.

Wiping her eyes, Bunifa finally met their gaze. "Jeez, you two! Anymore sexual tension and this room is going to burst!"

Everyone in the room – Gwen, Lucian, Bridgette, Emily, and Rosalind (the last three having just entered to get 'breakfast') – dropped their jaws in disgust, though Bridgette, Emily, and Rosalind were also rather amused.

Gwen and Lucian both stared at each other in disbelief, then scooted away, their faces bright red.

Rosalind rolled her eyes. "Very eloquently said, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." She said, sitting down and picking absent-mindedly at her 'food.'

"Someone had to say it! Those two would keep looking at each other, white girl." Bunifa said, shrugging as her chuckles died down.

Rosalind, Bridgette, and Emily all rolled their eyes in amusement as Gwen stood up in irritation, leaving her tray behind.

The last group we shall mention before talking about the actual challenge was Ben, Jaydee, and Leola. Ben was absent-mindedly strumming his guitar while Jaydee and Leola flirted with each other. Again.

The two girls laughed at a rather amusing joke Jaydee told. Ben opened one eye, hearing their conversation but not commenting.

Jaydee chuckled, brushing one strand of her black-and-red hair back, her face becoming more serious. "But, um, yeah… It's just really nice talking to you, Leola. In fact, I…" Jaydee was interrupted as Blaineley's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Campers, please report to the dining hall if you're not already there!" Blaineley called out. Jaydee growled in irritation.

"Let's get going, JJ. We'll talk later." Leola smiled, making the other girl blush and accept her hand as the three walked off.

_All Teams_

Blaineley stood in the Mess Hall, today not wearing a dress but rather something similar to Elizabeth Swan's pirate outfit from At World's End, the only difference being the vest and it was red.

"Ahoy, campers! Or shall I say sailors? Today, your challenge is to sail your way to What-Cha-Call-It Island and search for the seven treasure chests strategically located on the isle. Each team has a ship waiting for them at the Dock of Shame!" 

Richard raised his hand. "Yes, Richard?" 

"Is there going to be a time limit?" The video-game nerd asked.

"No, although if it takes too long then there will be. Anymore questions?"

Nobody else raised her or his hands, although Zakk looked just itching to make a witty remark.

"No? Alright then… go!"

Each team went on their way.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

As Blaineley had said, there was a ship waiting for them at the Dock of Shame with the Screaming Gladiators' logo.

"Zakk, DJ, lower the sails! Rosalind, Bridgette, go to the wheel! Calvin, Lucian, keep a lookout for the island! Bunifa, Samantha, hoist the anchor! Ben, Gwen, assist them if they need it! Let's go, guys!" Briana said, her team nodding as they went to their particular positions.

Emily frowned. "U-um, you didn't say what I could do?" She stammered.

Briana's brows furrowed. "How silly of me. Okay, hmm… why don't you help me read the map?" She suggested. Emily smiled.

"S-sure, I'd be h-happy to." She said, the two girls walking towards the map.

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Okay, guys! Let's do this!" Said Delia cheerfully. "JJ, Leola, could you please lower the sails? Thanks! Angie, Izzy, can you steer? Awesome! Richard, Katie, can you hoist the anchor, please? And Wolfgang and Adam can help them if they really need it? You guys rock! Lindsay and Christoph, you two could take a lookie for land! Bailey, help me read the map!" The New Yorker said as each teammate went to their spot.

Delia smiled proudly at her team. She loved each one of them and she knew they could do it!

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Zakk and DJ were busy setting down the sails. Zakk worked quite purposefully (the author is using a big word) while DJ studied him curiously.

"So, Zakk… I don't wanna pry or nothing, but is it true Blaineley's your mom?" DJ asked, the silence being too much for the brick house.

Zakk nodded. "Not like I'm fucking proud of it or anything, but yeah." He said, pulling on one of the ropes with his "Evil Dead" sweater wrapped around his waist (it was rather hot out that day).

DJ nodded. "Why do you hate her so much? Did something happen between you guys or something?" He asked, warming up to the rocker.

"Well, she got pregnant with me after a one-night stand with my dad. Then she dumped me on my dad's doorstep, and then when I got in a car crash, needed some blood donated, I found out Blaineley was my mom. She tried to reunite with me, bringing a huge camera crew to do it to." Zakk explained.

DJ frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He apologized. Zakk grinned.

"Relax, Deej. It's nothing to worry about: you asked, I answered, and it honestly doesn't bother me to talk about it. In fact, I like telling people the individual reasons I find Blaineley a bitch." He said. DJ sighed in relief.

"Good, I was really worried there for a minute, man."

_The Killer Barbarians_

Jaydee and Leola, like Zakk and DJ, were pulling down the sails. Leola turned to face her friend-that-she-wanted-to-be-more-than-friends-with.

"So, JJ… what were you going to say earlier?" She asked. Jaydee blushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh… nothing, really. Just…" She was about to say something but stopped herself. "No, nothing."

Leola frowned. "JJ, you could tell me anything you need to. I'm a nice girl." She said.

Jaydee felt astonishingly nervous.

**Confessional:**

"**Okay… what the hell do you say to someone you're kind of crushing on and was about to admit that to earlier? I honestly want Leola to know, in case she likes me too… but not while the rest of the team is around! God no! I'll just tell her later, after the challenge." –Jaydee, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

"**I wonder what JJ wanted to tell me…? I hope it's what I'm **_**thinking **_**it is, but I'm hoping that by saying that I don't jinx it not being what I'm thinking and hoping it is… Try saying that three times fast!" –Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

"We'll… we'll talk about it later." Jaydee muttered, avoiding the other girl's gaze.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Rosalind and Bridgette went to the wheel, both girls soon joined by Ben and Gwen.

"I thought you two were supposed to help with the anchor." Said Bridgette.

Gwen shrugged. "They didn't need our help so we came over here." The Goth girl answered, the Goth and the musician taking a seat.

"Well, let's all chat then while Briana and Emily tell us where to steer." Said Rosalind to her friends.

"Sure, sounds fun." Smiled Bridgette, reaching for a plate of sandwiches that had been provided for them the same time Rosalind did. Both girls looked up and blushed when their hands touched. "Oh, you can have the sandwich." The surfer girl said quietly.

Ben and Gwen exchanged a glance, the musician nodding towards the two girls. Gwen nodded, the two talking in some weird, silent language.

_The Killer Barbarians_

Angie growled to herself, still angry from Wolfgang and Adam's fight earlier. Izzy frowned.

"'Kay, Angie, what's wrong?" The crazy girl asked. Angie lifted her head up.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing… just stupid guy trouble." The animal lover said.

"You can tell Izzy, Izzy's real good with secrets!" Izzy said kindly.

Angie sighed. She did want to rant to someone, even if it wasn't someone she knew that well.

"Well… alright." She said. "See, Wolfgang and I are… I dunno, in the wanting-to-be-together-but-we're-not stage… I guess. Adam, my bro, doesn't want me to get hurt, so he keeps butting in on my affairs and trying to make up my mind for me. I love Adam, don't get me wrong, but…" Angie sighed. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, but Adam still sees me as lil' Angie." She explained.

Izzy nodded. "Don't worry! Izzy won't tell anyone!" She promised.

Angie smiled. "Thanks, Izzy."

Unbeknownst to them, Wolfgang and Adam had heard the conversation. Wolfgang frowned, though felt pretty cool on the inside hearing Angie somewhat say that she liked him as well, while Adam felt hurt that Angie called his protection 'butting in on her affairs'.

**Confessional:**

"**That punk! I bet that she's just taking her time realizing that I'm saving her butt by pushing Wolfie away." –Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

The teams had arrived at the island, and Briana suggested that they search for their treasure with their partner from earlier.

So Lucian and Calvin were looking around for the 'pirate booty', the two being coldly polite to the other. Lucian was still rather mad about his cupcake; Calvin was still rather mad about having had a mustache drawn on his face.

The two walked in uncomfortable silence until Lucian finally spoke. "Okay, say it."

Calvin raised a brow. "Say what?"

"Say you're sorry for stealing my cupcake!"

Calvin frowned. "Man, you're still upset about that? You're like a girl – you can hold a grudge forever."

Lucian glared at him. "Would you just apologize already?" He said angrily.

Calvin, though, distracted them both by seeing something shiny in a tree.

"Is that what I think it is?"

_The Killer Barbarians_

Richard and Katie walked around together in comfortable silence. "So Katie, where'd you learn to play Castlevania so well?" He asked.

She giggled. "What, did you think I spent all of my time with Sadie or gushing over hair?" Katie asked.

"Well… yeah, yeah I did." Richard said honestly.

Katie giggled again. "At least you're honest! Well, whenever Sadie wasn't around or she was sick or on vacation or whatever, I always needed something else to do. My brother Danny has a bunch of Castlevania games so I just stole them from him and played them. I became really good at it." She explained.

Richard nodded. "I never would've thought you the type to play video games, to be honest. Or, for that matter, steal video games."

Katie laughed. "I live to surprise."

They both looked up.

"Yes! Treasure!"

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Bunifa and Samantha searched for the treasure together.

"So, girl, how's you and Zakk?" Bunifa asked the Scottish girl.

Samantha blushed. "O-oh, you k-know…"

"Calvin said he saw you two nearly kissin' earlier." Bunifa pressed, making her blush even more.

"I-I don't know… we might've been, but there was just a lot going on a-and…" Samantha sighed. "I think I-I really l-like him… But I-I'm just n-no good a-at this stuff."

Bunifa smiled. "He obviously likes you for who you are, so don't go changing yourself. Just be yourself."

Samantha smiled back, her blush less intense. "T-thank you…"

The two looked up. "Girl, we found the treasure!" Bunifa said ecstatically.

_The Killer Barbarians_

" – So then Marcy was all like, OMIGOSH! And I was like I KNOW!" Lindsay was saying enthusiastically. Christoph listened to her patiently, paying attention but not paying attention at the same time.

"That's nice." The boy said, looking for the treasure. Out of nowhere, though, Lindsay hugged him.

"OMIGOSH, Carter, thanks _so_ much for listening! Beth does sometimes, but not all the time 'cause she's not always around!" Lindsay gushed.

Christoph blushed. "It's Christoph… and you're welcome…" He said, smiling in spite of the fact she was slightly choking him and they were nowhere near finding out where the KB treasure was.

Well, check one of those things off his list, because he soon saw something shiny in the tree.

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Briana and Emily wandered through the forest together, searching for the treasure. "…" Emily said nothing.

Briana frowned lightly. "Something the matter, Emily?" She asked in a voice that was much softer than she normally used.

Emily shook her head. "I-It's nothing, Briana. Just t-thinking." She said softly.

"About what?" Briana asked.

"Why I signed up for this anyway." Emily replied.

"Why the sad face, though?" Briana pressed.

"Okay… I guess I can say…

"And that's why I'm here."

Briana frowned sadly. "Wow… that sucks, Em."

The manipulative girl suddenly tripped over something on the ground. "Ouch! Holy – " She was cut off as she realized what she tripped over.

"T-the treasure!" Emily smiled.

**Confessional:**

"**I hope you're not under the impression that I was being nice just to use her! Because I wasn't, not this time. Emily is a good person I genuinely respect and I won't go **_**that **_**low." –Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

"**B-Briana seems nice…" –Emily, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Killer Barbarians_

Delia and Bailey were also searching together. Bailey was still a little glum, so Delia was doing everything she could think of to cheer her friend up.

"Okay, Bailey, what do you want to do after the challenge?" Delia asked, trying to steer the subject from Chase.

It didn't work.

"Doesn't Chase have such pretty eyes? I always thought they were sparkly…" Bailey sighed, lost in her Chase-fantasies again. Delia resisted the urge to groan, because she knew what would soon follow… "I miss Chase."

That. And then she wouldn't talk for a half-hour, and Delia would have no one to talk to.

Luckily, she saw the treasure, so at least she could get back to the team.

**Confessional:**

"**I love Bailey, don't get me wrong. She's sweet and nice but… gah! One more 'Chase' and I think I'll go crazy!" –Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

_All Of The Teams At Camp_

"Teams, cough up the treasure!" Blaineley said.

"I see… not bad Gladiators, not bad. Barbarians, what about you? Oh… tsk, tsk, tsk… just one behind! Unfortunately, that sends you to the elimination bonfire tonight. I'm sorry." Blaineley added, inspecting the treasures.

The Killer Barbarians sighed. Each partner of the team had given in treasure… that is, except Leola and Jaydee's.

_The Elimination Bonfire_

The Screaming Gladiators watched as the Killer Barbarians filed into the elimination bonfire. "Barbarians, on my tray I hold eleven glasses of lemonade. When I call your name, come to claim your lemonade.

Leola…

Delia…

Richard…

Katie…

Izzy…

Lindsay…

Angie…

Wolfgang…

Christoph…

Adam…"

It was down to Bailey and Jaydee. Bailey groaned, knowing her time was nearly up, while Jaydee just shook her head. No way would they vote Jaydee Parker off!

"…Bailey." Jaydee's eyes shot open.

"What? You voted me off?" Jaydee snarled. Leola frowned sadly as Jaydee angrily walked down the ramp.

"Hey, JJ, wait up!" She called. Jaydee turned, her expression softening for Leola.

"Hi, Leola." She said, smiling slightly sadly.

"I just wanted to ask… what were you going to say earlier?" Leola asked gently.

Jaydee blushed. "Well… I think I like you, Leola. More than friends, like." She admitted.

Leola's eyes went wide before her grin broke up. "I do too!" She said, the two girls hugging happily. And then they surprised everyone, creating "AWW'S" all across the world – they kissed.

The Barbarians and the Gladiators stood there, jaws dropping. Even Blaineley and Chef were shocked. Finally, Blaineley turned to the camera as Jaydee's boat sailed away.

"Wow… I didn't see that one coming! Will Bailey get over Chase? Will Calvin and Izzy hook up? And will Lindsay ever stop telling Christoph about that one thing Marcy said? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**There was something I wanted to say here… and then I forgot.**

**~AerisSerris**


	12. The Camp Olympics

**You reviewers are awesome! Keep rocking! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But in my imagination, Alejandro's all mine… 3 But yeah, if I owned it, DxG never would've happened and Duncan would've fallen into a hole and DIED. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific…

A pirate ship race to What-Cha-Call-It Island – I think we'll just call it that from now on – created new tensions, new romances, and new friendships. A search for the treasure brought a few of our campers closer together while some others were torn even farther apart. In other news, Zakk and Samantha shared an almost-kiss – yech – while Bailey sighed over Chase's elimination, Briana using her sadness to her advantage to create an alliance with the sad girl and Delia. My, that girl knows how to play Little Miss Evil! In the end, Jaydee took the long walk down the Dock of Shame, but not before a kiss from – who would've thought – Leola! Really, who saw that coming? Not me, that's for sure.

What challenges lie in store for our campers today? Will Izzy and Calvin get together? Will Delia and Bailey realize Briana's true intentions before it's too late? Find out on this episode of…

Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

"IZZY! CALVIN!" Briana's scream awoke the entire cast of Total Drama Blainerific that morning as her screech spread around the camp.

The manipulative charmer had awoken that morning to find that her iPod was gone – or rather, in the process of being gone. She had gone to listen to her music, as it was the only thing that kept her sane, but only to find Izzy and Calvin playing with it. After asking what they were doing, the two certifiably psychotic people laughed and ran off with it, leaving a very, very pissed off teenager.

**Confessional:**

She is screaming and pulling at her hair. "I HATE those two! Words cannot describe how much I HATE them! Oh, why did Izzy have to come back and why did Blaineley have to accept Calvin?" She smashes her head against the wall. "I want them gone! GONE!" She breathes heavily. "Just relax, Briana… those two will be gone soon enough and you'll have the million all to yourself…" She pauses. "But I NEED my music back! It's what keeps me sane! Threats and asking please don't work with those two… So I'll just think of a plan to get my iPod back!" –Briana, The Screaming Gladiators

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

DJ, Zakk and Samantha took a step back as Izzy and Calvin ran through the campsite, laughing loudly. "What was that all about?" Zakk asked his friends, who shrugged in response.

"N-no idea…" Samantha replied.

The two had to take another step back as Briana walked through, her expression that of pure fury. "Have either of you seen Calvin and or Izzy?" She asked, pausing beside them.

"They went that way. Why?" DJ said, pointing in the direction Calvin and Izzy went.

"None of your concern!" Briana snapped, before realizing what she said and smiling. "Sorry… they just took my iPod and I'm annoyed. Thank you, guys." She said, walking off.

DJ, Zakk and Samantha shared a glance that said 'O-kay then…'

"You ever notice how really weird stuff happens around here?" Zakk asked.

"I know… It's like some teenager is sitting at her computer and writing our every move…" DJ said with a serious expression on his face.

Then the three started laughing. "Oh, what are the chances of that ever happening?" Zakk chuckled.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bailey, Delia, and Angie, now awake thanks to Briana yelling her head off, had decided to go to the woods to spend their morning before the challenge Blaineley would ultimately think of that day.

"So guys…" Bailey started to get her friends' attention. "I just wanted to apologize for the last challenge. Really… I said I'd win for Chase, and I was just moping and being sad. But I promise to try harder this time, I swear it." She said.

Delia smiled in response. "Relax, Bailey. Everyone makes mistakes," her air took a more serious tone as she continued, "but do try harder, okay? We're on a horrible losing streak and we all need to put in our 100% effort. So make up for it this time!" She continued.

Bailey nodded. "Thank you so much, guys. I just feel awful because last time feels like my fault. But I swear I'll make it up!"

Angie waited for their talk to stop. "Well, now that that is over with, maybe we should go try and find out what the challenge is today so we can actually win this time?"

And so the 'leader', the big sister, and the formerly depressed-but-not-really-depressed girls walked off.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Katie had decided to join Richard, who was sitting on the Dock of Shame, playing aBitcorp Gamate that morning.

"Okay, on behalf of the rest of the camp and of the world, do you have a bottomless pit of gaming devices somewhere in the cabin?" She asked, taking a seat besides him.

The video-game nerd grinned. "Maybe not bottomless, but I definitely have a lot." He replied. "So let's say… near bottomless."

Katie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Have you tried going without playing them for a day?" She asked.

Richard's face darkened. "Well, I did have to go one challenge without them, and my friend got eliminated because of it." He said.

The pigtail clad girl frowned sadly. "Oh yeah… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, you must feel awful about it."

"Yes, I do. I knew she would've had to go sooner or later, but I wish it hadn't have been because of a mistake I made." Richard sighed sadly. "Some great friend I am."

Katie decided to tell him the truth right then and there. "Listen, Richard, it wasn't your fault! See, I know Briana said something, but what actually happened was – "

"Hey guys!" Briana interrupted, walking over to them. "What's going on?" She asked innocently.

Confessional:

"No! I was so close to warning them!" –Katie, The Killer Barbarians

*buzz*

"I still don't have my iPod back. But, I realized that following Izzy and Calvin everywhere would only lead to more anger and less patience. So I decided to work on my two new 'friends' – Katie and Richard. It's obvious that Katie likes Richard, while Richard is completely oblivious. Getting into Katie's good side now is a good idea, because she knows what I'm really like. I just have to convince her that I'm not…" –Briana, The Screaming Gladiators

*buzz*

"I still feel really bad about what happened to Jacky. She was the first person here who actually tried to be my friend, and now she's gone because of something stupid that I did. I know it was my fault… but what was Katie going to tell me? I dunno, but she seemed really serious about it and that's just not like her. I wonder…" –Richard, The Killer Barbarians

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucian hummed to himself as he looked around the Wawanakwa grounds. Blaineley always had a hint prepared for them to discover the challenge – well, almost always – so he decided to 'scout out the battlefield', to put it.

He had discovered a few clues that could help him with the challenge. For one, large clubs and helmets. He also found hurdles. He also found Gwen drawing in her sketchbook.

Lucian paused briefly. The Goth girl did nothing to acknowledge his presence, but it would be foolishness on his part to think that she didn't know he was there.

So he decided to speak first.

"Um… good morning, Gwen." He said politely. Gwen looked up, nodded, then went back to her drawing.

"Morning, I guess." She said in a rather faint voice, so much that Lucian almost didn't hear her. Lucian contemplated whether or not to continue conversation. He didn't want to seem like Cody from the first season, but at the same time, he was curious of the Goth girl. He and Gwen only ever talked a few times, but each time left him wanting to know more about her.

"So… what are you drawing? If you don't mind my asking, that is." Lucian asked, taking a seat on one of the benches in the area.

Gwen looked up; looking a combination of hurt and annoyed. "Don't you have some popular friends to hang out with? Because I know you hate me just like everyone else in the entire frickin' world does." She said.

Lucian shook his head. "While I do have other friends here, it wasn't them I came to talk to, was it?" He asked. "And, for that matter, I do not hate you. I can respect a girl who can have a load of people disrespect her but she still keeps her cool."

Gwen blinked, the top of her lips almost forming a smile but not quite.

"Well, I shall leave you be." Lucian said, sitting up and taking his leave.

"It's my dad…" Gwen answered the question he asked earlier, making him pause. "To remind me of someone that isn't around."

Lucian nodded in response, genuinely honored that she would share that. "Oh."

"Now, weren't you going to 'leave me be?'" Gwen said, this time the grin revealing. Lucian grinned back.

"Only if you insist."

Confessional:

"Hmph. At least somewhere here doesn't hate me." –Gwen, The Screaming Gladiators

*buzz*

"When she says 'isn't around anymore', I assume she means that he either left her family or he's dead. I'd personally rather think that it's the former, but my instinct tells me it's the latter." –Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Wolfgang skipped rocks at the beach, humming a song to himself under his breath. He was completely and utterly bored.

Glancing around, he contemplated what he should do. Briana, that chick on the other team, had woken him up and while he'd been very tired when she first woke him up, he'd realized he couldn't get back to sleep and so decided to go to the beach for relaxation.

Of course, that would soon be broken.

"Hey, Wolfgang." Said a female voice from behind him.

Said punk turned to see, surprisingly, Leola standing there. "Hey, Leola." He said, keeping his cool personality in check but still glad to have some company there.

"What'cha doing?" She asked, sitting down in the sand. "I've got nothing to do, so I'm just wandering around."

"Your mom." Wolfgang grinned. Leola snorted.

"Very mature response, Wolfgang." She said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm going to guess that the correct answer to my question is not, in fact, my mother, but rather that you are bored as well."

"Check."

"And that you're skipping stones."

"That is correct."

"Like the idiot you are."

"Absolutely." Wolfgang didn't realize what she said until it was too late. Leola was laughing hard at his blunder.

"That one is your fault. I set it up, but you walked right into that trap." She grinned.

Wolfgang raised his hands in surrender. "I'll admit it, that was a good one."

Leola just laughed.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lindsay was sitting next to a squirmy Rosalind and an amused Emily.

"Lindsay, I don't think I need help with my makeup," Rosalind was protesting as Lindsay applied fresh mascara to the punk.

"But Rachel, there's so many secrets to applying makeup that you aren't using!" Lindsay insisted.

Emily simply giggled. "K-keep going, I think this is f-funny."

Rosalind sighed. "Of course you would. And, Lindsay, it's Rosalind, not Rachel." She corrected Lindsay gently.

"Oh! Sorry, Rosalind. I'm not good with names." The pretty blonde said bashfully.

"It's alright." Rosalind rolled her eyes.

"Okay! We're almost done, Rose Linda! Emma, it's your turn next!" Lindsay said.

The bookworm groaned while Rosalind giggled. "I-I have a turn?" Emily said.

"Who's laughing now?" Rosalind smirked.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Christoph hummed to himself as he prepared breakfast for his team. Since Chef was still on his strike (why he'd showed up at Jaydee's elimination ceremony was beyond him), he was taking it upon himself to do the cooking. He wanted to cook for the Screaming Gladiators as well, but Delia had told him not to.

While he did think that Delia was a good person and good at leading the team, he didn't understand why he couldn't cook for the other team as well. Something about how the less strong they were, the more likely the Barbarians would win.

Bridgette and Ben, who'd been coming in for their own breakfast, naturally noticed Christoph in the kitchen. Bridgette may have been blonde, but she was not the stereotypically stupid kind. And Ben was not blind.

"Christoph, what are you doing?" Ben asked, startling him slightly.

"Oh, hey Ben. Just making breaky for the team." He said cheerfully.

Bridgette nodded, seeing that it was all fairly well made. "Nice. I suppose someone has to do the cooking since Chef's on a strike." She said, observing the dishes. Though they were all prepared fairly well, one dish looked like it was made particularly good. "Who's that one for?" She asked, pointing to the dish.

Christoph blushed. "N-no one. Talk to you guys later, bye!" He said, turning his head.

Ben and Bridgette shared a confused glance. "Um… okay, Chris. Later." Said Ben awkwardly as he and Bridgette left the kitchen. Once out of Christoph's hearing range, he turned to Bridgette. "It's for Lindsay, isn't it?"

Bridgette nodded. "Probably."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The last small duo, before I write the actual challenge, was Adam and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa. Of course, it had only been Adam moments before, as Bunifa had walked in on him.

"Wassup Adam? You're looking blue." Bunifa said, shaking him out of his thoughts. He'd been writing in a notepad moments before.

"Oh, hey… Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." Adam said, taking a quick glance at the note of her full name that Lucian had given him on day one (thank God he had that). Seeing as he was not on the same team as her, he couldn't honestly remember her name.

"I said you're looking blue. You gonna say or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" Bunifa grinned. Adam smirked right back.

"Nah, I'm not blue. Just writing down ways to prank Wolfgang." He said casually.

Bunifa rolled her eyes. "You two are still angry at each other?"

"Why wouldn't I be! That… that PUNK is making moves on my sister! I don't like it!" Adam declared.

Bunifa, again, just rolled her eyes. "Have you tried letting her make her own decisions?"

Her question went on deaf ears as she realized he'd began going on a rant on the bad qualities of Wolfgang and the way he and Angie were fairly close to becoming a couple. Bunifa just sighed, taking her leave. Adam was completely oblivious until about five minutes of his ranting had passed.

"Hey… where'd she go?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Attention, campers! Please report to the woods for your first challenge!" Blaineley's voice called out over the loudspeaker.

Confessional:

"I don't care if Bitchley says please, it's still annoying." –Rosalind, The Screaming Gladiators

"Today, we are performing The Camp Olympics! There will be three challenges in the Olympics – a race, a tight rope walk, and a duel! One representative from each team for each challenge! Savvy? The race starts in ten minutes, so everyone, get together and decide who'll race."

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Okay, who's a fast runner?" Delia asked once everyone had gotten together. Almost immediately Bailey shot her hand in the air.

"Delia, please let me do it! I'm a fast runner and I want to make up for my crappy performance last time! _Pleeeease_?" Bailey said, giving her ultimate puppy-dog face.

Delia smiled. "Sure, Bailey's the representative!"

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Well, I volunteer Princess over here." Zakk said almost immediately, referring to Rosalind.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because you run from the cops almost all of the time back in your hometown, don't you? So it follows you'd be a fast runner." The southern rocker explained.

Rosalind shrugged. "Whatever works for you guys. I'll do the running, I guess."

Briana beamed. "Great! And, nice makeover Rose. Now, where's my iPod…"

_The First Challenge_

Bailey and Rosalind were standing at the start of a track, warming up.

"Bailey, Rosalind… on your marks… get set… GO!" Blaineley said.

Meanwhile, Briana was thinking of how to get her iPod back. Calvin currently had it, it was sticking out of his back pants' pocket. Grinning, she decided to mimic her old actions in the Blainelantis episode and pickpocket it back…

But to her misfortune, he moved forward at the last second to cheer on Rosalind, leaving Briana with nothing but a handful of air.

"Dammit!" Briana cussed.

Rosalind and Bailey weren't lying when they said they were fast runners. Both were practically neck-at-neck, and it was hard to tell who would win.

"COME ON BAILEY! RUN FOR CHASE!" Delia cried out, almost desperately. Her team NEEDED this win, they couldn't afford another elimination.

Bailey almost stopped, but took in her words and took a slight edge to her running, enough for her to cross the finish line before Rosalind did.

"No!" Rosalind said in disbelief, dropping to her knees as Bailey cheered for herself. The two walked back to their teams, Rosalind trailing at the back.

At that moment, Katie decided to tell SOMEONE about Briana, and that one person just might've appeared. "Psst! Rosalind, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, jogging over to the girl.

Rosalind shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Katie beamed, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her behind a tree.

"Listen, I know you and Briana are friends, but I need to tell you something. See…" As Katie explained how Jacky was really eliminated, Rosalind grew confused, shocked, and almost disbelieving.

"I… how can I know you're telling the truth?" Rosalind asked suspiciously.

"Okay, Briana likes to vent in the Confessionals. Next time she goes there, record what she says so you can prove it to everybody!" Katie pleaded. "Please, Roz, someone has to stop her before she eliminates someone else unfairly!"

Rosalind sighed. "Okay, Katie, I'll do that. But you'd better not be lying to me!"

_The Second Challenge_

"Okay, for the tight rope walk, your representatives will be chosen for you," Said Blaineley as Aurora the intern placed a hat of names for her to draw at random by her. "And for the Gladiators, you have… Ben!"

Ben gulped.

"And for the Barbarians, you have… Adam! Now, get ready!"

Ben and Adam did their own forms of preparation. Briana was kindly offering Ben some advice until she saw Izzy and Calvin listening to her iPod.

She began fuming and stormed off to the Confessional. Rosalind took her opportunity and followed, not allowing the other girl to notice her.

Confessional:

"Damn those two! I don't like saying that, but I swear to GOD Izzy is the worst possible person to have come back! This time, I will guarantee her elimination! As soon as we win – which I know we'll do, because we're much more competent than the Barbarians are – I'll make sure Izzy does something to annoy them! And then she'll be GONE! Just the same way I got rid of that dumb Jacky. It was too easy manipulating them into getting rid of her!" She pauses to take in some air. "Okay, Bri, time to go back out and get rid of Izzy. And get my effing iPod back!" –Briana, The Screaming Gladiators

Briana left, unaware of Rosalind's presence on one wall of the Confessional. As soon as Briana was gone, Rosalind stepped out, mouth open as she held a voice recorder in her hand.

Meanwhile, Ben was timidly walking along the tight rope for the Gladiators. Albeit he was not exactly comfortable – more like scared for his life – but he didn't want to cause them to lose the challenge.

Adam was not nearly so courageous. "Come on, Adam! Do it!" Angie called.

Adam shook his head. "No way! I don't want to die, Angie!" He said. His delay caused Ben to get to the other side completely.

"That's a point for the Gladiators! Next round is the tie-breaker!" Blaineley said cheerfully (today dressed in a purple dress with matching earrings).

_The Third Challenge  
_

"Look, guys, can I please just have my iPod back?" Briana asked tiredly to Calvin and Izzy.

"Sure! Here ya go." Said Izzy, handing the iPod to a dumbfounded Briana.

"All you had to do was ask." Calvin added.

Confessional:

"You mean… All I had to do was ask?" She groans smashing her head against the wall. "And here I was thinking I'd have to do some intricate scheme!" –Briana, The Screaming Gladiators

"We're also choosing your representatives for this challenge. Izzy from the Barbarians and Calvin from the Gladiators. Let's go!"

The two friends glanced at each other.

Soon they were both armed with heavy clubs and given facial masks. "Okay… on your marks… get set…"

"This isn't a race, woman." Zakk rolled his eyes.

"GO!"

Izzy and Calvin circled each other, neither really willing to start the fight. Izzy suddenly grinned. "PENGUINS!" She yelled.

"Where?" Calvin turned around, terrified. Izzy took that moment to smack him with the club and send him falling on the dirt. She proceeded to club him until Blaineley stopped the fight.

"Alright, we get it! Barbarians, you guys win the challenge! Gladiators, you're sending someone home."

_The Elimination Ceremony_

The Killer Barbarians were, once again, invited to watch the elimination ceremony. "Screaming Gladiators, I have eleven glasses of lemonade on my plate. When I call your name, come grab your glass.

Samantha…

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa…

Emily…

Briana…

Lucian…

Zakk…

Ben…

Bridgette…

DJ…

Gwen…"

Rosalind's eyes widened while Calvin glanced at Izzy sadly.

"…Calvin. Rosalind Hex, your time is up." Rosalind looked down sadly, standing up and beginning her Walk of Shame. Before she entered the Boat of Losers, she pulled the recorder out of her pocket and placed in on one of the boards, visible but not eye-catchingly noticeably so.

"Hopefully someone will catch on before it's too late." She muttered, taking her Ride of Losing.

"What an exhausting episode! Will Calvin and Izzy hook up? Did Christoph cook that for Lindsay? And will someone catch on before it's too late? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

You guys know the drill. Read and review!

~AerisSerris


	13. Aftermath: Love Is In The Air?

**2nd Aftermath! I'm glad I made it this far, because this must be a sign that TDB will be around on FanFiction for a while yet... hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Alejandro? Still mine. I can share though! ;) Nah, just kidding. I wish. Sadly, I own nothing in relations to the wonderful series that is Total Drama.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: Chase getting his kiss on the cheek from Bailey; Jaydee and Leola waving goodbye; and Rosalind leaving the voice recorder on the Dock of Shame. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

"Jacky, why do I have to do the introduction?"

"Because you earned the right, seeing as you were voted off first."

"Whatever." The lights focused on the owners of the voices, Frances Worthington and Jacky Smith, both sitting on their host couch. "Hello, welcome to the Aftermath, blah blah blah, I don't care." He scoffed. Frances was, again, dressed in his formal outfit of a light gray tuxedo with sharp black shoes.

Jacky rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Welcome to the Aftermath show! I'm one of your hosts, and this is my co-host Frances! Wave to the cameras!" She was also dressed in her formal outfit as well, a tight black dress that reached to her ankles, coupled with black heels, gold earings, and her hair pulled back.

Frances did nothing.

Jacky grabbed his arm and forced him too. Frances shot her the look that said "woman-get-the-hell-off-my-fucking-arm" but she simply smiled brightly back.

"Today, we will interview our eliminated contestants, do That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, video-chat with our fans, never-before-seen footage, and, go through our new segment - Total Drama Romance! And in our peanut gallery, we have Alan! And... yeah, that's it. But the others will join him next time." Jacky said.

Alan waved sheepishly from the benches, unaware that in the small window behind him Selene Stocker was watching him.

Jacky frowned. "Uh, Alan...?" She motioned her head to behind him. Alan turned his head, then screamed as he saw Selene there.

"!"

Selene's head disappeared. Alan sat back down in his seat, shivering all over and whispering something about effing stalkers.

"That's Gonna Leave A Mark! is up first. Roll it." Frances said, uncaring of Alan's stalker paranoia.

_***Beginning Of Footage***_

_**Zakk is seen getting his bass guitar ready while Samantha is adjusting one of the lights. Suddenly, one of the lights falls and smacks Zakk in the head. "Holy *bleep* *bleep* that *bleep* hurts!" -Rock Of The Ages**_

_***buzz***_

_**Christoph is setting up the microphones, the stands attached to long wires. Delia is walking behind over the wires, and Christoph doesn't notice. He lifts the wires up just as Delia steps her foot over and she falls over and hits her head against the wooden floor. -Rock Of The Ages**_

_***buzz***_

_**Adam is seen filling his paintball gun, however, he accidentally fires a bright pink paintball at his crotch. His eyes are squinting in pain. -Pirates Of The Wawanakwean**_

_***buzz* **_

_**Ben and Gwen are lifting up the anchor, the anchor being heavier than it should. The two bend down to see Izzy climbing it with a crazed look in her eyes as she slips off the anchor and falls on a hard log. -Pirates Of The Wawankwean**_

_***buzz* **_

_**Calvin and Izzy are running through the forest, losing Briana as she followed them. The two are about to high-five, but Izzy sees a chipmunk and begins to run after it. Calvin starts chasing after her, but runs into a branch trying. -The Camp Olympics**_

_***buzz***_

_**Adam is seen trying to get off the tight rope after Ben wins, but loses his footing and lands on the rope right between his legs. His mouth goes into a comical 'O' as he slides off and lands on his head. -The Camp Olympics**_

_***End of Footage***_

Jacky and Alan are laughing, while Frances rolls his eyes and is grinning himself. "Ah, good stuff! Next, we're going to interview the ousted competitors and show you a few never-before-seen clips! Please welcome Chase to the studio!" Said Jacky, pointing to the spot where the shy boy would appear. 

Chase walked out, smiling nervously and waving, quikcly rushing to his seat.

"So Chase, tell us, how does it feel to know that you were eliminated even though you didn't do anything wrong to begin with?" Jacky asked.

Chase quickly wrote his reply.

Sucky, I suppose.

Jacky nodded. "Okay... so, what did you do wrong for you to get the boot? Miss a few wires to hook in? What?"

Chase wrote his reply.

Nothing I can 

think of.

Jacky smiled. "I'm kind of glad you said that! We are going to show the voting Confessionals so we can see just how Chase got the boot! Roll it!"

_***Beginning of Footage***_

_**"Gee, I don't know who to vote for... uh... Lucian?" -Calvin**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Calvin! That guy is annoying!" -Lucian**_

_***buzz***_

_**"N-nobody really did anything wrong. W-we all tried really hard. B-but I'm voting for B-Briana, b-because I don't know who else." -Samantha**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I can't think of anyone. Sorry Chase." -Zakk**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Damn, I don't know who... Chase, what the hell." -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa**_

_***buzz* **_

_**I vote for**_

_**Calvin.**_

_**-Chase**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I vote for DJ." -Briana**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Chase, I guess. Sorry, man." -Rosalind**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I'm going to pick one at random..." He hits Zakk's picture. -Ben**_

_***buzz***_

_**"U-um... Rosalind?" -Emily**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I vote for Emily, I guess." -Bridgette**_

_***buzz* **_

_**"Lucian? I dunno." -DJ**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I vote for Samantha." -Gwen**_

_***End of Footage***_

Chase stared at the screen.

So I was eliminated

By three votes?

"Sorry, Chase. Looks like it just wasn't your lucky time." Frances said boredly.

"Frances!" Jacky punched his arm.

"Ow, damn you woman!" Frances said, rubbing the spot that would surely bruise.

"Okay, Chase, one final question before you join Alan over there in the Peanut Gallery... who do you miss the most back in the game?" Jacky asked.

Bailey.

The girls, including Jacky (and a reappering Selene, who was sitting behind Alan) went "Awwwww!"

"Chase is nice, but he's no Alan." Selene gushed. Alan turned around and fell over again, screaming. Selene was dressed in her Alan T-shirt, with a pair of Alan shorts (his face printed on the buttocks area), and a pair a shoes with Alan's head at the toes.

Alan stared in horror. "Oh my God... my face is... is..."

"Is where you'd always want it to be!" Selene giggled, winking as she turned and showed off her Alan-covered booty. Alan looked seriously ready to vomit.

"Not to sound like Courtney, but can I please call my lawyer? I need a restrainment order!" He said, shaking in fear as Selene giggled.

Frances and Jacky shared a weirded-out glance as security came and pulled Selene, kicking and screaming, out of the Aftermath show studio.

"Okay... remind us to get a restrainment order against Miss Stocker. Next on our agenda is the interviewing of Jaydee!"

The audience clapped as Jaydee came out, winking and waving. "Hey, Jacky! And Alan! And Chase!" She said.

Frances glared at her. "You forgot me, bitch."

The audience OOOed.

Jaydee glared right back. "Huh. I wonder why." She growled. Jacky facepalmed, shoving him off the couch.

"Sorry about that, JJ. He's a little socially unfriendly." She said. Frances climbed back up.

"Woman, I swear to God that I will - "

"SO, Jaydee, how does it feel to have had to go through the elimination ceremony?" Jacky asked, slapping a hand over Frances's mouth.

Jaydee shrugged. "Felt crappy at first, but, y'know, could be worst. I made some friends, became a TV star, and I met the hottest babe ever. So whatver, y'know?" She said, leaning back in her chair.

Jacky nodded. "Coolio! So is it safe to assume that you miss Leola the most?"

"Yeah, Leola is definitely the one I miss the most, but the rest of the KB are pretty cool too. So I miss them as well." Jaydee answered.

The audience AWWWed. Some guys wolf-whistled.

"Okay, last question. Who are you hoping gets the boot next?"

The audience OOOed.

Jaydee stopped to think for a minute. "Let's see... I'm pretty cool with everybody right now, so I can't really say, but I'm kinda thinking Izzy, just because she helps to get the people in the KB distracted. Not to mention the thing she's got going with Calvin's going to lead to someone dying sooner or later."

The audience laughed at the Calvin-Izzy thing.

"Alright! Thanks for your time, JJ!" Jacky said. As Jaydee stood, the two girls hugged before Jaydee joined Alan and Chase on the benches. Chase smiled weakly while Alan winked at her. Unknowing to Alan, Selene Stocker was back at the window she was standing behind at the beginning of the episode. She mimicked the death line across her neck as she glared at Jaydee. Jaydee was unaware.

"Now, welcome our last guest of the day before moving onto our new segment Total Drama Romance! Allow me to invite Rosalind in!"

The audience clapped as Rosalind came outwaving and smiling at the audience. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" She said, taking her seat.

"Roz, great to have you here!" Jacky said, smiling.

"Speak for yourself." Frances scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, he talked. I was hoping the silence would last." Jaydee said, glaring said rich boy.

"Okay, guys, let's keep back on topic here. How does it feel to have been eliminated from the competish?" Jacky asked, reclining in her sofa.

Rosalind frowned. "Well, kind of crappy. Besides the fact I had plenty of friends back in the Gladiators, I was booted before I could warn everyone about Briana. All I can hope for is that someone will find the recorder eventually, and that person won't be Briana." She said.

Jacky nodded. "I agree. That meanie... But what do you think of her now?"

Rosalind shrugged. "She was my friend in the Gladiators - maybe she was kidding, maybe not - and she still kind of is. A part of me wishes I never found out so she could still be my total friend, but that's the way this game goes. Nothing's fair in this game, I guess."

"Words well said, Rose. Now, anything else you want to say before joining the Peanut Gallery?" Jacky asked.

"Yeah. I want to give a shout-out to my friends back in the Gladiators group, especially to Bridgette, Zakk and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa. You guys are my three best friends here in this game, and I'm rooting for you three!"

The audience clapped as Rosalind joined Alan, Chase, and Jaydee.

"Okay, now for the second-to-last segment of the show! Several pairings have arrised from the show, and one intern - Aurora - went out to search the web for the most talked about couples for TDB! Aurora, you can take over here." Jacky said, as the words 'TDB: Love Is In The Air' came onto the screen, written in cursive red scrip with a pink background and hearts popping.

"Thanks, Jacky! Now, there are several popular pairings that popped up everywhere in the fanbases! From to , people are going crazy for it!" Said Aurora the intern, stepping out.

"The first one, and definitely what is called the most popular, is Zamantha, or also known as the Samantha and Zakk couple! The fans are loving what is known as the cutest bad-boy-and-good-girl relationship out there! From Samantha coming out of her shell to Zakk's more tender moments of taking care of her, it's obvious why people are loving it!" Aurora said. Several clips showed on the screen of Zamantha drawings on .

The audience AWWWed as the screen went from one picture to another of Zamantha.

"Now, next is what the fans are calling Wolfgie, or the Angie and Wolfgang couple! The fans are also falling in love with the crush between the punk and the big sister! And the Adam interference? That just adds more spice to the equation. Loads of Wolfgie stories and pictures are popping up, from the sweet K-rated stuff to the spicy M-ratings." Aurora said, as clips showed of Wolfgie pictures from on the screen.

The audience AWWWed as the screen went from one picture to another of Wolfgie.

"The next one, and third popular, is what the fans dubbed Chailey, or rather, the Bailey and Chase pairing! A shy boy and an energetic girl seem to be the new Gidgette, while Wolfgie is like Gwent and Zamantha is equal to Duncney, in popularity of course. Just like those last two, but not quite as much, Chailey is earning lots of fanart and fanfiction!" Aurora said, more clips showing of Chailey fanart.

The audience AWWWed while Chase blushed a bright red.

And now I

kinda want

to read some

of these stor-

ies.

"Another pairing in Leodee, or the Jaydee and Leola couple! The kind of pervy guys are especially enjoying this Yuri pairing of the two bad girls, and especially in wiriting the M-rated stuff. Leodee is also called one of the most random and weird pairings, but the fans love it, and it just leads to more ratings for the show." Said Aurora, clips showing Leodee fanart.

Jaydee frowned. "Um, hate to interrupt, but what does M-rated mean?"

Jacky giggled slightly as she walked over to whisper it, but Frances beat her to it. "It means sex, Jaydee. Hardcore, naked, all out sex." He said rather bluntly.

The audience started laughing, along with Jaydee, though her face was also pink. "Well, Leola and I have not had sex, opposite of belief, so think what you want."

The audience simply laughed some more.

"Alright, next is Lindsoph, or Lindsay and Christoph! Everyone is agreeing that our resident blonde deserves someone as patient and caring as Christoph. Some M-rated stuffs arrised, but mostly the K-rated fluffy, cotton candy sweetness! In fact, I think there are only about two or maybe three. The fans are enjoying the nice break from drama when it comes to these two, and a lot of the fans are agreeing that Lindsoph is a good think to root for when you're looking for couples that don't include total drama!" Aurora grinned, the clips showing Lindsoph fanart.

The audience AWWWed.

"Okay, next is the pairing that people are still questioning, the possibilty of Gwucian, or Gwen and Lucian! Nobody knows for sure whether their interactions are romance? Has it drawn art? Yes, it has. Has it written fanfiction? Yes, it is. And are people hoping that Gwen can move on from her last two bad romances to a new one with Lucian? Yes, yes they are! Everyone agrees that Gwucian is the couple to root for if you want to be kept in surprise." Said Aurora, the clips now showing a few Gwucian pictures.

The audience AWWWed.

"Now we're going onto Kachard, or the Katie and Richard pairing! People think that Richard being totally oblivious to both Katie's feelings and his own is A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E! Adorable! It's one of the cutest of pairings in the TDB fanbase, and people are drawing and writing for it! Everyone's keeping their fingers crossed that Richard realizes what he has in front of him before she's sailed on to other guys!" The clips now showed Kachard art.

The audience, as per usual, AWWWed.

"Are we done yet?" Groaned Frances, rolling his eyes at the lovey-doveyness in the air.

"Last one for this is the insanity of Calzzy, or Izzy and Calvin! Old people that were Ozzy fans, well, some have moved onto Calzzy! After Izzy's big breakup with Owen last season, fans are hoping that this nutty, nutty girl will find her partner in a guy that's equally nuts! Drawings and fanfictions are around, and people can't say well enough that they're rooting for Calzzy! And after the sparks seen in Pirates Of The Wawanakwean, everyone's just waiting for the two to make out." The clips showed Calzzy art.

The audience AWWWed.

"And there's another secret pairing that the fans are hoping for! It's dubbed F/J, and people just love it! But it involves two people behind the scenes of TDB, not two competitors. Will it happen? We don't know."

Frances and Jacky just frowned while the Peanut Gallery slightly grinned as they snuck glances at the co-hosts.

"Okay... last of the day is the interviewing of fans on our moniter! First is a Jaydee fan! Her name is Kevin Bills from Toronto, with a question for you!"

Jaydee shrugged. "Sure. Bring it on, Kev."

The screen went to a guy with short brown hair and glasses. "Hey, JJ, you are the bomb! I've got a question for you - besides Leola, who was your pal in TDB?" Kevin Bills asked.

Jaydee stopped to think. "Well, I'm going to say that my buddy, 'sides Leola, would probably have been Wolfgang. When we weren't in the challenges and we weren't hanging out with the people we liked, we would hang out and talk. So Wolfers was pretty cool."

Kevin Bills nodded. "Thanks, JJ! You rock!"

"I know I do, dude." Jaydee grinned as the monitor turned off.

"Next is a Chase fan, named Megan Harper from Ontario. Bring her out."

A girl that was rather tall with curly blonde hair came onto the screen. "Hey, Chase. Before I ask my question, I just want to say that your relationship with Bailey is so cute, and I think it's so unfair that you were eliminated so early."

Chase smiled at her.

"Anyway, I want to ask something. Obviously, but anyway... why is it that you talked that one time at your elimination, but not now?" Megan Harper asked.

That was Bai-

ley and while

you guys are

nice, she's j-

ust that per-

son that I c-

an talk too.

She's just...

Bailey.

The audience and Megan Harper AWWWed. "That, that is so sweet! Kisses, Chase, and ciao!"

Chase blushed as the monitor turned off.

"Next is Rosalind's fan, and her rather special one. Please show, on the screen, Rose's mom!"

Rosalind grinned. "Mom?" 

The screen turned on to see a woman that resembled an older Rosalind. She had her black hair and stormy blue eyes, but her hair was shorter and she had a few barely noticeable wrinkles. "Hey, Rosie!" Her mother smiled at her daughter.

Rosalind smiled. "It's good to see you, mom, even if it's from a screen."

Rosalind's mom chuckled. "It's good to see you too, sweetie. Just wanted to let you know that I'm proud you made it onto the show, and Luke, Dante, and Francesca wanted to say hi as well."

Rosalind rolled her eyes. "Tell Dante and Francesca they're still annoying. Tell Luke he's still cool. Take care, mom."

"Goodbye, Rosalind. Make me proud!" Her mom said before the monitor turned off.

Jacky and Frances stood up, Jacky happily and Frances grumpily. "That's wrap on this episode of the Aftermath show! Will the pairings arise? Will Adam stop interfering in Angie's love life? And what's - "

Jacky was cut off as she tripped over a lump in the rug (the camera went down to it to show a pair of eyes, watching Alan, that looked oddly like Selene's) and fell. Frances, however, showed a tremor in his tiny black heart and caught her before she fell. The two looked at each other, both blushing lightly.

Aurora stepped out, grinning cheekily. "I think we might've found out one thing!" She said as 'J/F' flashed on the screen, out of the sight of Jacky and Frances. "Tune in next time for Total Drama Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to bed now.**

**Click the shiny button. Cliiiiick it. Cliiiiiiiick it.**

**~AerisSerris**


	14. They Never SAW That Coming

**Inspired by the Saw movies. I recieved the 2nd and 4th movies for Christmas last year, courtesy of my mom, and I still haven't watched the 4th one. I have to do that sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related, in any way, to Total Drama. Or, for that matter, the Saw movies.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

The teams were sent into a series of physically exhausting challenges against each other in the Blainerific Olympics! Izzy and Calvin drove Briana insane by stealing her iPod, which, it turned out, all she had to do was ask for back. Katie of the Barbarians, meanwhile, plotted against Briana and told Rosalind of her wicked intentions, who believed her when she caught her mad rant on tape! But before Rosalind could rat out Briana, she was sent home and right into the Aftermath show!

What will happen this week? Will anyone find Rosalind's recording? And will anyone survive today? Find out today on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme song: Go to The Race From Hell for details.)_

The cast sat around the TV screen in the Mess Hall, some of the rather squeemish people holding their stomaches while the braver and/or horror movie fanatics (Zakk, for example) grinned wickedly.

"Oh my God, that is so gross!" Delia said, wrinkling her nose.

"Erg... I agree with you, Delia." Christoph said, nodding with his leader.

"Ewww! That guy just caught on fire!" Lindsay squeeked, her eyes wide as she clutched onto Christoph's shirt in fear (Christoph blushed at this).

"Oh, that's awesome! The way his skin is just roasting like that! Damn, this is fun!" Zakk grinned, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes yes yes! That guy's just on fire! PPEWW!" Izzy cackled, sitting beside Calvin and high-fiving him.

"PPEWW!" Calvin agreed, grinning.

"Totally gross, right? Richard?" Katie asked, sitting next to her video game-a-holic friend.

Richard said nothing.

"Richard?"

He still said nothing, for he was playing on a Hartung Game Master. Katie sighed, returning to the movie.

"Mmmmph!" DJ shivered, hiding under his chair.

"..." Samantha said nothing, but stuck her tongue in revulsion out as one woman vomited blood.

"Meh, it's not that bad. At least we get popcorn." Leola shrugged, munching on a handful of the buttery treat.

"That man is such a psycho for making them go through this!" Bridgette gasped as one girl was shoved into a pit of shot needles.

"Relax, Bridge." Gwen rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her friend.

"Holy crap, why would she let herself be pushed in like that?" Briana commented.

"I-I know... why w-wouldn't she fight back a-a little?" Emily stammered.

"It's okay. Not really that scary, just gross." Shrugged Bailey.

"Damn, that white girl got screwed over." Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa said, eyes wide and a grin forming on her face.

"Ugh... why are police so stupid in horror movies?" Lucian said in disgust as the police failed to notice horribly obvious clues.

"You know, this isn't really that bad. I've seen scarier stuff." Angie shrugged.

"Eww! Angie, how can you like this stuff?" Adam said, staring at his sister in disbelief.

"She didn't say she liked it, smart one." Wolfgang rolled his eyes.

"I do not envy those guys." Ben commented as one woman's hands were trapped in a glass cage.

For those of you who are horror movie fans, you may know what they're watching. For those that don't, the cast of Total Drama Blainerific were watching Saw II, a personal favorite of the author's.

The movie rolled to a close, with Christoph, Lindsay, and DJ glad it was over, while Izzy, Zakk, and Gwen fairly pleased with the guts and gore. Lucian was still ashamed of his fellow police kind - if he were in that movie, he would've discovered what was going on a long, long time ago. Jigsaw was very clever, but he still made his locations obvious.

**Confessional:**

**"If I were in the movie, I'd make sure the police kept an eye on all of the abandoned buildings in the town. Why didn't the police notice the obvious pattern of 'Jigsaw loves abandoned buildings?'" -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Finally, Bitchley does something right. Saw is not scary, not even remotely close, but it's hilarious watching those bitches die in horribly gorey ways." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**He is still blushing. "I'm not too fond of scary movies... but it was really cool that Lindsay was holding my arm." -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**

"Campers, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed that movie - " Blaineley began, only to be interrupted.

"Um... not really, Brenna." Lindsay said, her blue eyes still sad from everyone dying in the movie.

"It's BLAINELEY - "

"No, it's Mildred." Zakk said dryly, taking delight in the angry red blush on Blaineley/Mildred's cheeks.

"S-shut up! Anyway, today's challenge is based off of the Saw movies!"

DJ screamed bloody murder, hiding behind Bunifa and Ben. "No! No scary movie challenges, please!"

Blaineley grinned. "Sorry Deej, but a challenge is a challenge. Your first challenge is to design a death machine worthy of Jigsaw himself, using whatever materials you can find in the tool shed or around you. It's your call. Once that's done, the team who has the best death machine will get a distinct advantage in the next part of the challenge. Good luck, and time to get started!"

**Confessional:**

**"Fuck yeah! I can fucking OWN this challenge!" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Crap, I shouldn't have voted Rosalind off..." Briana muttered as her team began to plan out the death trap. "Okay, team! We need to build something horrible, something death-defying, and something that will slaughter its victims! And we need someone who knows horror movies, and I mean really knows them, to think up its killing technique! Any takers?"

Zakk and Gwen both immediately volunteerd. "I've seen nearly every horror movie around. This is a piece of cake!" Zakk said, cracking his knuckles.

"You're not the only one, dude. We'll both handle the death trap." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Briana grinned. "Great! What are you guys thinking?"

Ben shivered. "Something that isn't TOO disgusting, please."

Gwen shrugged. "Sorry, Ben. But it has to be disgusting and gory."

"Okay, so what about..."

_The Killer Barbarians_

Delia sighed nervously. She knew her team would lose this, and she hated it. Her team had lost almost every challenge this season, and with Gwen and Zakk on the SG, what hope was there? Yes, they'd booted a huge horror lover last challenge, but they still had two left!

"Okay guys... what do you think?" Delia said, putting on her poker face.

"Oooh! Oooh! I have an idea!" Said, surprisingly, Lindsay.

Delia blinked. "Okay... what is your idea, Lindsay?"

Lindsay smiled. "Okay, so like, in the movie, that Amy girl - "

" - Amanda," Richard corrected.

"Yeah, Amanda, she was pushed into a pit of needles? And that one other guy got all burned up? Well, what if we put those two together?" Lindsay suggested.

Delia was dumbfounded. "Lindsay, that's a surprisingly brilliant idea."

**Confessional:**

**"...Did I just hear what she said right? Lindsay had a smart idea? Lindsay Blake, the blonde of the show? Holy crap, I didn't see that coming." -Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Okay guys, what do you have planned?" Asked Briana, walking over to where Gwen and Zakk were working on the death machine.

"We're thinking that the victim is tied up on one of those old European torture racks..." Zakk began, pointing to the diagram on their desk.

"Once they're hooked up, claw-like needles come out of the sides and pin the victim into the rack. Once that happens, the claws work their ways into the arteries of the victim, and pull them out, and then the victim slowly bleeds to death." Gwen finished.

Briana made a gagging notion. "That's sick... and perfect. That's great! Now we need to work on making it."

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Izzy, what do you think here? Since you love scary movies, what is a good combination of fire and needle pit?" Delia asked her insane teammate.

Izzy grinned. "Okay, so like, there's a HUGE pit filled with fire! Then, a few other people shoot needles down into the pit so that the dude's on fire AND he gets coated in needles and bleeds while he's burning, KASSOSH!" She said.

Adam grinned. "That is a wonderful idea!" He said.

_Both Teams_

"Alright, what do we have here?" Said Blaineley as she inspected the teams' death machines.

Zakk and Gwen grinned. "We are proud to present The Ripper, Blaineley. These claws sink into the victim's arteries, then slowly pull them out and the victim bleeds to death." Gwen presented.

Blaineley nodded approvingly. "Sinister and gory! I like it. Barbarians, what do you have?"

"Blaineley, we have what we call Hellfire. The victim falls into the pit of flames, where shot needles proceed to rain down on the victim and the person both burns and bleeds to death." Delia said proudly.

Blaineley grinned. "That is great as well! Aurora the intern, which do you decide for the winner here?" She asked.

Aurora the intern hmmed for a minute. "Well... I dunno, Blaineley. They're both really scary." She said sheepishly.

Blaineley groaned. "Alright, neither of you gets the advantage."

Zakk glared at her.

**Confessional:**

**"Are you fucking kidding me? It's a fucking great killing machine! Dumb blonde bitch." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"What was Blaineley thinking? Gwen's idea was brilliant, just like she is!" He pauses, realizing what he said. "I... I mean... Gwen and Zakk's idea was brilliant! Um..." He lunges for the camera. "I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing..." -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

_Next Challenge _

"Teams, the next part of the challenge is to test out your killing machine on one of these specially-made bleeding dummies! These dummies are designed to look like something you'd enjoy killing. I'm pretty sure you'll have fun destroying it." Said Blaineley, tossing the dummies to Zakk and Delia.

This specially-made dummy has Elvis styled, dark brown hair wearing expensive clothes. This dummy, if you haven't already guessed, was designed to look like Frances.

Samantha hummed to herself, a slight grin forming on her face. Zakk smirked.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked in amusement, cocking an eyebrow.

"N-nothing..." She said, grinning as she poked the fake blood-filled shoulder of Frances-dummy.

"Damn, Samantha. Didn't know you had a killer's instinct in you." Zakk whistled.

**Confessional:**

**"L-look... I'm not a v-violent person... but as I recall, F-Frances was really rude and m-mean. And..." She pauses to giggle. "So Z-Zakk's idea will be especially fun to u-use on F-Frances..." She sighs dreamily. "Zakk..." She pauses, seeing the camera. She blushes and reaches for it. "I-I want the t-tape back! G-give me the tape! H-how do you open this..." -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Gladiators, you're up first in testing out The Ripper. Remember, the most screams you get out of our talking Frances-dummy will determine the winner. Yes, it talks." Said Blaineley, almost regretfully at the last part.

"Okay, hook her up." Gwen picked up the Frances-dummy, which proved its ability to talk.

"Put me down peasant! My father is powerful! Put me down peasant! My father is powerful!" The Frances-dummy croaked in monotone.

It gave everyone an unwelcome reminder of how annoying Frances was - or rather, is.

"Alright, now stand back Gwen..." Said Zakk, holding the button in his hand. Gwen did so, and Zakk pressed the button.

It was a horrible sight. The claws came out of the torture rack, sinking into everywhere a major artery would be on Frances's body.

"Augh! Augh! Augh! Augh!"

Blaineley's intern Aurora counted all of the screams until DJ did something that irritated a lot of people.

"Stop! It's not right, man!" He screamed, grabbing the button from Zakk and pressing it, drawing the needles from the Frances-dummy.

Emily groaned. "DJ, n-no! We n-needed those screams!"

DJ hung his head. "Sorry, Emily. But I couldn't take it!"

"Alright, thirty screams. Not too bad. Now, onto the Killer Barbarians!" Said Blaineley, ignoring DJ's sobs as Emily tried to comfort him.

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Barbarians, it's time to test Hellfire. Remember, your goal is to beat thirty Frances-dummy screams. On your marks, get set, go!"

Izzy somer-saulted forward and pushed the Frances-dummy into the pit. "Don't touch me peasant! My father is powerful - AUGH!"

The Frances-dummy landed painfully in the Hellfire pit. Angie and Bailey both pressed the button at the same time, which lit the pit on fire. "AUGH AUGH AUGH AUGH AUGH!"

"Fire!" Delia called. Adam and Wolfgang both loaded small crossbows with shot needles on them and fired at the Frances-dummy, which still hadn't fully burned.

Blaineley grinned at the camera. "Talkative, annoying, and resistent to fire! Buy one now!"

A number appeared on the screen. "For your very own Frances-dummy to cuddle, play with, or destroy in horrible forms, call 1-800-SHUTUPFRANCES! Call now, and get a pair of extra annoying sayings for free! $19.95, plus shipping and handling. Remember, BlaineleyIsAmazingInc. is not responsible for any appearance or relations to any persons, living or dead. Any relation is purely coincidental. BlaineleyIsAmazingInc. is not responsible for bleeding eardrums from the Frances-dummy's constant complaining. Call now!" Said an announcer's voice.

Angie grinned as Wolfgang shot the dummy with amazing aim.

**Confessional:**

**"Man, he's so great... just so perfect..." She stops and blushes. "With aim! With aim, with aim..." She lunges for the camera. "I want the tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing..." -Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

The screams finally stopped as the blood drained out and the fire had burnt it to a crisp. "47 screams! Barbarians, you win, with a pass to immunity! Gladiators, I'll see you at elimination." Blaineley announced.

The Killer Barbarians cheered happily while the Screaming Gladiators groaned.

**Confessional:**

**"So... damn... close... DJ, dammit, you're my pal, but why the hell would you DO that?" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

_Elimination Ceremony_

The Killer Barbarians were watching, as usual. "Gladiators, I have ten glasses of lemonade on my plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your glass.

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa...

Samantha...

Briana... 

Bridgette...

Gwen...

Ben...

Calvin...

Lucian...

Emily..."

Zakk shared a nervous glance with Samantha, while DJ hung his head. "...Zakk. DJ Kensing, the Dock of Shame awaits. But, you will be missed."

Everyone, Gladiator and Barbarian, gave DJ a big group hug before his departure. "Yeah, I guess I blew it, but momma raised a gentleman, and watching some poor dude die isn't gentlemanly." He said, sitting on a box on the Boat of Losers.

"What a horrifying day! Will Lucian, Samantha, and Angie get their tapes back? Will Zakk get over the shame of losing a horror movie challenge? And who will go next time? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Review now and get a free, virtual, completely torturable Frances-dummy!**

**~AerisSerris**


	15. Are You Smarter Than A TV Show Host?

**Thank LiveUrLife2013 for this one. Punxysaur also gave an idea, and will be used next chapter. Thanks guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rosalind Hex, Frances Worthington, and Selene Stocker. They're mine, dammit.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

After indulging themselves in the movie Saw II, the teams were set to building the goriest, more kill-a-rific devices they could. Zakk and Gwen both immediately took over for the Screaming Gladiators while it was - to everyone's wonder - Lindsay, that thought of the killing thing for the Killer Barbarians. Huh, who'da thunk? To everyone's surprise, again, it was Lindsay's idea that won, sending DJ the chicken-heart home.

Will Zakk get over the shame of losing a horror challenge? Will Lindsay think up anymore brilliant ideas? And will the coupls hook up already? Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Blaineley sighed, sitting at her computer and rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Dammit... I really hate this job sometimes. Note to self - don't open another frickin' TV show just to spite Chris McLean again anytime soon."

Jill the intern frowned. "What's up, Blaineley?" She said, her sitting on the couch in Blaineley's cabin as the US show _Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader? _played.

"I can't think of a frickin' challenge! I'm getting... getting... host block!" Blaineley cried pathetically.

Jill the intern raised a brow. "Host block, huh? Crap, I don't know... what about a trivia challenge or something!"

Blaineley's face lit up. "Jill, you're a genius! I'll now give you a pay raise!"

"'You never paid me to begin with..."

"Oh, right." Blaineley said. "Well, here's a dollar for the soda machine." She said, putting a dollar bill on the couch before leaving.

Jill the intern rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Samantha was sitting by herself, reading a book when she was joined by her - shh, don't tell anybody - crush Zakk.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" He said, grinning as he sat next to her.

Samantha blushed lightly, but smiled back and closed her book. "W-well, I was reading, b-but now I'm not." She said, brushing a piece of red hair over her ear.

"Well, I'm not doing anything either... maybe we can go walk, or some crap like that?" Zakk suggested, almost reluctantly. It was a side he only really showed around the Scottish girl, something that he tried to make less evident but was obviously so to everyone else.

"Yeah... I'd love to." Samantha said, this time without the stutter.

Unknowing to them as they walked off, side-by-side, Briana sat on the Dock, listening to her iPod with the volume down as she observed the scene. And she smiled. Not a devious one, like she usually had, but a genuine one.

**Confessional:**

**"Oh, love. Interesting thing, really. Believe it or not, I'm actually happy for those two. Zakk makes Samantha more confident and she makes him less of a pain sometimes. Not that he is usually, but he has his moments..." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, they're cute together, and the two make each other work harder!" She took on a more serious expression. "Which we need! We're on a losing streak right now! With DJ gone, that's one less pair of legs, arms, eyes, and ears that were contributing to our effort. DJ may have been a wuss, but he was a strong and fairly intelligent wuss, and we need all the help we can get..." Her 'I-got-an-idea' face came on. "I know! If Samantha and Zakk make each other stronger, maybe I could help Zakk finally make his 'move' on her. Once they're a couple, that can only be a good thing..." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Katie sighed to herself as she sat at breakfast with Richard at the Killer Barbarians' table. She had developed a crush on the videogame lover during their time together, but it hurt knowing that he was hopelessly oblivious to it.

"Katie, can you pass me the salt?" Richard's voice brought her from her thoughts as she looked up, her brown eyes meeting his red-shot ones. She offered a smile, because even though she wasn't noticed, and she probably wouldn't be, it was all that she could do.

"Yeah, sure..." Katie said, grabbing a hold of the salt and handing it to her friend. As his own hand went forward, their fingers met for a brief moment. Katie felt her cheeks warm up, but her tan skin didn't show it. Richard looked up, and for a moment Katie could've sworn he was blushing. If he was, though, it didn't last because he accepted the salt, acting like nothing had happened.

"Thanks... Katie..." Richard said quietly, still in his normal tone but also an embarrassed hue to it.

Katie smiled to herself. Maybe he didn't like her the way she did for him, maybe he did. Either way, small moments like those made it worth it.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bunifa rolled her eyes as she was, once again, a witness to Adam's ranting on Wolfgang.

" - and that faux hawk annoys the crap out of me! I mean, it's annoying! It's just so - "

Bunifa sighed. "Hence why when it annoys the crap out of you, it's considered annoying." She said, her comment falling on deaf ears.

" - and the way he talks! It's annoying, it bugs me, and why is he HITTING on my SISTER? I hate the way he - " Adam ranted more.

Bunifa was getting bored listening to this, so she decided to pass the time by standing behind him - he was unaware - and mimicking his actions.

"He has this way of shaking his head when he's annoyed - " - Bunifa shook her head, an expression on her face that would remind a witness of Frances in his rant mode - " - And sometimes he scratches his neck simultaneously - " - Bunifa pretended to scratch her neck the way a cat would, a grin nearly conquering her ranting Frances face - " - and Wolfie also likes to make this 'dduurgh' face when I say something stupid on accident - " - Bunifa made a 'dude-you're-so-fucking-retarded' face - " - right, Bunifa?"

Adam turned around before Bunifa's 'dude-you're-so-fucking-retarded' face could vanish. "Hey, you look just like him Bunifa!"

Bunifa sighed, resisting the giant urge to strangle him for referring to her as Bunifa and not by all of her names. Then she ignored the resist and smacked him in the head.

**Confessional:**

**"Dammit, I'm getting so pissed off with Adam! He always calls me 'Bunifa' instead of my names! It may be long, but I like ALL of my names dammit!" -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Wolfgang sat at one end of the Killer Barbarians' table, looking up at Angie occasionally. And when I say occasionally, I mean for majority of breakfast.

The punk was knowing in many things. He knew that all dressed pizza kicked the ass of oatmeal. He knew that the Skulduggary Pleasant series was amazing and deserved to be in the lives of everyone. He did NOT know why Angie wasn't talking to him.

After an encounter a few days ago, Angie seemed to be avoiding Wolfgang. He hated not knowing why; did he say something wrong? Did he offend? Hell, he didn't know.

As Wolfgang sat in his own disturbed thoughts, Angie had her own. She knew she liked Wolfgang, she liked being around him, and she liked the kind way he treated her - kind of like her own teddy bear. But yet she was afraid of it as well - she didn't like getting too close. She'd nearly been raped once because she'd gotten too close to someone, and she didn't want it to happen again.

Angie sighed. She really hated this show.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

At the Killer Barbarians table, Leola and Bailey were also sitting together. Since the two had had both of their love interests voted off, they'd created a bond of friendship after that.

"You know Bailey, you're pretty cool. If I didn't have my Jaydee, I might have been interested in you instead!" Leola said, smiling.

Bailey smiled, albeit awkwardly. "Uh... thanks, I guess..." Yes, she was bisexual, but that was just plan awkward.

Leola realized what she said. "Oh... um... sorry, about that..."

Bailey shook her head. "Heh... don't worry about it."

The two sat in silence for the rest of breakfast.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Christoph looked sadly over at the Screaming Gladiators, feeling sorry for them. Chef was still on strike, and so the Screaming Gladiators hadn't really had that good of food lately while the Killer Barbarians did.

This didn't go unnoticed by Delia, who was feeling guilty that she said he couldn't cook for them. Yes, the Gladiators were a strong team, but they didn't deserve to starve! Maybe she was being too harsh on all of them, and on Christoph, whom she knew loved helping people.

"Christoph, I'm sorry I said you can't cook for them... please, do that if you really want to. I'm sorry." Delia finally said, frowning sadly.

Christoph smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Delia. You were just doing what you thought was best." He said, silently rejoicing inside. "Lindsay, do you want to help?" Christoph asked the pretty blonde.

Lindsay nodded happily. "Sure! I'd love to, Carter!" She said, once again forgetting his name.

Christoph smiled warmly at her. Sure, she wasn't the smartest girl, but he knew she had a big heart and loved helping people. "Okay, let's be off." He said.

The two stood in the kitchen, beginning to cook pancakes. However talented Christoph was at cooking, he was cooking for another team, and cooking for the Barbarians took himself, Bailey, and Delia. The size of the meal made sure that he and Lindsay would have his hands full, but he needed someone else to help as well.

"Lindsay, could you please go ask someone from the team to help us in here?" He asked politely. Lindsay nodded happily, and was about to leave when a smooth Italian voice joined them.

"No need, I can offer my assistance." A tall, muscular male intern stepped into the kitchen, carrying some breakfast dishes in his hands. The Italian had dark blonde hair, with tanned skin and dark blue eyes.

Lindsay giggled. "Thanks so much... um... I don't know your name?"

The intern grinned. "Please, call me Coriander. But for a lovely young lady like yourself, feel free to call me Cory, or perhaps Anders. Anything your heart desires." The intern said, winking at her.

At first, Christoph had been happy at his arrival. But now, as Coriander kissed Lindsay's hand and was making her giggle, he was seriously getting pissed off.

"Okay! Lindsay, I'll just help you with the instructions, okay?" He said, almost angrily as he diverted Lindsay's attention from stupid Coriander.

Lindsay nodded. "Okay, Carter! Thanks for being so nice, Coriander." And to make it worse, Christoph had also dropped a frying pan on his finger.

Well, that was just insult added to injury.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lucian happily accepted the food that was served to him by Christoph, Lindsay, and some guy named Coriander, although he'd had his suspicions at first. As he sat there eating pancakes, next to Bridgette, Samantha, and Zakk, he glanced up to see Gwen sitting at the opposite-side, far end of the table.

The Goth girl that had fascinated him recently sat by herself, a statue in a way as she paid no attention to the loud conversations and gossiping around her. Gwen didn't care what people said about her - or so she showed on the outside. Lucian knew how she acted on the outside, with her rough and tough exterior, but he wanted to know her on the inside.

So Lucian gathered his courage, picking up his tray and sitting beside her. Gwen raised a dark brow as he sat next to her, in a questioning way.

"What do you want?" She said, in her normal harsh tone but still holding some softness. After all, he wasn't that annoying, unlike other people here.

Lucian almost winced at the harsh words, but held his ground and replied, meeting her in the eye. "You seemed lonely, and I wanted to join you for breakfast. Is that alright? I'd hate to intrude." He said, almost a challenge in his words.

Gwen shook her head. "It's fine... I guess..." She said, looking away from him. When she knew he was no longer looking at her, she smiled slightly.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After Lindsay had rejoined her at the table, Izzy decided to start chatting with her friend about their new cute guys.

"Calvin is soooo cool! He really knows how to light up a firework, like WOW!" She said, mimicking an explosion.

Lindsay laughed. "I know! You and Cal are so cute together!"

Izzy lightly blushed, but acted like nothing happened. "Aw, thanks Lindsay. But in all honesty, I don't think we'll go out soon! It'd be coolio, though. Anyways..." Her smile suddenly became predatory, "what about you and Christoph, huh? I know you guys dig each other." Izzy winked.

Lindsay cocked her head to the side. "Who?"

Izzy frowned. "Christoph! You know, your friend that helped you cook breakfast?" She said, emphazing 'friend'.

Lindsay's face lit up. "Oh, you mean Coriander! I know, he's super cute!"

Izzy shook her head. "Who's Coriander?"

"Who's Christoph?"

The two girls just frowned.

**Confessional:**

**"Wait, was Coriander that hot Italian guy flirting with Lindsay at breakfast? I notice these things, you know. The Izzy knows all, sees all, EATS ALL!" She laughs manically. "Yeah... but seriously, did she really forget Christoph? Dang, that's a blow to the dude's self esteem..." -Izzy, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Oh, I think Irene meant Carter... silly Irene, Carter's name isn't Christoph, it's Carter! Duh!" -Lindsay, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The last group I will mention before moving onto the challenge was Ben, Emily, and Calvin. The fireworks expert sighed dreamily while the musician and the bookworm shared a glance.

"Thinking of someone, Calvin?" Ben asked, almost mischeviously as Calvin watched Izzy, who was still talking excitedly with Lindsay.

Calvin just sighed again, not answering. Emily smiled.

"D-do you have a c-crush on I-Izzy, C-Calvin?" She asked reluctantly.

Calvin's head popped up. "What? Pssh, no... as if..." He said, reluctantly, almost pathetically. "Besides, it's not like you're not thinking of someone, Emily." He said, getting his 'mojo' back.

Emily blushed. "N-no... I'm n-not..." She said.

This time, Ben and Calvin shared a glance.

"You sure, Emily?" Ben muttered, not voicing this because he thought Emily was a nice girl, but still speaking it all the same.

Emily simply blushed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Alright campers, please report to the ampitheatre for your next challenge!" Blaineley called out over the loudspeaker.

_Both Teams_

"Today's fabulous challenge - that I totally thought of, all by myself - is trivia! Remember, you may not use anything of anykind to help you cheat, so hand over all cell phones, dictionaries, and encyclopedias you might have."

Almost everyone grumbled and offered on of the three before returning to their team.

"Good! Let it begin!" Blaineley said (she was dressed in blue today).

Samantha grinned. She KNEW random trivia. She would own this challenge for once!

"Alright, first random trivia question. How long of a tunnel could a mole dig in one night?"

Samantha almost immediately hit the buzzer. "300 feet long!"

"Correct!" Blaineley grinned, tossing a card onto a pissed off Jill. "Next... what are the proper names of a group of geese on the ground and a group of geese in the air?"

Again, Samantha hit the buzzer. "A group of geese on the ground is a gaggle and a group of geese in the air is a skein!" She said, without the stammer. Zakk grinned at her, which was returned.

**Confessional:**

**"Damn, Sam's a smartie... I really like that chick... in fact, I think I'm in - " he is interrupted by the camera dying of low battery. -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Correct! Next, what is something most lipstick contains?"

This time, Samantha was beat to it by Lindsay. "I know, Brenna! Fish scales!" She said, applying a new tube of lipstick.

"Such an intelligent young lady, you honor me with your presence." Coriander winked at her, sitting on a chair next to Jill. Lindsay giggled while Christoph looked pissed off.

"Now, where did the term 'getting fired' come from?"

Again, Samantha answered. "Clans of long ago that wanted to get rid of their unwanted people without killing them used to burn their houses down — hence the statement to get fired." She said.

"Correct!"

The Screaming Gladiators high-fived while the Killer Barbarians looked down.

The following are the questions answered correctly.

"What is the voice of E.T.?"

"Debra Winger!"

"Why are Hershey's Kisses called that?"

"Hershey's Kisses are called that because the machine that makes them looks like it's kissing the conveyor belt!"

"Correct!"

"Correct!"

"Co-rrect!"

The teams were now, even with Samantha's genius, tied at 49-49. "Alright, now we'll have one from each team step forward. Katie and Zakk."

Katie's eyes widened while Zakk glanced at Samantha. "This final question will determine your whether your team loses or wins! Now..."

Katie began to sweat small, unnoticeable beads. Zakk looked nervous.

"What happens when you feed a seagull Alka-Seltzer?"

Zakk relaxed, pushing the buzzer. "If you feed a seagull Alka-Seltzer, its stomach will explode." He said.

The bell ding-ding-ding-ding-dinged. "Correct! The Screaming Gladiators win! Killer Barbarians, you're heading to elimination tonight."

"Yes! Zakk, that was brilliant!" Samantha said, not a stutter in her voice.

Zakk grinned. "Thanks, Sam! I learn from the best!"

While the team was cheering around them, the two finally did something that cued AWWW's from all around the world. Zakk and Samantha both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips, causing more than one pair of eyes to stare.

Blaineley's jaw dropped. "Holy shit..."

Zakk and Samantha pulled back, their cheeks tainted with pink. "Samantha, do you want to go out sometime? As a real date." Zakk said.

Samantha smiled. "I'd love t-to..." She said, the two kissing again.

_Elimination Ceremony_

The Screaming Gladiators sat in the bleachers as the Killer Barbarians awaited punishment. "On my tray, I have eight glasses of lemonade. Come claim them when - if - I call your name...

Delia...

Christoph...

Bailey...

Leola...

Izzy...

Angie...

Adam...

Wolfgang...

Richard..."

Lindsay and Katie sat, both looking nervous.

"...Lindsay."

Katie sighed, standing up and walking towards the Dock. Before she stepped on, she turned at the last minute and stood next to Richard.

"I'll miss you the most..." She said softly.

Richard frowned. "Why, though? I'm nothing special, just a friend."

Katie smiled sadly. "You were always more than a friend to me, Richard." Then she daringly leaned forward and pecked the shocked boy softly, before walking back on the Dock of Shame.

Richard stood there, his videogame fueled mind comprehending what just happened. "Katie, wait!" The pigtail-clad girl stopped at the last minute. "I think I like you too..." He said, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Katie giggled. "You do?" She squeeled happily, assaulting him with a hug as the two kissed again. As Katie sailed away on the Boat of Losers, Richard just stood there with his team, wishing that he'd realized what was right in front of him sooner.

"What a kiss filled episode! Will Zakk and Samantha officially start dating? Will Richard regret voting off Katie? And what will happen next? Tune in next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope all of you Zamantha and Kachard fans enjoyed! And for Lindsoph, hope you enjoy the new drama added from Coriander! **

**Review. I'm totally mind-controlling you right now. xD**

**~AerisSerris**


	16. The Marathon Of The Millenium

**Just to do a bit of advertising here: if you like fanon/crack couples in Total Drama, I take story requests. Oh, Punxysaur's idea this chapter, hope you all enjoy! Aftermath show next.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I owned? YOUR MOM! :D Just kidding, I own nothing. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

The two teams participated in a challenge that tested their wits, a trivia challenge. And I totally thought of it without help... anyways, despite the fact that Samantha was on the Screaming Gladiators, the girl genius, the teams still tied. It was down to Katie and Zakk to determine who won the challenge, with a quick answer from Zakk winning for his team. To make things even more so great for him, he and Samantha FINALLY made out, much to the pleasure of fans all around the world. Blech, not my cup of tea... Katie was eliminated for her losing the challenge, but not before she and Richard admitted how they felt, resulting in a kiss between the two before Katie left for good.

How will the teams fare in this particular challenge? Will any other couples form? And will someone catch on to Briana's antics before it's too late? Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details.)_

The teams groaned as Blaineley gave them the grim news that Chef was over his strike and was now back as the cook.

"Dammit!" Zakk swore as he recieved his tray of what was supposed to be 'bacon and eggs.' "I was hoping the dude would stay on his fucking strike."

Samantha sighed sadly. "A-and just w-when we were r-recieving Christoph's c-cooking..." She agreed, recieving her 'bacon and eggs.'

"Bleh... true that." Bunifa scowled, using her fork to poke an 'egg.'

It began to wriggle, then jumped off the table yelling "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!" Bunifa jumped in alarm, scooting away as Chef cackling in amusement.

"You know what? I think I'm good..." Zakk said in disgust, pushing away the 'food.'

Even Samantha, who was used to nasty food (such as hagus) looked nauseated. "I-I'm g-good..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gwen, meanwhile, rolled her eyes as Lucian experimentally poked a piece of 'bacon.' "Dude, you _do _know that his meats and vegetables are still alive, right?" She said, having abandoned her tray long ago.

Lucian wrinkled his nose. "The meats, yes. The vegetables... I'm not sure how that's possible."

Gwen grinned in amusement. "This is Chef we're discussing, I hope you remember."

"True enough." The two friends chuckled, Lucian slightly longer than was strictly necessary.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Richard, meanwhile, sat at his part of the Killer Barbarians' table, poking an 'egg' unenthusiastically. This was not unnoticed by Leola or Bailey.

"Something up, Richard?" Said Bailey, sitting beside him and setting her tray on the table, Leola on her other side.

"No, not really..." He said, reluctantly, uncertainly.

Leola raised a brow. "Really? Seems like something's up." Her mouth stretched into a grin. "I bet you just miss Katie."

Richard nodded. "That is safe to assume. I do miss Katie, but what really sucks is that I was so oblivious to her feelings - and, for that matter, the way _I _felt - that I didn't notice until it was too late. So much time that we could've spent together... as a couple..." The videogame geek frowned, forming the sentence was foreign to his senses. "Just shot, I guess."

Bailey and Leola shared a knowing glance. "Yup, been there, done that. Trust me, you get used to it after a bit." Leola nodded.

"Wish I'd noticed before he was booted off." Bailey grumbled.

Then on a friendship of sorts formed between the musician, the tomboy, and the nerd.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

By the time 'breakfast' was over, the campers had gone their seperate ways to enjoy themselves before the challenge. Angie was walking through the woods, taking time to herself to think.

"Hey, Angie..." The animal loving teen turned to see Wolfgang there, grinning and acting as though there was no tension. Angie smiled in spite of her discomfort at spending time with someone of the opposing gender.

"Hey, Wolfgang." She said, her lips curling sweetly.

Wolfgang scratched his head. "Listen, I just wanted to know something... I mean, we haven't talked in a while... I was just wondering if I did something wrong?" He said reluctantly.

Angie stopped, her mind whirring through several excuses. Finally her mind landed on the option "nothing's wrong".

"Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong." She said finally, smiling and acting as though nothing was up. "Just... nothing." Angie added, covering herself up quickly.

Wolfgang raised a brow but said nothing.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Briana... we are friends, right?" Delia said softly as she and the girl from the Screaming Gladiators sat on the edge of the Dock of Shame.

Briana was taken by surprise, but quickly came up with a tragically convicing lie. "Of course we are, silly! Why wouldn't we be?" She said, combining humor and pretending to be hurt.

Delia smiled reluctantly. "Well, I don't know... it's just that when Katie was here, she was always trying to talk to me in private, saying something about how we had to talk about you and that you weren't really my friend..."

Briana's mind raced a million miles an hour, digesting this new information that _Katie knew _and that it was hella likely that Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, and Lindsay did too. Of course she'd seen the very first Aftermath show, but yet she still didn't think that Katie of all people would try to unmask her first. "What? That's ridiculous!" She said, gasping.

Delia let out a breath of relief. "Well, thanks for helping me clear that up Briana. You're a really good friend."

"Anytime, Delia, anytime."

**Confessional:**

**"Well, it's good to get that cleared up. I mean, Katie wasn't the smartest person on the team... Briana is my friend, I know that for sure. She respects my leadership skills, she always helps me out, and earlier today she even gave me these special pills that improve game performance! Now that's a real friend!" -Delia, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Do I like Delia? No, not really. Sure, she's nice and strong, but she's too easily decieved for my tastes. And do I respect her leadership skills? Please! Lindsay could do a better job as leader, and Lindsay's team in Total Drama Action sucked. Do I help her out? Only because it helps me out in the long run. As for those pills I gave her earlier..." She stops to laugh maliciously. "Ha, oh that's a laugh. Those pills are scientifically proven to dull the senses and slow the body and mind. And seeing as I overheard Blaineley talking with her interns about there being a marathon today... Good running, 'my friend', good running." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Emily and Ben were sitting on the beach, away from the Dock of Shame, watching Adam and Bridgette make a sandcastle to pass the time. Adam placed a flag on top of the sandcastle with a red A on it.

"Yes! I have created Adam Palace!" Adam cheered himself, causing Emily and Ben to roll their eyes.

"Hold it, stud. I created the sandcastle too. It should be Bridgette And Adam Palace." Bridgette said, smirking and raising a brow as she put a flag with a blue B on it.

"Fine... whatever." Adam shrugged.

Emily giggled a little. "I-it's funny t-to watch, isn't i-it?" She asked her friend.

Ben chuckled in agreement. "It is, really. I used to make sandcastles all the time. Then I got old and boring."

Emily simply laughed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Christoph sat glumly in the Mess Hall, having volunteered to take away the dishes. Maybe if he helped out Chef, the former army man wouldn't be so mean to people.

However, as he watched Coriander, that stupid intern that was driving him crazy, he could hardly bring himself to move. Coriander was at a table, flirting smoothly with Lindsay, the said blonde giggling loudly.

"Coriander, OMIGOSH, you're so sweet! You're, like, REALLY nice!" Lindsay said sweetly.

Christoph scowled as he carried breakfast dishes to Chef, who nodded in respect.

Lindsay finally had to go somewhere, maybe talk to a friend of hers, when Christoph was finished cleaning up. Chef had to go take out the trash. So basically, it was just Christoph and Coriander alone in the Mess Hall.

Said Italian intern joined Christoph at a table he was cleaning, a smug smirk on his stupid face. Christoph forced a polite face.

"Quite a _bellezza_, isn't she? A bit of an easy one, but a _bellezza _nontheless." Coriander grinned.

Christoph growled at him. "Lindsay's not easy!" He said angrily.

Coriander smirked. "You're right. She's more of a _puttana _if you ask me." Taking delight in Christoph's confused face, he laughed and left the camper there.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Izzy and Calvin, meanwhile, decided to play the game of "See Who Can Ruin All Of Blaineley's Dresses The Fastest". Izzy, having obtained all of Chris's hair gel right before coming back, decided to smear it all over the most expensive dresses.

Calvin snorted. "Is that the best you can do, Izzy?" Izzy raised a brow. "THIS is how you ruin a perfectly good dress."

Calvin went to work, pulling a small firework out of his pants pocket with a pointed tip. Placing several dresses on the tip, he pulled out a match.

Izzy giggled insanely. "Let it go BOOM BOOM!"

Calvin lit the string attached to the firework, then grabbed Izzy's hand as the two ran for cover.

A loud explosion was heard as the firework both destroyed the dresses and tore the roof off of Blaineley's walk-in closet.

"YES! THAT WAS EPIC!" Calvin cheered as he and Izzy hugged in delight.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile at the Aftermath show studio...

"Did you hear something?" Jacky asked Frances as the two discussed the next Aftermath show.

"Like hell I should - wait, do you feel as though something is hurtling at the studio...?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Both Teams_

"Today, campers, your challenge is a marathon to remember!" Blaineley announced, today her surviving dress being orange. "Your first challenge is a cliff dive similar to the first episode of TDI. Your task is to search for a flag of your team's color - blue for the Gladiators and red for the Barbarians - then to take it to the top of a flagpole before the other team. These flags will be somewhere in the water for you to find. Kapische? Now... GO!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Both teams stood at the top of the cliff in their swimsuits, the TDI cast groaning as they had to do a cliff dive. AGAIN.

"Well, there's no use waiting! Come on guys! KALAMUNGAAAAAAA!" Izzy yelled, pushing goggles over her face and jumping off of the cliff.

Calvin's eyes went wide as he watched the redhead plummet to the water. "Izzy, I'm coming!" He yelled, pulling up his black shorts farther and jumping off.

The two teams simply stood there, waiting to hear the splash of safety that meant Izzy and Calvin didn't die.

SA-PLOOSH! 

"O-okay... Then it h-has to b-be all right..." Emily muttered, almost uncertainly, dressed in a purple bikini. She took a tentative step forward, then felt nauseous as she looked down the cliff.

Briana stood to her side, gulping. "Okay... we'll both go, okay Emily? At the same time..." She said, looking down the cliff. She was dressed in an orange halter top bikini.

Emily nodded in fear. "P-promise...?"

"Yeah, I promise." Briana said, grabbing ahold of Emily's hand. "Ready?"

Emily blushed and nodded. "R-ready..."

"Hold your BREEEAAAAATTTTTTTHHHHHH!" Briana said, starting to yell as she and Emily both jumped over over, holding hands in fear.

The two girls landed in the water, holding each other in pure terror. Both faces were bright red as they realized they were alive.

"T-thank you, B-Briana..."

"I-it was no trouble..."

Delia tried not to look over the edge of the cliff but inevitably failed to do so. "AIEEE!" She screeched as she looked over the edge. "Okay... you're the leader, Delia..." Delia whispered, calming herself. Suddenly having a brilliant idea, she reached for one of the game performance pills in her pants, which were on the ground (she was dressed in her purple halter bikini). Swallowing a pill, and praying that they added bravery, she took a breath and lunged off of the cliff.

"!"

SA-PLOOSH!

"I-I'm okay..." 

Leola and Bailey shared a glance. "Same time, buddy?" Leola suggested.

Bailey nodded. "Same time." The two took a breath, then leaped off the cliff together.

"!"

SA-PLOOSH!

Bunifa took a look of determination as the rest of the team looked about uncertainly. "You guys, the other team's getting ahead, and I'm not letting that happen!"

Still nothing.

"God dammit you guys! That's it! If I'm the only one going down, you're coming with me!" Bunifa exclaimed, grabbing the arm of the person nearest by, which happened to be Zakk.

"Wha - "

"We're jumping!" She said, giving the rocker no time to react and jumping.

"DAMMIT !"

SA-PLOOSH!

"Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa," heavy pants, "are you TRYING to get me killed?"

"No," Bunifa smirked, "I was trying to get you to grow a pair and jump."

"I have a fucking pair, dammit!" Zakk snapped.

Back on the cliff, Wolfgang waved an arm to Angie. "Ladies first," He smirked.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Whatever... chicken." She taunted.

Adam could not stand the scene, so he walked quietly behind Wolfgang and, as the punk was walking backwards in an attempt to get Angie to go, tripped the punk over the side of the cliff.

Angie gasped as Wolfgang fell towards the water. "AAAAAAUUGGGGGGHHHH!"

SA-PLOOSH!

"Wolfgang, are you okay?" Angie called. Down in the cold water, Wolfgang gave a thumbs-up.

"N-never better."

Angie turned to her brother. "Did YOU have something to do with this, Adam?" She snarled angrily.

Adam whistled innocently. "Who, me?"

Angie was fuming. "Oh, that is IT!" She said, smacking him in the head. "Stay out of my personal life, Adam!"

"It's - OW - my business - OW - when some - OW - punk tries to - OW - hit on my sister! OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

Adam shoved Angie back, this time resulting in both of them falling over the cliff.

"!"

SA-PLOOSH! 

Adam and Angie panted heavily. "We," pant, "will resolve this _LATER_." Angie glared.

"Agreed." Adam glared back.

Coriander, the intern, stood by Lindsay, who was shaking in fear. "Here, m'lady, I can help you over the cliff." He said with a convincing look in his eyes.

Lindsay smiled. "Sure!" Coriander scooped Lindsay up in his arms, and right before jumping, turned to Christoph and smirked.

"At least I'm not afraid to jump off a cliff." He winked, then jumped with Lindsay in his arms.

"!"

SA-PLOOSH! 

Christoph snarled angrily. "That is IT! I'm not afraid!" He said, taking a run and jumping as well.

SA-PLOOSH!

Bridgette looked over the cliff, then back to the remaining of her team. "Well, we all have to go sometime, right?" She said. She took a big breath, then jumped off the cliff with a grace only a surfer could have.

SA-PLOOSH!

Hair drenched, she fumbled in the water until she felt a cloth. "I've got it, I've got the flag!" Bridgette called to her team.

Richard took a breath, knowing that it was all on him now. "Okay... I've got to get the flag..." He said, taking a breath and jumping off the cliff.

"!"

SA-PLOOSH!

Richard shivered in the cold water, but smiled when he saw the red flag for the Killer Barbarians. "Guys, I've got it!"

Back at the cliff, Gwen, Samantha, Lucian, and Ben sighed in relief, knowing they wouldn't have to jump. "Okay! Teams, begin your search for the flagpole!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Killer Barbarians_

The team was searching all places for the flagpole, while meanwhile Delia was beginning to feel sluggish and slow. Her brain even felt like it was slowing down.

This was unnoticed by Bailey, who decided to walk beside her. "Delia, um, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Delia managed to stutter, "Yeah, I'm f-fine... I think it's just C-Chef's food..." She said, taking the effort to even move her feet.

Bailey frowned. "Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, Bailey, I'm sure." She slurred. Reaching into her pockets, she took out one of the game performance pills and swallowed.

Bailey glanced at the pills. "Delia, what are those pills you're taking?"

Delia grinned. "Game performance pills! Want one?"

Bailey shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

Delia shrugged. "Suit yourself."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

Somehow, the Screaming Gladiators managed to end up not to far away from the Killer Barbarians. While the team was looking for the flagpole, Briana went to talk to Delia, who was even more slow than earlier.

"Delia! You okay?" Briana called out to her 'friend'.

Delia looked up at her, for she was sitting on a log. "Hmmmmmmm? Oh, I'm fine..." She slurred.

Briana put on an expression of fake sadness. "Oh, but you don't look okay! Maybe you should try having another pill." 

Delia shook her head. "I don't know... I don't think the pills are good..."

Briana quickly came up with another lie. "Don't be silly! What do you have to lose?"

Delia pondered for a moment, then reached into her pocket. "Here... goes... nothing..." She said, swallowing the pill. Her eyes grew a more focused look before going even sleepier and slower than before.

"You... did... something... didn't... you...?" Delia finally realized.

"No," Briana said softly, turning her back on the girl who was falling unconscious. "you did it to yourself."

**Confessional:**

**"One pill: the effects begin to kick in. Two pills: you feel sleepy and slurred, you can hardly think. Three pills? Nighty night, Delia." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

Meanwhile, Zakk had been told to lead the Gladiators on, seeing as Briana was busy 'helping' Delia. "Samantha, are you seeing anything?' He said to his girlfriend, who was walking beside him.

"Hmm... not seeing anything... wait, up there!" She said, pointing to a metal pole just ahead.

Zakk pounded a fist into the air. "Yes!" He began to climb the pole, placing the flag on top.

The bell rung for the Gladiators. "Screaming Gladiators win! Killer Barbarians, you're heading to elimination tonight."

The Killer Barbarians groaned, having just decided to let Delia sleep on the log, then turned back to stare at their leader angrily.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Elimination Ceremony_

The Screaming Gladiators sat on the bleachers as the Killer Barbarians awaited judgement. "Tsk tsk tsk. Falling asleep in the woods. Relying on Richard to find a flag for you. And losing, rather pathetically... tsk tsk tsk. When I call your name, come up and recieve your glass of lemonade.

Leola...

Angie...

Bailey...

Richard...

Christoph...

Izzy...

Wolfgang...

Adam..."

Delia, who'd just woken up, glanced at her team nervously. Lindsay frowned sadly.

"...Lindsay."

The dumb blonde frowned at Delia, then walked up to recieve her glass.

"Delia Connors, the Boat of Losers awaits."

Delia stood up sadly, and stood before the Boat of Losers, but turned to her team. "Guys... I'm sorry I screwed up. But it wasn't my fault! It was - " However, Coriander and Aurora, the interns, were told by Blaineley to push Delia onto the Boat.

"She'll get you! She got me! Get her before it's too late!"

"Wow, what an episode! Will Delia ever fully wake up? Did Frances and Jacky hear something hurtle towards the studio - "

"What studio?" Lucian asked, frowning.

" - And will I ever find out what happened to my designer dresses? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry to Delia's creator, but it had to happen sooner or later. Thanks to Punxysaur for the challenge idea, sorry I didn't do the whole thing. Hmm... I think that's all I have to say here, but I feel as though I'm forgetting something.**

**~AerisSerris**


	17. Aftermath: You've Gotta Save This Studio

**Aftermath chapter is up! I greatly enjoyed Selene and Alan's scene. xD**

**Disclaimer: Still owning your mom, ALL NIGHT LONG. xD Nope, still own nothing.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: DJ getting his group hug from his friends; Katie and Richard sharing their kiss; and Delia protesting her elimination. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

"Hello, and welcome to the TDB Aftermath show! I'm your co-host, Jackaline Smith! But if you call me Jackaline I'll hit you with a fish!" Jacky said cheerfully, then her face darkening and reaching into a bucket of fish. "Seriously, I will. Don't think I wouldn't."

Frances rolled his eyes. "We get it, _Jackaline. _And I'm - OW!" He was cut off as Jacky slapped him with a fish. "What the hell, woman?" He snapped.

Jacky simply grinned. "Hey, I warned you didn't I?" She shrugged cheekily. "Lots has happened this week in Total Drama Blainerific! From the make-out between Zakk and Samantha, FINALLY - "

A clip showed of the two kissing for the first time -

"Katie admitting her feelings for Richard - "

A clip showed of Katie admitting how she felt about Richard -

"And the shocking betrayal of Briana that resulted in Delia's elimination!" Jacky finished. "But, sadly, that's not our focus today, because we have a bit of a special theme in the Aftermath show. As you can see, half of our studio has been blown up."

The camera pulled back to show that about half of the studio was roofless and wall-less. "This is thanks to two certain competitors back in camp. And we're not saying their names, in fear of incurring Blaineley's wrath upon our friends."

"I think I'll say their names anyway. They are - MMMPH!" Frances was once again cut off as Jacky both clamped a hand over her mouth and slapped him repeatedly with a fish. "Umfkay, umfkay, I'm wron't wrell! Get umff ugh me!"

Jacky pulled her hand back, the slimy salmon still in her hand and holding in manicingly in her hand. Frances raised his hands in surrender.

"But before we begin our agenda today, please welcome our Peanut Gallery! We have Alan, Chase, Jaydee, and Rosalind!"

Alan winked at the girls in the audience, Chase waved shyly, Jaydee waved, and Rosalind smirked.

"Now, today we'll be doing several things! Because of the cost of the explosion created, and Blaineley insisting on needing new dresses, we'll be needing..." Jacky took a dramatic breath, or perhaps an almost scared one, "50,000 dollars!"

The audience OOOOOOed.

"But, you can help! Call now and donate to the 'Save Total Drama Blainerific Aftermaths' cause! You've got to help, please!" Jacky said, the number showing on the screen.

"But, so you actually get off of your lazy asses and donate to the fund, the producers - I don't see why they can't pay for it themselves, those asses - are making the Peanut Gallery and Jacky do things that will persuade you to donate. Now, can we get on with this?" Frances scoffed.

"Now, normally we would begin interviewing the outed contestants, but seeing seeing as we need to begin our fund, we really can't afford to."

DJ, Katie, and Delia behind the curtains groaned. "But! Delia will later sing a song about how she feels about Briana's betrayal." Jacky quickly added.

"I will?" Delia raised a brow.

"Join the Peanut Gallery, guys!" Jacky smiled happily.

DJ, Katie, and Delia did this, both unhappy at their lack of screentime and happy at their lack of screentime.

"Now, to begin, we have all of Briana's mad rants caught on tape! If you want to begin playing them, call now and donate! We make good on our word, you know!" Jacky said enthusiastically.

Alan's and Rosalind's phones began to to ring, the grand total now reaching up to $200.

"Great, guys! Send it up to $500 and we'll roll the clips!" Jacky beamed.

Now Jaydee's and Katie's phones began to ring.

The grand total now reached up to $565.

"Alright! You donated and we deliver! Roll the clips, Frances!"

Nothing.

"Frances, why aren't you - where'd he go?" Jacky suddenly said.

The screen went to the green room behind the main studio room. " - and make it decaf, with whipped cream. NOW, Wadsworth!"

Jacky sighed. "Stupid coffee cravings..." She muttered, pressing the button on Frances's universal remote.

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**"Gah! I am so PISSED OFF at Calvin and Izzy! Those two have the galls to freakin' steal my freakin' iPod, oh I'll show them..."**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I don't like to swear, but Frances is a huge JACKASS, and I can't wait until he leaves tonight!"**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Ugh, why won't Zakk and Samantha just make out already and get it over with?"**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Katie? KATIE, of all people, thought she could thwart MY plans?" She laughs. "Oh, no you don't. Katie was an idiot, don't you notice how anybody that's known my true nature has been blown onto a boat and sailed away? Katie deserved it, simply as that."**_

_***buzz***_

_**"NO! MY IPOD BROKE!"**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Still is broken..."**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Oh look, I just had in locked the whole time... my bad..."**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Gwen and Lucian? That almost makes me sick. When the hell did that happen?"**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Of course, I could use that to my advantage later..."**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Hmm, that Coriander dude's not too bad... I'm still wondering why he's after Lindsay, though."**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Ugh, my parents are fighting. AGAIN. Why won't they just stop already? It's... just..."**_

_***End of footage***_

The grand total now reached a total of $605. "Keep on donating! Next on our agenda, we're forcing Delia to sing a song to describe how she feels about Briana!"

Delia groaned. "Do I have to?" She whimpered.

"Yes! You do!" Jacky insisted, giving her Frances's discarded microphone and pushing her to the front of the stage.

"Um..."

"Go on, you'll be singing _Apologize_!" Jacky insisted. "...But feel free to remember the lyrics first, because we need a grand total of $1,000 dollars before we force her to sing!" She added cheerfully.

All phones went off this time. "Um, no, this isn't a Pizza Pizza..." Jaydee said uncertainly. "No, sir, I'm very certain this isn't Pizza Pizza - GOD DAMMIT, GET THIS THROUGH YOUR MOTHER FUCKING SKULL! THIS! IS! A! FUCKING! REALITY! SHOW!" Goodbye." She hung up angrily.

The phones began to go off even more so than before, the grand total reaching $1,111.

"Wow, you guys like Jaydee swearing out poor pizza fans huh? Well, after Delia sing, we'll begin our segment of 'What Does Jaydee Think Of Things We All Love'? But first, it was time, for... Delia!"

Delia groaned before beginning the song that had been selected.

_**Delia: I'm holding on your rope**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_**And I'm hearing what you say**_

_**But I just can't make a sound**_

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me down**_

_**But wait...**_

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around and say...**_

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**_

_**(But that's nothing new)**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**_

_**And you say**_

_**Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**Woahooo woah**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**I'm holding on your rope**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground...**_

The audience clapped as the grand total went up to a whopping $1679.

"Alright! Now, Alan will - " Jacky was interrupted as she realized Alan was screaming bloody murder. And I bet we can all guess who's behind this.

Yes, Selene Stocker had somehow taken a seat next to him and was now smelling his feet. "Ooooh, they smell so husky..." She cooed.

"S-Selene, g-get o-off m-my f-feet!" Alan whimpered, lifting his feet up.

Selene giggled. "Okay! But I'll be back later! I have a massage planned, me-oww!" She winked, then giggled insanely and walked through one of the broken walls, leaving everyone else with weirded out looks.

Alan, however, looked on the brink of a meltdown as he rocked back and forth in his seat. "Can't... take... much... more... God... kill me... please..." He said, having a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

Jacky frowned. "Um, maybe Alan just needs time to chill..."

"She's EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! This morning, when I woke up, she was using my shower. MY SHOWER! And then when I told her to leave, she said she would, and when I took a shower, she was watching me!" Alan ranted, clutching his hair in desperation.

Rosalind and Jacky shared a glance. "Um, Roz, could you help him get over his mental breakdown?" Jacky asked.

Rosalind shrugged. "Sure... Um, Alan? Let's go to the back room for a bit..."

Frances just then emerged. "Let's eavesdrop on them." He smirked.

Jacky rolled her eyes, but grinned and pressed the button anyway.

Alan was pacing the room while Rosalind sat on the couch, wearing an expression of both boredom and concern.

"Rosalind, what am I going to do? Everywhere I go, she's there... I take a shower, she's there. I brush my teeth, she's there. Heck, I'm taking a wiz, she's there! Oh God, what will I do?" Alan muttered. "I'm fearing for my virginity everyday she's around, Rosalind!"

Rosalind shrugged. "I don't know! What about reverse psychology? Maybe she only likes you because you don't?" She sighed. "Actually, forget that, that's probably a bad - "

Alan's face lit up. "Rosalind, you gorgeous genius! Yay for reverse psychology!" He cheered, leaving the room with a confident look on his face. Rosalind just sighed; she had a feeling this would end badly.

Jaydee tsked. "That's a bad idea, dude. Never give a stalker the idea you might like them."

"You sound like I've been there, JJ." Katie said.

"Ha... believe me..."

Meanwhile, Alan had emerged from the back room to search for Selene and use the amazing powers of reverse psychology! Unknowing that it would end horribly.

To his luck (or perhaps unluck) Selene was hiding behind a plant and ambushed him. "ATTACK HUG!" She giggled.

Alan groaned, but responded. "Um... thanks... Selene..."

Selene's face lit up. "You like the hug? You do? YOU DO! HE LOVES ME! I KNEW IT!" She screeched, hugging him tightly.

Alan mouthed a huge "OH SHIT" as Selene began running for the door. "Um... Selene, what are you doing...?"

Selene giggled. "We're going to Las Vegas, in the USA!"

Alan's eyes went huge with terror. "Oh God... why...?"

"To get married! Of course, duh!" Selene said.

Alan screamed. "Curse reverse psychology!" Was all that was heard of him for this episode.

Meanwhile, at the main studio, everyone was waiting for Alan and Rosalind when only the latter came out. "Roz, where's Alan?"

Rosalind sighed. "Well, Selene kidnapped him and they're going to Vegas to get married."

The entire audience burst into laughter, the phones ringing and the grand total going up to $5,795.

"Wow! Okay... up next is Jaydee swearing for no apparent reason!" Jacky called. "But first..." She dialed on her phone. "Hello, security? Yes, Selene Stocker's done it again."

While Jacky filed yet another Selene report, Frances had to live up to his co-host duties. "Well, Jaydee, start swearing. NOW."

"Alright, *BLEEP*, I will." Jaydee snarled, making the phones ring. "You know what, *BLEEP*? I'm getting real *BLEEP* sick of you! You are a *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* and a *BLEEP* on the *BLEEP* side! I *BLEEP* hate your *BLEEP* guts, and I think you should go *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* yourself and your *BLEEP* mom too!"

The grand total reached $29,700.

"And your face reminds me of a *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* with a *BLEEP* on its *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* - "

Frances just stood there, shocked, while the remaining Peanut Gallery laughed at Frances's expense.

"And you're a *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*!" Jaydee finished, sitting down.

Miraculously, the grand total reached a total of $40,000. But, they only had about five minutes left in the show.

Jacky hated to resort to it, but she did. "Okay, PLEASE? We need the money real bad! Plllleeeeeeaaassssseeeee? I'm on my knees, BEGGING."

Then one phone rang. Jaydee picked it up, then her eyes widening at the price. The grand total came to $100,000.

Jacky stood on her feet. "Thank you! Thanks to the fans, we'll now continue to have TDB Aftermaths! Stay tuned next time to see what drama ensues!"

The curtain closed, but not before Frances flipped off his phone. "She'll never know..." He said backstage.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the Aftermath show! And don't worry, Alan is not gone for good.**

**~AerisSerris**


	18. Virtual Kombat

**Another Dead Hero also sent in the challenge idea for this one, not to mention Tornography suggested a virtual-reality game in Leola's application. Thanks, guys! I've never played Mortal Kombat, but my mom told me she found it fun, so I'll have to try it sometime. Also, I'm aware (or at least pretty sure) that Mortal Kombat only included fist-fighting; the weapons were added for the hell of it. xD**

**Disclaimer: I got nothing. I'm so poor, I don't even own a ham sandwich. :'( **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

A cliff dive, search for flags, and race to flagpoles had the teams scrambling as it wasn't only splashes that were created. LOADS of drama occured, especially with Briana and Delia! Delia, under the impression - poor girl - that Briana actually thought of her as friend, recieved special 'game performance' pills, pills that really slowed down her body and mind until she fainted. Thanks to Zakk and Samantha securring the Screaming Gladiators' victory, the same girl was eliminated that night, leaving the Barbarians leaderless and adding another victim to Briana's list.

Who will go home this week? Will Gwen and Lucian finally get together? Will Angie let Wolfgang in on what's troubling her? And will anyone leave today without a bruise, broken bone, or etcetera? Find out this week on...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details.)_

"If I serve it, ya eat it. If it moves, ya smack it, THEN ya eat it! Got it, maggots?" Chef roared into Wolfgang's and Leola's faces.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Both teenagers said, saluting Chef, more out of fear than actual respect.

Chef nodded, crossing his arms. "That's right... ya'll betta respect me, 'cuz SOMEDAY I swear I'mma take ova this stupid show..."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that Chef's nuts." Leola whispered to Wolfgang as the two walked over to the rest of the Killer Barbarians.

"'Pretty sure?' I'm _certain_, Lee." Wolfgang replied, sitting beside Angie while Leola sat next to Richard and Bailey.

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, Delia told me once that he got arrested once for freaking out on his old girlfriend." Her face got downcast as she realized whose name she said. "Man, I really miss Delia."

Leola and Angie exchanged a glance before the latter decided to bring Bailey out of her sad daze. "So, uh... what happened to the chick Chef freaked out on?" Angie asked.

Bailey's head snapped up. "Oh! I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that she lived..."

Chef sighed as the group continued their conversation. "Oh, I want to believe that... Shanna... why did I do that damn shit...? Why didn't I just stop after the first few cuts..." He stopped reminiscing to himself and left the kitchen temporarily.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile, Zakk and Samantha (holding one another's hands, I might add) joined Ben, Emily, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, and Lucian at the Screaming Gladiators table.

The holding of the hands was not unnoticed by Ben, who whistled. "So you guys are still going at it?" He grinned.

Zakk grinned back. "If you had a hot girl like I do, why wouldn't you?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Meh, I don't do that dating stuff anymore. My bro and sis don't understand why, nor anyone else that I know, I just don't."

Bunifa frowned. "Why not, boy? Nothing wrong with dating."

"My old girlfriend dumped me, and I'd just rather not." Ben explained.

Bunifa nodded. "Hmm, I see. I got dumped once 'cause my damn white boy decided to leave me for a white preppy bitch named Britney."

Zakk smirked. "Can't see you being to please about that, Bunifa... Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." He added the last few parts to her name quickly.

"Let's just say that white boy is STILL in the hospital. I don't let go of guys that dumped me in the 7th grade too easily." Bunifa said with a mischevious smile on her face.

The color visibly drained from Ben's face. "But you're... aren't you seventeen?"

"Speaking of interesting romances..." Bunifa smirked at Lucian, who looked up from his 'food', "a little bird told me that you like Gwen, hmm?"

"Who told you?" Lucian frowned.

"Rosalia the intern." Bunifa replied.

"That gossipy bitch!" Lucian sighed, facepalming.

Rosalia the intern grinned. "You know me." She said from over at the kitcehn.

"Well, it's kind of o-obvious, a-anyway." Emily spoke up.

Lucian groaned. "How is it obvious?"

"W-well, you always let h-her have the good f-food you find at meals..."

The group looked over to see a smiling Gwen, who was holding a bran muffin and looking genuinely touched for it.

"A-and you constantly give h-her compliments and let h-her know how much y-you enjoy her artwork..."

Lucian thought back to earlier that morning, when Gwen had been sketching a cluster of oak trees and he complimented them.

"N-not to mention that after y-you talk to her y-you always have a... a bit of a dreamy expression." Emily finished.

"I can't enjoy a pretty - I mean TALENTED - girl's artwork, or be chivalrous and let her have something that isn't total crap?" Lucian objected, his face rather red.

The table was silent for a minute.

"Dude," Zakk broke the silence, "you've got it BAD."

Lucian sighed. This would be a long breakfast...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Back over at the Killer Barbarians' table, Christoph grumpled, poking his 'food' with his fork and watching that stinking Coriander flirt with Lindsay.

_Again._

"Sure, I'd totally love to Coriander!" Lindsay giggled, standing next to said Italian intern.

"_Grazie_, my dear. I look forward to it." Coriander winked, then left the Mess Hall.

Lindsay floated dreamily next to Christoph, Izzy, and Adam, a big smile on her face all the while. Christoph looked a combination of humiliated, angered, and saddened all at once.

"Coriander is so sweet, don't you think Carter?" Lindsay said, with total obliviousness to Christoph's raging mix of emotions.

"..." He mumbled something innaudible.

Lindsay blinked her big blue eyes before turning to Izzy. "Coriander is so sweet, don't you think Iggy?"

Izzy frowned. "Um... no comment, Linds."

Lindsay blinked before turning to Adam. "Coriander is so - "

"No comment, Lindsay." Adam interrupted, preferring not to be in the middle of it.

As Adam went up to put his dishes in the counter, he heard Coriander mumble to himself. _"Lindsay, ti sciocca puttana! Lei sarà sicuramente divertente una volta che ho la mia strada con lei..."_

Adam gasped. He could fully understand Italian, but decided to pretend he didn't for the minute. "Sorry, Coriander? Didn't catch that." He lied slowly.

Coriander looked up, grinning. "Nothing, _il mio amico_. Simply telling myself what a beauty Lindsay is in my native language."

Adam faux shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He said, dropping off his dishes and walking back slowly, resisting the urge to punch Coriander.

**Confessional:**

**"That... that... THAT DICK! Shall I translate was 'my friend' was saying in Italian? It was, and I quote, 'Lindsay, you foolish whore! She will definitely be enjoyable once I have my way with her.' And that's EXACTLY what he said! That douchebag! I'm not into Lindsay that way, she belongs with Christoph, a gentleman who deserves her. But Coriander... I'm beginning to think that all he wants is a one-way ticket into Lindsay's pants!" -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

As Angie laughed at a joke Wolfgang told her, Adam grabbed his sister by the shoulder. Angie jumped before realizing who it was. "Adam! What'd you do that for - "

"Angie, you'll never believe what I just heard." Adam said, dragging his sister away.

Angie frowned apologetically at Wolfgang. "I'll be right back, Wolfgang. Just gotta hear something."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Back at the Gladiators' table, Briana, Gwen, Bridgette, and Calvin were sitting next to each other.

"Man, Izzy's so... so..." Calvin was saying dreamily, before being interrupted by Gwen.

"So nutty?" The Goth girl offered.

Calivn grinned. "Don't I know it! And dang, but that's so attractive in a girl..." He went back into dream state before deciding to rain on Gwen's parade. "Besides, you're not one to talk 'Miss Let's-Make-Kissy-Faces-With-Lucian'."

Gwen blushed and glared at him. "Please, I'm not interested in Lucian! There's... nothing... to attract us... Besides, he's a total law enforcement fanatic and I'm a girl who's been to jail about thirty times."

Calvin's eyes widened. "Holy crap, Gwenny. What'd you do all of those times to go to freaking jail?"

Gwen grinned, her blush dying down. "Well, I think I'll start with that bad delivery incident..."

While Briana absent-mindedly listened to the conversation, her manipulative eyes and ears caught hold of something more interesting: Adam dragging Angie off to tell her something 'supposedly importent.'

Standing up and abandoning her tray, she stealthily followed the brother and sister outside, pressing her ear by the door.

"...So Coriander, he called Lindsay a whore in Italian! And that she would be enjoyable once he 'had his way with her'!" She heard Adam say. She heard Angie gasp.

"I can't believe it! I mean, sure Coriander's been cocky and stuff, but to use Lindsay to get into her pants... that douchebag!" Angie said in a hushed tone.

Briana smiled to herself as she rejoined Calvin, Gwen, and Bridgette.

**Confessional:**

**"Am I pleased to hear what Coriander's really up to? Yes, yes I am. Because this opens up two possible alliances to me! Coriander's objective is to get with Lindsay in a... well, a sexual way, from what I hear. And if I helped Coriander with this, he would have no other choice but to join with me in an alliance! He would be useful because of his closeness to Blaineley in the challenges, giving me and my team an advantage. But if I stop him, and side with Lindsay, this also gives me a potential alliance. Heather was useful for proving to me that Lindsay is an easily manipulated idiot who owes her allegiance to anyone that says her lipgloss is pretty. So both would be pretty damn useful to me... But once I choose one, the other is unavailable. So, whom to choose...?" -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The teams assembled at the dock, as per usual on the morning of their challenges, in front of Blaineley, who was pacing in front of them. "Now, as I'm sure some of you know, the show's been short on money." She started.

"Amen to that." Ben muttered to Emily, who nodded in agreement.

"And recently, the Aftermath studio was destroyed."

"What studio?" Lucian frowned.

"But, thanks to a huge telethon, we have enough money to fix the studio and then some! So, we used some of this money to buy some of the assemblies for today's challenge." She grinned, beckoning with her hands and leading them to the building where the Phobia challenge took place.

"Knowing Blaineley, it's probably a 'See-Who-Can-Be-A-Bigger-Whore' contest." Zakk muttered to Samantha, who smiled at him warmly.

"I heard that!" Blaineley growled at him, shutting him up fairly quickly.

Instead of a 'See-Who-Can-Be-A-Bigger-Whore' contest, there was a large section of the building. In this main room, there were several virtual-reality helmets, gloves, boots, and chestplates, as well as an array of plastic weapons - for example, katanas, bow-and-arrows, shields, and other old-fashioned weapons, nothing modern.

Most of the kids were confused, but Richard looked like he'd just died and gone to heaven. "Blaineley! Is this... Is this...?"

"Today, your challenge is a virtual reality combat arena! Everyone in the teams will partner up, select a weapon to use, and go into total war with each other. The 'weapons' are padded, so that have no actual affect on your physical bodies, but beware in the game world! You only have one life, and your objective is to take out as much of the other team as possible, as well as the bonus points interns. Cool battle cries are also bonus points. Remember, strategies are key. You can have melee and ranged, ranged and ranged, defense and melee, defense and ranged, and etcetera. The team with the most Blaineley-points win, even if you have more people left standing, hypothetically. Now, partner up guys! Any questions?" Blaineley explained.

Ben raised his hand. "Yeah, how do we know when we 'lose our life'?" He asked.

"Good question, Ben! Your suits are connected to your 'health bar', persay, so that when it's damaged enough you'll disappear and wake up in the real world again."

Ben nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Now, partner up!"

_Killer Barbarians_

At the Killer Barbarians, where Bailey was taking over as temporary leader, everyone huddled.

"Okay, we should go with people who have skills that could help each other out, and people who can generally stand each other. We're on a losing streak, guys! We can't afford to lose again!" Bailey said, looking at everyone intensly. "You guys are great, and we're all tough workers, and our only downside is our crappy, crappy luck. But, we can turn it around this time!"

The team cheered at her speech, and as Bailey said it, she began to ponder at the cause of their rotten luck.

**Confessional:**

**"You know, I'm really beginning to wonder all of these eliminations. I think I'll start with our first one, Jacky. She's a nice girl, and even though her time was limited, I know that for a fact. But I believed it so easily when Richard claimed she stole his PSP! And then, right after she's eliminated, Briana admits that she pocketed his PSP 'to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.' Coincidence? I'm not so sure anymore. Alan, he was terrified of bees, so he left for that. Jaydee left because of she and Leola not getting the prize. Katie left because she lost the challenge for us. But Delia... that's another thing. She's always been a tough girl, and she's never let us down before. And she left because she fell asleep on us..." She gasps. "Wait a minute! Those pills, those... 'special performance pills.' When has she needed medication, I don't think she has before... If I can find out where she got those, then maybe I can stop whatever's jinxing us!" -Bailey, The Killer Barbarians**

"Angie, you wanna team up? I can do close-up fighting, you can do what your strength is." Wolfgang said almost immediately.

Angie smiled. "Yeah, I will. I think I'll take..." She stopped to scan the table of weapons, her crystal green eyes landing on two toy daggers. "The knives! Those look cool."

**Confessional:**

**"I played a video game once where you could choose what your main character used for weapons, like magic, or archery, or swords, or whatever. My older bro Draco recommended using the two swords, I did... Let's just say that I don't let him live down losing to his little sister in a video game katana duel." -Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

Christoph was eyeing a broadsword, and immediately thought of Coriander. A wicked, hateful gleam entered his eyes that hardly ever does.

This was not unnoticed by Adam. "Christoph! Dude, let's partner up? I'll take a bow and arrow set, I'm a good aim." The prankster said.

Christoph snapped out of his trance. "What...? Yeah, definitely!" He smiled.

**Confessional:**

**"I'd just love it if Coriander's one of the targets we have to kill..." -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"That wuss thinks he could take me?" He laughs. "Bring it on, **_**Christina**_**." -Coriander, Intern**

Meanwhile, the rest of the Killer Barbarians were deciding whom to pair up with.

"Leola!" Richard called to his friend, still rather giggly inside for being in a challenge where his SKILLS would come in handy for once!

Leola looked up. "Wassup, Rich?"

"Let's be partners!" Richard called back.

Leola grinned. "Sure, my video game obsessed pal."

**Confessional:**

**"I kick ass on a daily basis, but with Richard as my partner, a guy who has, no doubt, played these damn games before? Easiest. Challenge. Ever!" -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

Bailey, Izzy, and Lindsay were the last three left. "Okay guys, since we have an uneven number of players, we should all team up!" Bailey suggested.

Izzy and Lindsay nodded. "Sounds great, Brenda!" Lindsay said happily.

**Confessional:**

**"Yes! This challenge will rock! I know 1119 forms of martial arts, 1187 weapon techniques, not to mention my MAD ILLEGAL NINJA SKILLS. Hahahaha, you should've seen the look on those government officials' faces when I demonstrated the Sleeping Cobra, something that's supposed to be top secret!" She is too busy laughing to continue. -Izzy, The Killer Barbarians**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Okay guys, we partner up according to everyones' strengths, as well as if we like each other or not. So, the first obvious match-up, assuming they can not make out the whole time, should be Zakk and Samantha." Briana said, pacing in front of her team.

Zakk and Samantha groaned, the latter blushing. "Holy fuck, you guys, we don't make out all the time!"

"We-we only k-kissed that one time..." Samantha added.

**Confessional:**

**"Well... and one hour after that particular make-out, and - " -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"A-and after K-Katie's elimination... and - " -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Plus last night, and - " -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"T-this morning... But - " -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"That's - " -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz* **

**"I-it!" -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Hmm... Gwen, Lucian? How about you two as well?" Briana suggested.

They both rolled their eyes (rather quickly, though) and looked away. When Briana moved on, they both smiled to themselves.

"Okay, and - " Briana was interrupted by Bridgette.

"I can go with Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, to help make the choice easier." The surfer girl suggested.

Bunifa shrugged. "Sure, sounds good. My white sista and I can kick some Killer B ass."

"Alright, great! Ben and Calvin, you guys together." Briana said sharply.

Calvin raised a fist while Ben inwardly groaned.

**Confessional:**

**"Hey, Calvin's cool, don't get me wrong... he's just really annoying sometimes." -Ben, The Screaming Gladiators**

"And Emily and I will go. Let's go, guys! We are the Screaming Gladiators, and together, we will dominate!" Briana finished.

Ben and Bunifa shared a smirk at hearing Briana's comment.

**Confessional:**

**"Convieniently enough, everytime we need to partner up, Briana ALWAYS picks Emily. Why, I wonder, when she could have her pick of everyone in the team?" He grins. "I think I'll call it 'Bremily.'" -Ben, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Didn't think Briana swung that way. Hey, you learn something new everyday." -Bunifa, The Screaming Gladiators**

_Both Teams_

"Alright, everyone suit up! There is a room for everyone to take their virtual gear and weapons at, so as to make sure you don't actually kill someone... ahem, ZAKK." Blaineley looked hard at Zakk.

Zakk raised his hands in the air in incredulation. "I don't kill people! What, do I look the damn type?"

"Yes." Everyone, including Chef and Blaineley, said in unison.

Zakk groaned.

**Confessional:**

**"Only those six dudes, THAT ONE DAMN TIME, and they were harrassing some poor lady in an alley! That's fucking it! Jeez, kill six fucking people and you're branded for life." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

_The Killer Barbarians - Angie and Wolfgang_

The virtual-reality world was definitely freaky looking, at least in Angie's opinion. But to both, it was fascinating. You could tell it was pixelated, but the graphics were still pretty realistic.

"Wow, this place is really cool!" Angie commented, smiling through the virtual helmet.

Wolfgang grinned at her. "It is, isn't it?"

"You can tell it's fake, but it's still realistic... and kinda pretty." Angie nodded.

"I can see something prettier." Wolfgang said subtly and suavely.

Angie blushed as the realization of his comment hit her. "I... wow... that's..."

Wolfgang blushed as well. "Oh, hey... um, I..."

"No," Angie interrupted, "don't apologize. In fact, if anyone should... it's me."

Wolfgang frowned. "Angie, you don't have to apologize for any - "

"No, I should. I haven't been completely honest with you, and you deserve more than that. I've just been scared to get close to a guy again..." Angie began explaining her story.

_The Screaming Gladiators - Samantha and Zakk_

"You know, that is totally offending. We don't make out ALL the time." Zakk commented as the two entered their part of the virtual world.

"J-just some of the time." Samantha grinned.

"Yeah, only some of the time. As if we would make out during a challenge, we have more class than that." Zakk scoffed.

The two passed in silence.

"Or, we can screw classiness." Zakk suggested.

Samantha grinned. "F-fine... But only t-this one time."

_The Killer Barbarians - Adam and Christoph_

Adam and Christoph were brandishing their virtual weapons as they looked for members of the Screaming Gladiators. And during this time, Adam decided to let Christoph know just what Coriander really thought of Lindsay.

"...So he said, as I quote, 'Lindsay, you foolish whore! She will definitely be enjoyable once I have my way with her.'" Adam said.

Christoph gasped, then his face reddening with anger. "That... that... that..."

"It's okay, you can be bad." Adam said.

"That bastard!" Christoph let out, swinging the broadsword angrily. Adam took a step back.

"Woah, Chris, relax! Take out you anger on the other team, for the sake of my face."

But Blaineley had mentioned that interns would be in the fight as well, and Christoph just happened to see one that he totally hated right now.

"Christina! Hey hey, old buddy!" Coriander said, twirling a virtual sword in the air.

Christoph was fuming at this point. "I know I'm your 'bonus points', but I could help you find the other interns - "

"Save it!" Christoph interrupted, snarling. "You're pretentious, your hair sucks, and I've got beef. Let's do this." He said, wielding the broadsword menacingly.

Coriander held up a hand. "Woah, hey! You wanna fight me..." He pointed to himself, "for her?" He pointed to Lindsay, who was walking with Izzy and Bailey in the distance. "Now why on earth would you wanna do _that_?"

"Because I'm in love with her." Christoph replied. *****

Coriander whistled. "Well, well, well. You want your fight, Farbos..." He held up the sword at matching point with the broadsword, "congratulations, you've just found it."

Christoph held his hand to bar Adam. "This is my fight, Adam. I want to settle this myself."

Adam nodded respectfully. "Whistle if you need me, Chris." He stepped back, his bow in his hands just in case.

**Christoph vs. Coriander**

Christoph and Coriander paced in a circle, their swords held at a position for defense, but would initiate offense as well, waiting for the other to make the first move.

The first move ended up being Christoph's to make, using both hands on the broadsword to swing down on Coriander's feet. After all, an enemy who can't move is a dead one.

Coriander dodged the attack easily, his sword clanging against Christoph's. "First blow, Christina? Tsk tsk tsk... Lindsay would not approve!" He swung the one-armed sword down on Christoph, the latter backing away in the nick of time.

Adam watched with wonder and almost fear as the sweet gentleman and the Italian douchebag went at war, a clanging of swords heard, some attacks hitting and some dodged.

Finally, though, it seemed the battle was in Coriander's favor as he knocked the broadsword out of Christoph's hands. "Game over... Chrissy..." He said softly, bringing the sword down.

Beofre he could make the final blow that would mean game over for Christoph, Adam kicked the sword out of Coriander's hands, followed by a punch to the nose.

Coriander groaned in pain, taking a step back as Adam helped Christoph up.

**Two-Player Mode!**

Coriander stood back up, clutching his nose as he faced the two guys who were majorly pissed at him.

"Oh shit..." A series of punches followed, weapons abandoned as Christoph and Adam beated on Coriander, until the intern was on the ground.

Coriander knew that it was game over for him, but he saw an opportunity that would take Christoph down with him. Lindsay, Izzy, and Bailey were approaching the combatants, and Coriander was in the position of the victim.

"Please, no more! Have mercy!" He said dramatically, his hands shielding his face. Before Christoph could stop himself, he aimed a final kick at Coriander's face, causing the Italian intern to disappear from the game, 'screaming for mercy'.

Lindsay gasped. "Carter... what'd you do?" She whispered painfully.

Christoph then registered what the scene would look like to Lindsay. "Wait, Lindsay, this isn't what it looks like!" He said, standing up.

Lindsay glared at him. "You just totally hurt a guy I really like, Carter! What else could it look like?" She said, tearing up.

"Wait, let me explain!" Christoph yelled.

"Forget it, Carter! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" She said, sprinting off. Izzy and Bailey had no choice but to follow.

Christoph's jaw dropped, while Adam stood there in shock.

**Confessional:**

**"NO! Just when I get the opportunity to defend Lindsay's honor, that Coriander ruins everything I have with her and now I'M the bad guy!" -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**

Just then, one of Samantha's arrows went through Christoph's gut, causing his virtual form to disappear. Zakk followed this by doing a spine rip, head included, on Adam, causing his form to disappear as well.

The two panted heavily. "Do you ever feel as though we just ruined a deep, meaningful moment?" Zakk asked.

Samantha shrugged.

_The Screaming Gladiators and The Killer Barbarians - Gwen and Lucian, Leola and Richard_

As mentioned above, Gwen and Lucian eventually found Leola and Richard.

Gwen and Leola stared each other down, Richard flexed his fingers, rich from years of video game experience, while Lucian shifted his virtual sword and shield nervously.

**Confessional:**

**"I'm no video game expert, and I've never played a virtual-reality game... But I can't let Gwen down!" He stops to sigh, then looks up. "Or my team! Heh heh, can't let me team down..." -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Get ready to face certain death, and not live to tell the tale!" Richard cried, swinging a claymore. Leola facepalmed at the rather cheesy battle cry, then brandishing a virtual whip to face Lucian.

"Ugh, just let me handle the battle cries..." Leola said.

"Oh, sorry." Richard stepped back.

Leola smacked the ground with her whip. "The Killer Barbarians have spoken!" She said, aiming the whip at Lucian.

"But I can't hit a girl..." Lucian said (in slo-mo for effect) as the whip came closer.

Just as Leola's whip nearly hit him, Gwen's hammer was in the way. "Huh?" Leola muttered, the Goth standing defensively in front of Lucian.

"Do that again and I will _end _you." Gwen hissed, holding her hammer menacingly.

**Leola vs. Gwen**

"Lucian, work on Richard!" Gwen yelled as she entered battle with the Killer Barbarian girl, her hammer more or less deflecting Leola's blows.

"Um..." Lucian once again faced a horrible case of nervousness as the video game expert stared him down.

**Richard vs. Lucian**

Richard charged first, the claymore being swung down at Lucian. The teen detective just barely had time to lift the shield and deflect the blow, still working on defense rather than offense.

"Come on, Lucian!" Gwen called, the whip wrapping around her hammer. "Grow a pair and do it!"

"Hey, I totally have a pair!" Lucian said offendedly. Just then, the side of Richard's claymore butted on the back of his hand, sending him to the ground. "Holy CRAP that hurts!"

"Prove it!" Gwen said, doing a sort of dance as Leola tried to disarm her while the Goth tried to avoid just that.

"Okay, enough!" Lucian swung into full battle mode this time, his longsword clanging against Richard's claymore while Leola and Gwen continued their dance.

For this particular tango of death, though, Leola drew her hand back quickly, taking the hammer out of Gwen's hands. She grinned devilishly as the hammer skidded off.

"Nothing personal, Gwen... we just have to WIN!" Leola brought down the whip on Gwen, making her virtual form disappear.

"Gwen!" Lucian cried out, his battle temporarily interrupted.

He then looked up and fought with more ferocity, doing more offense blows rather than defense. Richard took a few steps back, then fell over with Lucian's sword at his chest.

"Game... OVER!" Lucian yelled, smacking into the chestplate with the side of his sword. Richard's virtual form disappeared, leaving Lucian and Leola.

**Leola vs. Lucian**

Lucian, still rejoicing over his victory, and proof that he had a pair, totally didn't see it coming as Leola kicked the shield out of his hands, her whip wrapping around the sword and pulling it out of his hands.

"I've always wanted to say this... THIS. IS. CANADA!" Leola cried out, a final kick in the chest causing Lucian's form to disappear.

As Leola was the last one standing, she looked around. "I've gotta find a new partner..." She muttered.

Too late, though, as she tragically saw Bunifa and Bridgette coming.

"Oh crap..."

_The Screaming Gladiators and The Killer Barbarians - Leola, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Bridgette_

"Bridgette, I think we found our next target." Bunifa whispered, holding a sword while Bridgette held dual swords.

Leola's face paled. She just barely had time to step back as both girls charged into battle.

**Bunifa-Bridgette vs. Leola**

"You ready, Bridge?" Bunifa asked.

Bridgette nodded.

**Virtual-Reality Confessional:**

**"Normally I don't like violence... But I have to do this challenge, I can't let my team down. We're on a winning streak and I wanna keep it up." -Bridgette, The Screaming Gladiators**

_**Get Ready!**_

_**Here We Go!**_

A pull with her free hand from Bunifa disarmed an already tired-out Leola, giving Bridgette the opportunity to dually slice at Leola's armor, making the girl's form disappear.

_The Screaming Gladiators and The Killer Barbarians - Izzy, Lindsay, and Bailey, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Bridgette_

Bridgette and Bunifa were not the only witnesses to the disqualification of Leola, made obvious as Izzy, Lindsay, and Bailey made their way over.

"Hey, ladies!" Izzy called, charging into the air with her virtual sword, a crazy gleam in her eyes, as she engaged in battle immediately with Bunifa.

"What the - " Bunifa barely had time to react before Izzy kept smacking her with the sword, eventually causing the girl's form to disappear.

Bridgette back up a few steps, then tripped, giving Bailey the opportunity to disqualify her and make her form disappear.

Just then, Blaineley appeared, wearing her own set of virtual reality armor. "Alright! Guys, partner time is over. It's time to get with the rest of your teams and go to an all-out war with everyone else." She took off the helmet, brandishing a 'million-dollar-smile' before so, and disappeared.

_The Screaming Gladiators and The Killer Barbarians - ALL. OUT. WAR._

The teams faced each other, standing on their battlefield. Both had suffered losses. And both were ready to KICK SOME ASS.

Izzy held her sword out while Briana held hers. "Come on, Barbarians! Let us defeat them!" She said inspiringly, facing the Gladiators again. "FOR NARNIA!"

Briana facepalmed, but proceeded to continue in battle with her team.

**Lindsay vs. Emily**

"Um..." Emily frowned. "I-I don't want to hurt you..."

"I don't want to either, Emma!" Lindsay shook her head.

"B-but we k-kinda have to..." Emily sighed, the two going into battle, albeit reluctantly.

Emily's sword clanged against Lindsay's in one smooth motion, attacking her beautifully-manicured nails.

Lindsay screeched as her nail polish was chipped. "NOOOOOOO! MY NAIL POLISH!" She picked up her sword and butted herself with it. "I have to go... fix... it..." Lindsay's form disappeared, all for the sake of her nail polish.

"Um... s-sorry..." Emily whispered.

**Wolfgang vs. Ben**

Ben was pretty sure he stood no chance. He was short, Wolfgang was tall, he was a musician, and Wolfgang was a punk who's probably fought before. Nevertheless, he fought anyway.

The two circled each other, with Wolfgang making the first move as his sword clashed with Ben's.

The Bensician here deflected the blow, as well as swinging it upright and bringing it down on Wolfgang's chest.

Wolfgang fell backwards, his sword gone and Ben's at his chest.

"Sorry, Wolfgang... you're a cool dude... but I've got to win this!" Ben said, making the final blow and causing Wolfgang to disappear.

Angie saw this, and snarled. "First my brother, now Wolfgang..." She cracked her knuckles angrily. "Oh, it's on BITCH!" She growled, twirling the two daggers angrily.

Ben's eyes widened as he deflected and dodged Angie's blows, and quickly learned his top lesson of the day.

**Virtual-Reality Confessional:**

**"Never, never, never, never, never, never, NEVER piss off Angie... NEVER." -Ben, The Screaming Gladiators**

Tragically, the cards weren't in Ben's favor as Angie stabbed him from both sides, causing his form to disappear.

**Izzy vs. Calvin**

The next pair to go into battle were the two totally hyperactive, crazy people. And those two totally, hyperactive, crazy people were Izzy and Calvin.

"Hey, Cal!" Izzy called, twirling the sword around like a baton. "You know, the last time we had to compete against each other I TOTALLY kicked your butt!" She giggled.

"Yeah, I can recall." Calvin said, his pride wounded.

"Anyways... FOR NARNIA!" Izzy yelled again, swinging the sword down on Calvin's. Briana facepalmed again in the distance.

"Woah, Izzy, wait!" Izzy drew her sword back as Calvin stood up, holding a hand in surrender.

"Why? We're supposed to use our ninja skills and kick each other in our butts." Izzy said curiously.

"To anyone else, yeah! But I can't hurt you..." Calvin said.

"Why not me? We're pals and all - "

"Because I like you!" Calvin admitted, then clapped his hands over his mouth. Izzy grinned ecstatically. "Erm... I mean..."

"I know what you mean, I heard what you said!" Izzy giggled. "And... I gotta say - WATCH OUT FOR THAT ANGIE!" She suddenly yelled. Calvin whipped around, holding his sword in front of his face to dodge Angie's blows.

Angie's jaw dropped as she went into a fight with both Calvin and Izzy, despite Izzy BEING ON HER TEAM.

"Izzy, you're on my team!" Angie protested, her daggers dodging both Calvin's blows as well as Izzy's.

"Yeah, but you're beating on my guy! The Izzy is unpleased!" Izzy said back, swinging the sword and, combining her skills as well as Calvin's, causing Angie's form to disappear.

Calvin stood there in shock as Izzy turned on her teammate. "Izzy..."

"Yeah?" She asked, totally oblivious.

The two stood in silence. Then they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips meeting in the middle of the battlefield.

Suddenly, Izzy pulled back as her form disappeared, courtesy of Samantha.

"U-um... did I-I interrupt s-something?" She asked nervously.

"No! You hurt Izzy!" Calvin entered a fight with Samantha, following his crush's footsteps and back-stabbing the team.

"C-Calvin, we're on the same team!" Samantha squeaked, unwilling to fight her teammate.

"Yeah, but you're beating on my girl! The Calvin is unpleased!" Calvin said, repeating Izzy's words and her actions as he disqualified Samantha.

**Bailey vs. Briana**

Bailey knew she was screwed. After all, she was the last one standing on the Killer Barbarians team.

Briana held a hand back to stop Zakk and Calvin from charging. "It should be a one-on-one fight." She said. Zakk and Calvin nodded, despite Zakk's desire to end this challenge.

Bailey and Briana circled each other, both holding their swords and fighting.

**Virtual-Reality Confessional:**

**"I'm still searching for the mysterious cause of these eliminations. But now... I have to find the common link between both Jacky and Delia's eliminations." She gasps. "Of course! The missing link is - " -Bailey, The Killer Barbarians**

As Briana's swords disarmed Bailey, she was knocked over and landed on her. 

"I know what you did, Briana." Bailey whispered menacingly.

"What did I do?" Briana whispered back.

"You eliminated them. You caused the eliminations of both Jacky and Delia." Bailey revealed, making Briana gasp.

"You... how did you..."

"You leave a messy trail." Bailey grinned.

"Oh... you are GONE!" Briana hissed, one sword causing Bailey's form to disappear.

"The Screaming Gladiators win! Killer Barbarians, you're heading to elimination." Blaineley said as Zakk, Calvin, and Briana removed their virtual-reality gear.

_The Elimination Ceremony_

The Screaming Gladiators sat on the bleachers, watching as the Killer Barbarians sat on the stumps. "On my tray, I have eight glasses of lemonade. When I call your name, come up and claim your glass...

Adam...

Angie...

Wolfgang...

Leola...

Richard...

Lindsay...

Christoph..."

Bailey and Izzy stood there, awaiting their judgement. Izzy smiled, completely oblivious to anything, while Bailey crossed her fingers.

"...Izzy." Izzy stood up and claimed the glass while Bailey stood with her jaw dropped.

"What? I'm out? But... but..." Bailey protested, then looked up at the bleachers where a smiling Briana was waving to her. "You! You, you, you..."

Blaineley nodded, and the interns Coriander and Rosalia dragged her into the boat.

"SHE'S EVIL! EVIL!"

"Wow, what a dramatically romantic episode! Will Lindsay ever forgive Christoph? Can Izzy earn her teammates' trust? And are things cool with Angie and Wolfgang now? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**My dad's such a 'tard sometimes. He decides to climb out a hot tub over the side and gashes his back with the single tiny screw loose on the wall. xP Dad, I love you... but you're incredibly stupid sometimes.**

**~AerisSerris**


	19. The Talentless Show

**Poor Riley, she had no one to celebrate Valentine's Day with... Meh, I actually don't care. Seems more like a cheap gimick for cards and candy these days anyway.**

**Disclaimer: What the hell makes you think I own anything mentioned in this FANFICTION to begin with? If I did, then DxG never would've happened, TxG would've stayed a couple, and it would totally be DxI. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Out two teams were sent into the virtual world in a battle against each other that tested their wits, strengths, dexterity, and survival skills. With Delia gone from the competition, Bailey took over as temporary leader for the Killer Barbarians, great at inspiring the troops, but not so much at securing their victory - almost like Delia had never left. Yes, they lost, again. After nearly facing a whip in the back from Leola, Lucian was defended by Gwen, the Goth girl exploding with anger and hammering Leola into the ground for Lucian - literally! Tragically, Leola gained the upperhand, leaving Lucian to politely pummel Richard, then Leola pummeling him. Christoph faced down his mortal enemy, Coriander, in defense of Lindsay's honor, earning self-respect and admitting his love for her. Aww! Even though he was defeated in the virtual world, he managed to drag Christoph with him by playing the victim right in front of Lindsay, leaving her hurt and making Christoph the bad guy! Izzy and Calvin finally admitted their feelings for each other on the battlefield, betraying their teams by taking out Samantha and Angie, and losing the trust their teams once had for them. Bailey, finally discovering the missing link between Jacky's and Delia's eliminations, confronted Briana, tragically losing the fight and causing Briana to convince the Barbarians to vote off Bailey rather than Izzy.

Will today's challenge be just as dramatic? Will Calvin and Izzy earn the trust of their teammates again? Will Christoph finally reveal Coriander to be the douchebag he is? Will Angie and Wolfgang finally clear things up? And will Ben ever get over his muttering of 'don't piss off Angie?' Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Wolfgang sighed, stirring a bowl of 'oatmeal' around moodily (this was normal whenever oatmeal was served, as he hated it), even more so than usual; not unnoticed by the people he sat next to - Angie, Leola, Lindsay, and Richard.

"Wolfgang, what's wrong?" Angie finally asked, concern in the voice that always managed to cheer Wolfgang up, even a little. "You look... down."

"Yeah, well..." He sighed, his head smashing into his folded arms in front of him.

Angie frowned. "Um... you wanna talk about it? Or should I just leave my nose out of your business?"

"No, your cute nose is fine where it is." Wolfgang smiled a little, but it looked forced. "I got a letter from my twin sister, Willow. Grandpa died."

Angie gasped. "Oh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried... I mean, I know how special he was to you..."

"No, don't be sorry. It was... he had a good life, and God knows he was a great man." Wolfgang said, shaking his head. "I'll miss him, poor guy."

Leola sighed. "Damn, that sucks. Sorry, Wolfers... Anything we can do to help?" She asked.

"No... don't worry about it. Life goes on." Wolfgang replied.

**Confessional:**

**"Willow and I've lived with our grandparents since we were twelve. Our dad died in a car crash when we were nine, and our mom died of terminal cancer when we were twelve. Willow was always closer to grandma, while my old-old man and I were better buds. So it's hard to hear about him gone... you'd think that I'd be used to this after my mom and dad, but it still hurts as much as it did the first two times." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

"Aww... poor Wesley!" Lindsay said sadly.

"No, I do believe his name is Wolfgang." Richard corrected her.

"Are you sure...? Because last time I checked, my name was Lindsay..." Lindsay said in confusion.

Richard frowned. "Yeah, your name is Lindsay - "

"Then why'd you tell me my name was Wolfgang?" Lindsay asked.

Richard sighed, banging his head against the table.

**Confessional:**

**He is banging his head against the wall repeatedly until it's a fine shade of red. -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

As Leola stood up to put her dishes on the counter, she saw Adam. "Adam, don't mess with Wolfgang today, please?" She asked nicely.

Adam glared at the back of Wolfgang's head. "Why? That punk deserves anything bad thrown at him - "

"Adam!" Leola hissed. "His. Grandpa. Just. DIED."

Adam's face paled visibly. "Oh... Oh! I-I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, you shouldn't have. Try being nice to him for once in your life, okay?" Leola said sternly.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Adam said, saluting her. Leola rolled her eyes, then rejoined the rest of the Killer Barbarians at the table.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lucian set his tray next to Gwen's. "Hey, Gwen." He said, now in a comfort zone with his favorite Goth.

Gwen smiled lightly. "Hey, Lucian."

"Listen, I didn't get a change to thank you for the last challenge. You know, when you saved my sorry butt from Leola? Well... thanks a lot. Really, it means a lot to me that you'd stick up for me like that." Lucian explained, a slight tremor in his voice and a nervous smile on his face.

"Well, that's what friends are for, so thanks are hardly necessary," Gwen replied, her grey eyes glinting with amusement and that challenging smirk that Lucian grew to love on her face.

"O contraire, Gwen. I lasted a lot longer than I should've, and I've got you to thank for that, so I'll be the bigger person here and say thank you." Lucian accepted the challenge, never one to back down when it came to Gwen.

"Well, I'm going to be the even bigger person and say, once again, that thanks are hardly necessary, that we are friends, and that any of your friends would've done the same." Gwen replied.

**Confessional:**

**"'Friends', huh?" He sighs. -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"That's all we are..." Her confident smile turns into a hesitant one. -Gwen, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Man, they've got it bad for each other." Zakk smirked at Samantha, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly back at her boyfriend.

"Oh, I-I think it's s-sweet." The Scottish girl replied, taking a seat next to him and stirring the 'oatmeal' in an attempt to lessen the horribly hard lumps. It was an attempt in vain, sadly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Calvin joined them, smiling brightly.

Zakk glared at him, Gwen scowled, Samantha looked away, while Lucian suddenly found the table very interesting. Even Ben, who was sitting with them as well and was normally a very easy-going guy, looked... not pissed, exactly, that's not the word... Uneasy is a better word to describe it, perhaps.

**Confessional:**

**"Oh... um... they're not still mad at me for the whole 'betraying-the-team-and-disqualifying-Samantha' thing, are they? It's been three whole days! They can't STILL be mad, no one can be mad for THAT long..." -Calvin, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Calvin is now on my SHIT list. NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY, can just hurt Samantha like that and get away with it!" He growls angrily and cracks his knuckles. "Next vote, Calvin is gone." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

Calvin's grin faded as he looked at Zakk's furious glare. "Um... so... Ben, my man, how's it going?" He asked, turning to Ben in desperation very quickly.

"Fine, I gues..." Ben muttered, scratching his brown hair and looking away.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Calvin sighed and poked at his food, unable to push down the feeling of shame.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Back at the Killer Barbarians' table, it was proof that Calvin wasn't the only one in the hot seat. Izzy was also being shunned by her team, and the only person willing to talk to her was Christoph.

"You sure you're fine, Izzy? I think I know how it feels to have one person get in the way of something special to you." Taking a glance over at Coriander, who was washing dishes and eying Lindsay, like she was a rib-eye steak and he was a wolf, Christoph shuddered. "I _do_ know."

Izzy shook her head. "I'm fine, Chris. Don't worry about me." She said, a tone of crazy not traced in her voice.

Christoph sighed. "If you're sure. Really, though, if you need to talk about it, you can talk to me." He said, offering a friendly smile.

Izzy smiled back. "Thanks, Chris."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Back at the Screaming Gladiators' table, Briana was giggling to herself, almost silently. Finally, after about two minutes of it, Bunifa finally had to ask.

"Girl, what's so damn funny?" She asked.

Briana, too busy giggling to reply, simply handed her web-enabled phone to Bunifa. Bridgette and Emily, also curious, crowded around it. Apparently, it was a website called "".

After a few minutes of browsing, Bridgette and Emily were also reduced to giggles, for they were browsing the "Total Drama Blainerific" section.

"Girls, check out this one! Ahem: _'Ben sighed softly as he took a look at the camper of his dreams. He was still into the philosophy that girls were overrated, and this didn't get in the way of his feelings for a certain teen detective. Lucian Sanders was a kind, and most definitely handsome, boy, and after the fallout with Gwen, he was left heart-broken... Ben was just so surprised at how glad he was - '"_

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH. What?" Bunifa jumped as she realized Ben and Lucian were reading over her shoulder. Ben's jaw was dropped and Lucian's cheeks were reddening.

Bunifa, Bridgette, Briana, and Emily all simply shared a glance, then burst out in laughter. Ben and Lucian quickly excused themselves from the room, both unable to speak.

"Ooh, check out this one! Apparently, this person is a fan of Alan/Angie!" This was the way the four girls continued their breakfast.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Alright! Campers, be prepared to show us your talents with this summer camp favorite: a talent show!" Blaineley announced as all of the campers sat in the auditorium of Blainerific awesomeness.

"Sweet!" Wolfgang pumped a fist through the air, his gaze glancing towards the cabin, almost as if by its own free will.

**Confessional:**

**"Finally, a place to show my... well... talents, for lack of a better word. Plus, I can use this as an opportunity to tell Angie how I feel. I've been looking for a song for so long now, so this is a great opportunity." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

"So teams, get together and pick one person to represent the entire team." Grinning at their shocked faces, Blaineley added, "Yes, this won't be like Chris McLame's way of three people. One person to represent your team. Now get going!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Okay guys, we are on a seriously bad losing streak. We have to send up someone's who's talented and smart enough, and actually _wants_ to do this." Angie said, as the Killer Barbarians gathered together. She was taking the leadership role for now, supposed curse on the leaders or not.

"Angie, let me do it." Wolfgang said, guitar already at his side.

Christoph nodded his approval. "Wolf should know something good to play, right, Lindsay?"

Lindsay simply glared at him and looked away, which would make for perfect reason for the anime sweat-drop to show up.

"Um... Right, uh, Richard?" Christoph quickly asked.

"Uh, yeah dude." Richard gave a meager thumbs-up.

Angie sighed. "Okay guys, let's get going. Wolfgang, prepare for what you want to do."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana gathered her team together. "Alright, Screaming Gladiators. We are on a winning streak, and we want to keep it up! So, we need someone who has a good talent hidden up their sleeves that will ensure us yet another win. Any volunteers?"

Calvin, who was desperate to regain the team's trust, starting jumping up and down. "I'll do it!"

Briana frowned, she also not overly fond of him. "Fine... Calvin, what's your idea?"

"It's a surprise!" Calvin said mischeviously.

Briana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." As the team cleared out, and Briana and Calvin were the only ones there, her eyes narrowed. "Don't mess up again, Calvin." She said menacingly.

Calvin nodded. "No, I won't... Ben! Wait up!"

Briana glared after him.

**Confessional:**

**"I almost want to lose. Calvin was a huge traitor last time, and all after Izzy." She groans. Louis the camerman mutters something. "What! No! I wouldn't do the same thing, even if it was... for... Emily..." She sighs dreamily. -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Alright! First up is Wolfgang from the Killer Barbarians!" Blaineley announced on the stage, then walked off as Wolfgang walked on, guitar in hand as he waved.

"Hey guys. This song goes out to someone speical here at Camp Wawanakwa." He smiled, then began strumming his song to a slow tune.

_**Wolfgang:**__ When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_And I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door_

_She's running out_

_She's run, run, run, running out_

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here..._

The audience started clapping immediately, as Wolfgang bowed. "Thanks, guys. Especially to my special her." He said, smiling at Angie.

Angie sighed dreamily, resting her head in her hand.

"Alright, the audience approves! Next is Calvin from the Screaming Gladiators." Blaineley said, as Chef counted the number of claps with the Clap-o-Meter.

Calvin walked on stage, the smiles quickly turning into glares (mostly from the Screaming Gladiators.) "Okay guys, I have a firework that will show my feelings about everyone here that I've betrayed.

The glares still there, Calvin didn't flinch as he lit the match, the firework sprinting towards the sky.

_**I'M SORRY!**_

The glares lessened in the audience, turning into smiles.

Blaineley, however, shrieked because this took the roof off the auditorium. "CALVIN! YOU... YOU... YOU - "

"Win with my special presentation for the Gladiators?" Calvin finished hopefully.

Blaineley was fuming. "Fuck no! Screaming Gladiators, you lose!" She said, glaring at Calvin.

Calvin's grin disappeared.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Wolfgang, we need to talk." Angie said, grabbing him by the shoulders after the show had cleared up.

"What's up, Angie?" Wolfgang asked.

"I know that song was for me... wasn't it?" Angie asked, her hands still on his shoulders.

"Yes, it was." Angie wasn't expecting such an honest and straight-forward answer.

"Well... I..."

Wolfgang's smile disappeared. "I'll... I'll leave you alone forever now - " He was cut off as Angie pressed her lips against his.

"Don't. I think I'd miss you." Angie smiled after pulling back.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Screaming Gladiators, on my plate I have nine glasses of lemonade. When I call your name, come up and claim your glass...

Zakk...

Samantha...

Briana...

Gwen...

Bridgette...

Ben...

Lucian...

Emily..."

Calvin and Bunifa exchanged a glance.

"Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa. Calvin, the Dock of Shame awaits." Blaineley said, pointing the way.

Calvin stood up sadly and began his walk. "Well... for what it's worth, guys, I'm sorry. I really am..."

Izzy stood up, and blew a kiss. "Goodbye, Cal! I'll fight for ya!"

Calvin caught the kiss, entering the Boat of Losers knowing that not everyone hated him.

"What a... short episode. Will Angie and Wolfgang last? How long will Izzy last? And who will win next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific! 

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ugh, I'm a horrible person. I'm really sorry for the wait, and the short, crappy chapter... Review anyway?**

**~AerisSerris**


	20. Oh My Fanfiction, Part 1

**Stride gum says it lasts longer than other brands, and that's true, but it still has been a half hour and I've already gone through like five pieces. xD Maybe I'm just really good at wearing out gum? Also, check out my profile for a poll to vote for the two contestants you're rooting for! It may or may not influence the winner, and will be updated with every elimination.**

**By the way, any authors mentioned in this chapter are fake. Any authors actually named that (besides myself) are just coincidental.**

**Italics are the TDB fanfictions in this chapter, if you guys are confused later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Do I really need this? I have nineteen (woah...) other ones... While I'm here, I'd like to mention that I don't own Stride gum.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Granted, it was a short time, but it still managed to fit in a bit of drama: Wolfgang's grandpa dying, Calvin and Izzy facing the hatred of their team, Christoph facing Lindsay's grudge against him, and a talent show! With only one representative from each team, those that were representing were on the hot spot: Calvin from the Screaming Gladiators, and Wolfgang from the Killer Barbarians. Wolfgang sang and performed a love song for Angie, making his fangirls (and he has a LOT, believe me) swoon and sigh, and earning a kiss from Angie and a hook-up! Calvin, meanwhile, created a firework show to apologize to his team for betraying them and disqualifying Samantha, which earned the trust of his team again. BUT, he totally destroyed my auditorium, so he lost! And was eliminated, with the team forgiving him and having a goodbye kiss from Izzy.

What will happen this episode? Will Lindsay forgive Christoph and see Coriander for the asshole he is? Will Izzy earn the trust of _her_ team? And how long will Angie and Wolfgang last, anyway? Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Wolfgang, Richard, Adam, and Angie were torn between wanting to hold back Lindsay and clap hands over Christoph's mouth as they watched the ensuing arguement between the two.

"...I'm just looking out for you, Lindsay! You're really important to me, and I - "

"Man, he's just digging himself deeper and deeper, isn't he?" Adam muttered to Angie, who was forced to nod in agreement as Lindsay's rare scowl increased. She looked like a blonde version of Gwen at the moment.

"Oh, save it! Coriander's really special to me, I've never felt this close to a guy before, not even with Taylor - "

"He only wants to have sex with you, Lindsay!" Christoph pleaded, interrupting his blonde crush.

Lindsay gasped in outrage as Bunifa and Izzy joined with popcorn.

"That is NOT true! I asked him, and he said that it'd be worth a million dollars, and he doesn't have a million dollars!" Lindsay scoffed.

Bunifa and Izzy giggled a little at her blonde moment, but stopped when Adam and Angie looked at them. She has them a lot, after all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana scoffed to herself as she sat on the deck of the Mess Hall, having heard this arguement a million times before. Beside her, Coriander watched Lindsay defend him with cocky interest.

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" Briana said, crossing her arms.

"I am because I have reason to be, lovely one." Coriander grinned cockily.

**Confessional:**

**"Asshole." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Besides, I wouldn't be calling me full of it quite yet." Coriander said, diverting his attention from the arguement and onto Briana. "I have something you could use."

"I'm not in the mood for cheap sex, thanks." Briana said.

"Although the thought's not such a horrible one - " Coriander didn't notice as Briana rolled her eyes, " - tempting, even - " He also didn't notice her miming shooting herself in the head and gagging, "that's not what I had in mind."

"Spit it out, then." Briana scoffed.

"I know what the next challenge is, and what your role will be. If you agree to help me with my goal of getting with Lindsay, I'll tell you what you need."

Briana stopped to ponder for a minute before leaning in with an evil smirk. "Deal."

**Confessional:**

**She keeps the exact position before pulling out crossed fingers. "If there's one thing this show has taught me, permanent alliances are unreliable. Coriander's useful right now... but when he's not, I'll ditch him. Easily done, and I don't appreciate his wanting to 'get with Lindsay...' even if she is a moron." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Bridgette said as she, Gwen, and Lucian walked past Zakk and Samantha, who were heading to the Mess Hall.

"Um, why?" Zakk asked, raising a brow.

"Because - "

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, CARTER! I'M NOT A BABY!" Lindsay could be heard screeching.

"Point taken." Zakk agreed, linking arms and walking in a different direction with Samantha.

"I wonder why they're arguing?" Samantha pondered.

"Beats me." Zakk shrugged.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Because no one else wanted to join the huge arguement in the Mess Hall, Leola, Ben, and Emily were stuck hanging out at the beach.

Again.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Ben said, playing with the sand and drawing a small picture.

Emily shrugged. "I-I dunno. I mean, there's n-not much to talk about."

"OH!" Leola piped up, looking happy. "I know what we can talk about!"

Emily and Ben shared a glance. "Okay, what?"

"Jaydee!"

Emily and Ben groaned, knowing that Leola would now not shut up.

"She has the cutest hair, and the prettiest eyes..."

Ben mimed shooting himself in the head, making Emily giggle a little.

**Confessional:**

**"W-Well... I k-know a camper here who has cute hair a-and p-pretty eyes..." -Emily, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Campers, please report to the Auditorium of Blainerific Awesomeness!" Blaineley's voice came out over the loudspeakers.

"God, I'm going to kill that egotistical bitch, mom or not." Zakk muttered in irritation at the name.

"Amen to that." Ben agreed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Now, as Briana saw last challenge there's a fan-writing website called fanfiction dot net, and we've decided to make those authors' fantasies a reality!"

Blaineley grinned as the campers' faces stretched in horror - who knew what those crazy fanfiction writers could think up? And for that matter, how could Blaineley make them a reality?

"Your challenge today is to act out a fanfiction assigned to you, after reading it thoroughly and memorizing it. It will involve slander of yourself, and possibly gayness added to it. It all depends on the imagination of the writer. Now, Coriander here will hold out a hat with a slip of paper in it. Depending on who you draw, you have to select a story by that author and act it out! So... go to it!"

_**Samantha - The Screaming Gladiators**_

"Okay..." Samantha inserted her hand in (that's what she said) and pulled out a small slip of paper.

_AngeliqueTheAuthoress_

Well, that didn't sound so bad. Off to a computer!

_**Leola - The Killer Barbarians**_

Leola, too, walked up, put her hand in the hat, and pulled out a small slip of paper.

_bitemyshinymetalass_

Leola wasn't sure whether to be nervous or not, but summoned her courage and went with it to the nearest computer.

_**Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa - The Screaming Gladiators**_

Bunifa would have no problem acting out a fanfiction... So long as she wasn't a lesbian, she would be fine.

_Julie Anne the TD Girl_

Meh... whatever.

_**Angie - The Killer Barbarians**_

Angie walked up and slipped her hand in (that's what she said) the hat.

_Jaded Mask_

"Okay, that works..."

_**Emily - The Screaming Gladiators**_

Emily bore no expression - just that of total neutrality - as she grabbed her piece of paper.

_PiperGraceThePercyJacksonFan_

"A-alright..."

_**Briana - The Screaming Gladiators (but considering all of her confessionals, you should know that by now)**_

Briana already knew this challenge, thanks to a certain Italian bird named Coriander Levison. So she reached in and pulled out...

_DxB Is The New LxH _

"As long as she isn't a me and Delia fan." Briana muttered. "'Cause I've found a lot of them..."

_**Lucian - The Screaming Gladiators**_

Lucian was the first guy to grab a slip of paper, which read:

_Ember's Dragonfire_

"I have the feeling that this author is a Pokemon fan." Lucian said in a psychic moment.

_**Richard - The Killer Barbarians**_

Richard was the second guy to grab a slip of paper, which read:

_Doctor VideoMeister_

"Okay." Richard shrugged with indifference.

_**Zakk - The Screaming Gladiators**_

Zakk's paper here read:

_Team Zakk Is Really Really Really Really Hot_

"This guy sounds wicked awesome!" He grinned.

_**Christoph - The Killer Barbarians**_

Christoph's paper read:

_Gwucian 4ever_

"I hope he's a fan of me and Lindsay!" Christoph crossed his fingers.

_**Ben - The Screaming Gladiators**_

Ben's paper read:

_musicaldetective4_

"Oh, if they were the Ben/Lucian fan..." Ben muttered under his breath as he walked to a computer.

_**Wolfgang - The Killer Barbarians**_

Wolfgang's paper read:

_AngeliqueTheAuthoress _

He frowned. "Did I get the same one as someone else...?"

_**Adam - The Killer Barbarians**_

Adam's paper read:

_AdamFangirl007_

"SWEET! I wonder if I get a babe..."

_**Bridgette and Gwen - The Screaming Gladiators**_

"Let's both go get a paper, at least we'll be in it together." Bridgette suggested, to which Gwen nodded.

_AerisSerris_

Both looked at each other. "Well... how bad can AerisSerris be?"

_**Izzy - The Killer Barbarians**_

Izzy's paper read:

_Lindzzy4evah_

Izzy grinned. "I'm thinking I have to make out with Lindsay! Ooh... eww..."

_**Lindsay - The Killer Barbarians**_

Lindsay's paper read:

_wolfieishawt_

"I have a bad feeling about this one..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

They were starting with Bridgette and Gwen's writer, AerisSerris.

"Oh my God..." Gwen's jaw dropped.

"This... this writer..."

"Is a GENIUS."

Bridgette blew her nose while Gwen wiped away a tear. "Her skills... are so amazing! I can't decide which!"

"Okay, let's take... this one!" Bridgette pointed randomly.

Gwen facepalmed. "Bridgette, you just pointed randomly at a GWIDGETTE story." She said.

Bridgette's eyes went huge. "Oops! I-I meant - "

"Too bad!" Blaineley popped up. "You have to act out this story 'Good Girls Go Bad', by AerisSerris."

Gwen and Bridgette groaned.

Despite the humiliation, the two managed to act it out - until the scene where 'Gwen' and 'Bridgette' kissed in the story.

"Okay, I'm out! I can't kiss Gwen! She's just my friend!" Bridgette said in protest.

"I'm straight! I like guys! I like _a_ guy!" Gwen said, then blushed as she realized what she said. Bridgette smirked at her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As it turned out, in the case of Adam, his author had been writing a trade-fic with the mysterious and talented AerisSerris for a Gwidgette fic... where Adam just happened to make Gwen and Bridgette kiss.

Adam looked like he was in heaven.

**Confessional:**

**"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES, YYYYYEEEESSSS! Not ONLY is my author a huge Adam fangirl - thanks for that, babe - " he smirks and winks, " - but I get to watch two hot girls kiss! SWEET! IN YOUR FACE, DRACO!" He pumps a fist before stopping coldly. "Uh... he's not gonna see this, right? I like my face the way it is... and I'd rather not have the nickname 'Omelet Face.'" -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

He crept silently into the room where Gwen and Bridgette were at, knowing that the two would have a hard time kissing on their own. As he guessed, Gwen and Bridgette were sitting there, looking at the computer, as the searching for a loophole.

"...Well, it's pretty clear, Bridge. AerisSerris is a demented chick who wants us to KISS." Gwen said, crossing her arms. "I'm not that psyched about it either, but - "

"I'm straight! I have - had - a boyfriend! I like boys!" Bridgette said, facing her friend.

Adam walked silently by the two as Gwen and Bridgette kept arguing about whether they should kiss or not. As both were too involved in the arguement, he took the opportunity and slammed their heads together, pressing their lips against each other's.

Both faces were bright red as Adam let go. Both girls looked up at him with a murderous look on their face as the bell went off twice for the Screaming Gladiators and once for the Killer Barbarians.

"Adam..." Gwen said slowly, "you are DEAD!"

"And you were so psyched about us kissing." Bridgette said sarcastically. This didn't stop her from rising as she and Gwen chased Adam in the 'I'm-Going-To-Kill-You' sense.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Britney," Lindsay whined, looking up from the laptop, "I can't read this chick's story!"

Briana, who was in the same room as her, walked over to her computer. "It's Briana," she said, "and let me see."

_Heyyy! Im Jasmine Alice Canary Ramirez Tansho and im way more kawaii then u, ok? In im so much cooler den u that welfgnag luvs me. Ja, he luvz my shiny, shouldr-length blonde hair with purple and blue streaks that luks wai cooler than dat loswer angeeeieee's hiar. Ja, hre hiar ish suuuu boooorrrinng, mah hiawr ish suuuu awshme!1111! _

Briana could feel her brain cells slowly reduce to Lindsay's level - in other words, dying. "Lindsay, I'm pretty sure this chick is going to make you act like a slutty tool who does everyone."

Lindsay stuck her tongue out. "No way! Jasmine Alice Whatever is a retard, and I'm not sinking to her level!"

Briana looked at her with a new sense of respect. Right then she made her decision. "Lindsay," she said slowly, looking out the window as she saw Coriander make his way towards it, "why don't you go vent in the confessional? You should tell the world how seriously they should take you, considering that you won't act out this retarded fanfiction."

Lindsay smiled brightly, a cute innocent smile that warmed up Briana's otherwise ice-cold heart. "Good idea! Why don't you come with me?"

Briana grinned. "Perfect."

As the two walked outside, they both saw Coriander walk in. "Awww! Coriander's in there, I'll have to come back later." Lindsay stopped. "What do you think he's talking about?"

"Probably about how much he loves you, Lindsay." Briana smiled. "But he might be saying some things about you that he thinks could be, ah, better. Why don't we go listen so that we can find out and you two can be even happier?"

Lindsay didn't even stop to consider. "Okay!" She smiled.

Briana and Lindsay both snuck up to the side of the Confessional, pressing their ears against it. If Briana knew about Rosalind listening in on her the day she was eliminated, she would've laughed at the irony.

**Confessional:**

**"My... plans with Lindsay are going well. Girl is retarded enough to think that I actually love her. Ha! The only thing attractive about the girl are her huge boobs." -Coriander, Intern.**

Briana felt a tremor of pity for Lindsay as her eyes began to water. "W-what?" She breathed to Briana. The two stood back as Coriander opened the door, confronted with two pairs of eyes. One pair was coffee bean brown and maliciously satisfied; the other pair was baby blue with tears running from it.

"Ah! Lindsay... Hello, my dear - " Coriander's words went to a screech of pain as Lindsay's boot rammed straight into his crotch.

"You j-jerk! Christoph was right all along! You used me! You j-just wanted me so you could have sex with me! I-I'm not your prostitute, Cori-jerk face!" Lindsay yelled, her voice a combination of anger and sadness, as well as deep hurt and betrayal. Her eyes widened even more. "Christoph! I have to apologize, like, soooo much!"

As the blonde bombshell ran off, Coriander looked up from the grass, kneeled over in pain as he held his crotch. He glared up at Briana. "You... traitorous... bitch..." He spat at her feet.

Briana merely chuckled, pulling out a pair of crossed fingers. "Although the thought's not such a horrible one - " she laughed at the irony, " - tempting, even, your offer of an alliance is useless to me. You're an asshole, Coriander. And you're useless."

She walked off, laughing, leaving the defeated, horribly-in-pain Italian intern lying in the grass.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gwucian story... Gwucian story... Gwucian story...

Man. Christoph never really understood how much of a Gwucian fan that Gwucian 4ever was until the minute he browsed through her stories.

He was about to give up and go look for Blaineley, as he looked in the middle of a story titled _Realization Led Me To You_ or something just as cheesy, Lindsay ran in and hugged him.

"Christoph, I'm so sorry!" She said sadly, holding him tight.

_"Lucian, I'm so sorry!" Gwen said with sorrow in her voice, holding Lucian tight._

"A-about what? You don't have to tell me sorry for anything..." Christoph mumbled, blushing.

"But I do! I screwed up so badly, I hurt you so much! I thought you were lying to me, but you weren't! Coriander's was a jerk, like you said!" Lindsay said, wiping away her hurt tears from Coriander's betrayal.

_"I... about what, Gwen? You've never really messed up... at least, not to me." Lucian replied, a blush prominent on his features._

_"I don't care what you say, I do. I... I messed up. I hurt you. I really did think you were lying to me... But you weren't. Duncan's an ass, and he did leave me again for Courtney... like you said he was planning to." Gwen said firmly, wiping away the hint of a tear that was tracing through her dark make-up from seeing Duncan kiss Courtney._

"It... it wasn't your fault, Lindsay. I should've tried harder, should've found some... proof..." But his voice faltered as Lindsay rested her head in his chest.

"No, it is. But it made me a bit smarter, and that's what counts." Lindsay said. Then, without warning, she quickly kissed Christoph on the lips, taking the shy boy by surprise. Slowly his eyes relaxed as he sank into the kiss, hugging her back.

_"Gwen, it wasn't your fault. Really, I should've... put my lousy detective skills to use, helped you a bit more..." Lucian was caught off guard as Gwen pressed her head against his chest._

_"No, it is my fault. So stop saying it isn't." She sounded amused. "Besides... I think I know things a little better now, thanks to you." Without warning, Gwen kissed Lucian, immediately showing she was the one in control. Lucian's eyes widened in surprise, but he sank deeper into the kiss. _

_And both knew that no matter what, there would always be a steady constant in their lives._

_END._

Blaineley came in and interrupted the kiss. "Congratulations! You just completed a fanfiction!" She grinned. The bell for the Killer Barbarians went off twice.

Christoph and Lindsay pulled back. "We did?" They said at the same time. Blaineley slapped her forehead.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile, Bunifa was having an ugly realization.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." She said in disgust, her eyes wide as she read the story by Julie Anne The TD Girl.

It became apparent that Julie Anne The TD Girl was famous for one thing on the Total Drama Blainerific archive.

This famous thing just happened to be Bunifa/Zakk stories.

"Eww! No thanks. No thanks. He has a girlfriend, and he's a scrawny little punk!" Bunifa said, including a fresh serving of even more disgust.

"Who's a scrawny little punk?" Zakk asked, walking into the room to use the other laptop (how the hell did Blaineley pay for all of this stuff?) that was conveniently placed right beside his ghetto friend.

Bunifa was torn between another hearty serving of disgust from the fanfiction and the desire to laugh at this horrifying irony. "You are, white boy." She said, deciding to skip the whole 'beating around the bush' shit.

Zakk raised a brow. "Okay, I saw that coming. What did I do this time?"

Bunifa felt the urge to scowl, so she did. "It's not what you did, it's what we have to do." She said, shoving the laptop promptly at Zakk.

A few minutes passed by... five... six... oh, he's re-reading... seven... eight... nine... ten...

"What the FUCK?" Zakk cussed after the seventh time reading the 'Zunifa' story.

Bunifa sighed. "I ain't so psyched about this either, but I don't wanna lose."

"No way, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." Zakk said, the look on his face telling Bunifa that he would track down Julie Anne The TD Girl and murder her. "I'm not cheating on my girlfriend, not for some shitty challenge thought up by that psychotic bitch Blaineley."

In the camera rooms, where Blaineley had returned, said blonde hostess scowled. "Hey!"

Bunifa nodded, a sign of respect from the sista. "You know what? Fine. Our team is definitely the cooler shit than the other team, and if I know Briana, girl's gonna make everyone else do their part."

The bell did not go off, although I'm sure you knew that.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile, with Richard, he was having a shock. Maybe not as big as Bunifa's, but still.

"Huh... why is it that Doctor VideoMeister has to be a huge fan of a couple I don't ship?"

Doctor VideoMeister was as notorious for Jacky/Richard fics as Julie Anne The TD Girl was for Bunifa/Zakk fics.

**Confessional:**

**"I'll admit, reading these fics makes this place look a lot more interesting... I never thought of Rosalind/Bridgette before, but people like it." He smiles a little dreamily. "I'm a Katie/Richard fan, myself." He frowns. "I don't ship Jacky/Richard, though. No siree." -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

Blaineley decided to abandon the camera rooms. "Not enjoying his stories, hmm?"

**Confessional:**

**"See, each author was chosen for them. When Angie pulled her name out, that hat was filled with the same author. Then the authors were changed when the next person came up. Wolfieishawt was chosen for Lindsay because they're both idiots. PiperGraceThePercyJacksonFan was chosen for Emily because our cameras reveal that she's a fan - I have a soul, after all! Doctor VideoMeister was chosen for Richard just because of all the rumors on the fandom that he and Jacky had a thing for each other." -Blaineley, The Hostess**

Richard shook his head. "Not really, no." He admitted. "Jacky and I are just friends... if she can even manage to forgive me after the crappy way I treated her at her elimination."

Blaineley smiled, but not a kind and sympathetic one - more of one where you're about to tell the punch line of a rather cruel joke. "Why don't you ask her? We have a special order for you to act out your fanfiction!" She pointed to the door.

Nothing happened.

Blaineley's smile turned into a scowl. "I SAID, WE HAVE A SPECIAL ORDER."

Jacky's head appeared through the door. "Oh... is it my cue to come out now?"

Blaineley facepalmed. "Ugh! Idiot!" She muttered under her breath, then plastered an obviously fake smile to her face. "Enjoy, kiddies!" She said, leaving.

Jacky sat down awkwardly on the chair. "So..."

Richard sat with equal awkwardness. "Yeah..."

Jacky scratched the back of her neck. "Um... so... what do we have to do?"

Richard blushed a light pink. "Oh, um... this one doesn't have too much, um... romancey moments." He said lamely.

He handed Jacky the laptop, still apparent with shame and regret from when he smugly voted her off because of the PSP - damn, he had yet to cure himself of the addiction!

Blaineley popped her head back in. "Oh, by the way! Seeing as Jacky was a Killer Barbarian, if you complete your fanfiction, you'll get double points!" She left, smirking vainly to herself.

Jacky smiled. "I guess we really should get those points, shouldn't we...?"

**Confessional:**

**"Man, I'd forgotten what this thing was like!" She smiles like a little kid. "Well, anyway, Blaineley said told me that because of my contract I had to come back to act out this challenge - she'll do anything for ratings, won't she?" Her smile falters. "But... I don't really want to do this... Richard is a nice guy, but he's not... well... someone else." -Jacky, A Former Killer Barbarian**

**Confessional:**

**He sighs. "Katie, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. When I get eliminated, and I know I will eventually, please don't kill me..." -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

Richard managed to stop feeling so horribly guilty for a few moments to go along with the challenge - his heart wasn't really into it, but his team was, well, pretty short of members. He was tired of losing, so much even he had looked up from his games and sighed at their pitiful performance in their challenges.

Like the rest of the fics the others had competed in (not including Adam's), the two had to kiss at the end.

Jacky frowned, biting her lip and staring at the floor. "I-I'll explain to Katie that you didn't really want to do this... I guess I kinda made you...?"

Richard smiled weakly. "Thanks..."

The two awkwardly closed their eyes, then kissed lightly, but pulled back immediately.

"Augh! Augh! Taste of Zelda! Taste of Katie!"

"Augh! Augh! Taste of lipgloss!" Both were wiping their mouths immediately, going to the drastics of pulling out their own tongues and wiping them.

Blaineley frowned in the camera rooms. "Was it a tongue kiss? Let's zoom in... no... just a peck... why the hell are they wiping their tongues?"

The two awkwardly glanced at each other. "Think we're a great couple?" Jacky asked sarcastically.

"Oh, we're made for each other." Richard said with equal sarcasm, but fell silent as he realized how rude his tone was. "Oh, um, I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be." Jacky smiled. "And I forgive you for my elimination. It wasn't your fault! Because it was actually - " Her sentence was cut off as Rosalia the intern began dragging her away.

Richard frowned. "It was actually what?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley glanced at the clock as she stood outside the Mess Hall.

"Oh! Looks like we're out of time... join us next time for the part two of 'Oh My Fanfiction!'"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry (again) for the long wait, I'll try to have part two out soon. Be sure to visit my profile (if you haven't already) for the poll and root for your favorite current contestant!**

**~AerisSerris**


	21. Oh My Fanfiction, Part 2

**Here's part two of "Oh My Fanfiction!" I've recieved plenty of positive feedback from the first part, so hoping to keep that up. Aaaaannnnddddd, it's the twenty-first chapter! SMILEY FACE! Twenty-one is one of my lucky numbers (as well as seven and fourteen), so, let's try and celebrate that by making this a loooonnnngggg chapter and longer reviews! They make me smile. **

**Hopefully, you're not offended by the Izzy/Lindsay moment in this chapter... I apologize in advance if this does, this was just a bit of humor for my sake.**

**Disclaimer: I have TWENTY other disclaimers. But, for the sake of tradition, I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters. I own Rosalind, Selene, Coriander, and Frances. That's it. **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The scene opened to the way we left off last time, zooming in on our newest victim - I mean, ACTOR's - chance to make an ordinary fanfiction writer's dreams come true.

The camper that we'll start focusing on is Angie. Roll it!

"Boring... boring... boring..."

Angie had long since given into her fears of what Jaded Mask would write about and decided to browse through the entire Total Drama Blainerific archive.

"Boring... boring... ooh..."

This summary was very entertaining to Angie, so much that she fell on the floor with laughter.

_Adam's feelings for another camper had been growing since the events of The Talentless Show. Jealousy growing from this camper's relationship with another, who could it be? He was always proud to be different from his sister, and proud of what he has, but things change when she finally gains what he'll never have... Adam/Wolfgang, Slash, MxM -_

"Angie, what are you reading?" Wolfgang had been in the room the entire time, spending time with his girlfriend. It was irony, though, when the girl forgets you're there.

Angie just laughed again and shoved the laptop at him.

"'And so Wolfgang finally looked up, feeling a camper's gaze on him, stopping the strums of his guitar to see a certain prankster's eyes on him. Adam's eyes switched from what was formerly a lustful gaze to a quickly, but not-entirely legitimate hateful stare - '" Wolfgang stopped reading, his jaw dropping as Angie continued to laugh. "Why would you READ that?"

Angie wiped away a tear. "Because... because..." she couldn't continue for sake of her sides hurting from laughing so much. "Wolfgang, is it true that you have a 'cocky, yet lustful' gaze reserved for only those that 'the passions of your heart are directed at?'"

Wolfgang scowled as Angie continued to giggle, going back to Jaded Mask's stories and deciding to finally select a story. "Oh good, a Wolfgie story." She said quickly.

**Confessional:**

**She is too busy laughing to say anything. -Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"What the fuck?" He is not laughing. He is NOT amused. "Okay, for the record, I do NOT get 'a big one' thinking of Adam. I'm straight, dude. Not so sure about Adam, but I'm straight. I have a friggin' girlfriend!" -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

The two acted out the challenge, earning two more points for the Killer Barbarians.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Izzy, meanwhile, discovered she was indeed correct about her theory of having to make out with Lindsay.

But the Izzy knew all, and the Izzy knew that Lindsay wasn't going to just kiss her.

Izzy hatched a plan, and not like a chicken would - although that'd be cool.

The Izzy knew what she had to do to win for her team.

"Hey, Christoph!" She said, smiling hugely at her friend.

Christoph was whistling, carrying a book to read (his challenge was over). "Oh, hey Izzy." Christoph smiled back, making Izzy almost feel bad - but not really.

"I just wanted to talk about something you mentioned earlier - oh my God, look! A bunny!" As Christoph turned around, Izzy quickly whipped out a blowpipe and blew a tranquilizer dart in his back.

"Sorry pal, nothing personal." She said, taking off his shirt and putting it on. Then taking a picture of his face - it was at a very goofy angle from the tranquilizer - Izzy set off.

After about thirty minutes, Christoph woke up again. He blinked. "Wha... what happened?" He said, scratching his head. He frowned. "And where is my shirt - IZZY!"

He failed to notice Izzy walking along the sides of a building, wearing his shirt and wearing a Christoph-mask-and-wig.

Izzy, meanwhile, managed to track down Lindsay. Lindsay looked up from a sandwich she was eating.

"Oh, hi Christoph!" She smiled, with big blue eyes. "Want to sit with me?" She frowned. "Wait... you're half an hour late, aren't you?"

"No, I'm two minutes early." Izzy said in a deep voice.

Lindsay frowned. "You are...? Oh yeah!" She smiled.

Then, without warning, Izzy grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders and kissed her through the mask. Lindsay was taken by surprise, but went along with it - after all, it was her boyfriend, he had permission to make out with her.

Christoph decided, at that moment, to walk in. "Lindsay, I'm sorry I'm late - " He stopped mid-sentence, his jaw dropping. "I... um... I... LINDSAY!"

Lindsay stopped making out with her 'boyfriend'. Her grin went bigger. "OH MY GOD, TWO CHRISTOPHS!" Without warning, she dragged Izzy along to Christoph. "I'm EXCITED...! And confused... AND EXCITED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squeezed them both so hard that Izzy's mask and wig popped off. Lindsay stopped EEEEE'ing and frowned. "Now I'm just confused..."

"Izzy!" Christoph was confused as well... then he got it. "Oh... dear God..."

"So... YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Izzy quickly jumped through a window, despite the door being open.

Christoph and Lindsay frowned. "Um... can I have my shirt back?"

Through the broken window, Izzy flung his shirt back. As Christoph put it on, Lindsay scratched her head.

"Now I'm REALLY, REALLY confused..."

The bell went off for the Killer Barbarians.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Our buddy Ben was the next on our agenda of torture.

He was NOT pleased with his author.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He said, tossing the laptop on the ground. "No, I won't! I'm not freaking gay, and I'm NOT interested in Lucian!" He said.

Blaineley smirked. "You wanna lose, Ben?" She said teasingly.

"I'd rather get eliminated then make out with a dude!" Ben said hot-headedly. "The only thing this GAY guy writes about is me and Lucian making out! Forget it!"

Blaineley scowled. "It's your challenge, and it's in your contract - "

"I. DON'T. CARE." Ben said, leaving the room immediately.

The bell did not go off.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"OKAY CAMPERS, LET'S MOVE IT!"

Zakk was especially pleased with his author. The story that Team Zakk Is Really Really Really Really Hot wrote about was a story where Zakk was the host of 'Total Drama Zakktastic'.

He was using the interns as his campers.

Zakk leaned back against the chair, a cocky smirked that resembled Blaineley's on his face. "Ah... I could get used to this. No wonder the bitch is so fond of her job." He said contently, watching the interns squirm. While he loathed to admit it, he could definitely have Blaineley's sadistic sense of humor at times.

The bell went off for the Screaming Gladiators.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lucian's and Samantha's writers were also huge crack/fanon lovers, quite like the other authors.

Lucian's job this fine chapter was to act out a romance fiction with Ben. Why people loved that pairing so much, he couldn't fathom.

"Um... no." Lucian scowled, crossing his arms. "I'm not interested in Ben that way, nor will I ever, ever, EVER be."

Samantha grinned. "Oh, c-come on! Y-you can't like the Y-Yaoi fans down!" She joked.

Lucian grinned back, though not with as much enthusiasm. "Well, they'll just have to deal with the lack of Yaoi." He suddenly grinned even more. "Besides, you can't be that happy about your challenge."

Samantha blushed. "I-I like guys!"

**Confessional:**

**"S-so, my challenge is to kiss L-L-Leola..." She sighs. "I'm n-not... I can't..." -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

"I-I'm not doing it... I-I can't cheat on Zakk like that..."

Lucian smiled. "That's really cool of you, Sam."

Samantha managed to smile back.

The bell did not go off for either.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Leola grinned, enjoying her challenge.

"Come on now, Chef!" She yelled through a megaphone. Her challenge had been to kick soccer balls at Chef all day. She had only been too happy to comply. "You can't make this too easy for me!"

Chef panted, running from soccer ball after soccer ball. "I sweat," he panted, "I will kill bitemyshinymetalass!"

Leola simply laughed.

**Confessional:**

**"When I win this show, JJ," she grins cockily, "I think we'll spend all day kicking soccer balls at annoying chefs! Sounds fun, eh?" -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

The bell went off for the Killer Barbarians.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The final challenge of the day was Briana and Emily. In a fanfiction by both authors, the two had been forced to 'admit their feelings' for each other.

**Confessional:**

**"Look, I don't feel ANYTHING, okay?" She scowled. "It's just a challenge..." She smiles cockily, but it falters. -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"I..." She is speechless, but she looks almost excited. Almost... -Emily, The Screaming Gladiators**

"'Look, I've never really admitted this to anyone before..." Briana quoted, "'my cold heart's always really gotten in the way of that.'"

"'I... you don't really have that cold of a heart...'" Emily also quoted, a blush prominent on her features. "'I mean...

Briana shushed her. "'Look... words aren't required...'"

The two managed to kiss, but pulled back as soon as the bell went of for the two.

They both blushed, their cheeks a huge cherry red. "We mention this to no one. Agreed?"

"A-agreed..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The teams assembled in front of Blaineley, who tsked. "Plenty of lesbian kissing... and plenty of implied gayness - "

Ben and Lucian both glared at her.

"And that... WAS AWESOME! With a score of ten-five, the Killer Barbarians win! Screaming Gladiators, you're sending someone home."

**Confessional:**

**"DAMMIT!" -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Gladiators, on my tray I have eight glasses of lemonade. Nine of you remain before me... when I call your name, come and claim your lemonade...

Zakk...

Samantha..

Bridgette...

Gwen...

Emily...

Briana...

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa..."

Ben and Lucian both looked nervous as they faced the final glass of lemonade...

"...Lucian."

Ben sighed, standing up. "Well, can't say I didn't see this coming." He said, walking down the Dock of Shame.

"What an episode! Will Lindsay and Christoph last? Will Izzy ever stop giggling about making out with Lindsay? And will Briana and Emily ever actually admit they like each other? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sorry to Ben's creator, but it was simply his time to go, I think. Aftermath is next!**

**~AerisSerris**


	22. Aftermath: Double The Trouble!

**Eeeeee, Aftermath! These are honestly my favorite chapters to write, no idea why... I hated the Aftermaths in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. Apologies about the short and crappy chapter that twenty-one was, wasn't as long as I thought it'd be.**

**Anyways, this chapter should be longer than the other Aftermaths because it's not only Bailey, Calvin, and Ben being interviewed today. Yes, I'm adding DJ, Katie, and Delia as well! I probably shouldn't have typed it'd be longer, since I said that last chapter and it was jinxed, but one never learns being careful, am I right?**

**Almost three hundred reviews guys! :D You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing! And a thanks to everyone who favorited this story even if they don't have a character in it! You rule!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. You'd think that this was made clear with the other twenty-one chapters, right? No, I have to keep putting this thing up. Oi vey!  
**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: Bailey screaming at Briana; Calvin catching his kiss from Izzy; and Ben sighing as he walked the Dock of Shame. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

"Hello! I'm your temporary co-host, Jaydee! Welcome to the Aftermath show!" Jaydee said cheerfully, dressed in her formal outfit of a black long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and her converse.

"And I'm your other temporary co-host, Rosalind!" Rosalind said with equal cheerfulness, sitting by Jaydee on the couch, dressed in her formal outfit of a purple-and-black strapless dress that goes to her feet, with a rip on the side.

"You may be wondering why Rosalind and I are hosting the Aftermath show." Jaydee said, grinning. "Well, Jacky caught the cold recently..."

"...and someone had to be her little nurse..." Rosalind added.

"...so we volunteered Frances!" Jaydee finished. "As we speak, Frances has to do anything Jacky wants! We'll occasionally go to the screen to see the Green Room and have an update on what's going on with those two!"

The entire Aftermath studio audience laughed.

"Today on our agenda, we have the interviewing of DJ, Katie, Delia, Bailey, Calvin, and Ben! Yes, we can't leave DJ, Katie, and Delia out!" Rosalind smirked. "We also have checking up on Frances and Jacky, That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, and never-before-seen footage!"

"Please welcome, while we're here, the Peanut Gallery, consisting of Alan, Chase, DJ, Katie, and Delia! Yes, Alan's back! Authorities managed to track down Alan and Selene at the airport and brought him back before Selene could forcingly marry him!"

Alan looked immensely relieved. Chase smiled shyly and waved at the camera. DJ gave a thumbs-up, Katie waved with a huge smile on her face, and Delia smiled.

"What's happening, peeps?" She said.

"Now, a lot has happened since the last Aftermath show! Calvin and Izzy finally got together - "

Show a clip of Izzy and Calvin kissing in the virtual-reality chamber.

" - Bailey was added to the list of people screwed over by Briana - "

Show Briana threatening Bailey's elimination.

" - Wolfgang and Angie also finally got together - "

Show Angie kissing Wolfgang.

" - Calvin got the elimination that was almost coming to him - "

Show Izzy blowing a kiss to Calvin as he sails away.

" - Zakk met his inner Blaineley - "

Show Zakk watching the interns squirm and chuckling sadistically.

" - and Ben defied his contract, refused to act out a fanfiction, and was sent home!" Jaydee finished.

Show Ben walking the Dock of Shame.

"But before we interview any of them, as tradition goes, we have a serving of That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, from the Saw episode to the Marathon episode. Roll the clips!" Rosalind added, clicking the buttons on Frances's universal remote.

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**Zakk is seen hooking up the torture device while Calvin brings over a box of nails. He sets the nails down and is walking away when he slips on a banana peel, slips, and kicks the box at Zakk's head. "HOLY *bleep* *bleep* *bleep *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*! WHERE DID THE BANANA PEEL *bleep* COME FROM?" -They Never SAW That Coming**_

_***buzz***_

_**Lucian is still reaching for the tape when the camera stand falls over on his head. -They Never SAW That Coming**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Briana is watching Zakk and Samantha walk by, her iPod falls out of her hands. Realizing this before it could fall, she grabs the iPod, but bashes her leg against the Dock in the process. -Are You Smarter Than A TV Show Host?**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Bailey is hitting the buzzer, her hand smacks the wooden, nail-coated podium. -Are You Smarter Than A TV Show Host?**_

_***buzz***_

_**The 'bacon and eggs' from Bunifa's tray smashes into the wall and splatters into a pile of hair, nails, and other unmentionable objects. -The Marathon Of The Millenium**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Bridgette and Adam are making the sandcastle, a crab washes up on the waves and pinches Adam in the butt. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" He screams while everyone else is laughing. -Marathon Of The Millenium**_

_***End of footage***_

The entire audience is laughing. "You know, that's a good question. How come Adam's always in That's Gonna Leave A Mark?" Jaydee asked.

"'Cause he's that much fun to torment." Rosalind replied, grinning. "But before we continue, it's time to check in on Frances and Jacky to see what they're doing!"

The screen switched the Green Room, where Jacky was lying on the couch under about three blankets. Frances was sitting on the ground at her feet, checking messages on his BlackBerry.

"Frances...!" Jacky whined. Her voice was hoarse, but a mischevious gleam was in her eyes.

Frances did nothing but scowl and continue to check his messages.

Jacky began poking his shoulder with her foot. "...!" She whined.

Frances scowled even more and buried his face in the BlackBerry.

Jacky began hitting his head with her foot. "...!" She whined.

Finally, Frances snapped his head up just as her foot came in contact with his mouth. "Blech! Woman! WHAT?" He snapped.

Jacky grinned. "I'm hungry." She whined.

Frances scowled. "Well, you're obviously healthy enough to get up and walk FIVE FEET to the left to the buffet supplied for you."

The audience laughed.

Jacky put on her hurt puppy face. "But Frances... I'm too laaaazzzzzyyyy!" She whined, smacking him with her foot again.

Frances looked ready to reach over and hit her. If he were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.

"Woman, you have the cold. In my experience you can STILL get up!" Frances snarled.

Jacky smiled. "But I'm so llllaaaaazzzzzyyyyy..."

"That's your problem then, isn't it?" Frances said boredly.

A few minutes passed. Then Jacky began poking him with her foot again. "...!" She whined.

"WHAT?" Frances snapped.

A few minutes. Then, "I'm ...!"

Frances slammed his head into the table.

Jaydee turned the screen off. "And that's what's currently going on with Jacky and Frances! But don't worry, we'll update after our next segment of never-before-seen-footage!"

"In the last episode, my friend Zakk discovered his inner Blaineley when his challenge was to make like he was the host of a season of Total Drama. As this footage reveals, there was something more to that scene than what Blaineley showed the viewers! And... roll it!" Rosalind said, clicking the buttons on the universal remote.

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**Zakk is sitting in the same chair where we left off in the last episode. As Billy the intern and the rest of his intern pals are getting hurt with Zakk's challenges, Blaineley is standing behind him.**_

_**"Having fun, hmmm?" She said, making him jump. He turned and scowled at her.**_

_**"Go away." He snapped. Blaineley simply smirked.**_

_**"I can go away, all right." She said sadistically. "But even if I'm gone, your laughing at these interns misery? Planning your own season of Total Drama? You're always going to be my kid whether you like it or not, and even if I go away, you'll still have me with you."**_

_**Zakk glared at her, but if one zooms in on the camera they can almost see the nervousness in his eyes. "I... I'm nothing like you, Mildred. Never will be..." **_

_**Blaineley simply chuckled and left to the camera rooms.**_

_**Zakk tried to relax in his chair again, but the contentness was gone. **_

_***End of footage***_

The audience OOOOOOH'd.

"Damn!" Jaydee said as Rosalind turned the screen off. "Bet that's a bit of a blow to the guy!"

"No kidding." Rosalind agreed. "Next on the never-before-seen footage, we have hidden Confessionals, ones that were never shown on the actual episode! And roll it!"

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**"Dammit, a guitar string broke..." -Ben, A Former Screaming Gladiator**_

_***buzz***_

_**"Man, someone stole my matches! I bet it was Izzy..." -Calvin, A Former Screaming Gladiator**_

_***buzz***_

_**He is seen reading Twilight. -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**_

_***buzz***_

_**"I met this little guy in the woods! Isn't he cute?" He's holding a chipmunk. The chipmunk then bites him on the ear. -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**_

_***End of footage***_

The audience is silent. Then,

"No wonder those were hidden. They were lame." Lacey the intern commented dryly.

"Shut up, Lacey!"

"Now, we have a special event today in the Aftermath show." Jaydee said. "During the show, everyone in the studio audience will be voting in our Wheel of Torture game!"

"You'll be voting for the contestant in Total Drama Blainerific that is the most fun to torment! Whether you just like watching them get hurt or you really hate them, it's up to you to decide! The camper with the most votes will end up recieving one thing in the show that will make their time there a total misery!" Rosalind said. "Rosalia, pass out the pen and cards please!"

Rosalia the intern passed out cards and pens to the entire studio audience, smiling while she did so.

"Next, we have more of That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, from the virtual-reality episode to the fanfiction episode! Roll the clips!"

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**As Chef is serving the 'food', he fails to notice Richard's hand grabbing the salt and smacks his hand with a spoonful of... something. -Virtual Kombat**_

_***buzz***_

_**After Coriander and Christoph are both defeated, Christoph is still holding the virtual-reality sword. He grins. Coriander yells a number of Italian curses as Christoph beats him with the plastic sword. -Virtual Kombat**_

_***buzz***_

_**While Calvin is testing his first "I'm Sorry" firework, an intern walks by with a lit match to light a candle on stage. He drops this on the firework and it blows up in their faces. -The Talentless Show**_

_***buzz***_

_**Wolfgang is tuning his guitar for the talent show when a string snaps and whaps him in the hand. -The Talentless Show**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Adam is starting his laptop up, he notices that there is little charge left. He plugs in the charger only to get zapped in the process. -Oh My Fanfiction, Part 1**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Izzy is sneaking along the side of the Mess Hall to put her plan in action, she runs into a garbage can, knocks it down, and lies in a pile of gunk. -Oh My Fanfiction, Part 2**_

_***End of footage***_

The entire Aftermath show studio audience is laughing.

"My favorites are Adam's. Dude never gets a break, does he?" Rosalind chuckled.

"No kidding! And now, it's time to check in with Frances and Jacky again!" Jaydee agreed as Rosalind pressed the button on Frances's universal remote.

Jacky is munching on a turkey-and-cheddar sandwich while Frances is sitting next to her with her sock over his head and his arms crossed.

Frances scowls at her.

Jacky smiles back.

"You beat me," he said finally, "with your sock. To make you a sandwich."

"No need for the instant replay, pal." Jacky said between bites of her sandwich.

"Jackaline Smith, I am not your 'pal.' I never have been, nor will I EVER be." Frances said cruelly.

Jacky didn't seem to be offended. She simply munched her sandwich.

Frances frowned at the lack of response. "And... your mother is a dirty whore."

Still no reply.

"God dammit woman!" Frances finally burst. "Most people would've told me to shut up by now, what's wrong with you?"

Jacky shrugged. "I'm good at ignoring you, because I know you don't mean it." She replied.

Frances looked shocked.

Rosalind turned the screen off. "Wow. A raise of hands, anyone think those two dig each other?"

Everyone in the entire Aftermath show studio raised their hands.

"That's what I thought. Next, please welcome our first guest into the studio! He left the island with a hug from his pals twice, is known to make a killer cream pie, and has a phobia of horror movies! It's DJ!" Jaydee introduced.

The audience clapped politely as DJ walked over from the Peanut Gallery, waving and smiling.

"Hey, Roz, JJ." He said, getting a high-five from both.

"So DJ, how do you feel about getting eliminated for the third time from a horror challenge?" Jaydee asked.

DJ shrugged. "Man, it's cool. I knew I was going home, so I don't mind. Even the Grinch doesn't deserve to get tortured like that, even if it's a doll."

"You knew you were going home, and you did, but you're okay with it? Now you're out of the running for a million dollars!" Rosalind said incredulously.

DJ shrugged. "It's not the first time... or the second..."

"Touché."

"Who do you miss most on the island, Deej?" Jaydee asked next.

"Hmm... I'd have to say Zakk and Samantha. They were good friends of mine." DJ said. "I'm also rooting for them."

"Thanks! And that was DJ, everyone!" Rosalind said as DJ walked back over to the Peanut Gallery. "Our next guest is infamous for her pigtails, communicates in BFFFL squeals, and fell for a video game nerd! Welcome Katie!"

"Hi, guys!" Katie said, smiling, as she went to the interviewing couch. "It's nice to be here!" Then she added, under her breath, "for the second episode in a row."

"Hey, Katie!" Jaydee grinned at her old teammate. "How's it feel to have gotten the boot?"

Katie shrugged. "Well, I knew I wasn't going to win. I knew that ever since I joined Total Drama in general. It still sucked when it happened - "

"True that." Rosalind agreed.

" - but I got, like, two kisses from the sweetest guy ever when it happened!" Katie gushed. "So no, I'm not upset."

"Not even though Jacky and Richard ended up kissing?" Jaydee asked.

"It was for a challenge." Katie shrugged. "I know he didn't mean it."

The audience AWWWWW'd.

"Alright! Anything left for me before I go to the Peanut Gallery?" Katie asked.

"You do. Welcome in our next guest! She's equally infamous for pigtails - " Katie's eyes widened, " - also communicates in BFFFL squeals - " Katie grinned, " - and is currently dating Cody! Please welcome Sadie!"

"EEEEEEE!" Sadie ran over as Katie got up, the two girls hugging tightly. "Omigosh, Katie! It's been, like, forever!" She smiled.

"EEEEEEE!" Katie said, hugging her back.

The audience AWWWWW'd.

"Now, welcoming our next guest!" Jaydee said as Katie and Sadie joined the Peanut Gallery. "She lives in a penthouse in New York, her wardrobe consists of pink and she's a Kool-Aid addict, please welcome Delia!"

Delia walked over, smiling. "Hey, guys! What's happening?"

"Nothing much, Del. So how's elimination treating you so far? Sorry we made you sing last episode." Jaydee asked.

"Ah, no worries. It got a lot of the anger slash sadness out of my system. And I'm doing good! Still hurt, but things could be worse..." Delia's tone lowered sadly as she thought of Briana.

"Who are you rooting for back in the game, now that you're not there?" Rosalind asked.

"Hmm..." Delia tapped her chin. "I'd have to say... Angie. I dunno, she's just so cool!" She smiled.

"And, this may be an obvious question, but who are you hoping gets the boot next?" Jaydee asked. Rosalind facepalmed.

"Briana. Duh. I have some... _things _I want to discuss with her." Delia's eyes were suddenly malicious and cold.

Rosalind sighed, pressing a button on the universal remote.

Across the screen, the giant words _**NO DUH**_ appeared.

The audience laughed.

"Alright! Delia, that is all!" Jaydee smiled, oblivious. Delia instantly smiled cheerfully and rejoined the rest of the Peanut Gallery.

"Our next guest! She's horribly allergic to bee stings, she has a talent for skate-boarding, and she's terrified of paper shredders, welcome Bailey!" Rosalind introduced.

Bailey walked in from behind the curtain, waving and smiling at the audience. "Hey hey! JJ! Roz! How's it hanging?" She said, giving a high-five to both.

Up on the bleachers, Chase sighed and smiled.

"Hey hey! It's going good, Bailey!" Jaydee smirked. "So, how's it feel to also be eliminated by Briana?"

"Um... it sucks..."

Rosalind again clicked the button.

Across the screen, the giant words _**NO DUH**_ appeared.

The audience laughed.

Jaydee frowned, oblivious. "Right, kind of a stupid question.

Rosalind, once again, clicked the button.

Across the screen, the giant words _**NO DUH**_ appeared. This time, there was a picture of Jaydee's face next to it, making a retarded face.

The audience laughed.

Jaydee was still oblivious. "Right... so you and Chase reunited after your elimination?"

"Of course! He's the awesomest guy I've ever met!" Bailey smiled.

Rosalind smirked and almost pressed the button again, but an intern glared at her. Shrinking, she set it down.

"And... um... damn, I'm running out of questions... Who're you rooting for?" Jaydee asked.

"Chase!" Bailey immediately answered.

Everyone laughed.

"He's eliminated..." Jaydee said slowly.

"From Total Drama Blainerific, yeah." Bailey answered.

Jaydee and Rosalind exchanged a glance. "Um..."

"But we're also having the hottest guy competition, remember? You started it, JJ."

Jaydee smirked. "Oh yeah! Yeah, that answer works. Now go sit with your boyfriend."

"With pleasure." Bailey sighed dreamily, standing up and running to sit by Chase, who smiled with her.

The audience AWWWWWW'd.

"Welcoming our next guess! No one knows his last name, he has a pet raccoon - "

"Infamous for stealing my iPod," Rosalind recalled.

" - and he tackled Frances seven times since getting here, stating that he was 'one of them' - "

"I stand by that opinion!" The camper yelled from behind the curtain.

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING?" Jaydee snarled. She smiled as everyone quieted. "Thank you. Please welcome, Calvin!"

Calvin walked from behind the curtain, waving, carrying a large book with his raccoon Ace on his shoulder. "Hey guys! Great to be here!"

"Hey Cal! Good to have you here!" Jaydee said. "So, was your kissy kiss with Izzy worth the elimination?"

"How did I know she'd ask, Ace?" Calvin muttered loudly to the raccoon, who shrugged. To those of you who are wondering how a raccoon shrugs, I have the answer - cartoon psychics, now shut up. Calvin looked back up. "Well, I knew I wasn't going to win. I made friends, and I met the cutest girl ever! So yeah, it's worth it."

"But everyone hated you when you left." Rosalind interjected.

"I was forgiven, Roz!" Calvin shrugged. "Or at least I hope..."

"So, anyone you're rooting for, BESIDES Izzy?" Jaydee added, as Rosalind held the remote at a ready. The punk lowered her hand, disappointed.

"Besides Izzy... um... I'd say Ben, since he's my buddy, but he was eliminated too, so I got nothing." Calvin shrugged.

"Alright then! Anything left to declare?" Rosalind asked.

"Yes. Keep an eye on Frances... he's one of _THEM_..." Calvin nodded seriously, then sitting by Delia at the Peanut Gallery.

Jaydee and Rosalind exchanged weirded-out glances. "Okay... last guest of the evening before we check in on Frances and Jacky one last time! He plays fourteen instruments, hates to sing, and is a triplet! Please welcome Ben!"

Ben smiled, waving as he stepped out from behind the curtain. "Hey, guys. Cool to be here." He smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

From the audience, a few girls swooned.

"Hey Ben! So how's elimination treating you?" Rosalind asked, remote at the ready.

"Meh, it's alright. Not fantastic, but it could certainly be worse." Ben answered.

"'Not fantastic?' There are interns and servants catering to your every whim!" Jaydee said skeptically.

Ben chuckled. "True..." He answered.

"Anyone you're rooting for back in the game?" Jaydee asked, as by procedure.

"Emily. She's a good friend back in the game. If not her, then Bridgette, 'cause she's nice too." Ben replied.

"Alright! Since we're almost out of time, please go join the rest of the Peanut Gallery!"

Ben nodded, walking over and sitting by Chase, who, on his other side, had an arm wrapped around Bailey.

The audience AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'd.

"Now, to check in with Frances and Jacky one last time before we announce the winner of the Wheel of Torture contest!" Rosalind smiled, pressing a button on the universal remote.

The screen switched to the Green Room.

Frances had removed the sock from his head, and Jacky was curled up under the blanket and asleep. She was snoring softly.

Frances brushed a piece of brown hair out of his face as he checked on his messages - being a junior entrepreneur he had to check up on his updates from Microsoft and Apple.

"Mmm... Frances..." Jacky muttered softly.

"I'm NOT making you another sandwich." Frances glared at her when he realized her eyes were still closed. He frowned.

Jacky shifted in her sleep, and Frances softened a little.

Rosalind turned the screen off. "Aw... he's such a softie, isn't he? I guess even the Grinch's heart grew."

The audience AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'd.

"That's what we thought! And now, to announce the winner of the Wheel of Torture contest!" Jaydee announced.

Rosalind pressed another button on the universal remote.

Both Briana and, surpisingly, Adam were tied at 200 votes.

"Ooh, we need one more vote! We have 201 people in the audience!" Jaydee frowned.

"Wait, I have the last vote here!" Jill the intern called out, running to the stage and carrying the paper.

"And the winner of the Wheel of Torture is..."

The audience held their breath...

Aren't you loving the suspense?

I know you want to marry it.

"ADAM?"

The audience gasped.

Rosalind and Jaydee gasped.

The Peanut Gallery gasped.

The interns gasped.

"Wow... anyway... According to a Confessional from said prankster, he was extremely grateful that his older, bully of a brother Draco McLine wasn't here. Feels wrong to release Draco on a former Barbarian, but whatever."

"We'll send for him now!" Rosalind said as the episode drew to its close. "Who will get the boot next time? Will Adam survive his brother joining the show? And how long will this future camper last anyway? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific! Signing off!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**For the record, and I sincerely do not care if you disapprove: I totally support Sadie/Cody. Bite me, haterz. xP**

**~AerisSerris**


	23. A Challenge Of GIANT Proportions

**WOOHOO! I'M BACK BABY!**

**To those of you wondering why I said that random outburst, this is because my computer would only let me access the Internet these past few weeks. I don't know why, but it was. But NOW I can get back on!  
**

**Time to write! Because it's ALWAYS when I can't access it when I get my ideas. xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series. I own the plot for Total Drama Blainerific and that's about it - also Frances Worthington, Rosalind Hex, Selene Stocker, and Coriander Levison.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Humble writers from around the world found their fantasies becoming a reality as we selected a number of authors on the Total Drama Blainerific archive and had the campers act out their stories! Some did amazingly, some failed epically, some attractions were brought to the surface, some friendships reunited, and someone went home! Refusing to act out a 'Bucian' challenge, Ben was sent home after daring to defy his contract... I wonder who did THAT? Not me, that's for sure...

What will go on this episode? Will Briana and Emily confess their slightly alternate version of good and bad? Will Christoph and Lindsay forgive Izzy for that hot, steamy make-out session? And will Adam survive this fresh torture we have in store for him today? Find out on this life-sized challenge of epic proportions, on!

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details.)_

"Oh my God... Angie!" Adam whispered in horror. "I don't know if I can survive!"

Angie's eyes were just as huge. "Adam, I'm scared too. Why did you do what you did to deserve this?"

"Even I'm feeling pity for you, dude." Wolfgang said slowly.

Yes, Adam had been given the one thing that would make his day a pile of crap.

Dish duty!

Yes, Chef Hatchet had been displeased when he 'just happened' to find a firecracker in his cabin. After a twelve-hour interrogation, Zakk and Wolfgang finally told Chef who did it (his final two suspects were Izzy and Adam). So Chef had merely smiled, and said:

_"So. You did it, eh?" Chef said, smiling in a way that scared Adam more than anything else - his FRIENDLY smile._

_"Y-yes..." Adam stammered, the rest of the campers watching in fear and horror. _

_"Well then." He turned. "Would the rest of you WATCH him, and make sure he doesn't bolt? I'm going to fix a surprise." Chuckling, Chef entered the kitchen. Almost immediately Adam turned to Angie._

_"Angie, get me out of here!" He whispered pleadingly. Angie shook her head._

_"Oh, no. You brought this on yourself, Adam McLine!" She said angrily._

_"But he'll KILL me!" Angie tsked and went back to her spot by the window, next to her oh-so dreamy boyfriend._

_Twelve hours later, Chef came out with this surprise. "A twelve-course feast, for all ya'll campers."_

_It looked like actual food, and not the crap that Chef usually made._

_"This is my surprise?" Adam said in disbelief. Chef simply grinned and nodded. "Sweet!"_

_Twelve courses later, with Emily's head lying sleepily on Briana's shoulder and Samantha curled up on Zakk's lap, Adam sighed contently._

_"Good meal?" Chef asked nicely. Adam nodded happily and sleepily. "Good. Now do all the dishes."_

_Adam was shocked awake. "W-what?"_

"You heard me. Enjoy your surprise!"

And now he was faced with what seemed like a kitchen full of dishes.

"So is it still worth it, Adam?" Wolfgang asked in amusement.

"Shut it, Wolfie." Adam snapped.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana sighed, sitting on the Dock of Shame with a small flower in her hands as she picked the petals off, one by one.

She was certain she was alone.

Sadly for her, and perhaps to another's perspective, she was wrong.

"Hey, Bri! What's up?" Leola's cheerful voice came seemingly out of nowhere. Briana jumped a little, startled by the presence of the androgynous musician.

"Ahh...! Ahem... don't do that, please." Briana said, wiping away any traces of irritation and/or plans of revenge.

**Confessional:**

**She's scowling at the camera. "It's nothing!" Her scowl slowly disappears as she sighs and leans forward, her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands. "It's just... I don't really know, I've been... jumpy, I guess, since the kiss with Emily." She's slowly blushing as she continues talking. "I've been thinking about her more lately, for some reason. I mean, I've thought of her before, but..." Her blush is more prominent. "N-not that I like her or anything, it's just!" She sighs. "I've kissed before, but there was a spark when Emily and I did. I think if I told anyone they'd say it's love, but that's just it. How do you know such a thing?" -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Sorry!" Leola said bashfully before smiling again, just as cheerful, and took a seat by her. She frowned a little, though, as she saw the distant look reenter Briana's face. "What's wrong? You look... I dunno, distracted?"

Briana turned away. "It's... nothing to concern you, Leola." She said abruptly.

Leola frowned. "Oh... okay, sorry I asked." Her gaze traveled down to the flower in her hand, Briana's fingers still plucking the pale yellow petals off, one by one. She glanced at her face again, that distant look. She heard the particular sigh that she had.

_**Leola's Brain:**_

**No Clue - Gets It**

Leola grinned. "You're thinking of someone, aren't you!" She declared triumphantly.

Briana's eyes widened. "Ab-ab-ab-absolutely not!"

"You were playing 'He Loves Me Not' with the flower, weren't you?" Leola's grin grew cockier.

"N-no!" Briana felt justified by knowing this was not a complete lie - Emily was not provably a boy.

"And you're stammering!" The grin reached the level of arrogant.

"I'm not s-stammering!" Briana hissed, her irriation growing as she realized that she just then stammered.

"Just admit it Bri, you got bit by the love bug!" Leola's smirk grew.

Briana glared at her for a few minutes before letting go of the poker face. "Fine. If you must know..." She stopped for a moment, thinking quickly. "A few months ago, my boyfriend and I... uh... Roger, broke up on this particular date. And I'm simply thinking about it, that's all."

Leola looked disbelieving. "Uh huh."

"It's the truth!" Briana insisted.

**Confessional:**

**"As if I'd date a guy named Roger. I spent too many afternoons as a kid watching Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, and that would just be too weird." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

Leola still didn't look like she believed Briana, but she went along with it for the most part. "I see. So... what else is going on?"

**Confessional:**

**"Besides being blatantly obvious about her crush on Emily?" She giggles for a few minutes, then stops to stare at the camera. "Seriously, it's pretty obvious with the googly eyes and the heartfelt sighs, and considering that she had to kiss Emily in the last challenge, well, one can put two and two together, yes?" -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Oh my God! Christoph, are you serious?" Lindsay exclaimed in shock.

"Uh, yeah, I am." Christoph said, ever the patient one.

"So what you're saying is..." Lindsay said dramatically.

"Uh huh..." Christoph motioned her to go on.

"Is that... Izwald and I kissed?" Lindsay's big blue eyes were bigger than usual with confusion.

"Yes, Linds, you did," Lowering his tone, he added, "and enjoyed it too, what with all the moaning."

"When did Iggy and I kiss?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"Um... last challenge, when we decided to meet up in the Mess Hall." Christoph explained.

Lindsay simply stared at him for a few minutes.

Christoph stared back, unsure how she was gonna take it.

Suddenly, Lindsay started laughing.

"Oh! Tsk, silly Christoph, _you _and I kissed in the Mess Hall last challenge!" She giggled, hugging Christoph tightly.

Christoph sighed. "No, Lindsay, Izzy put on a disguise that made her look like me," he said this very, _very_ slowly, "and kissed you."

"Oh my God! Christoph, are you serious?" Lindsay exclaimed in shock.

"Uh... yes, I am." Christoph replied, ever the patient one.

**Confessional:**

**He sighs. "This is the tenth time... in a row... I've explained it to her... A new record." He pulls out an aspirin from an extremely large bottle in his pants pocket. -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Wait, who's Izzy again?" -Lindsay, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Dude, come on." Zakk finally broke the silence that Lucian was enjoying. "This is getting fucking ridiculous."

Lucian jumped, startled. He turned around to see Zakk and Bunifa standing behind him. "Wh-what's getting ridiculous?"

"This 'minor crush' turning obsession you've got with Gwen, boy." Bunifa said, shrugging and smirking.

Lucian frowned, but blushed. "I-I'm not obsessed with her! She's just..." He sighed, unable to find words to explain.

"Dude, it's all right. I was just going to give you some advice on asking her out." Zakk said, sitting beside him on the bench.

"W-what?" Lucian choked out. "I... thanks, Zakk, but I don't really need any help... a girl like her wouldn't go for a guy like me anyway." His voice lowered to a mutter.

"How do you know? All the girls can tell that she's got a thing for you, too." Bunifa said, sitting down on Lucian's other side.

"She does?" Lucian asked, a little too quickly. "She really does?"

"Uh, yeah. If you looked at her sketch diary - " Bunifa giggled a little, " - well, she does."

"I... uh... what should I do?" Lucian finally gave in.

"Well, a girl like her is bound to be more interested in the darker side of life. Not dead roses, but darker colored ones, like black or blue or purple." Zakk began before Lucian cut him off.

"Roses come in black and blue and purple?" He asked, his head tilted to the side curiously.

"Well, there are roses that are really dark red looking like black. Blue ones are dyed and there are purple roses." Bunifa answered. Zakk looked at her strangely.

"Bunifa, since when did you know about rose colors?" He asked.

"I was writing a project for school last year and I had to find out. What? My mom likes gardening." Bunifa shrugged.

"Of all the crazy shit you knew..." Zakk shook his head. "Anyway, the Love Doctor Zakk has dated girls like Gwen before, and like all girls, it's just a matter of finding what they like."

"I... yeah... huh... that rose thing sounds cool. Two black roses and one blue one, I think..." Lucian went off into fantasy land.

"You're welcome, buddy!" Zakk and Bunifa left. Once out of earshot, Bunifa turned to Zakk.

"You don't really think he has a shot, do you?" She raised a brow.

"Not really, no. But it's fun to watch." Zakk shrugged.

"Ha! Amen to that." Bunifa agreed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

For once, Samantha was NOT hanging out with Zakk. Instead, she was hanging out with Bridgette, Gwen, and Emily.

Shocking, isn't it? Cue the big "O" smiley! 

Actually, forget that, just continue reading this lame fanfiction.

Anyway...

"I-I can't believe m-me and Zakk a-are the single b-biggest talked a-about thing i-in the Total D-Drama fans!" Samantha stammered, her cheeks red and a bashful smile on her face.

"Well, there's no wonder why! It's kinda like Duncan and Courtney again. Zakk's the bad boy who has a million fangirls, and you're a sweeter and much less violent version of Courtney." Bridgette shrugged.

"A-and less uptight, d-don't forget that." Emily smiled.

"True. So what are the top favorite couples in Total Drama Blainerific, anyway?" Gwen asked.

The four girls were gathered around one of the laptops that Blaineley had available, and decided to look at the fan websites to see how popular they really were.

"Well, 'Zamantha', obviously, is the number one." Bridgette said, typing in the Yahoo! box.

"No duh." Gwen agreed. She and Bridgette had reached a silent agreement to 'never speak of the kiss again', but every once in a while the girls would smile rather deviously by themselves or with each other. Why was beyond everyone else. **(1)**

"And the second favorite is 'Wolfgie.'" Bridgette continued reading.

"R-really?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, a few fans say it's like 'Gwent' all over again." Bridgette said. Gwen sighed a little and smiled.

"Ah... good times..." Gwen smiled happily. **(2)**

"W-would you g-get back together w-with Trent i-if you could?" Emily asked quietly.

Gwen blushed. "Well..."

**Confessional:**

**"Trent and I... I'm going to be honest, it was one of the best experiences of my life. And... if there wasn't someone else already in my thoughts..." She blushes. "Well, I wouldn't mind. Let's just say that a lot of the time - everyday, actually - I wish Courtney and I had found Trent on that stage instead of Duncan." She sighs happily. "But... it probably won't happen again." -Gwen, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Anyway, the third favorite used to be 'Chailey', which was bumped to fifth favorite because those two were eliminated so early. Now the third favorite is 'Lindsoph' and the fourth is... is..." Bridgette couldn't continue due to the giggling.

"W-what?" Samantha asked, looking at the computer. She, too, was overcome with giggles, along with Gwen and Emily, respectively.

"The... the..." Emily could hardly talk between laughing. "The fourth favorite is 'Francky!'"

The girls fell to the floor laughing, holding their sides. "That's epic!" Gwen giggled, wiping away a tear.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The last two people hanging out that I'll talk about before I begin the challenge are Richard and Izzy.

Although it's not like they're enjoying it. And by they I mean Richard, of course.

"Izzy, just... no..." Richard sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"But why not!" Izzy grinned. "The science just may be possible!"

"Izzy..." Richard groaned once more. "I... no. It is not possible, at least that I know of, to make a 'taco-pear.'" **(3)**

"How do you know?" Izzy asked, dropping down from the rafter she was climbing on.

"Because... well, tacos have mean in them and vegetables and pears are a fruit." Richard said, unsure how to explain.

"I don't believe in science! I believe in my taste buds! And my taste buds tell me that it is possible!" Izzy declared, raising a hand in the air. "But first I need tools!"

Richard simply watched as Izzy ran into the kitchen, where the sound of assorted pots crashing followed.

"DAMN IT IZZY, I JUST FINISHED WASHING THAT!" An angry Adam yelled, following Izzy as she sprinted out the door.

Izzy grabbed Richard on the way out. "Follow me! Let us create the taco-pear! By the way, did you know that Adam is wearing a pink flower apron? It was _soooo_ funny, let me tell you!"

Richard sighed and was dragged out of the Mess Hall.

**Confessional:**

**"Okay... ever since Calvin was eliminated and Lindsay's become certain that Izzy is Christoph, she decided that **_**I'm**_** her best friend. Izzy is nice, don't get me wrong, but..." He groans. "She **_**ate**_** one of my Nintendo DS games! She just swallowed it! I'm certain she's going to get me killed by an angry mob by the end of the day." -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Would the campers please report to Dock of Shame? Info for your next challenge awaits!" Blaineley's voice came on over the loudspeaker.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

With sixteen kids at the Dock of Shame, Blaineley finally decided to arrive. "Alright, campers! Today's challenge is one that I call of 'giant proportions!' But before I get into anymore details, we have a special delivery for Adam arriving in about two minutes!" Blaineley said, grinning, today dressed in her traditional outfit of red.

"What? A special delivery?" Adam said, turning to Angie in confusion.

"And... Angie might know this delivery too." Blaineley smirked.

**Confessional:**

**"Believe it or not, it actually wasn't my idea for the Wheel of Torture contest! It was..." She gulps. "My boss's idea. The Producer's idea... God, but that woman is more sadistic than I am! I hope she doesn't - " A sudden electrical shock from her earrings, " - OW! I mean, I hope she **_**does**_**, because she's quite the pleasant converser and a snappy dresser!" She adds rather quickly. -Blaineley, The Host**

"What would we both know about? We both speak several languages, and we... we..." Adam's eyes grew as huge as dinner plates as the Boat of Losers began to grow nearer, and a tall, masculine figure was seen on it.

**Confessional:**

**He is sitting in an awkward prayer position. "Okay God... I know we don't talk much, but I'll give you 1,000 dollars if that ISN'T..." He gulps. "**_**HIM**_**..." -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

"He was sent to juvie at age eight for putting a kid in the hospital," Adam's eyes went, if possible, even bigger, "he can create fire art," Adam slinked behind Angie, "and he's Adam and Angie's older brother! Please welcome - " Before Blaineley could finish, the Boat of Losers docked and the boy stepped off. Well, man is really a better term, since he looked about in his twenties.

"Shove it, Blaineley. I don't do that 'welcoming' shit." He growled, spitting on the ground. He was tall, as previously stated, with an aura that practically dared one to mess with him. He had jet black hair with red in it, golden eyes that one could debate over were naturally so, and multiple tatoos and piercings.

He walked down the Dock, scanning the campers. "So. These are the wuss campers that I've been watching for weeks now." He smirked. "Shorter in person. And not that tough looking." He stopped to say this in front of Zakk and Wolfgang.

Zakk glared at him. "Buddy, I will fucking shove my - " He was interrupted by Samantha, who stepped between the two.

"H-he w-w-wasn't s-saying a-a-anything, s-sir!" She said quickly, blocking Zakk and the man.

"Damn straight he wasn't." He smirked, winking at her.

**Confessional:**

**"Okay, who the fuck does this guy think he is? There's only room for one, well two technically, bad-asses around here, and that's me and Wolfgang! Bitch is going down!" -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"I take it that this is that asshole Adam goes on about, Draco." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"I-I..." Her eyes are huge and scared. -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"I'd like to say that the guy doesn't scare me... but then my nose would break the cameras." -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Okay, so now there's a potential four-way alliance going on with new guy, Adam, Angie, and Wolfgang! But from the looks of the guy, I don't think that Adam will be wanting to make an alliance with him anytime soon... in fact, I think I could use this to my advantage if what Adam tells us all is true..." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Okay, where's my little bro?" He asked, looking over the Killer Barbarians. "I'm hoping he has something to welcome me with, or I might just have to give him another lesson in pain."

Adam was now crouching behind Angie, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, Angers. How's it been?" The guy stopped to ask, his hand on Angie's shoulder.

"Hello, Draco. I've been fine, aside from disgusting challenges and worse food." She shrugged. Clearly it wasn't as bad between Angie and Draco as it was between Draco and Adam.

"I might have to talk to Chef about that." He turned to Chef, whose eyes widened and he stepped behind Blaineley.

**Confessional:**

**"Pssh. Call me a baby all you want. I ain't in the mood to die, man!" -Chef, The Chef**

"That's what I thought. But now, it's time to talk to my little bro!" Draco smirked, pushing Angie aside to reveal a crouching Adam.

Adam looked up, with a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look. Yes, that one of pure horror.

"I... h-hey, D-Draco...!" He stammered, standing up quickly and backing away even more so. Draco grinned and walked forward just as quickly.

"Hey, bro! Miss me?"

**Confessional:**

**"Like cancer." -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

"Tons, buddy! Tons!" Adam said, a little too quickly.

Draco raised a brow. "I don't think I believe you." Just as quickly, he roughly shoved Adam, who fell over the side of the Dock and into the water.

He turned to Blaineley. "So. Which team am I on, Blaineley?"

Blaineley blinked for a few seconds before answering. "I... since the-the Killer Barbarians have suffered so many losses, Draco will be joining them!"

**Confessional:**

**"...We're so screwed." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

"What?" Adam sputtered, coughing out water as his head came above the surface of the lake.

**Confessional:**

**"Well, I suppose it's better than him working against me..." -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

"Okay, onto the challenge!" Blaineley said as Draco joined the Killer Barbarians. "Today, your challenge is to build something - anything - that is huge! You can make a sandwich, or a statue, or anything. It doesn't matter what! I'll be judging, and deciding which is the best! You can get the supplies you need either from around you or at the truck that brings supplies."

"That one driven by a dolphin?" Leola asked.

"That's the one."

**Confessional:**

**"Huge, eh? Kinda like Blaineley's ass." He laughs, then stops. "Hmm, wait..." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Killer Barbarians_

"Okay guys, for this challenge we have to do something dazzling! Blaineley wants to be amazed, so we should try for something that puts together what she loves the most!" Leola said, this time it being her that took up the leadership role.

"Well, she loves cosmetics and jewelry, so we could try adding that in." Christoph suggested.

"We should get some ideas together first and foremost before deciding. Cosmetics and jewelry, now on the list. Anything else?" Leola asked.

**Confessional:**

**"I miss Delia. She really was a cool leader... And so was Bailey, even if Bailey only was the leader for one episode." She sighs. "So it's up to me right now, the alpha female of the group!" She stops to think. "Hmm, I hope I don't get eliminated too early like Delia and Bailey were. If there's three in a row, then I'll know something's up. But I suppose if they're three in a row then I'd be gone and unable to do anything about it, right?" -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

"Well, she also loves the cameras being on her, right?" Richard added hopefully.

Draco simply sat back and watched, not offering anything as the team threw in their ideas and eventually decided on a golden fountain.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Screaming Gladiators_

"Alright team, to me this sounds like a challenge where we have to work hard to get in Blaineley's best interest." Briana said, the Screaming Gladiators all huddled together under the shady cabin roof.

"Basically, an ass-kissing challenge." Bunifa stated bluntly.

"Yeah, basically." Briana agreed. "So, since we want to impress Blaineley the most, we have to create something built up of what she likes the most."

"I got an idea, guys. She mentioned making a statue - why not just make a statue of Blaineley? She'll love it."

Everyone turned to stare at the boy who suggested it. "Okay, who the hell are you and what did you do with my white boy Zakk?" Bunifa asked, her eyebrow raised.

**Confessional:**

**"Zakk Blythe, a member of the online 'Blaineley-Is-A-Slut' website, suggested making a statue of her? For once I agree with Bunifa." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Zakk Blythe, a member of the online 'Blaineley-Is-A-Slut' website, suggests making a statue of her? Well, I want us to fucking win this time. Last time we lost Ben, a cool guy who was bound to have more talents hidden up his sleeves. If making a statue of Blaineley makes up for that loss and gets rid of another Barbarian, well, so be it." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Killer Barbarians_

"So Lindsay, you like magic tricks?"

Christoph looked over his shoulder as he carried a piece of granite, watching Draco converse with Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded, smiling happily. "Yeah! Once I went to a magic show with my sister Paula, and a nice magician did some balloon tricks and something involving a pigeon, and it was really fun!" She said innocently.

Draco smirked pervertedly. "Well honey," he stepped behind her, placing hands on her shoulders and making her eyes go even bigger, "I know a few, ahem, 'balloon tricks.'"

Christoph's face heated with anger. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to, I'd appreciate it if you spoke a bit more respectfully." He said, scowling, keeping his voice coldly polite.

Adam, who was helping carry a piece of stone, could only watch in horrible recognition as Draco got 'that look' on his face.

**Confessional:**

**"Dude, I've seen that look so many times before on Draco's face... well, I really wanted to do something, but you have no idea what it's like to leave with the guy! Every time I say something that ticks him off, I have bruises for two months!" He sighs. "Christoph, man, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything..." -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

Lindsay gasped as Draco simply smirked and punched Christoph in the stomach. Adam winced, unpleasant memories flooding back into his head.

"Derek! How could you!" Lindsay pouted, tears welling in her eyes as she ran next to Christoph, who was doubled up on the ground and holding his stomach.

**Confessional:**

**"What? I'm not afraid to hit a nerd. I'm Draco McLine, God dammit." -Draco, The Killer Barbarians**

"Okay dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Wolfgang growled, setting down his piece of pipe and glaring at him. Leola did the same, setting down some granite.

"Wolfgang, please don't..." Angie muttered warningly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Angie, but I don't like how he's treating the team." Wolfgang muttered back to her, looking over his shoulder and nodding reassuringly.

Angie was not so reassured.

**Confessional:**

**"Ever since Adam was born, Draco would do everything in his power to hurt him, emotionally or physically. There was this one time with Adam's ex-girlfriend Amanda..." She frowns sadly. "Anyway, Adam's his brother and he's never held back on him. Wolfgang's only my boyfriend, and they only just met today. God, I hope Wolfgang knows what he's getting into." -Angie, The Killer Barbarians**

"And I don't either." Leola said hotly, her blue eyes smoldering with defiance.

Draco simply chuckled. "Do I look like I give a rat's ass? I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Leola closed her eyes for a minute, breathing evenly.

**Confessional:**

**"Come on anger management classes, don't fail me now!" -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

Her even breathing stopped as Draco simply kept chuckling. Leola lost all self restraint and kicked as hard as she could, straight at his crotch.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Both Teams_

"Okay teams, it looks like they was quite a bit of tension today!" Blaineley said, sheets covering the fountain and the statue as she walked up and down the teams. "And mostly in the Killer Barbarians squad, I see."

Draco simply glared at her as he held an ice pack over his kiwis.

"But now, it's time for judgement! Killer Barbarians, unravel your creation!"

Izzy grinned wildly, do a few ninja-style flips over to the fountain and pulling off the sheets that covered it.

Blaineley grinned happily as she looked at the golden fountain, the water not yet pumping out from it.

**Confessional:**

**"Pssh. Don't ask me how those rotten teenagas manage ta build fountains in one day." -Chef, The Chef**

"Beautiful! The Screaming Gladiators will have a hard time competing with that." Blaineley said, her grin quite as large as Izzy's normally was.

"Oh Blaineley, I wouldn't say that just yet." Zakk smirked, pulling off the sheets that covered an exact golden replica of Blaineley, with perfect detail and everything.

**Confessional:**

**"So I pay attention in shop class. Sue me." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

Blaineley's jaw dropped. "PERFECTION! The Screaming Gladiators win! Killer Barbarians, you're sending someone to elimination!"

For once, the Killer Barbarians didn't look too upset about it. Instead, they all turned to Draco and grinned deviously.

Draco felt their eyes on them and swallowed. "Oh, shit."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

The Screaming Gladiators sat in the bleachers as the Killer Barbarians filed onto the seats. "Killer Barbarians, on my tray I have eight glasses of lemonade. When and if I call your name, come to claim your glass.

Izzy...

Lindsay...

Christoph...

Adam...

Angie...

Wolfgang...

Richard..."

Leola and Draco both sat in the hot seat. Leola smirked at him while Draco glared at her, punching his fists together.

"...Leola."

"Yes! In your face, you asshole!" Leola stuck her tongue out at him, running to claim her glass and taking a sip, the taste sweet and of victory.

"Whatever. Piss on you all anyway!" Draco said, flipping everyone off with both fingers. "And Adam! I'm coming for you! You're so in it when we both go home, you little son of a - "

"Draco, I-I'm friends with R-Rosalind! You wouldn't dare!" Adam said, pulling his final threat.

Draco's eyes went huge before he shut up, walking the Dock of Shame. "You know what, I'm not touching that. I don't feel like getting my ass kicked again."

The teams gasped, Blaineley and Chef included.

"Draco and Rosalind met in juvie. They're good friends, but she's the only person he's really scared of." Angie explained.

"Wow, what a day! Will the Killer Barbarians get over the one-day presence of Draco? Will Zakk finally admit that he's my son - "

"Like that's ever going to happen." Zakk scoffed, crossing his arms.

" - Shut it! And how hard will Rosalind kick Draco at the studio for being 'meaner than she allows?'"

"What studio?" Lucian asked in exasperation.

"Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_After Elimination Scene_

"Ready guys?" Zakk said to Samantha, Gwen, Lucian, Izzy, Wolfgang, Angie, and a few other campers.

"Ready!" Briana said.

Everyone put on a pair of black glasses, then pressed the shiny red button. Everyone cheered when they watched Blaineley's statue blow up.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I watched The Twilight Zone a few days ago with my grandma! It was a really freaky episode (aren't they all?) where in the 60's Earth sent a colony of people to live on some faraway planet and 30 years later Earth comes to get them back. Then the leader of the colony gets all paranoid and tries to convince them to stay on that alien planet, and he stays behind on that weird planet forever while the rest of the colony go home to Earth... :O My grandma freakin' loves that show the way I love Total Drama and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**(1): Yeah... I know, I'm horrible, I couldn't resist adding more Gwidgette hints. xD What can I say? WITH THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF FANFICTION IN MY HANDS, more Gwidgette hinst were bound to happen. Obsessive Yuri Fangirl Disorder!**

**(2): Also Gwen x Trent! I loved them so much, damn those Total Drama Action writers for breaking them up! I mean, they got together six episodes ago! Really, TDA? And then they had to put in the horribly cliche Gwen x Duncan! I HATE that couple more than I hate Duncan x Courtney, which is saying something!**

**(3): The taco-pear was based off of a dream my best friend Lindsay had (yes, she's a blonde, feel free to laugh at the irony 'cause I sure did) where she ate a pear that tasted like a taco. Or was it a taco that tasted like a pear? I forget. :P**

**Answer me these, though:  
**

**What are your top five favorite Total Drama Blainerific couples?**

**Which pairings should be included more often?**

**Who are your five favorite cast members (including interns)?**

**If there were to be a second season (IF), which characters from the original cast would you want to come back the most?**

**Okay! That's all!**

**~AerisSerris**


	24. Hide And Sneak

**The last challenge idea was Lilleth Smith's idea, only not exactly (it was, I believe, making a giant sandcastle with giant tools, but there you have it.) Anyway, this challenge is thought up by my good friend LiveUrLife2013. Love ya chica! :D **

**Also, some of you have already seen it, but if haven't already, my other good friend Punxysaur made "Total Drama Blainerandom", a fic that shows just what our good cast gets up to in their spare time. Read it, the LOLZ are practically guaranteed! Unless you don't think Frances getting tricked into kissing a gay guy or the cast making of Ace Attorney, Edgeworth, is funny... **

**And another note, on FictionPress (dot) com, under my same pen name, I'm going to send up a story soon describing how Rosalind's parents met, so there's always that to look forward to if you're interested or if you just plain like the Rozster! Also on FictionPress, NeokoNewman has a story with how Lucian's parents met, and the other members of his mystery club... Yet more advertising!**

**But enough of my advertising! Onto what you came here for, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I dun ownz teh Total Drama series. Some people that are much more fortunate than I thought it up and have the privelige of owning it.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

The challenge was, as amazingly thought up by The Producer, was a game of creating something, anything, that's huge! The Screaming Gladiators pulled in a win with a golden statue of yours truly, while the Killer Barbarians came in at a close second with a gorgeous fountain! Tensions were running high in the Killer Barbarian pack as Adam and Angie's older brother, Draconis - did I get that right? Oh well... - McLine joined the gang. He quickly made himself enemies with his violent ways and flirting with the girls, and was eliminated shortly after! Last I checked, our own Rosalind was having an, ahem, 'discussion' with him. Who'd have thought that his only fear was that scrawny little punk girl?

Has Draco's former prescence finally given Wolfgang and Adam the thing to focus on that isn't their hate for each other? Will Briana come up with another scheme that's sure to win the challenge? And will I EVER find my freaking statue? Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Lucian paced back and forth across the floor of the guys' side of the Screaming Gladiators' cabin. His normally tidy was hair was even more straightened than usual, the same being said for his clothes (consisting of a white-buttoned undershirt, a light blue sweater, forest green shorts, knee high socks, black dress shoes, and signature grey beret).

He finally rested in front of one of the mirrors that had been provided for the dudes. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem..." Lucian stared confidently into the mirror. "So, Gwen... it's a nice day, isn't it? ...I think so too. You know, sunny, no impending rain that we can see..." He chuckles, though it's easy to tell his confidence is beginning to fail. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me later... kind of like a date? ...What, no! I'm not... not crushing on you or anything, it's just that I... um... I... ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Lucian bashed his head against the wall repeatedly, messing up his hair and beret. After a few moments, he cleared his throat, tidied his hair, and stared at the mirror.

"So, Gwen..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Richard groaned to himself, slamming his head on the table and trying to block out the sound of Izzy's jammering.

"And Calvin is, like, soooo amazing! Did you know that he and Ace once went on an adventure to Jellybean Mountain? They brought back souveniers! Cal showed me one, it was this really yummy lime-flavored jellybean with a bit of a cherry center, and it was like our two colors put together, and - "

"Izzy!" Richard finally interrupted, his eye twitching. Izzy stopped to stare attentively.

"What is it, Richie?" She asked innocently.

"Since we're best friends," he chose his words carefully, learning from previous conversations with Katie, "why don't we talk about something _besides _Calvin for a while?"

Izzy simply giggled. "But you and Cally-bear are a part of Team E-Scope now!"

Richard blinked. "...Team E-Scope?"

"Yeah! Did you watch that one episode where everyone was fighting for the million dollar case and then we ended up going to Total Drama Action?"

He recalled it, though blankly - he'd been too busy playing Total Drama: The Video Game **(1)** to really watch the actual show.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you and Calvin are joining me, Noah, and Eva! If there's a next season and those two are there, we could form some super cool sneaky alliance!"

Richard stopped paying attention after the words "next season". Christoph, who happened to be there, dropped his spoon, which was half-way to his mouth.

**Confessional:**

**"Next... season..." His eyes are huge. "Dear God, no! One season is bad enough I tell you!" -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Well, I overheard Blaineley and The Producer talking about it once. If it's going to happen, it'll apparently be called Total Drama Cruise! Or maybe it was Total Drama Train Tracks. I forget." -Izzy, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"It's been HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE I SAY!" He takes a breath. "The only good things that have come out of the experience so far are making up with Jacky, meeting Katie, and the fact that somehow I'm STILL in the game. Really, I thought I'd have been eliminated by now." -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"..." He says nothing. "..." Nothing some more... "...Aw crap..." -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Whenever you're ready, Sam." Bridgette called from the outside of the Screaming Gladiators cabin, sitting beside Lindsay, Bunifa and Leola.

"I'm telling you girl, she's gonna look fi-ine when she's done in there!" Bunifa smirked, making motions with her hands to prove her point.

"Mmm, fine indeed." Leola grinned, causing the other three to stare. "What?"

**Confessional:**

**"Hey, I can't help being a lesbian. Always have been... Bunifa wouldn't get it, and we all know that Bridgette loves Gwen." She laughs. "Ha ha... ah, no. It's just a running gag by now. But hey, who knows? Maybe if Lucian and Gwen get over each other, L.O.L." -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Alright, I get it that it's funny to pair me up with Gwen, but really, there's NOTHING going on between us. I'm not saying that it would be the worst thing in the world to date her, but she has Lucian and I just don't think of her that way. Just to make it clear, there's NOTHING going on." -Bridgette, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"So, according to Christoph I kissed a girl... is it wrong that I didn't hate it?" -Lindsay, The Killer Barbarians**

"Guys... p-promise you won't laugh?" Samantha asked from behind the door.

"We promise, girl." Bunifa replied, crossing her heart dramatically.

"O-Okay..."

Samantha stepped out from the cabin. Her look hadn't changed much, aside from the fact that her normal baggy red t-shirt was replaced with a black denim tube top and her jacket-hoodie was wrapped around her waist.

"Damn, girl!" Bunifa grinned. "That looks nice on you."

"Y-you think so?" Samantha blushed, smiling. "I was thinking about letting my hair down f-from its n-normal braid, but n-not right n-now..."

"Hey, whatever works for you Sam." Bridgette smiled reassuringly.

"It looks so pretty on you, Sasha!" Lindsay gushed. "I really like it!"

"T-thank you, Lindsay..." Samantha smiled.

**Confessional:**

**"M-my s-step-mom s-sends me t-these clothes a l-lot... I-I don't normally like w-wearing them, b-but I've been f-feeling good about myself l-lately... s-so I decided to just s-switch it up a little..." She's still blushing. -Samantha, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Adam sighed in relief, looking at the most recent text on his phone. Wolfgang stood nearby, leaning against a tree and breathing in the fresh air.

"Thank you, Rose!" He grinned, hugging his phone in delight.

Wolfgang raised a brow. "Is this about that brother of yours?" He asked, growing tired of Adam's girly squeals of delight.

Adam didn't even shoot some nasty comment. Instead, he said, "Yes! Rosalind apparently had 'a discussion' with him, and he vowed to be a good boy on his criminal record. And before you ask, no they're not dating."

"Wasn't even thinking about asking, Adam." Wolfgang replied coolly, amused as Adam finally seemed to realize who he was talking to.

"Hey, don't you have some vandalizing to do Wolfie?" Adam glared at him.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "You're sadly mistaken if you're taking me to be a stereotypical punk, or, better yet, some poor copy of Duncan."

**Confessional:**

**"Ever since the fanfiction challenge, whenever Wolfie and I are arguing and Angie is in the same room, she just starts giggling really loudly. Then Wolfie looks annoyed like he was reminded of something unpleasant. Hmm... I wonder what..." -Adam, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Dear God... I've been spending a lot of time on the fanfiction website and almost every 'Yaoi' story is a 'Adgang' story. Ugh... the one who writes the most is a girl called Female Darkish Cody." (2) "That girl is obsessed with Yaoi and Yuri, I swear to God!" -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

Today was no exception to the rule of Angie giggling loudly when she saw Wolfgang and Adam bickering yet again. She had to hold her sides from laughing so much.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So Gwen," Zakk interrupted the young artist's thoughts and sat beside her at the Screaming Gladiators table.

Gwen jumped a little, but relaxed. "So, Zakk." She retorted calmly, going back to her picture.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a bit of a personal question?" Zakk began.

Gwen raised a brow. "Depends on the question, does it not?"

"Touche, Gwenny." Zakk smirked. "Anyways, I was kinda wondering what you, ahem, think of Lucian?"

Gwen's eyes went huge as she swallowed and casually covered her picture (with a grey beret coincidentally on it) with her hands. "Um... he's a really good friend..."

"I can tell, you're both friends. But, ahem, do you think of him as MORE than a friend?" Zakk asked bluntly.

"Zakk, you're my friend, but that's confidential." Gwen replied coolly, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

Zakk raised his hands in surrender. "Got'cha. Just wondering."

**Confessional:**

**He laughs. "She's got it bad." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"I do NOT have it bad! He's just..." She sighs. -Gwen, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Emily and Briana were sitting together on the Dock of Shame.

"S-so, you can r-really speak Spanish...?" Emily asked tentatively, unsure if Briana was comfortable talking to her after the kiss.

"It is _espanol _in the Spanish tongue," Briana replied, "but yes, I can."

"R-really? I-I think that's really cool..." Emily said shyly, her cheeks a light pink as she played with a piece of her auburn hair.

Briana smiled. "Really? Most people I've met comment on how I don't look Mexican - " she shudders a little, "or makes some retarded racist joke about Mexicans."

Emily shook her head. "W-well, I t-try not to judge people from t-the outside, an-and I don't t-think racist j-jokes are very funny..."

Briana smiled.

**Confessional:**

**She sighs in happiness. "Well, that's certainly an improvement from my last boyfriend." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"D-don't judge me... but I think I l-like Briana..." -Emily, The Screaming Gladiators**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Would the campers PLEASE report to the Dock of Shame? Your next challenge awaits!" Blaineley's voice rang over the intercom.

Bunifa sighed. "I really hate this place."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"All right, campers! How are you all this morning?" Blaineley asked the assembled teams cheerfully.

No one said anything. Zakk flipped her off.

"Anyways, I have an announcement to make before I explain the challenge. First off, this is your last challenge spent together as teams. Next challenge, you will be be facing the merge together! Or at least all but one of you will."

The campers cheered.

"Now, to the challenge." Blaineley said, marching up and down the Dock. "It's the classic game of hide and seek. You might remember this challenge if you watched Total Drama Island, and if you haven't, then let's refresh your memory. You have the entire Island, except for mine and Chef's cabins, to your whims. Use whichever location you dub suitable as your hiding spot! But instead of Chef tracking you down this time, one representative from each team will track down the other team's members. Wolfgang, you'll be looking for the Killer Barbarians. Briana, you for the Screaming Gladiators."

Briana smiled smugly while Wolfgang shrugged.

"You have until sunset to find the campers. After I say start, you have five minutes to find your hiding spot. Briana, Wolfgang, your job is to track down members of the opposing team and send them to me. And no," she added, seeing Briana's hand in the air, "you can't tag each other."

Briana snapped her fingers.

"Alright, on your marks! Get set! Start!"

Everyone began running. Lindsay looked confused before running and screaming.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay's hiding spot improved (sort of) this time. Instead of on the bed with her booty sticking out, she was UNDER the bed.

However, this new dose of cunning was predictable to the manipulative charmer of Briana, who quickly tagged her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lucian managed to find himself a spot at the top of a maple tree, keeping himself out of sight.

He avoided being tagged for the whole challenge.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Izzy found herself a spot under a bear's arm. When the bear woke up, it chased her right into Briana's hands.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile, Briana and Wolfgang ran into each other.

"Hey! Wolfgang! Just the person I wanted to see!" She smiled, her manipulative powers emerging once again.

"Oh, hey Briana." Wolfgang greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something. I... I passed by Angie earlier, and... she was stuck!" Briana lied. "I found her stuck under a log, I think it fell on her!" She faked sadness, pleased with the way the lie was wrapping itself around Wolfgang's head.

"What? And you didn't help her?" Wolfgang exclaimed in shock.

"I tried, but I wasn't strong enough! So I came to look for you to help since you're tougher than I am." Briana continued.

"Where is she?" Wolfgang asked, unfortunately buying the story.

"I found her by the giant cliff, she was at the foot of it near the hot springs! You can't miss her, she was screaming so much... she seemed in such pain!"

"By the hot springs?" Wolfgang asked.

"Yes! Hurry!"

**Confessional:**

**"Normally, I don't like messing with couples. But Wolfgang's a strong player, and with the merge coming, it's smart to pick off the tougher competitors now. Sorry, Wolfgie." -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"I'll admit, I think that Briana's story is a little fishy. Why wouldn't she have tagged Angie when she had the chance? But on the other hand, if I didn't go and Angie is actually there..." He frowns. "I don't think I could forgive myself." -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bunifa pulled a Gwen and hid under a patch of grass.

She avoided being tagged for the whole challenge.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Angie also chose to climb up a tree. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell on the ground. The nose attracted nearby Briana.

She was tagged. Obviously.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Richard still had no idea where to hide, and he figured that he was going to get tagged anyway, so he went back to the Killer Barbarians cabin to play a video game.

Naturally, Briana tagged him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Samantha felt uncomfortable going by herself, so Zakk silently went with her.

Neither were tagged for the whole challenge.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Leola went to hide behind Chef's cabin.

Since no one was allowed near there, she avoided capture for the whole challenge

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Adam went to hide under the Dock of Shame, but he didn't avoid capture.

Briana tagged him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

By this time, the sun was beginning to set. "Campers, captured or not, assemble to the Dock of Shame for inspection!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley inspected the campers. "With six tags for the Screaming Gladiators," Briana smiled proudly, "and nothing from the Killer Barbarians, with Wolfgang NOWHERE to be found, I think it's clear who the winner is! Killer Barbarians, you're sending someone to elimination!"

Just then, Wolfgang panted and joined the group. "H-hey... what did I miss?"

**Confessional:**

**"I knew it! She tricked me! That sneaky little - " -Wolfgang, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"Killer Barbarians, on my tray I have seven glasses of lemonade. When and if I call your name, come up and claim your glass.

Angie...

Leola...

Richard...

Christoph...

Lindsay...

Izzy..."

Adam and Wolfgang both glared at each other with loathing. Angie watched in fear.

"...Adam."

Wolfgang stood. "What? I'm eliminated?"

At the same time, Angie stood up. "No!" She ran forward. "I... he can't go!"

Adam smirked smugly, claiming his glass and taking a sip of victory. He frowned when he saw his sister beginning to cry. "Hey, Angie..."

"Angie, listen to me." Wolfgang said, holding her by the shoulders with a gentle grasp. "I was never going to win this thing, and I knew I would be eliminated eventually, but that doesn't mean you should give up. You're strong, brave, and beautiful... you're my better half." He smiled, wiping away one of Angie's tears. "And you're going to fight until you win this thing! Promise?"

"I... I promise." Angie smiled sadly, hugging him tightly.

As Wolfgang entered the Boat of Losers, he realized something horrible...

He had forgotten to warn Angie about Briana.

"Wow, what an episode! Will Angie actually make it to the end? Will Adam stop gloating over his crush's elimination?"

"For the last time, I hate him! There's no attraction!" Adam said angrily.

"And how will the campers fare at the merge? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**I had this really odd dream about a Total Drama Blainerific challenge that involved the Saw movies, and I was considering doing it, but it then it got so frickin' weird that it wouldn't have made any sense at all to the readers. :P The moral of the story? Cookies plus soda plus bedtime equals some really fucked up dreams. D:**

**(1): Sorry guys, but there isn't actually a Total Drama: The Video Game that I know of. If there was, I'd be playing the hell out of it with my OC's of Riley, Rosalind, Juliet, and Tabatha. In the one Richard was talking about, though, you create a character to compete on one of the teams in Total Drama Island, then Action, then World Tour. His character was named Devin Vic Birge, a guy with DJ's muscles, Noah's brains, and Justin's affect on the ladies. "Devin Vic Birge" also made it to the Final Four in Island, Final Three in Action and the Final Five in World Tour before being eliminated and ironically ended up dating Katie. Maybe he's always had some feelings for her? (smiles wickedly) Some fun trivia for you!**

**(2): Female Darkish Cody, aka Sara, is a really good friend of mine on this site. She mentioned that she reads this fic but not all of it, so Sara, if you're reading this, I hope you like the shout-out! Because I have this funny feeling that you would totally support Adgang. :D Of course, don't hate me if I'm wrong. **

**Also, any ideas for what a theme song of sorts would be for your OC(s)? Simply curious, it may or may not be useful later. Feel free to mention it in your review!**

**Frances: When Doves Cry by Prince**

**Rosalind: Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

**Selene: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga**

**Coriander: SexyBack by Justin Timberlake (lmfao xD)**

**And I'm sorry if the challenge seemed lazy, it was just difficult to write for me... :(**

**Another note, to those of you wondering about the recording that Rosalind left, I have not forgotten it! That's to be saved till later, but it is not forgotten!**

**~AerisSerris**


	25. Find It If You Can!

**Another weekend spent at my mother's house! Poor girl, she looks pretty damn stressed from college and her work... :( It's always nice to visit her, though! She'll be moving back to my side of the mountains in October when she graduates, I'm looking forward to that.**

**Oh, and I'm officially on summer break! More updates and more stories! :D I'm planning a Total Drama version of Tangled. I freakin' love that movie so much! Disney is amazing, and by Disney I mean actual Walt Disney, not Disney Channel. :\ Tangled is my officially favorite Disney movie, it was so sweet it gave me cavities. xD**

**But who cares! You didn't come to read about my life, you came to read this story, yes?**

**Disclaimer: Really now, how many times do I have to say that I DON'T. OWN. TOTAL. DRAMA? I own Total Drama Blainerific, and even now I only own four (okay, five in the sequel) characters in it! Keep reminding me why not!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Once again, it was the original game of hide and seek, with one seeker from each team! Wolfgang, a smart boy with a good head on his shoulders, was the representative for the Killer Barbarians, and at first victory seemed in the bag. Unfortunately, to those of us watching and to those eliminated, we all know that when you go against Briana, you have virtually no chance of winning. It was no exception this time as Briana tricked him into abandoning his hunt, gaining more points for her team and sending Wolfgang packing, but not without a tearful goodbye from Angie.

How will Angie cope with her boyfriend gone? Will Zakk say anything about Samantha's makeover? And will Briana get the karma that's coming to her? Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Angie sat on the Dock of Shame, where she had remained for practically the whole night. For the last three days, ever since Wolfgang had been eliminated, she had be staring onto the lake sadly.

Adam was growing pretty concerned. Granted, he never liked that little punk, but perhaps he should've taken some more consideration onto how Angie felt of the guy?

"Angie?" He asked tentatively, finally sitting beside her when he felt like his brain was going to burst from worry.

Angie looked up half-heartedly. "Oh, hey." She said softly. Her eyes still had a faint trace of pink around them.

"Hey..." He scratched his head nervously. "Look, I'm... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Angie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"For..." he sighed, his pride was sore already, "for being a jerk to Wolfie - Wolfgang - when I knew that he treated you decently."

Angie looked surprised, her gaze softening. "I forgive you Adam." She smiled. "Just stop splattering him with paintballs, m'kay?"

"Got'cha, ma'am." Adam smirked, saluting. It felt good to get this particular patch cleared up.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So Zakk, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa asked, joining said scrawny white punk (according to Bunifa), Samantha, and Gwen.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Gwen added, raising a brow.

"Relax, I'm not skinning you or anything." Zakk said, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to make an alliance. Since Wolfgang's gone, that makes the game a bit easier for us, but the merge is coming and now we're all liable to get picked off."

"You're promising not to stab us in the back if it's suddenly convenient?" Gwen asked, her brow still raised. "We all know Samantha will agree, since you make googly eyes at each other every two minutes - "

She stopped when she saw Zakk and Samantha doing exactly that. "Sorry, go on." Zakk said, motioning with his hand.

Gwen sighed. "I just want to be sure that this is a total deal, that we're going to look out for each other and not we look out for you but you don't do the same."

Zakk crossed his heart. "By a Southern man's honor, good lady."

**Confessional:**

**"Hmm, which reminds me. Didn't the South say the exact same thing in the 1860's in the United States right before going into war with the North? Maybe my United States history knowledge is limited, seeing as I'm Canadian, but still. Whatever, I know what he means. It'd be like me say 'by an Alberta girl's honor.' Heh heh heh..." She scowls. "Whatever, I'm done with this." -Gwen, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"I'm very proud to be Southern, thank you, even if I am a New Yorker. Both are tough places, and I'm proud to be both. Huh... but say 'by a Southern man's honor' to a Canadian girl probably meant little. Eh, whatever." -Zakk, The Screaming Gladiators**

'Well, I'm in." Bunifa said. "Since the merge is officially coming whenever the hell Blaineley announces it, it doesn't hurt to team up with some friends and help to get your way."

"Well said, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Shalifa Karifa." Zakk nodded.

**Confessional:**

**"If Gwen, Zakk, Samantha and I made it to the Final Four, though, they might be whistling a different tune. And If I made it to the Final Three with Zakk and Samantha... I know which black girl's leaving the building." -Bunifa, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Alright, I'm in too. I can't go by on good looks forever." Gwen joked, earning a grin from the others.

"S-so am I-I..." Samantha said quietly.

"We all knew that, what with the googly eyes - "

Gwen was interrupted once again by said action. She sighed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I-I can't believe how l-lucky we got a-at the last ch-challenge..." Emily commented quietly to Briana, who was sitting on her bunk reading a book. Briana looked at her and grinned.

"I can't either. I guess we just got lucky." She said bashfully.

Emily looked thoughtful. "Still, it's a-a bit h-hard to b-believe t-that Wolfgang just d-didn't find a-anyone..." She commented.

Briana froze. Normally she could keep her cool around almost every hint of her true nature, but Emily was different. For some reason, everyime she thought of the beautiful auburn-haired girl finding out her true nature, her heart felt like it would break.

**Confessional:**

**"For the record, I'm not 'into' Emily. She's just... a... really... **_**really **_**good friend..." For once she can convince no one. "It's not like I'm constantly thinking of her soft hair or her stormy grey eyes or..." She swoons. "Or the way she crinks her nose when she's in a really good part in a book, or the way she looks so at peace when she's listening to music, or - " -Briana, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"Ever s-since the ch-challenge, I'll admit t-that I've been a l-little suspicious... I m-mean, Wolfgang was a good p-player and it's h-hard to believe t-that he j-just wouldn't look... Sometimes m-my gut points at B-B-Briana, but..." She sighs sadly. "I j-just can't believe that... s-she's the n-nicest girl I kn-know..." -Emily, The Screaming Gladiators**

"Maybe his mind was just occupied? I don't really know." Briana shrugged, her silver tongue coming to her side once again.

Emily said nothing, but still looked unsure. When she wasn't looking, Briana's gaze softened into a look of sorrow.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Like, oh my gosh!" Lindsay squealed happily. "You _like _Greta, don't you?"

"I told you Lindsay, the Izzy knows all!" The redheaded psycho added.

Lucian sighed, sitting between the two girls. Apparently Lindsay had JUST realized that Lucian had a thing for Gwen.

Richard, who sat across him, just looked happy to not be the center of Izzy's insane babbling for once. He shrugged when Lucian looked at him helplessly.

"Sorry, dude. You're on your own."

**Confessional:**

**"I just could NOT believe it when Iggy told me that Lucas likes Greta! I mean, that's like so WEIRD! Greta's a loud and proud sister and Lucas is Taylor!" She looks confused. "Wait, if Lucas is Taylor, then where's Wesley...?" -Lindsay, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Everyone knows it! Why don't they just make out and get it over with?" -Izzy, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Man, does EVERYONE know about my crush on Gwen? Is it really that obvious?" -Lucian, The Screaming Gladiators**

***buzz***

**"It's the most obvious thing in the history of the world, even to ME. And Katie," he sighs wistfully, "said that a lion could be biting my head off and I wouldn't notice." -Richard, The Killer Barbarians**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Leola, meanwhile, was on a search.

A search for an alliance!

And Christoph happened to be sitting by himself...

Cue her laughing evilly!

"Christoph, hey!" Leola called, bouncing beside him and startling the boy.

"Oh, um, hey Leola..." He said shyly, seeing as he and Leola rarely talked.

"So, I was thinking we should team up for the merge!" Leola said bluntly.

Christoph blinked. "Um... you do?" He said unbelievingly. "After all the pranks you and Jaydee pulled on me?"

"Hey, that's part of the past!" Leola said dismissively. "Harmless jokes!"

Her smile faltered when she saw the scowl on Christoph's face.

**Confessional:**

**"Oops..." -Leola, The Killer Barbarians**

***buzz***

**"Yeah, I totally want to team up with Leola." Note the sarcasm, if you would. "Since she and I get along so amazingly." -Christoph, The Killer Barbarians**

"Well Leola, I'll team up if you want." Bridgette said shyly, startling the androgynous musician.

"Perfect!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Campers, please report to the Dock of Shame for your next challenge!" Blaineley's voice rang out throughout the campsite.

"If I win the million, I'm blowing up that damn thing." Zakk commented to his new alliance.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I have an announcement for you all that you should probably know." Blaineley glanced at Lindsay, "Or you might not..."

"Hi Brenda!" Lindsay said kindly.

"Blaineley. Anyways, as of this moment, there are officially no more teams, and it's every camper for themselves!"

The campers cheered, shaking hands with their old teammates and standing with their friends.

"Alliances are not only optional, but reccomended. I'd suggest getting one simply because if you don't, you'll probably get picked off. Just saying." Blaineley continued. "Anyway, now it's time for the first challenge that you have to do by yourself."

The campers suddenly looked nervous, except for Izzy who was talking to a scared looking fish she named Gilbert. Christoph and Richard looked weirded out by this display.

"Now, your challenge is simple. Remember the challenge where you all had to create something huge?"

"Like your ass?" Zakk commented innocently, smirking like the troll face when Blaineley looked his way. "Problem, blonde?" **(1)**

"Grr... troll." Blaineley scowled. "Anyways, the statue has gone missing - "

Everyone snickered innocently when she said that; Blaineley didn't notice.

" - but the fountain remains! Our interns have hidden it somewhere on the Isle de Wawanakwa - "

"Is that what you named this dump?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"I was listening to Madonna that day, now shut up." **(2)** "This is one challenge where you can work together, even recommended if you truly want to win. The search will last two hours - the first five people to find the fountain, or just the people who find it in case it doesn't get to five, will recieve immunity tonight. The rest of you, it's fair game. Now, are these rules understood?"

The campers nodded.

"Now... go!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Emily and Briana _

Emily sighed, walking down the Dock of Shame by herself slowly. She knew she wasn't going to win this particular contest, she was still surprised she managed to make it to the merge itself!

Briana caught up to her, a pleasantly light blush on her cheeks for a few seconds. "Hey, Emily!" She called, jogging to meet up with the bookworm. Emily stopped, turning to meet Briana's brown eyes. "Wanna work together? You know, strength in numbers... right?" She asked, smiling.

Emily smiled back. "Y-yeah, I'd like t-to."

The two girls then walked off, pleasantly conversing while they looked for the statue.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bunifa, Gwen, Zakk, and Samantha_

"Alrighty, guys. Let's be off looking for a fountain, shall we?" Zakk said to his three friends, who nodded.

"Sounds good, I guess. Where do you guys think we should go look first?" Gwen asked, rubbing the back of her neck, unaware of another teenager's gaze resting there for a few moments.

"Hmm, Blaineley probably wouldn't go for the middle of the woods, that's exactly where she'd expect us to look." Bunifa said, tapping her chin with one finger. She had her thinking face on.

"Eh, true. So what, we actually think about it or we wing it?" Zakk shrugged.

"I-it would be b-better if we-we thought it o-out..." Samantha commented quietly, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

The group walked away from the Dock, planning out their next move.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Izzy and Richard_

Richard tried to get out of sight as soon as Blaineley said "Now... go!" He knew that Izzy was going to track him down and force him into searching with her.

But, if he ran quickly enough (holy hell, it hurts a LOT more in reality than on the Wii!), he'd be able to avoid Izzy for the first time since Calvin had been eliminated!

Unfortunately for him, this was a lot easier said than done.

"Richiieeee!" Izzy called out, smiling as she ran after Richard. This only prompted the poor video game lover to run faster.

**Confessional:**

**"I... am going... to lose it!" He's tugging at his hair. "Izzy is a nice girl, don't get me wrong... but if she makes me go on another quest to Candy Mountain - 'Come with me to Candy Mountain, Richard! Yeaaah, Richard! Come with me to Candy Mountain!' - I will hurl myself over a cliff!" -Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

**"Richard always loves the adventures we go on! He especially thought it was funny when I stole his kidney when we went to Candy Mountain! Hmm... we need to go to visit the Banana King next!" -Izzy Reyun**

The cards were not in Richard's favor, however, as Izzy jumped on his back. "Come on, Richard! We need to go see the Banana King!" She laughed.

"I thought we were going to go find a fountain...?" Richard asked weakly.

"Oh, forget the fountain! The Banana King needs us!" Izzy smirked, picking up Richard and carrying him piggy-back style.

"Jesus Christ, help me!" He mouthed to the remaining campers on the Dock.

"Sorry, dude. You're on your own." Lucian shrugged.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Leola, Bridgette, and Lucian_

Lucian was about to ask Gwen if she wanted to come with him to look for the statue, but alas, she was already going to look with Zakk, Bunifa, and Samantha. He stared sadly for a few minutes before Leola patted him on the back.

"Hey, don't worry Lucian! You can come with me and Bridgette!" Leola said cheerfully.

Lucian smiled back. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said, joining the musician and the surfer girl.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie and Adam_

Since Bridgette was sadly already going with Leola and Lucian, Adam went for his second choice of Angie. Er, his first choice the entire time. Totally.

"Angie! We're going together, right?" Adam said hopefully.

Angie looked more or less cheered up, or at least for the moment. "Totally, little brother. Assuming, of course," She added mischeviously and walking beside him, "you can stop making googly eyes at Bridgette."

Adam scoffed, although his cheeks were a light pink.

**Confessional:**

**"I'll admit that I think Bridgette's cute. But I'm seriously not interested in dating." -Adam McLine**

***buzz* **

**"Heh heh... 'Adgette'..." -Angie McLine**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lindsay and Christoph_

Honestly, no one was all that surprised when Lindsay and Christoph teamed up together.

"Ohhh Christoph! We should totally team up together!" Lindsay said sweetly. Christoph, of course, found it nigh impossible to say no to her.

He chuckled. "Sure thing, Linds."

"Who's Linds?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

Christoph sighed. "Never mind..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Emily, Briana, and Jill and Rosalia the interns _

Emily and Briana were walking together through the woods near the interns' cabins. According to Briana, the interns would of course have something to do with the statues, so eavesdropping on their conversations would probably give some hints.

"...You'd think that it would be directly in sight!" The two heard Rosalia say as they pressed their ears to the cabin walls. Briana smirked while Emily grinned - would their good luck continue after the merge?

"I know, right?" Jill the intern replied. "I mean, it was UNDER the Dock of Shame. How did they, like, NOT notice that?" They both heard the two girls giggling.

Briana pumped a fist through the air. "Come on!" She mouthed, Emily nodding as the two ran back to the Dock of Shame.

"Back again, girls?" Blaineley said in surprise, filing her nails. She raised a brow as Briana and Emily dived off the Dock and found the statue. "...I bet it was Rosalia. That gossipy bitch!"

Rosalia knew with her "insult senses" that she was being called her classical nickname. "You know me." She shrugged.

"Um... if you say so." Jill said in confusion.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Richard and Izzy_

"Izzy, I REALLY think we should go look for that fountain now." Richard commented. Izzy had put him down after he protested serverely, and would've run the hell away from Izzy -

You know, assuming he knew where he was.

"The fountain can wait. The Banana King NEEDS us!" Izzy pouted.

Richard sighed and smashed his head into a tree. "I hate my life."

"I hate your life too, Richie." Izzy said, half paying attention.

Richard simply sighed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bridgette, Leola, and Lucian_

"You really think so, Leola?" Bridgette asked, looking amused.

"Yeah, I think so." Leola responded, smirking.

Lucian just trailed behind the two, listening with half attention. Apparently Adam thought Bridgette was cute.

**Confessional:**

**"Ugh... girl talks." -Lucian Sanders**

"Well, I suppose it is pretty obvious." Bridgette shrugged.

"What do you think of Adam?" Leola asked, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"He's a good friend, nothing more." Bridgette replied honestly.

Leola sighed. "So much for Adgette." She said, acting dramatically.

Bridgette and Lucian rolled their eyes.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie and Adam_

"Angers, are you sure you're okay with Wolfie being gone...?" Adam asked cautiously, 'scouting the battefield' if you will.

Angie sighed. "I'm still upset about it, granted, but..." She shrugged. "I'm better now. And I'm ready to fight till at least the Final Five for him."

Adam sighed in relief. "Oh, good. That moping was irritating." He commented cheerfully.

The camera zoomed to the top of the woods. A big WHAP followed by an "OOOWWWWW!" was heard a second later.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lindsay and Christoph_

"You haven't answered my question yet, Christoph." Lindsay commented after five minutes of comfortable silence.

Christoph faced her. "What about?" He asked.

"About who this 'Linds' is!" Lindsay said, looking confused.

Christoph blinked. "Lindsay, you're Linds."

"No, I'm Lindsay, not Linds!" Lindsay said, still patient.

Christoph sighed and began explaining the concept of the nickname.

"Ooooh... I get it!" Lindsay said cheerfully.

Christoph smiled. "Good to know, Linds."

Lindsay stared at him. "Who's Linds?"

Christoph sighed.

**Confessional:**

**He sighed. "It's all part of the relationship, Christoph..." -Christoph Farbos**

"Oh hey, Christoph! Look!" Lindsay said, forgetting about this mysterious 'Linds'. She pointed to the Dock, under which was the fountain.

Christoph blinked, his jaw falling. "And just when you think you've enderestimated Blaineley..."

"I know, right?" Lindsay smiled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bunifa, Gwen, Zakk, and Samantha_

The gang - and the rest of the cast in general - searched for another hour and a half before walking back to the Dock of Shame.

"I have no damn idea WHERE the HELL Blaineley put the damn fountain!" Bunifa finally said.

Samantha sat down on a rock, wondering where the heck the fountain was. That is, until Gwen spoke up.

"Um, guys? Is that the fountain... under the Dock?" The Goth girl said.

The four had dropped jaws. "Wow, Bitcheley." Zakk facepalmed. He turned to Gwen. "Well, you found the fountain, you should get immunity." He offered.

Gwen smiled. "You'd give me immunity?" She asked, genuinely touched.

"Hey, you deserve it Pasty." Zakk smirked.

Gwen nodded before running under the Dock - turning to swimming - and touching the fountain, joining Briana, Emily, Christoph, and Lindsay.

At that moment, the two-hour bell went off. "And time! Contestants, please report to the Dock of Shame!" Blaineley called through a megaphone. "Immunity goes to Emily, Briana, Gwen, Lindsay, and Christoph!"

The rest of the campers groaned. They facepalmed when they saw the fountain under the Dock.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"Alright. On my tray, I have fourteen glasses of lemonade. When I call your name - " Blaineley stopped when she realized two people were missing. "Where's Izzy and Richard?"

The campers looked amongst themselves as they realized they had not seen Izzy and Richard since the challenge.

"Um... I dunno."

"I got nothing."

"Something about Candy Mountain?"

Blaineley sighed. "Well, since they can't be bothered to show _up _- "

"Hey! Blaineley! We're ba-ack!" Izzy called with a sing-song voice, carrying an exhausted Richard piggy-back style.

Blaineley turned with a scowl to the cheerful psychopath and the tired-out video game lover.

"Where have you been?" Blaineley glared.

"To se the Banana King!" Izzy said cheerfully.

"Oh? Was it _your _idea to leave the challenge?" Blaineley asked.

"Yup!" Izzy nodded cheerfully.

"In that case... Richard, you're safe. It wasn't your fault. Sit with the others!" Richard gulped and joined the others.

"Ooh! Will I be punished! Do I have to make out with Lindsay again? Because," she laughed, "let me tell you, that's no punishment at all - "

"No, Izzy, you're just eliminated."

"What?" Richard spoke up in outrage. Izzy shrugged. "That's not fair! I should be eliminated too if you're going to eliminate her!"

"Sorry, Richard." Blaineley smirked sadistically.

Izzy shrugged. "Well, we all have to leave sometime! I'll say hi to Katie for ya, Richie!" She said, hugging him goodbye before pulling a smoke bomb out and poofing away. A few seconds later, the campers saw her on the Dock of Shame.

"Later Richie!" She called.

Richard waved back, actually sad to see her go. "Later, Izzy."

"What a day! Will any of Richard's friends actually last in this game? Will the campers check under the Dock in the future? And will Rosalia STOP giving away the challenges?"

"You know me." Rosalia the intern shrugged.

"Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(1): Just in case you don't know, especially if you haven't been on fanfiction (or the Internet in general) for too long, a troll is someone who goes out of their way to piss you off and live to get flames (think of dunkieishawt...). Go to deviantART and search the troll face, it's a pretty creepy look but I couldn't resist having Zakk make that face when he insulted Blaineley. xD Not exactly like it, still...**

**(2): When I had the Sims 2 (which I prefer MU-UCH more than the Sims 3, by the way), I had one town with a design EXACTLY like Total Drama Island's, so I made all of the characters there. I named it Isle de Wawanakwa (sometimes Isla de Wawanakwa) because it had turned into a tourist town and because I was listening to Madonna's song "La Isla Bonita" that day. Just a reference, since Madonna isn't quite that popular anymore... Luckily for her, I still listen to her music. :P**

**Ah, I LOVE a lot of the stuff on The Sims 3, like the customization and changing your name and stuff, but I just HATE a lot of it. When I switched to play one other family, I went to check on the one I just left and they moved out! When the hell did I ask it to do that? Another COMPLETELY single guy randomly had a kid even though he had no girlfriend, and two other ladies died! So this summer I'm putting all of my Sims 2 back on my laptop and promptly dumping Sims 3. Ha ha, in your face Sims 3! :D ...Ahem, rant over. I just needed to get that out. :P**

**Oh! And another note to Gwucian fans! Don't worry, Gwidgette won't become Blainerific canon (not even in the verified sequel). Fortunately for Gwucian fans, and unfortunately for Gwidgette fans (like me), it's just a tease. Buuuut, don't be too surprised if more challenges come where I force them to kiss. xD But like I said, it's nothing to threaten Gwucian, no worries. Also, no Adgette happening either, more of a one-sided crush on Adam's side. :P**

**~AerisSerris**


	26. Aftermath: Riot On The Stage!

**Mmm, I went to Dairy Queen last night… it was yummy. My sundae had waaay too much chocolate in it though. xP And this morning we almost had a gas leak! And now after a five-hour car trip I'm at my mom's house. The moral of the story is that my life goes from boring to interesting to boring again in, like, two seconds.**

**Also, because The Dragon 1000 requested it, and because I'd like to let it be known – there WILL be a sequel, titled **_**Total Drama Blainetastic**_**. It will feature everyone that's been on this season (except for Draco), as well as at least three brand new competitors and some more of the cast from Total Drama Island. And yes, there **_**will**_** be singing, though the style of singing will be different from World Tour, in the sense that your character might not ever have to sing. It will take place on a cruise ship going around the world, and happens a year after Blainerific ends. **

**And, before we start the chapter, Rosalind's recorder from Chapter Twelve, I will verify now, will NOT be discovered until The Final Six. Until then, you can stew about how and who finds it.**

**Also, Zakk and Gwen weren't flirting last chapter when he called her Pasty, in case you were confused by that. Sorry if you thought so, I just figured her nickname would stick with pretty much everyone.**

**P.S.: Sorry if my grammar's a bit off this chapter, I was reading My Immortal earlier… I love it and its LOLZ but every time I read it a few more brain cells die and crumble like cheesecake topping.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I won't even make a funny remark this time when I say no I do not own Total Drama. In my daydreams, I own Alejandro and Tyler, and that's about it. :P**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: Adam threatening Draco with Rosalind; Wolfgang wiping away one of Angie's tears; and Izzy poofing onto the Dock of Shame. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

"Hello, scum. I'm your host, Frances." Frances sighed boredly, dressed in his favorite formal outfit of a light grey tuxedo with sharp and polished black dress shoes.

"And I'm your co-host Jacky! Welcome to the Total Drama Blainerific Aftermath Show!" Jacky said cheerfully. She was dressed in her formal outfit of a tight black dress that reached to her ankles, coupled with black heels, gold earrings, and her hair pulled back. "Today, we have a few things to go through! Interviews, That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, behind the scenes, and an update on Total Drama Romance!"

"Ugh. The only thing interesting about this stupid show is the clip where people get hurt." Frances scoffed.

"Oh, this whole show is very fun Francey!" Jacky smiled as Frances scowled at her. "So much has happened since the last Aftermath show! Blaineley sent Adam's worst nightmare to the Island – "

Show the clip of Draco walking towards Angie and Adam.

" – his worst nightmare left the same day – "

Show the clip of Draco walking down the Dock of Shame.

" – Briana added another person to the list of people she's screwed over – "

" – Adam grew a crush on Bridgette, however one-sided – "

Show the Confessional of Adam's.

" – Samantha got a makeover – "

Show the clip of Samantha getting her makeover.

" – Briana and Emily made googly eyes at each other – "

Show two pictures put together of a star-struck Briana and Emily.

" – and Richard was shown to be cursed as his second-to-last friend was eliminated because of Blaineley's anger!"

Show the clip of Izzy hugging Richard goodbye and smoke-bombing away.

"But before we get to any of our clips today, please welcome our Peanut Gallery of Alan, Chase, Jaydee, Rosalind, DJ, Katie with Sadie, Delia, Bailey, Calvin, and Ben!" Jacky said with even more cheerfulness. Frances rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

Alan waved at the audience, Chase and Bailey both waved and smiled as they held hands, Jaydee smirked, Rosalind grinned, DJ waved kindly, Katie and Sadie both waved enthusiastically, Delia smiled, Calvin mimicked an explosion while talking to himself, and Ben tuned his guitar, not really paying attention.

"Now as tradition calls for, we play the scenes from That's Gonna Leave A Mark! Roll it!"

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**Blaineley is seen dancing and singing 'Raise Your Glass' when she crashes into her couch and falls on her butt. She notices the camera on. "That-that cannot be seen! GIMME THE DAMN TAPE!" –Unknown time**_

_***buzz***_

_**Adam is snooping around Blaineley's cabin, hearing the words "Draco" and "McLine", when a small yet heavy branch from the tree next to the cabin falls on him. –A Challenge Of GIANT Proportions**_

_***buzz* **_

_**Leola is carrying back a box full of pipes for the fountain when she trips over a log, lands on her face, and the box lands on her head. –A Challenge Of GIANT Proportions**_

_***buzz***_

_**Wolfgang and Izzy are seen sitting down with laptops reading more stories on the Total Drama Blainerific archive. Izzy is chewing a Frisbee for a reason known only to her. He sees another 'Adgang' story, loses it, and grabs the Frisbee and throws it. The Frisbee hits the wall, goes back, and hits Wolfgang in the head. Izzy laughs. Then she chews the Frisbee again. –Hide And Sneak**_

_***buzz***_

_**Lucian is trying to climb up the tree, though this takes him a few times. On the third try, he slips, falls, and lands on a branch, which falls and hits every other branch on the way down. –Hide and Sneak**_

_***buzz***_

_**Zakk is walking with his alliance, and his eyes are closed while he's laughing at something Bunifa said. He doesn't see where he's going and his face hits a branch. Gwen and Bunifa laugh. Samantha giggles. –Find It If You Can!**_

_***buzz***_

_**Briana and Emily are running from the interns' cabin with knowledge of the fountain when Briana trips over a garbage can and lands on Emily. –Find It If You Can!**_

_***End of footage***_

The studio audience laughs.

"Ha ha... oh, it's true. Adam's doomed to be in every That's Gonna Leave A Mark!, eh?" Jacky smiled.

Frances rolled his eyes but grinned back. "And Zakk if you think about it."

"Ha, true…" Jacky turned back to the cameras. "Next on our agenda are some never-before-seen clips! For example, we've received a LOT of questions at the Aftermath show studio about Total Drama Revenge of the Island! That season was supposed to happen _instead _of Total Drama Blainerific, so the fans are wondering: why did Chris McLean give up on airing this season? Well, according to this never-before-seen clip, it might not have been his choice… Roll the clip, Frances!" Jacky said.

"Say please, woman." Frances scowled.

"Please?" Jacky said sweetly, smiling kindly.

"Thank you." Frances rolled his eyes and pressed the button on his universal remote.

_***Beginning of footage***_

_**Chris McLean and Blaineley are seen sitting down in two chairs. Across the very, VERY large table are two chairs facing the wall, the people sitting in them out of sight.**_

"_**Well, I'm just saying that Total Drama Revenge of the Island would be a great idea! I want to have a fourth season that everyone's going to remember!" Chris said, rubbing his stubble the way he does when he's nervous.**_

"_**So your plans for a new season involve leaving the contestants without cabins and them finding food for themselves?" One female voice said from behind the right chair. There was a mirror over in the corner of the room, but was far away from the chair so that only corner of her face could be seen – dark blue eyes, pale skin, brow raised, and the corner of her purple-coated lips raised in a smirk.**_

"_**It would increase ratings!"Chris said, still rubbing his stubble nervously.**_

_**Another woman sighed from behind the other chair. "Chris, we'll be honest with you. You're losing popularity with the sadism. In fact, Miss Espinoza and I would say that you've gone down the tubes about thirty percent." She said. **_

_**Blaineley chose to spoke up then. "If I may speak, Miss Henderson…?" She took the silence as a prompt to continue. "This looks more like a discussion between you and Chris… why did you call me down here?"**_

"_**We're getting to that, Miss O'Halloran." Miss Espinoza replied. "Chris, you've gone down in popularity. And a certain someone in this room seems to have gone up in popularity by at least forty percent."**_

_**Chris stared at Blaineley in disbelief. "What, **_**Blaineley **_**is more popular than me?"**_

"_**So much more that the fans have been clamoring for a season with Miss O'Halloran as the host. Mr. McLean, you won't be the host of the next season of Total Drama." Miss Henderson replied.**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

_**Blaineley smirked at Chris. "Sorry, Chris. But, the fans have spoken!" **_

_**As Chris began to protest, Miss Henderson reached a hand over to the intercom beside her. "Security, please escort Christopher McLean out of the building. Outside there'll be a car from the television show **_**So You Think You Can Host A Reality Show**_** waiting for him." **_

"_**Right away, Miss Henderson." **_

_**Blaineley laughed cruelly as Chris was taken to star in a reality show himself. "So, I was thinking… how about a change of name? I mean, Revenge of the Island sounds kind of boring…"**_

_***End of footage***_

"Chris McLean was the first contestant eliminated on _So You Think You Can Host A Reality Show_, coincidentally enough." Jacky commented cheerfully.

"Why am I not surprised?" Frances rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes they're going to fall out." Jacky giggled when Frances glared at her.

"Do I look like I'd actually believe that crap? I'm not two years old, woman!" Frances scoffed.

"No, you just look like a boy with a pole shoved up his butt." Jacky smiled.

"I do NOT have a pole shoved up my ass!" Frances retorted.

"Ooh, that was some great proof right there." Bailey laughed from the bleachers. Chase smiled with her.

"Next up, we'll be interviewing the ousted contestants! He's knowing in fire art, knows six forms of martial arts, and he's been to jail so many times that he knows all of the parole officers by name, please welcome Draco McLine!" Jacky said, the audience giving half-hearted applause.

Draco stepped out from behind the curtains, his hands in his pockets with a cool expression on his face.

"Hey." He nodded, remarkably less hostile then his debut onto the Island.

"So Draco, eliminated on the same episode you debuted on! Any thoughts on that?" Jacky asked, blissfully unaware of the dangerous look on his face.

She frowned when Draco put on his flirty face. "Well, babe, now that I see you it isn't so bad."

The Peanut Gallery exchanged glances. Rosalind raised a brow but said nothing.

"Erm, very flattering Draco…" Jacky said quietly, her cheeks a shade of pink. Frances glared at him.

Draco caught this and smirked. "You got a problem, rich boy?" He grinned.

"And if I do?" Frances challenged.

Draco simply stared before laughing. "Oh God… dude, you've got it bad!"

Frances glared at him, about to stand when Rosalind stood up and walked between the boys. "Now now, boys. _Behave_." She said softly but dangerously.

Draco sat back down, looking at the ground. "Yeah, whatever."

Jacky finally looked up after a moment of silence. "So… the f-fans have been wondering… um… h-how do you and Rosalind know each other?" She asked, her cheeks red.

"Ah, interesting story that." Rosalind answered, taking a seat. "See, Draco and his family were visiting my hometown of Vancouver when I got arrested again. That same night my buddy Draco here got arrested for punching a security guard."

"So how'd you become friends?" Jacky asked.

"Well, I was eating dinner. He walked over and started hitting on me. I punched him in the face. Then we basically got into a fight and I won." Rosalind rubbed the back of her neck. "Apparently I'm the first person to have beaten him. So we've been friends ever since."

The audience laughed at Draco.

"Right, right…" Jacky said, still nervous. "Anything left to say…?"

Draco shook his head before sitting down at the Peanut Gallery, Rosalind joining.

"Alright, thank you for the interview!" Jacky said, feeling a little more normal now. "Next up, he has a twin sister named Willow, he's fluent in French and English, and he's extremely claustrophobic, please welcome Wolfgang LaFleur!"

Wolfgang walked out from behind the curtain and took his seat, waving at the studio audience. "Hey, Jacky. Nice to see you again." He ignored Frances, who for the most part didn't really care; he was busy calling someone on his BlackBerry.

"Aw, you too Wolfgang!" Jacky smiled. "So, the fourth person to leave because of Briana? Believe me when I say I know how that feels, man."

Wolfgang sighed. "Yeah, I imagine you do understand what it's like. Thanks to that little bitch, we're both here."

Delia and Bailey gave each other a knowing nod.

"I won't even ask how it feels, since I know." Jacky frowned. "But, out of tradition on the Aftermath show, I have to ask – who are the two you're rooting for left in the game?"

"Angie, of course." Wolfgang said, pausing. "And… Emily."

The studio audience whispered among each other.

"Emily? But… Briana has a crush on her! I thought you would want her gone, like, after Briana was." Jacky said in confusion. Even Frances raised a brow.

"I know that." Wolfgang replied steadily. "And if there's anything I know, it's that you can't help who you fall for. When Emily finds out about who Briana really is, and I bet she will eventually, the least she can get in return to feel better is a million dollars."

The audience clapped in respect.

"Well said, Wolfgang! Anyways, since we're running out of questions, anything to say before you join the Peanut Gallery?" Jacky asked.

"Yeah, I do." Wolfgang stood up and stared at the audience. "For the last time, Adam and I are NOT, nor will we ever be, together." He glared. "I'm talking to you, Female Darkish Cody."

A laugh came from the audience. "Yeah right!" A girl out of sight said.

Wolfgang joined the Peanut Gallery. "Next up, she's gone by countless names in the Total Drama series, she was a genius for three days before losing that intelligence again, and she's been eliminated more than anyone else on the show, please welcome Izzy!"

Izzy did a few front flips to sit down at the chair besides Jacky. "HIYA!"

"Hey, Izzy! It's awesome to have you here!" Jacky said, high-fiving Izzy. "So, you were eliminated because Blaineley decided to be a jerk! Can't feel great, right?"

Izzy shrugged. "Oh, it's not that bad! Besides, I got to save Candy Mountain before I left! Isn't that something to be happy over?"

Jacky grinned. "Yes it is!" She said, even though she had no idea where this Candy Mountain was. Maybe that was Izzy's definition of the giant cliff?

"Not really." Frances decided to throw his two cents in. Jacky elbowed him.

"So Izzy, who do you want to win back in the game?" Jacky asked while Frances swore next to her.

"Hmm… I think…"

The studio audience leaned forward.

"I think…"

The studio audience muttered to each other.

"I think…"

"You think _what_?" Frances finally asked in irritation.

"I think that I got nothing."

Frances face palmed.

"Okay… thanks for talking with us, Izzy!" Jacky said, shrugging off the weird moment.

"No problemo!" Izzy said, saluting her before front-flipping to join Calvin. "Calvin! Hey-hey-hey!" She giggled, hugging him tightly.

The studio audience went "AWWWWWW."

"Now, last on our agenda today we have an update on Total… Drama… Romance!"

As she said, a huge red heart with the letters "TDB-R" showed up, the heart pounding until it burst into a bunch of little pink hearts.

"First up, we have the leading couple, by quite a few points, of Zakk Blythe and Samantha Lyle, or as we call it, Zamantha!" Jacky introduced. "While it is deeply loved by people all over the world," a few videos next to each other on the screen showed a pair of Chinese twins wearing "Zamantha" t-shirts while in one Indian home a poster of Zamantha hung on the wall of a teenage girl's room, "it also has plenty of dislikers. We have two girls on chat, ready to talk to us about Zamantha."

Frances clicked the universal button and two friends showed up on the screen. "Inez Murphy and Liz Nightingale, what are your opinions of Zamantha?"

Inez Murphy, a tanned girl with long blonde hair and pretty green eyes, spoke first. "Zamantha is sooo cute! I really like it, I have a poster of them in my room!" She gushed.

Liz Nightingale rolled her eyes. She had bluish grey eyes, pale skin, and short hair dyed blue. "Well, I think they're overrated." Inez gasped. "Seriously, they're mentioned every frickin' episode, they're all over the fandoms… really? Come on; focus on something that isn't Zamantha! Not to mention, they just lost their personalities when they starting dating. I personally like Zunifa or Rosalakk."

Inez glared at her. "Oh come on Lizzie, how are their personalities different? And Rosalakk sounds like some retarded person's name, they're just friends!"

"Well Inez, to start off Zakk became too soft when he started dating her! And Rosalakk does NOT sound like some retarded person's name, Murphy!" Liz glared back.

Jacky and Frances exchanged a glance as Liz and Inez started to argue. "Okay girls, thank you for your time!" She said quickly, with Frances pressing the button and turning them off the screen. "Even with the people that dislike it, Zamantha is still huge!"

The audience cheered politely.

"Next on this section, we have Wolfgie, or the Wolfgang LaFleur and Angie McLine!" A few clips on the screen showed some of their moments throughout the season. "Wolfgang and Angie first bonded when Angie's life was threatened on their second challenge, and ever since then they've had a bond that some fans would think threatened the brother and sister bond between Angie and Adam. Wolfgie is often compared to as the new Gwent, but that's for the fans to decide! Fan fictions of them are still popping up everywhere on the fan bases, as well as more fan art and even fan wars over the couple!"

A few more clips of Wolfgie showed. Wolfgang sighed, thinking about Angie.

"Next, we have what is officially the third favorite couple in the fandom, the Gwendolyn Carter and Lucian Sanders couple, or Gwucian! Things have heated up between the two since the last time we've updated Total Drama Romance, and it's almost certain that the two are going to hook up! While we still have some skeptics, saying that Gwen wouldn't be eager to start dating after Trent and Duncan, others are still insistent that 'third time's the charm!'" Jacky introduced, as clips of Gwucian moments showed on the big screen. "Recent trips onto the forums have shown a deep fondness for this pairing, and I'm personally rooting for them! I honestly like them together, don't you Frances?"

Frances rolled his eyes. "No."

"He really does, he's just too stubborn to admit it!" Jacky said cheerfully, much to Frances's irritation.

"I do not!"

"Anyways, next to be discussed is the fourth favorite pairing of Chase Longogia and Bailey Foxx, or Chailey!" Jacky smiled at Chase and Bailey, the two sitting beside each other.

"I support Chailey!" Bailey said cheerfully.

So do I.

One of Chase's cards read.

"Anyways, this couple was originally number three in favorites, but as time goes on, so does our favorites! People were hooked by this couple from the first challenge when they clumsily landed on each other, starting an attraction that blossomed and flowered into their sweet relationship today!" Jacky said with a passionate look in her eyes.

Frances rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Shakespeare."

"Do you have to put your two cents in every time I talk?" Jacky asked him.

"Yes. I do." Frances smirked.

Jacky sighed. "Anyways, moving onto the next couple of Briana Galvan and Emily Gaede, or, as dubbed by Ben, Bremily! I personally feel sorry for Emily, and I have no idea what she sees in that little snake…" Jacky began muttering to herself under her breath. Frances decided he should take over.

"Fans really like this pairing. They find it sooo adorable. End of story." Frances said sarcastically.

Jacky frowned at him. "All right, maybe I'm just being unfair. Or at least I am to Emily. After all, it's not her fault that she has a crush on a big jerk." She said. "Briana has shown signs of being attracted to Emily since the episode where I was eliminated when Emily was trapped into the statue! Although the hints then weren't aired, is it that hard to see the relief on Briana's face?"

She looked eager to move on as clips of Briana and Emily showed on the screen. "Alright, next is the Lindsay Blake and Christoph Farbos couple, or Lindsoph! Both are finally together as a couple and still in the game, but it isn't like they had some trouble getting there. Coriander Levison, the intern that has been dubbed 'Everyone's Most Hated Cast Member', originally had plans to make Lindsay his girl toy, and set about on it, charming her into thinking he legitimately cared. From the start, Christoph was the only person to see Coriander for who he really was, and ever since went out of his way to protect Lindsay from the guy who would only love her body. Ever since then, the fans of Lindsoph grew in number, to the point of it becoming one of the most sugar-coated pairings! It was only in the Fanfiction challenge, though, when Briana showed a decent side and casually showed Lindsay Coriander's real intentions. And when Christoph and Lindsay finally got together, the world went AWWWW and laughed at the failure of Coriander! And I was one of them, admittedly." Jacky said as clips of Christoph and Lindsay showed across the screen.

"Yay for that." Frances rolled his eyes.

"What, do you actually support Coriander?" Jacky glared at him.

Frances glare back. "No, I do not! I personally find him a pile of shit."

The studio audience was stunned into silence.

"What?" Frances raised a brow.

Jacky closed her jaw, which had dropped. "Nothing, it's just that that was surprisingly nice of you to say."

"Jackaline, you're sadly mistaken if you think this means we are 'friends.'" Frances said coldly.

Jacky just smiled. "Whatever you say, France! I know there's a nice guy deep down in there."

"If there is, it is because I ate him."

"Moving on, the next couple on our agenda is the pairing of Leola Ringer and Jaydee Parker, or Leodee! These two were friends almost immediately, leading to an initial attraction and then finally getting together! They showed signs of liking each other almost the minute they were put into the Killer Barbarians together, pranking the other contestants, flirting, and having a bond that went past friendship!"

Jaydee sighed. "Mmm… yeah."

"Well, we all know that Leola is still thinking of Jaydee, but to us on the Aftermath show it's obvious that Jaydee is still thinking of Leola as well! We've all described it as 'being in the honeymoon stage without Jaydee being there.'"

Jaydee rolled her eyes. "Or the B.I.T.H.S.W.J.B.T."

"That too!" Jacky said cheerfully. "This couple, along with Bremily, has become an icon to lesbian couples everywhere! And as soon as the two are reunited, it's only going to continue! Right, Frances?"

"Sure. Whatever." Frances yawned in boredom.

"Next, we have the pairing of Katie Sanchez and Richard Vic Birge, or Kachard! Although this couple was separated quite a while ago, they still hold a steady fan base, and the show still proves that Richard still thinks of Katie, even in between his time competing, hiding from Izzy, and playing video games!" Clips of Katie and Richard from throughout the season showed on the big screen. "And we're all rooting for Richard back in the game – or at least the Kachard fans are, anyway – to win Total Drama Blainerific!"

The studio audience clapped politely.

"Now, the last couple we'll talk about is Izzy Reyun and Calvin, the boy whose last name we don't know, also called Calzzy! They became friends almost immediately when Izzy joined the show – "

A sudden explosion sounded from the backstage. "What the fuck was that?" Frances asked. Calvin and Izzy were nowhere to be seen. "You guys, where'd they go?"

The Peanut Gallery shrugged. "Sorry, got nothing." Alan said, shrugging.

Jacky sighed. "Well, I suppose that speaks for the Calvin and Izzy couple…" She said, standing up. "I'll be back; I need to go check on the backstage. Come on, Frances."

"Why do I need to go?" Frances scowled.

"Because I said so." Jacky said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him backstage.

As soon as the two disappeared backstage in search of Calvin and Izzy, Alan and Delia sat down. "Like they say, the show must go on!" Alan smiled, eager to play with the universal remote that had been abandoned by Frances. "If you didn't already notice, neither Jacky nor Frances mentioned the second most favorite pairing!"

"And that's because they're both involved in the second most loved pairing!" Delia giggled. "Ever since the first Aftermath, the fans fell in love with the 'Francky' pairing, or the Frances Worthington and Jacky Smith couple!"

The studio audience laughed as a few clips of Jacky and Frances arguing showed up on the screen. "Jacky seems more willing to show how she feels than Frances does, but the feelings do seem to be returned! In fact, I bet if we go to the cameras in the halls and follow the two, we'll find something that shows the attraction between them!" Delia continued.

Alan pressed the button on Frances's universal remote, going to the cameras in the hall Frances and Jacky were walking down.

"I wanted to thank you, Frances." Jacky said after a few minutes of silence. Frances raised a brow.

"What for?"

"For standing up to Draco like that. I thought that was really brave of you." Jacky smiled at him.

Frances looked away from her. "…You're welcome."

The studio audience AWWWWWWWWW'd.

"Aw, if that doesn't prove there's something between those two then I don't know what does!" Delia gushed.

The ending theme began to play. "Looks like we're out of time! Will Briana and Emily get together in the show? Is Coriander actually finished, or will he try something again? And who will join us here in the Aftermath next time? Find out on the show of Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

The screen went black. Then,

"IZZY DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ah, I hope you enjoyed! :D Expect more frequent updates since I'm on summer vacation and everything…**

**~AerisSerris**


	27. Breakfast for Wawanakwa

**Ah hah, I did say there would be more constant updates during the summer didn't I! :D Anyways, I thank my mother for this challenge idea – however much it's like The Brunch of Disgustingness, it was her idea so I must thank her for that.**

**Also, there may be more than seven new competitors in Total Drama Blainetastic! Not only these new OC's but all of the original Total Drama cast will be back! And no, Ezekiel will NOT be eliminated first, I can guarantee right now. One of my goals for Total Drama Blainetastic is to redeem some of the less loved characters, so if a person you hate stays for a while longer than you'd like, it's because I'm digging around their character to make them better, m'kay? **

**But enough of this! Let's get back to the story that you came here for, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: No. Just… no. I don't own Total Drama Island. I don't own Total Drama Action (thank God, that season sucked). I don't own Total Drama World Tour. I don't own Total Drama Revenge of the Island. But… I DO own Rosalind Hex, Coriander Levison-di Amarata, Selene Stocker, Miss Espinoza, Frances Worthington, Winifred Hatchet, and my other OC for Total Drama Blainetastic. Oh, and I own this fanfiction. Now leave me alone! I also don't own the human shaped bread, which belongs to Kittiwat Unarrom of Thailand.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific…

The merge was upon them at last and the quest for the Fountain of Blainerific Amazingness was started! Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Zakk, Samantha and Gwen teamed up together as an alliance for the season, but out of the whole team, only Gwen got to the fountain. Izzy, who was still lonely after Calvin's departure, brutally teamed up with Richard and made the poor guy go on a trip to save 'The Banana King.' Leola, Bridgette, and Lucian made an odd sort of alliance with none of them finding the fountain. Surprise, surprise, Briana and Emily teamed up together to find the fountain – and did, thanks to the gossipy intern Rosalia. Angie and Adam also teamed up together, the animal lover still bummed out over the departure of her boyfriend Wolfgang. Lindsay and Christoph, also a huge surprise, teamed up together to find the fountain – and surprisingly did! Because of Lindsay! Who'd have thought? In the end, though, because Izzy didn't participate in the challenge, she was disqualified and eliminated, leaving Richard to believe that he's cursed in the friends department. And maybe he is!

Will Angie find the strength to go on after losing her precious Wolfgang? Does Lindsay hold anymore surprisingly brilliant thoughts in that head of hers? And will Emily be the one to discover Briana's true nature? Find out on this episode of…

Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Richard sat down at the former Killer Barbarians' table glumly, playing his PSP with less great enthusiasm than usual. He let out a great sigh and pushed away the bowl of slop that Chef Hatchet had served, when normally he would try to stomach the crap.

Leola, who was involved in her own personal battle of whether or not to eat it, looked up in concern. "You okay, Richard?" She asked, raising a brow.

Richard sighed once again. "Not really."

Leola sat down beside him. "So, what's wrong? You can tell me if you want." She said, remembering the friendship that she forged with him and Bailey several challenges ago.

Richard set the PSP down. "Well, it's just that every time I make friends with someone in this show, they get eliminated! First Jacky, then Katie, then Bailey, and now Izzy!" He said, holding his head in exasperation. "I'm sick of it! At this rate I won't have any friends left in this stupid show!"

Leola smiled. "Hey, you still have me here! And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She said comfortingly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Richard sighed. "I wish I could believe that, Leola. But knowing my stupid curse, you'll probably go next."

Leola shook her head. "Nah, I'm too stubborn for that." She smiled.

"Dude, there's no such thing as a curse. It's just bad luck." Zakk said dismissively, scowling at the thought of a 'curse'.

"Zakk's right, Richard. It's just a bad coincidence." Christoph added, smiling cheerfully.

Richard still didn't look all that assured, but he didn't bring up the topic again for the rest of the morning.

**Confessional:**

**He sighs sadly. "As much as I'd like to believe that, I'm just not sure. I'd love to believe it's just a coincidence, but…" He shakes his head. "I blame myself for Jacky's elimination – a bunch of sad coincidences and my overreacting got rid of her and her potential for the Killer Barbarians team. Katie… do I even have to describe how I feel about that? I missed out on a relationship with a really kind and beautiful girl! Bailey left just two challenges after that! And now Izzy's left too! Granted, she was talented at driving me crazy, but she was genuinely interested in being my friend when I cannot understand why." He slaps his hand. "Focus, Richard! That doesn't mean it's the end yet! You got this far didn't you?" –Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

"**I can understand where Richard's coming from. I mean, I lost Jaydee the same episode we got together, just like Richard with Katie. And we were both pretty upset when Bailey left – I honestly voted for Izzy that time instead of Bailey. And now that Izzy's gone, well, I guess Richard's pretty sad. Poor guy…" –Leola Ringer**

***buzz***

"**There's no such thing as a curse. It's just that the dude's got some fucked up luck is all. Three in a row is pretty fishy, I'll admit, but there's really nothing to it. Like I said man, it's just bad luck." –Zakk Blythe**

***buzz***

"**Wait…" He counts on his fingers. "Jacky, Katie, Bailey, and Izzy… if Leola goes next then I will think he's cursed." –Christoph Farbos**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

At that same time, a table not too far away in the Mess Hall, Briana and Emily were sitting together, reading some of the fan fiction stories on the Total Drama Blainerific archive.

Since it was on Briana's phone, and because Emily was still eating 'breakfast', Briana was browsing through the stories before sharing any particularly funny ones (as those were the only ones Emily were interested in).

She read for a while till she found some story called 'Total Drama Blainerandom.' Raising a brow, and taking a single glance over at Emily (she wouldn't show it if it gave some hint of her real nature), she read the six chapters quickly.

Briana had to admit, they were pretty funny. Emily looked up when the teen villain kept chuckling. "What's so funny?" She asked. Since the two were pretty good friends now, Emily didn't stammer anymore.

"Oh, just this little story I found." Briana said, deciding to not share this with her. There were little hints scattered around the story that would give her true intentions away, and we can't have that now can we? Far too much drama for our poor little villainess to handle, after all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bridgette and Samantha, meanwhile, were hanging out – somewhat unwillingly – with Lindsay.

"Really, it's fine… I prefer a more natural look anyway, Lindsay." Bridgette said to the other pretty blonde, holding up her hands as she backed away from the mascara in Lindsay's hand.

"Aw Brenda, are you sure? I mean, this would make you look ever cuter than you already do!" Lindsay frowned, performing the one look neither shy genius nor surfer girl could resist – the puppy dog face.

**Confessional:**

"**When Geoff and I were going out, I was pretty concerned with appearances. Now that we're broken up, I don't care as much, but when Lindsay gives those huge puppy eyes I can hardly say no…" –Bridgette Lake**

***buzz***

**She sighs. "C-curse the puppy f-face…" –Samantha Lyle**

Samantha sighed. "All r-right Lindsay… I-I'll let you p-put makeup on me…" She had a feeling she would regret the outcome of this, like Bridgette, who nodded in agreement.

But when Lindsay looked truly happy, her spirits lifted, both of them felt a little better about it.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Angie sat down on a tree stump, crossing her arms while Adam was standing by her, looking nervous.

"I'm really sorry, Angie." He began.

She didn't reply.

"Really, REALLY sorry."

She still didn't reply.

"Angieeeee…"

Angie finally snapped and turned to him. "YOU said that my 'whining about Wolfie' was really annoying! I don't care if you two hate each others' guts, but that was crossing the line Adam!" She growled. Adam flinched.

"Angie – "

"Leave me the hell alone, Adam." Angie said angrily, standing up and walking away quickly. Adam sighed, worrying about how to make it up to his sister.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa raised a brow at Gwen, who was sitting outside sketching the beach and a cluster of trees beside it.

Gwen looked up. "Hi, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." She greeted, no coldness in her tone as one fourth of her alliance joined her.

They were silent for a while, a little awkwardly, until Bunifa spoke again. "Look, Gwen… I wanted to talk. About Lucian."

Gwen blushed at the mention of the awkward, yet cute teen detective. "W-what about him?"

Bunifa's eyes and tone were serious. "You've dated Trent and Duncan on the show, and hurt both of them plus Courtney at some point." She began.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "And you think that doesn't haunt me every day?" She asked. Bunifa ignored her.

"Look, if you're going to date Lucian, then be careful how you treat him. He was my teammate, and – "

"Do you seriously think that I _intentionally _hurt Trent, Duncan, and Courtney?" She hissed. When Bunifa said nothing, she continued. "Look, I like can't date Lucian. I… I won't."

Bunifa raised a brow. "Perfect theory for not hurting him." She said sarcastically.

"Every time I date someone on this stupid show, something horrible happens to end it. Trent became way too love-sick for me to handle, so I decided to end it! That was a pretty stupid move because when I thought that dating one of my best friends would be a good thing, he decided he wanted more than just making out and tried to convince me to do it with him! I had to end that! And now I'm here with Lucian, a nice guy that I don't want to hurt but if I do date him than something _will _happen eventually! So I can't date him, ever! And maybe it's just better if I tell him straight up, 'I don't like him!'" Gwen ranted.

What neither girl knew was that nearby, the same teen detective was listening in on the whole thing. Lucian backed away, unable to hear anymore of the conversation. Unfortunately for both of them, he took the entire conversation the entirely wrong way.

**Confessional:**

"**I really do like Lucian, I do. But I can't date him on this show! Maybe someday AFTER the show is over… but until that day comes…" –Gwen Carter**

***buzz***

"**Maybe I overreacted a little. But I did watch the series, and I had to look out for the little white boy!" –Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

***buzz***

"**W-what?" –Lucian Sanders**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"All right contestants! Please report to the Mess Hall for today's challenge! And… I hope you haven't eaten yet." The intercom ended with an evil laugh from Blaineley.

"Darn shame I already had some eggs." Gwen commented, shaking her head.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The contestants sat down at the former Screaming Gladiators' table, waiting for Blaineley and Chef Hatchet to walk in.

"Now, in every season there are two challenges that always happen – something involving pirates, and the disgusting food challenge. Today we complete that tradition." Blaineley grinned.

The contestants looked amongst each other, grimacing and holding their stomachs. Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay had the unpleasant memories come back to them.

"Now, in the first round, whoever vomits first or is the last one eating, like in the Chinese challenge in Total Drama World Tour, will be out of this challenge. There will eventually be only two left – the one left standing receives invincibility at not only this challenge, but the next one as well, meaning that she or he doesn't have to compete next challenge. The runner-up of this challenge will automatically be eliminated."

The campers gave gasps of horror. "That's hardly fair, Bitcheley." Zakk glared at her.

Blaineley smirked at him sarcastically. "Hmm. Fortunately for me, I personally don't care what you think, Zachariah." She said, returning his glare with full force. Bunifa and Samantha exchanged a glance, then Samantha and Gwen. Gwen and Bunifa avoided each other's gaze.

"Now, for this challenge you may want to simply quit. Well, you won't want to, because the Final Five of this challenge – not including the runner-up – will receive a five-star, seven-course meal under the stars. The rest of you will go hungry for the next day or so while the five get to enjoy a delicious meal of their choice."

The campers muttered amongst each other. It was clear they all wanted that five-star meal. Lucian sighed at the thought of a good, spicy meal.

"Now, first up on our plates will be a serving of wasp crackers! As the title suggests, these are crackers with actual wasps baked into them. They're very popular in Japan, so much that the late Emperor Hirohito of Japan's favorite dish was wasps with rice."

Christoph gagged, Richard dry-heaved, and Zakk had to rub his throat, trying to get the rising vomit to go down.

Chef Hatchet passed out small plates with the crackers on them, all of the crackers showing some piece of wasp anatomy.

Lucian faced down the crackers, almost unable to bring the cracker to his mouth. "I don't think I can do this, man…"

Zakk, who was sitting next to him, faced him. "Okay man, let's just eat the damn crackers on the count of three, all right?"

Lucian's nose crinkled, but he nodded, unable to bring himself to look weak in front of one of Gwen's closest friends. "G-gotcha…"

"Alright, on the count of three… one… two… three!" Both boys grabbed the crackers and shoved them in their mouths quickly, chewing as fast as humanly possible and swallowing. They both shuddered before high-fiving each other.

"Nicely done, man." Zakk complimented.

"Ugh… same for you." Lucian grinned weakly, his stomach doing back flips.

Gwen took a deep breath before picking up the cracker and eating it, repeating the process until her plate was empty. She smiled weakly at the camera, a piece of wasp still in her teeth.

Bridgette's eyes were huge. "Oh no, no, no, no…" She grimaced, holding her stomach.

"Come on Bridgette, we'll do this together!" Surprisingly Adam said, holding her by the shoulders. "We'll eat at the same time, okay?"

"I can't!" Bridgette cried. "I really can't!"

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"I'm allergic to wasps!" She said sadly.

"Oh…" Adam looked around quickly, seeing that Blaineley and Chef Hatchet's focus wasn't on them for the moment. "Quick, pass me your crackers under the table!" He whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette whispered back.

"Bridge, just do it!" A few seconds later, Bridgette's plate was empty and Adam was chewing even more of the 'delicious delicacies.'

"Thank you, Adam." Bridgette whispered.

"No problem…" Adam muttered, shuddering at the horrible taste.

Samantha looked at the plate, shrugged, and then ate all of the wasp crackers with no hesitation. The others around her stared in amazement. "W-what? I've had w-worse before."

Lindsay picked at the crackers on the plate, poking it with a fork. Then she heard a buzz coming from one of the crackers. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" She screeched, jumping out of her seat and landing on Christoph. "It just buzzed!" She cried, holding Christoph by the shirt.

Christoph, who had already finished eating his crackers, patted Lindsay on the back. "There, there…"

Angie was having a little trouble scarfing down the wasp crackers. Briana, who had just consoled Emily into eating (she felt bad for her), saw the potential for an alliance in the crackers…

"Having trouble eating?" Briana whispered to Angie, who had a cracker halfway to her mouth for about five minutes now.

"A little, yeah…" Angie admitted, setting the cracker down.

"Why don't you just close your eyes and imagine it as a regular cracker?" Briana suggested. "You just close your eyes…"

Angie nodded and closed her eyes, eating the crackers and shuddering at the taste but not opening her eyes for anything. Soon, her plate was empty.

"Great job!" Briana praised, making a mental note to use this later…

"Ugh…" Richard stared down the plate of disgusting foods. "Well, I lived a full life I suppose…" He said, eating the crackers without another thought. "Ewwww!"

Bunifa stared at him. "Well, if scrawny white boy there can eat some crackers, then I can eat some crackers." She said, eating the crackers as quick as humanly possible.

Leola stared down the crackers with wide eyes. "Um… I don't think I can do this…"

"Oh, time's up! Lindsay, Leola, go sit over at the former Killer Barbarians' table." Blaineley said, growing impatient. Both of the girls sighed, standing up and sitting over at the Killer Barbarians' table.

"Congratulations to all of you still in the game! Leola, Lindsay, you won't face elimination, but you won't get the five-star dinner either."

"Our next hearty serving of delicious food is…" Blaineley pointed to Chef Hatchet, who took a covering off of a tray with an evil grin on his face, "scorpions on a stick! Popular in China, very crunchy, and immensely high in vitamins! Bon appetite!"

The contestants stared at their plates in horror. "Dude, that's just fucked up." Zakk said, picking up one stick and staring at it with wide eyes and a mouth gaped in disgust.

**Confessional:**

"**Little brats. You know how long it took me to cook those damn scorpions? A long time and no appreciation!" –Chef Hatchet, The Chef**

Samantha, once again, showed a very strong stomach and ate the scorpions without complaint. Zakk stared at her in amazement.

"Damn! How can you eat this stuff?" He asked.

Samantha shrugged. "I-I've got a strong s-stomach, I g-guess…"

"No fucking kidding." Zakk agreed, forcing himself to eat the scorpions as well and grow a pair.

"Good job Zakk! You finally grew a pair!" Bunifa praised him, eating the scorpions as well. Zakk glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a pair?"

"You tell me you do, but you never act like it." Bunifa grinned even more at the fuming look on Zakk's face. "Oh stuff it, vanilla, and eat your scorpions on a stick. It's good for you." She chuckled.

Gwen, who was sitting next to Lucian because Leola had gone to sit down, chuckled and tried to make a joke. "Hey, whenever you go out to eat and your grandfather scolds you for not being adventurous, you have the excuse right here!" Her smile faltered when Lucian didn't even chuckle. "Lucian, are you okay?"

Lucian finally acknowledged her presence. "What? Oh, I'm fine… It's nothing…"

Gwen raised a brow. "Are you sure? You can tell me if something's bothering you, I mean, we are friends…"

Lucian sighed. "Yeah… just friends."

"What?" Gwen was about to question him further when she saw the others almost done. "Come on, we have to eat!" She said, eating the scorpions as quickly as she could.

"Yeah… eat…" Lucian said half-heartedly, finishing off the scorpions with little effort.

**Confessional:**

"**I… I heard what Gwen said earlier to Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, and…" He groans and puts his face in his hands. "God, I'm such a screw-up! I can't hold a job, I'm a crappy detective, my grandfather's sick and the one girl I like I can't get to like me back! What is **_**wrong **_**with me?" –Lucian Sanders**

***buzz***

"**I'm usually not so concerned about people, but Lucian is my friend, and…" She blushes. "Well, maybe more than that! He usually tells me about what's going on in his life, but he hasn't looked this down since… well, forever!" She gasps. "Oh no, I hope he didn't hear that conversation Bunifa and I were having earlier…"-Gwen Carter**

Emily took a deep breath before eating the scorpions on a stick. "Okay… I-I think I'll be good…"

Briana and Angie were encouraged by this, eating their own scorpions as well. "We did it!" Briana and Angie high-fived each other, Angie beginning to warm up to the Mexican girl.

"You're not half bad, Briana." Angie said happily, beginning to feel better for the first time since she and Adam began to fight.

"The feeling's mutual." Briana smiled.

"Ugh… this just isn't right…" Richard said, holding his stomach in disgust. "Okay Rich, you already had wasp crackers; you can eat some scorpions…" He said, closing his eyes and eating the scorpions on a stick. He belched. "Not bad… not too bad after all!"

Bridgette stared at the scorpions. "Okay, I've eaten some messed up stuff on this show before, but eating scorpions? That's just… ew!" She shuddered. "Okay Bridge, you can do this…" She said, eating the scorpions with a shudder.

Adam and Christoph were the last two left. "Okay man, you can do this – " Adam was interrupted by seeing Christoph finish off the scorpions. "Dammit!"

"Sorry Adam, time to join Leola and Lindsay at the losers' table!" Blaineley said cheerfully. Bridgette smiled at Adam before he went to sit by Leola and Lindsay.

"Welcome to the losers' table!" Leola said cheerfully. "Please enjoy your stay!"

"All right! Gwen, Lucian, Zakk, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Samantha, Richard, Bridgette, Christoph, Angie, Briana, and Emily, you're all still in the running!"

The campers groaned.

"Now, next up is chicken on a stick!"

The campers muttered amongst each other. "That doesn't sound so bad." Leola said from the losers' table.

"Got to agree with her, man." Zakk said. "I like a good piece of chicken every once in a while."

**Confessional:**

"**My dad makes some pretty good chicken, actually. Sometimes his friends will come over just for a leg or a wing or something." –Zakk Blythe**

"Ah, ah, ah…" Blaineley chuckled. "You see, this is a rather special piece of the chicken… it's the fattiest part in the body, and comes from the, ahem, 'back regions.'"

The campers simultaneously went "EWWWWW!"

"You mean we're eating chicken ASS?" Bunifa said in horror.

"That's right! And so eloquently put too!" Blaineley said cheerfully.

The campers picked up the sticks with the chicken on them. "Oh God, I think I'm going to puke…" Christoph said, holding his mouth.

**Confessional:**

"**That's – " –Christoph Farbos**

***buzz***

"**Just – " –Angie McLine**

***buzz***

"***BLEEP *– " –Zakk Blythe**

***buzz***

"**Wrong!" –Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

Samantha, once again, showed her very strong stomach by eating the chicken booty with no complaint.

"I swear you've got a stomach made of steel, girl!" Bunifa praised, managing to eat her own piece as well.

"Thanks!" Samantha smiled.

Lucian just stared at his plate. Gwen was about to offer some encouragement but decided against it, as he didn't look in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her. The Goth girl simply closed her eyes and ate the 'chicken', shuddering at the horrible taste.

Zakk poked the chicken with a fork, grimacing at how squishy and fatty it was. "Ugh…" He took a deep breath and ate it as quick as possible, swallowing it down and holding his stomach. "I think I'm going to die…"

Bridgette had huge eyes. "I'm a vegetarian! This-this is just gross and, and wrong!"

Angie closed her eyes, trying to eat the chicken as quick as possible. "I think I'm going to be sick…" She grimaced.

Briana was disgusted, of course, but she forced herself to eat anyway. "I'm having that five-star meal!" She promised herself, filling her mind with the images of her favorite foods, cooked to perfection.

Emily looked grossed out, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Briana or Angie, so, as the peer pressure set it, she forced herself to eat.

Richard poked at the food a little. "Good life… long life…" He groaned at the horrible, fatty taste.

Christoph, who truly wanted that five-star meal as well, forced himself to gulp down the food.

It was only Bridgette and Lucian left, neither of them wanting to eat. Blaineley finally snapped. "Time's up! Lucian, Bridgette, go join the losers' table!"

Both of them groaned, only too happy to get away from the horrible food. "Welcome to the losers' table, please enjoy your stay!" Leola said cheerfully.

"Next up is a traditional Scottish meal: haggis!"

The contestants groaned, and Christoph finally screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" He got up and automatically sat down with Adam, Leola, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Lucian.

Blaineley just stared. "Okay… bon appetite!"

Samantha actually looked excited. "Haggis! My favorite!" She said in delight, eating and enjoying the taste.

Bunifa and Zakk, who were eating at their own plate, stared at her. "What? I like haggis!" Samantha said, without the stammer for once.

Gwen was disgusted as well, but once again, she forced herself to eat. She truly wanted that five-star meal…

**Confessional:**

"**I don't suppose I could have roasted Blaineley if I get the five-star food?" She chuckles. –Gwen Carter**

***buzz***

"**Heh, heh… I wouldn't mind roasting Blaineley..." –Chef Hatchet, The Chef**

Angie was horrified with the food. "EEWWWWW!" She groaned, poking at the sheep's stomach with her fork. "I can't eat this!"

"No one will judge you for it." Briana said smoothly, forcing herself to eat her own haggis.

Emily also wanted to win, but she was drawing the line at boiled sheep's stomach. "I… I'm sorry… I can't eat this…"

Richard shuddered, but forced himself to eat as well.

"Time's up! Angie, Emily, you two go join Christoph, Adam, Leola, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Lucian at the losers' table!"

Angie and Emily agreed happily, glad to be away from the food… if you could even call it that.

"Richard, Zakk, Briana, Samantha, Gwen, and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, you're all still in the running! Two of you won't get the dinner, one of you will be going home, and another one won't have to compete in the next challenge!"

The remaining campers looked pleased with themselves.

"Now, the next dish is…" Chef Hatchet took the top off of another silver tray, "pacha! AKA, boiled sheep's head! It's a true delicacy in Iraq."

The campers exchanged looks of horror. "Dude, that's just plain fucked up!" Zakk said in disgust, his hazel eyes huge.

Even Samantha looked grossed out. "O-okay… you c-can do this, Sammy…" She said, forcing herself to eat the boiled sheep's head. For the record, it did NOT taste like chicken at all.

Lucian and Leola exchanged a glance, happy to be out of the eating competition.

"Ugh… million dollars… million dollars…" Briana told herself over and over as she ate the 'delicious food.' (Note the sarcasm, dear children.)

"Five-star… five-star…" Richard told himself, only to fail. "I can't eat this…"

"Bacon… bacon…" Zakk told himself, gulping down the boiled sheep's head, trying to avoid the taste.

Gwen forced herself to eat the boiled sheep's head, even though her stomach was doing back flips.

Bunifa pushed away her plate. "I can't do this… little sheep, why do I want to eat its head?" She cried.

"Times up! Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Richard, go join the losers' table!" The ghetto girl and the video game nerd looked only too happy to oblige.

"Now… Gwen, Samantha, Zakk, and Briana, as well as Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Richard, only five of you will get to enjoy the five-star seven-course meal, and one of you will be going home!"

Richard and Bunifa high-fived each other.

"Next up on your plates will be a delicacy from the Southern part of the United States, chitterlings! Also known as pig intestines!"

All of the contestants, even the ones out, groaned in horror. Even Zakk, who was Southern himself.

**Confessional:**

"**I was born in Georgia, lived there for quite a while, but I've lived in New York most of my life, so I never really got to, ahem, 'enjoy' Southern cuisine. I truly regret that now." –Zakk Blythe**

Samantha took a deep breath before eating up the chitterlings, finishing it up and cementing her possible immunity in the next challenge.

Gwen sighed, forcing herself to eat, however much she didn't want to.

Briana stared at the food, holding a piece with a fork. "AHHH! I can't eat this!" She said, throwing down her fork.

Before Zakk could even start, Blaineley popped over. "Now it's down to Samantha and Gwen! One of you will be going home, and the other one will be receiving immunity in the next challenge!"

Zakk glared at her before joining Bunifa at the losers' table, worried for Samantha and Gwen. They were both in his alliance, plus Samantha was his girlfriend, but then again Gwen was a good friend of his…

Briana looked only too happy to join the losers' table, glad to have gotten the five-star meal but disappointed at not having the next challenge's immunity.

"Now Samantha and Gwen, the last food you have to eat is…"

Samantha and Gwen exchanged a glance, not all that eager to be competing against each other. "I'm sorry one of us w-will be going home, Gwen…" Samantha whispered.

"The feeling's mutual, Sam." Gwen smiled, hugging her friend.

"The last food is bread."

The campers just stared.

"It's just bread?" Zakk said in disbelief.

"This bread is special, and was designed by the artist Kittiwat Unarrom in Thailand. However, since we don't have the genius that created that available, we had our interns creating their own. It's not as authentic looking as the original artist's, but we've come pretty close!"

The interns came in with two plates, setting one in front of Samantha and Gwen. Lucian, for the first time, looked afraid – as much as Gwen had hurt him, he didn't want her to go home yet.

The same could be said for Zakk, who didn't want either of them to go home.

Both pieces of bread eerily resembled the human face, enough for both of them to gag at the thought of eating it.

"Remember, immunity…" Blaineley whispered to both of them, grinning.

Without another moment's hesitation, Gwen and Samantha both began to eat the bread as quickly as they could.

When both came to the last piece…

"COME ON GWEN!" Lucian cheered for her.

"GO SAMANTHA!" Bunifa cheered.

They both seemingly finished at the same time. The campers looked confused. "Who won?" Zakk asked.

"Who lost?" Briana asked.

"Hold on, we're going to our cameras…" Blaineley said, quickly jogging to the camera room. "Alright! And the loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Zakk cried out.

"Gwen is the loser!" Blaineley said. "Sheesh!" She played it on the camera, showing Samantha eating the last piece of bread a nanosecond before Gwen had finished.

Gwen looked horrified. "I lost?"

"You did, Gwen! This means that you are eliminated!" Blaineley said cheerfully. "Samantha, you win immunity next week as well as a pass out of the challenge!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucian cried out, standing to his feet. "No, no, no, no, no, no! There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"No mistake, Lucian." Blaineley grinned. "Your girlfriend's going home!"

"Gwen's not my girlfriend." Lucian suddenly said bitterly. "She made that quite clear."

Gwen stood up. "Lucian, is that really what you think?"

"I heard what you and Bunifa were saying earlier!" Lucian said – for once, Bunifa didn't look angry at the fact he didn't use her full name; she was too focused on the conversation. In fact, everyone was. "You don't want to date me, you never liked me, and you made that quite – "

Lucian was cut off by Gwen kissing him. "You need to learn to listen to the entire thing." She muttered, a grin on her blue-coated lips. "Lucian, I like you. A lot. What I meant earlier was that we can't date on the show, since something bad happens every time I do! When this show is over, and if you still like me, then I promise we will go out."

"O-oh… Sounds… pretty good to me." Lucian said, feeling pretty stupid before kissing Gwen again.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"Goodbye, Lucian!" Gwen called as she rode away on the Boat of Losers.

"Goodbye." Lucian waved at her, sitting on the Dock. "Someday…"

"What a day!" Blaineley cut in. "Will Angie and Adam patch things up? Will all of Richard's friends be voted off? And will our conversations be a bit more clear from now on? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**If you really want to see the website where I got the food for this challenge besides the haggis (I was scarred for life), take out the spaces here:**

**http: /foodnetworkhumor .com/ 2009/06/disgusting-foods –from-around-the-world/**

**No offense intended if you actually eat this stuff. Just wanted to say that now.**


	28. The Cosplay of Today

**This challenge was thought up by Punxysaur, aka Chase's creator (though some of you already know that :P). Thanks Punxysaur! :D**

**I wonder why I give all of my favorite characters such anguish… poor Gwen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island or Action or World Tour or Revenge of the Island. I do own this story, though, as well as Rosalind Hex, Frances Worthington, Selene Stocker, Coriander Levison-di Amarata, and a bunch of cheap witty one-liners. :P Hot Pockets also don't belong to me, they belong to the genius that thought of those.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific…

Things really heated up between the campers as Bunifa – Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa – confronted Gwen about how she stood with Lucian. The Goth girl responded with that she wouldn't date him on the show, even though in the Confessionals she revealed that she does like him! Unfortunately, Lucian overheard and took this the entirely wrong way, thinking that Gwen didn't like him in return! Adam tried to make up for his rude behavior with Angie, but the animal lover just wouldn't have it – leaving his beloved sister to start up a 'friendship' with Briana during the challenge! It was dramatic as well as disgusting, as the challenge was to eat a bunch of disgusting foods from around the world! It was surprisingly Samantha who won the challenge, winning her immunity in this week's challenge as well as the pass to sit out and watch her fellow contestants squirm! Sadly, it was Dock of Shame time for Gwen, but not before she and Lucian admitted to how they felt, with a promise from the Goth girl that if he still likes her by the time the show is over, they will go out.

Will Adam and Angie patch things up? Will Lucian stop moping over Gwen? And will Samantha accept the one time only offer of not having to compete in these challenges? Find out on this episode of…

Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

"I just can't believe you, _Adam_! Why do you have so little respect for the way I feel, huh?" Angie screamed at her brother, both siblings glaring at each other with full force.

"Well, _Angelina_, I can't believe you!" Adam shot back. "I apologized already!"

"You didn't mean it! You never did!" Angie retorted.

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Samantha, and Zakk were all watching the argument in the Mess Hall, all pretty snared into the juicy conversation.

"Five bucks that she's going to punch him in the face, white boy." Bunifa whispered to Zakk.

"Ha! Five bucks she's going to kick that poor bastard in the balls." Zakk retorted.

"It's on, Vanilla Ice."

"T-that's mean to take bets on, you two. "Samantha rolled her eyes but smiled at the two, then went back to watching the argument.

**Confessional:**

"**Ever since the eating challenge, I've been feeling better about myself." She laughs. "Look, I don't even stammer that much a-anymore! I feel so proud of myself!" –Samantha Lyle**

"Sorry, babe." Zakk smirked. Samantha once again rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, do I need a crowbar for you two?" Bunifa complained. Ever since Gwen left, however much she hated to admit it, she was beginning to feel like a third wheel.

**Confessional:**

"**All right, I'm going to be straight up here – I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last in this game! I mean, even though Gwen wasn't the most trustworthy person, just because of the whole thing with Duncan in season three, she was still there to make sure she and I were both part of this alliance. But now that she's gone, well, I'm not sure how longer I'm going to be significant to Zakk and Sam." –Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

Angie and Adam were still arguing intensely.

"Why do you have to like that little punk? He's bad news!"

"HE IS NOT!" Angie screamed, diverting Zakk's, Samantha's, and Bunifa's attention back to the argument. "STOP! SAYING! THAT!"

"Oh yeah, Angie? Even if he's not, you're just being a whiny little brat about it!"

Bunifa, Samantha, and Angie all gasped. Zakk raised a brow. "That's cold, dude."

Angie's crystal green eyes were lit with fury and Adam immediately regretted his words. "Ugh… I didn't mean that…?"

Angie just closed her eyes, and the most dangerous expression of all entered her face: calm.

"Angie, dude, I'm _really _sorry…" Adam backed away slowly. Her fist suddenly shot out and grabbed him by the shirt. "NO DON'T KILL ME!" Angie then punched him in the face.

"You owe me five dollars." Bunifa smirked at Zakk, who sighed and took the money out of his wallet.

"Sad day in the city of Zakk Blythe."

Angie stormed out of the Mess Hall, not really watching – nor caring – where she was going. "That little son of a – oof!"

Angie and Briana both fell down to the ground. "Ouch! Sorry, Briana, I didn't see you there…" Angie apologized, helping her up immediately.

Briana rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, it's nothing." She said dismissively. "What's wrong? You seem a little… upset." She said cautiously.

"It's nothing…" Angie said sadly.

Briana put on an expression of fake sorrow. "Aw, are you sure? I mean, you can tell me anything that's bugging you…" She said, hooking an arm around the girl's shoulders.

Angie smiled. "Well, I guess I can tell you. I mean, we are friends."

She failed to notice the warning look of evil on the charming manipulator's face as she told Briana her every problem with Adam, the warning that the evil gears in her head were whirring once more…

**Confessional:**

"**When I had Wolfgang eliminated, I thought at the time that I was just getting rid of a strong player. I never thought – which surprises me, now that I think about it – that I would be able to cause a rift between Angie and Adam!" She chuckles, bouncing a rock in her hand. "It's like they say: I managed to knock down two birds with one stone." She smirks. "Maybe even three." –Briana Galvan**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Christoooooooooph…." Lindsay whined, sitting next to said boyfriend on the beach.

"What is it, Linds… ay?" Christoph added quickly, remember her confusion at the mysterious 'Linds'.

"I'm sooo hungry!" She whined again, giving him her biggest blue puppy eyes she could.

Blaineley had kept true to her word, feeding Zakk, Bunifa, Richard, Briana, and Samantha delicious five-star meals of their choices while the rest of the contestants went hungry. Christoph had been planning on cooking for the campers under Blaineley's nose, but this proved nigh impossible; there were cameras all over the kitchen and Chef Hatchet was there constantly. Blaineley had even watched the contestants while they ate to make sure that they didn't sneak some of the food to their friends!

"I know, Lindsay." He sighed. "I really do want to cook, but Blaineley and Chef are watching us all the time, remember?" His own stomach was screaming for him to cook, though. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Lindsay suddenly said. "What if I distracted Cook Axe and you could go cook?"

"Lindsay, that's…" He stopped. "That's actually not too bad of an idea!" He said, standing up. "I know that Chef Hatchet has some Hot Pockets in the fridge, I know I could make some of those quickly…"

"Perfect!" Lindsay smiled, kissing him on the cheek and dragging him to the Mess Hall. Zakk, Bunifa, and Samantha had left a while ago so it was just Christoph and Lindsay in there. "Okay, you go hide under the tables!" She whispered to him (a little loudly), Christoph nodding in reply.

"Gotcha, Lindsay." He whispered back, hiding quickly under the table.

Lindsay winked at him before calling, as loud as she could, "Oh Cook Axe!"

Chef Hatchet grumbled before walking out. "Oh, it's Princess. Whadayou want, girlie?" He asked, noticeably friendlier to Lindsay. Then again, it was almost impossible to not like Lindsay, what with her kindness and the way she had a good thing to say about anyone, even Heather. Christoph took the moment to crawl to the kitchen and rummage for the Hot Pockets.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you how Winnie is doing?" Lindsay asked kindly.

Chef Hatchet actually smiled a genuine smile for once. "Oh, Winnie's doing fine. She sent me a letter from home; she's looking forward to the season ending so I can come home already."

**Confessional:**

**He wipes away a tear. "I miss my little Winnie. Poor little baby's growing up too quickly she is!" He chuckles a little. "Heh, heh. Don't tell her I like to call her Winnie, though. She hates that nickname."He stops and face palms. "Ugh, I could've said that somewhere **_**besides **_**the Confessional…" –Chef Hatchet, The Chef**

While Chef Hatchet continued to talk to Lindsay about Winnie – she chose an excellent subject since he loved to talk endlessly about her – Christoph had enough time to make enough Hot Pockets for all of the contestants who hadn't won one of the five star meals.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bridgette was walking by, minding her own, when all of a sudden a hand shot out and grabbed her. "Ahhh!" She was pulled into a cave. "What the – "

"Bridgette! It's just me!" Leola whispered, with Emily sitting next to her. Bridgette's pounding heart slowed down.

"A simple 'hello' would've worked too, Leola." Bridgette said, calming herself down.

"That would've been too easy and not nearly as fun." Leola said dismissively.

"I-if it's any consolation, she d-did this to me too." Emily said, shrugging.

"Anyways, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but there are only five boys left in the competition!" Leola said.

"That there are." Bridgette nodded.

"Well, if we've noticed, it's only a matter of time before they notice too!" Leola continued. "This is why I think that we girls should team up to get rid of the rest of the guys!"

"Even Richard?" Bridgette raised a brow.

"It would be sad to see my little gaming buddy go…" Leola said slowly, "but it's a dog eat dog game! You know what type of guy Zakk is, if we don't take action then he will!"

"Well, I…"

**Confessional:**

"**Girls can be so catty, I know that for sure. I mean, look at Blaineley! She eliminated Izzy and Gwen without another thought! This is why I'm wondering, 'how reliable is this girls only alliance?' How do I know they just aren't going to get rid of me first chance like Heather did in Total Drama Island?" –Bridgette Lake**

***buzz***

"**Well, maybe my little buddy Richard won't have to go. I mean, after Zakk, Lucian, Adam, and Christoph are gone, he and I can reactivate our alliance to get to the Final Two! I'd feel pretty crappy if Richard had to leave, ever since he and I became friends with Bailey." –Leola Ringer**

Leola just smiled and patted Bridgette and Emily on the back. "I'll let you sleep on it!" She said, skipping out of the cave.

Bridgette and Emily exchanged a glance. "All right then…"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lucian sighed, sitting out on one of the many benches scattered around Camp Wawanakwa. Blaineley had decided that however much she wanted to torture the contestants in challenges (Chris McLean, much?), comfort shouldn't be an issue. It was one of the few things that he could give the blonde hostess credit for.

Right now, though, he utterly despised her. And, if you watched the last episode/read the last chapter, you probably know why.

He sighed again. "Uh…. Gwen…"

He wasn't obsessed with her, no, but he was really missing her and wishing that he had let her know how he felt before her elimination. And, of course, he was also wishing that he'd been eliminated in her place.

"I know how you feel, dude." Richard said, startling Lucian. He'd been sitting on the bench opposite to Lucian, playing Rune Factory 3 on his Nintendo DS. It was a rather addictive game, at least according to him.

"Huh? Oh, I guess you do, don't you...?" Lucian smiled; glad to find something in common with the video game addict.

"If it's any consolation, I still feel the exact same thing about Katie." Richard continued, a sort of a dreamy look entering his horribly blood shot eyes.

It didn't help how Lucian felt about Gwen anymore. But it did feel a little better, knowing that Richard was in the same boat with Katie.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Would all of the campers, including the winner of the last challenge, please report to the Virtual Reality building? The supplies for your new challenge will be in there, along with Chef Hatchet and me." Blaineley called over the intercom.

"She'll never get tired of that, will she?" Christoph commented.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

All of the contestants were standing in the Virtual Reality building. Despite this location, there were not any helmets or gloves out, but instead, a door kind of like a movie star's door.

"Now, as we all know, you all dearly miss the old contestants that have passed on – "

"Woah, woah, woah! When did they DIE?" Lindsay interrupted, her hands covering her mouth in horror.

Blaineley scowled. "Lindsay, no one died. It's a term that means they were eliminated."

"Oh… sorry…" Lindsay said, sitting back down. Christoph patted her on the back, silently chuckling at this particular blonde moment.

"Continuing…" Blaineley glared at the campers, silently daring them to interrupt. Zakk considered making some snarky comment, but had nothing to say.

"Anyways, you all miss the old contestants." Blaineley continued, with Chef pulling down some curtains to reveal, in order, pictures of the old contestants – Frances, Jacky, Alan, Chase, Jaydee, Rosalind, DJ, Katie, Delia, Bailey, Calvin, Ben, Draco, Wolfgang, Izzy, and Gwen.

"Today's challenge is to bring them back from the dea – from the Dock of Shame!" Blaineley said quickly, as Lindsay was about to stand up again. "Chef will show, on the monitor here, to everyone except Samantha, your name. Next to it, after a totally amazing drum roll, will be the name of the person you have to dress up as. Not all of the eliminated contestants will have a 'host' today, since they are more eliminated kids than there are left in the game. Your challenge comes in two parts – your first is to make an outfit that's a copy of what they normally wear. Chef Hatchet and I will judge how good your outfit is, which will give you more points. The next part of the challenge is like a fashion walk – we go over to the Auditorium of Blainerific Awesomeness and you will, in two minutes or less, act like that camper."

"So it's like a huge cosplay?" Angie asked.

"Exactly, Angie! Here's a cookie." Blaineley smiled as Chef Hatchet tossed a cookie at Angie, which hit her in the head.

"Gee, thanks." Angie rubbed her head.

"No need to complain, girlie." Chef Hatchet snorted.

"I'm not!" Angie assured him quickly.

"The contestant who has the most points during the challenge receives immunity tonight. The rest of you, it's fair game. I hope you all have good sewing skills, and if not, then good luck. Now Chef, if you please?"

"Stupid show, never get paid enough…" Chef Hatchet muttered before walking over to one of the computers. After a few minutes, Bunifa's name and picture came on the monitor. "Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa will be dressing as…"

There was a drum roll…

"The scrawny punk girl Rosalind." Said scrawny punk girl's picture and name appeared on the screen next to Bunifa's.

Bunifa smiled. "Cool, I like that scrawny little punk girl." She said, pounding a fist through the air.

"Now Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, you may go into the materials room to find the needed materials for Rosalind's outfit. Shoes are already provided, it's just pants, skirts, shorts, and shirts that you campers need to worry about."

Bunifa shrugged, walking to the materials room in search of the needed items for a copy of Rosalind Hex's outfit.

"Hope they got a pair of boots in there…" She muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Blaineley smiled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_At the Aftermath how studio…_

"Hey, has anyone seen my boots anywhere?" Rosalind asked, rubbing the back of her neck as she walked around barefoot.

"I can't find my shoes either." Wolfgang added, also barefooted.

"All right, which one of you peasants stole my shoes? Those cost more than your house, I'll have you know." Frances scowled, walking around with no shoes.

"Frances, it's not just you." Jacky said, also barefooted.

"You know what? I bet it was Blaineley." Bailey scowled.

Agreed.

Chase's card read.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back at Camp Wawanakwa…_

Now it was Lucian's picture on the screen, along with his name next to the picture.

"And Lucian will be dressing as…"

Also another drum roll…

"Frances!" The picture and name of said rich boy appeared next to Lucian's name and picture.

"What?" Lucian choked, not believing his luck.

"That one might be a little tough clothes wise, after all he does have some pretty expensive clothes…" Blaineley smirked.

"I hate my life and my life hates me." Lucian grumbled as he entered the materials room.

Next up Emily's name and picture showed up on the screen. "Emily will be dressing as…"

Drum roll please…

"Gwen!" Gwen's name and picture appeared next to Emily's name and picture.

"O-okay…" Emily said, wondering how she was going to make stockings, a miniskirt, and a corset.

"Good luck, Pasty!" Blaineley teased. Emily scowled before entering the materials room with Lucian and Bunifa.

Then Zakk's name and picture showed up on the screen. "Zachariah will be dressed as…"

Zakk glared at her while the drum roll happened. "Oh just get on with it all fucking ready!" He snapped.

"Bossy little…" Chef muttered as Chase's name and picture showed up on the screen beside Zakk's.

"Oh yay." Zakk muttered sarcastically before entering the materials room.

Next up, Briana's name and picture showed up on the screen. "Now Briana will be dressing as…"

The drum roll occurred.

"Jacky!" Said Frances fan girl's name and picture appeared besides Briana's name and picture.

"I promise I'll do my best." Briana said sweetly.

"That's the spirit, Bri! Can I call you Bri?" Blaineley said cheerfully.

"I'd rather you didn't – "

"Head on over, Bri!"

Briana scowled as she walked over to the materials room.

**Confessional:**

"**The universe sure has a sense of humor. Dressing up as Jacky, the first person I got rid of in this stupid game?" She laughs. "I'll bet she rigged this! Oh, and if you call me Bri again I'll stab you in the face." –Briana Galvan**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_At the Aftermath show studio…_

"How'd she find out?" Jacky gasped as she and the other eliminated contestants watched the episode as it was being filmed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back at Camp Wawanakwa…_

Richard's name and picture appeared on the screen next. "And Richard will be…"

The drum roll occurred once more, with feeling…

"Alan!" Said pervert's name and picture appeared beside Richard's.

"Eh, cool." Richard shrugged before walking into the materials room.

Next up Bridgette's name and picture appeared.

"Now Bridgette will be…"

The drum roll occurred (tired of them by now?).

"Izzy!" Izzy's name and picture appeared.

Bridgette shrugged. "Okay." She entered the materials room.

Christoph's name and picture appeared on the screen.

"Christoph will be cosplaying as…"

Drums, please!

"Calvin!" Calvin's name and picture appeared.

Christoph raised a brow. "Um, if I'm Calvin and Bridgette's Izzy… does that mean…?"

"Ooh, good thinking Chris!" Blaineley said cheerfully. "Extra points if you kiss 'your partner!'"

Christoph sighed.

**Confessional:**

"**Don't get me wrong, Bridgette's a nice girl. But, uh, heh heh…" he chuckles nervously, "I like Lindsay." –Christoph Farbos**

***buzz***

"**Fuck! Samantha's not in the challenge!" He sighs. "Knowing **_**my **_**luck though, she probably wouldn't even be Bailey." He's holding a notepad. "Knowing my luck, it'd probably be Lindsay." He smirks. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that. Lindsay is pretty hot." His face pales. "N-no, don't tell Samantha or Christoph – or Lindsay – I said that!" –Zakk Blythe**

As Christoph entered the materials room, Leola's name and picture appeared. "Leola will be…"

Once more, with feeling…

"Katie!" The name and picture of the Hispanic girl appeared beside Leola's.

"Hmm… Katie…" Richard sighed happily. Leola rolled her eyes at her friend as she went into the materials room.

"Now Adam will be…"

The drum roll. I'm sure you know this by now.

"Wolfgang!" The punk's name and picture appeared by Adam's.

"WHAT?" Adam exclaimed in disgust. Angie scowled.

**Confessional:**

"**WHAT?" He begins a long length of swearing. "Okay, you know what? I will do my EXACT copy of Wolfie." He grins evilly. –Adam McLine**

***buzz***

"**I swear to God, if Adam goes out of his way to ridicule Wolfgang I will kill him and eat his first born child." –Angie McLine**

***buzz***

"**This is perfect! If Adam pisses off Angie, it's the perfect opportunity to get him eliminated." She laughs. –Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

"**We rigged that one." –Blaineley O'Halloran, The Hostess**

"Next up, Angie will be…"

Do I even have to say it?

"Bailey!" Bailey's name and picture appeared on the screen beside Angie's.

Angie's jaw dropped. "I have to kiss Zakk?"

"Only if you want to get extra points!" Blaineley smirked.

**Confessional:**

"**As much as I want to stay in the game, I'm not sure how far I want to go. I want immunity, but at the same time it'd hurt both Wolfgang and Samantha if I kissed Zakk for the challenge…" –Angie McLine**

"And last for today, Lindsay will be cosplaying as…"

For the last time, drum roll, with feeling.

"Delia!" Delia's name and picture appeared beside Lindsay's.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered, and then stopped. "Who's Delia again?

"Now get sewing!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bunifa had been having trouble at first, but once she got the hang of it she soon found herself with a violet t-shirt, black jeans, and her black boots. Miraculously they managed to fit on her feet.

"Nicely done! I'll give you seven and a half out of ten for your Rosalind outfit!" Blaineley scored.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lucian wasn't having as much luck. For one, Frances's clothing was made out of rather expensive material; two, he was a detective, not a seamstress; and thee, he was still sad about Gwen leaving.

"Eh… four out of ten." Blaineley sighed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Emily had managed only to make a black long-sleeved shirt with a black miniskirt, which wasn't too bad in retrospect, but still missed the stockings and corset.

"Six out of ten." Blaineley scored.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Zakk wasn't doing too well either. After all, he was built to rock out, not to sew. He managed to create some form of Chase's normal outfit, but it wasn't that amazing.

"Eh... you'll get a five out of ten." Blaineley shrugged.

**Confessional:**

"**What?" He's pissed off. "Dude, Zakk's outfit is at crappily made as mine, and I got a four but Zakk gets a five? What the heck?" –Lucian Sanders**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Next up was Briana, who managed to make a good copy of Jacky's outfit.

"A seven out of ten, Bri." Blaineley smirked at Briana's obvious irritation.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Richard, surprisingly, showed some good talent in making an outfit to resemble Alan's.

"Nicely done Richard! Eight out of ten!" Blaineley praised. Richard smiled sheepishly.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Since Izzy only wore a swimsuit with a towel, Bridgette had no problem just finding the outfit she needed.

"Nice Bridgette! Nine out of ten!" Blaineley smiled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Christoph also showed some surprising talent in sewing and created a great copy of Calvin's outfit.

"Nine out of ten, great job!" Blaineley smiled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Leola had a little trouble in making Katie's outfit.

"Eh… five out of ten." Blaineley scored. Leola sighed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Adam, meanwhile, had been going out of his way to make Wolfgang's normal outfit look as ridiculous as possible. He had succeeded.

"Adam, that is the biggest piece of crap I've ever seen. Zero out of ten." Blaineley scowled.

Adam cheered for himself. Angie glared at him.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Angie wasn't doing to good either on Bailey's outfit, but at least she was trying, unlike a certain prankster I could name (cough, Adam, cough).

"Four out of ten." Blaineley scored.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay showed some actual amazing seamstress skills and pulled out an exact replica of Delia's outfit.

"Amazing! Ten out of ten!" Blaineley cheered.

Lindsay smiled. "Aww, thanks Blair!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley and Chef Hatchet were sitting at a judge's table. "First up, we have Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James as Rosalind Leanne Hex!"

Bunifa walked out in the Rosalind outfit, her hair pulled into a ponytail. She smirked at the audience before feigning disgust at Blaineley's outfit. "Oh my Goddess, look at that! I think she ripped that dress out of Project Runway!" She smirks, and then pretends to answer a phone. "Blaineley? The seventies called, and they want their clothes back."

The audience (consisting of the campers and interns) laughed, especially Zakk.

"Maybe I like Project Runway!" Blaineley shrugged. "But since that was spot on of how Rosalind would act, I'm forced to give you a nine out of ten and a sixteen and a half score altogether.

Bunifa pumped her fist through the air and went back to the dressing rooms.

"Next up we have Lucian Sanders as Frances Edward Worthington the Third!" Blaineley announced.

Lucian walked out, a scowl on his face with his outfit on and his hair styled like Frances's. He glares at the audience. "What are you looking at, peasants? My father is rich you know, he could buy Canada if he wanted to." Then he glares at Zakk. "You'd better apologize for ruining my phone, that costs more than two of your houses."

Zakk and the rest of the audience laughed.

Blaineley wiped away a tear of amusement. "Okay… hee… okay… I'm forced to give you a ten out of ten, because that was just amazing Lucian. Your score altogether is a fourteen out of ten."

Lucian smiled and walked back to the dressing rooms as he started to get some of the hair gel out of his hair.

"Next up we have Emily Gaede as Gwendolyn Tara Carter!"

Emily walked out, with a teal streaked black wig on as she carried a black sketchbook (conveniently found in the dressing rooms). She sat down, with a pencil, and pretended to sketch, until she looked up. "…Hey…"

The audience was silent. "Okay… Emily, as much as that's how Gwen would act, I have to give you a five out of ten score for your presentation with an eleven out of twenty score altogether."

Emily sighed, walking back to the dressing rooms.

"Next up is Zachariah Ambrose Blythe as Chase Longogia!"

Zakk walked on the stage, dressed up as Chase, carrying some cards.

Hey

The audience was silent.

I really

Have 

Noth-

Ing to 

Say h-

Ere.

The audience remained silent. "Like he ever has anything to say! Seven out of ten! Thirteen out of twenty altogether!"

Everyone, including Zakk, was shocked.

"Stay in your outfit Zakk, since you have the potential to score bonus points along with Angie."

Angie and Zakk glanced at each other, and then looked away with a blush on their cheeks.

**Confessional:**

"**I'm not going to lie – Angie is a pretty girl. But, I have Samantha, and she has Wolfgang, plus I don't really know her that well since we were put on different teams. I'm not sure if the bonus points are really worth it… but then again, I did only get a thirteen out of ten…" –Zakk Blythe**

"Next up we have Briana Galvan as Jackaline Emma Smith!"

Briana bounced happily onto the stage. "Hey, I'm Jacky! I'm really looking forward to making friends here and I hope we can all have a great summer together!" She said this cheerfully.

The audience snickered a little. "Nice! A six out of ten for your presentation and a thirteen out of ten altogether."

Briana exited the stage.

"Next we have Richard Vic Birge as Alan Jonathan Brooks!"

Richard walked onto the stage - more of a strut, actually – adjusting his glasses as he winked at the girls in the audience. "Ladieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, what's happening?"

The audience snickered.

"The name's Alan, but you lovely creatures can call me Al."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_At the Aftermath show studio…_

"I don't act like that!" Alan scoffs.

The rest of the girls burst out laughing, even Selene Stocker (who was tied to a chair and sedated).

"That's the biggest lie ever told." Rosalind smirked.

"The biggest piece of crap, more like it." Delia giggled.

"You guys are mean." Alan whined.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back at the show…_

Blaineley was laughing. "Alan – Richard… that was perfect! Ten out of ten with a total score of eighteen out of twenty!"

Richard let out a cheer as he walked back to the dressing room.

"Heh, heh… anyways, next up is Bridgette Willow Lake as Isabella Hazel Reyun!"

Bridgette walked onto the stage, dressed in a green swimsuit with a green towel tied around her waist. Her hair was let down and curly. She put on a goofy face as she stared at the audience. "So, I like, LOVE to talk to squirrels in my spare time! Did you know that my great aunt Sally – or maybe my great cousin Larry, I forget which – loves to cut off his toenails with knifes? I know right, it's sooo weird!"

The audience laughed.

"Nicely done Bridge, you get a seven out of ten and a sixteen out of twenty score altogether! Stay dressed, since you and Christoph have the potential for more bonus points!"

Bridgette frowned as Lindsay's eyes began to tear up. "Um, actually Blaineley…" she looked at Lindsay, "I don't want to do anything that would hurt Lindsay. And… I have a pretty good score already."

Blaineley shrugged. "Suit yourself! Do you agree with this, Christoph?"

Christoph nodded. "I don't want to hurt my Lindsay."

Lindsay wiped away a tear and smiled. "Oh my gosh, Brenda! Thank you sooo much!"

Bridgette smiled. "No problem, Lindsay." She nodded as she went to the dressing room.

"Next up we have Christoph Hadrian Farbos as Calvin!"

Christoph walked onto the stage, carrying a hammer and a firework. He tried making the firework go off, but to no success. "Um… maybe if I hit it with a hammer?" He did so: the result? It blew up in his face.

The audience laughed, except for Lindsay who ran up to Christoph. "Oh my God! Christoph, are you, like, okay?" She asked in fear.

Christoph coughed. "I'll l-live…" He choked as Lindsay hugged him tightly.

"Pretty in character Christoph! Six out of ten and fifteen out of twenty altogether!"

Christoph didn't reply. Blaineley sighed. "Chef? To the medical tent, if you would?"

Chef Hatchet stood up and complained loudly as he swung Christoph over one shoulder and carried him to the medical tent.

"Next up with have Leola Ringer as Katherine Maria Sanchez!"

Leola walked onto the stage in Katie's rather revealing outfit, her blonde hair let down past her shoulders. "Oh my gosh! Sadie, isn't Richard so cute? I mean, he's like, sooo cute!" She continued for about two minutes about how cute Richard was, making the audience laugh and Richard hide his face in his hands.

"All right – ALL RIGHT!" Leola finally shut up. "Due to the extreme annoyingness of what you just did, I'm forced to give you a nine out of ten for your presentation with a fourteen out of twenty score altogether!"

Leola smiled, running to the dressing rooms.

"Next up we have Adam McLine as Wolfgang LaFleur!"

Angie sighed, closing her eyes as she waited for certain torture to come.

Adam walked on the stage with a stupid look on his face. "Well hey ya'll! Mah name's Wolfgang, but you can call me Wolfie! I'm a good-for-nothing punk who likes to hit on Angelina just to piss off Adam!" He said in a stupid Southern accent.

Everyone glared at him, even Blaineley. It was nothing compared to Angie's rage, though.

"Adam, that was just lame. Zero points altogether."

Adam pumped his fist through the air.

**Confessional:**

"**Hey, I got to humiliate Wolfie. It's worth it." –Adam McLine**

***buzz***

"**ADAM I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!" –Angie McLine**

"Okay then… next we have Angelina McLine as Bailey Elizabeth Foxx!"

Angie walked onto the stage, holding a skateboard. "Hey, wassup? The name's Bailey, and I love to get dirty and ride on my skateboard!"

That was about it. "Okay then… five out of ten for your presentation, with a nine out of twenty score altogether. But, you both can go up nine points if you and Zakk kiss as Chase and Bailey." Blaineley smirked.

Zakk glanced at Samantha, who smiled. "I-it's all right Zakk, I'm okay with it. A-as long as you get enough points to not be eliminated, I'm okay with i-it."

Zakk smiled sadly at her. "Are you sure?"

Samantha kissed him on the cheek. "Positive."

Zakk and Angie stood in front of each other. Both closed their eyes and quickly pecked each other, and then both went off the stage to the dressing rooms, both blushing.

"Okay! Zakk, you now have a total of twenty two out of twenty for that kiss! Angie, you now have eighteen out of twenty! Zakk is safe from elimination, as well as the person who gets the second highest score." Blaineley announced.

"Next up, and last for the night, is Lindsay Anna Blake as Delia Anna Connors!"

Lindsay walked onto the stage in her Delia outfit. "Hi-i-i-i-i-i!" She said kindly. "I, um…" She hadn't really thought this out. "I live in New York?"

Even the crickets were silent.

"Okay then… one out of ten with a score of eleven out of twenty." Blaineley wrote this down. "And the second winner of invincibility is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Angie and Richard, both tied with eighteen points!"

Richard cheered. Angie, who was still angry at Adam however, did not.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Angie was walking around the forest angrily. "Ugh! I can't believe that annoying little pest!" She says in fury.

Briana, who is listening in, decides then to make her proposal. "Still mad?" She said kindly.

"Very." Angie said simply.

Briana smirked. "Well then, what are you going to do about it?"

"I want him gone! He's been a pain in my ass from day one!" Angie snarled.

Briana smiled evilly. "Well then, maybe we should do something about it…"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"On my tray, I have eleven glasses of lemonade. When I call your name, come up and claim your glass…

Samantha…

Zakk…

Richard…

Angie…

Leola…

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa…

Lucian…

Emily…

Briana…

Bridgette…

Lindsay…"

Christoph looked nervous while Adam looked confident. Angie glanced at Briana nervously, who made a shushing notion with her finger.

"And the last cup goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Christoph." Christoph stood up and sighed with relief. Adam stood in indignation. "WHAT? _**I**_ was eliminated?"

"Sorry! Adam McLine, Boat of Losers… you have an appointment."

Adam avoided everyone's gaze, especially Bridgette's and Angie's. "Well… later I guess." He said, entering the Boat of Losers.

Almost immediately Angie began to regret what she did. But once you make a deal with the devil there's no easy way out…

"What a day! Was Samantha really okay with Zakk and Angie kissing? Will Adam stop irritating Wolfgang so much when he gets to the Aftermath show studio – "

"What studio?" Lucian asked.

"And will Rosalind stop Draco from giving Adam a hard time? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ugh, I'm sorry if the end was crappy… I was watching a movie earlier with clowns in it (those scare the crap out of me, just don't ask how that went down) and I read a rather disturbing fanfiction.**

**Review anyways?**

**~AerisSerris**


	29. So You Think You're A Popular Cartoon

**This challenge was brought to you by Another Dead Hero (the challenge idea used more or less, heh). Thank you! And if any of you ever have challenge ideas, feel free to message me and let me know, because it is appreciated!**

**Also, the character of Riley (mentioned in Total Drama Blainerandom, confirmed to be a contestant in the next season), is not me, but she is me at the same time… Does that confuse you? I have an OC named Riley I use quite often, but this particular Riley was created by Punxysaur and still supposed to be me. I hope this gets some confusion out of the way. **

**And, a few of you already know who the Final Three would be (you know who you are, guys) – it has to be said again, please keep quiet, since the winner, third eliminatée and runner up are to remain a surprise. Thanks guys!**

There's also a poll on my profile for who you think will win this season – most of you would probably be biased, but all the same feel free to vote, and try to vote who you THINK, not want, will win honestly. Except for the afore mentioned people who already know – please don't vote. :/

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island (too bad, it was the best season) or any of its sequels (I really didn't like Total Drama Action and the only things I liked in Total Drama World Tour were the songs, Alejandro, and Sierra). I also don't own majority of the OC's mentioned in this story – just Rosalind Hex, Frances Worthington, Selene Stocker, and Coriander Levison-di Amarata. I also own the families of all of these afore mentioned characters (except Selene's aunt, you'll see why later). **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific…

The contestants had a cosplay challenge, as they spun on the wheel of random and was selected to act out the part of an eliminated contestant. New alliances were formed as Angie, who had finally exploded from Adam's hatred of Wolfgang and desire to make him look the fool, teamed up with our current devilish villainess Briana, who agreed to help her get him eliminated – at the cost of involving her in an alliance, and she'll probably blackmail her into staying in it! How evil is that? Adam was sent packing, Samantha didn't have to compete, Angie, Richard, and Zakk won immunity, and Angie felt guilty – but it was too late by then.

How will our campers fare? Will Angie crack under the guilt? Was Samantha really okay with Angie and Zakk's kiss, and how did Wolfgang feel about it? Find out on this episode of…

Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Well, it's settled. Chef is trying to fucking kill us."

As per usual, this episode started in the Mess Hall. Zakk, Bunifa, and Samantha were all about to receive their food, but even Samantha jumped and backed away when a green hand emerged from the slop, picked up a spoon, and tossed bits of what looked like carrots at them.

"What the hell, Chef?" Bunifa scowled, ducking as a particular large orange… thing landed in her hair. "My hair!"

Chef Hatchet scoffed as he continued to stir in his large cooking pot (that's what she said, LOL), the pot containing more fuzzy green and orange slop. "Puh-lease, children. This is a delicacy they served when I was in 'Nam."

"You were in Vietnam?" Zakk raised a brow disbelievingly.

"Yes, I was. It was horrible." Chef Hatchet scowled.

"Dude, you're Canadian. As far as I know, Canada wasn't even involved in the Vietnam War." Zakk pointed out.

Chef Hatchet scowled at his bluff being called, then promptly got in Zakk's face. "YES, CANADA _WAS _INVOLVED IN THE VIETNAM WAR! ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME SOLDIER? ARE YOU?"

Zakk saluted immediately. "Sir, no, sir!"

Bunifa and Samantha followed suit.

Chef Hatchet relaxed a little. "NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"But uh, we still haven't gotten breakfast – " Bunifa raised her hand.

"OUT!"

When all three were outside, Bunifa scowled. "Well, I didn't want any of his damn gumbo anyway."

That's also what she said.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Aww, I know how you feel." Leola said to Bridgette mischievously.

Bridgette raised a brow. "How I feel…?"

"You know, your boyfriend left last challenge – "

"Woah, woah, Leola. Since when were Adam and I dating?" Bridgette raised a brow.

Leola raised one in return. "What, you didn't notice?"

"Um…"

"Adam totally had a crush on you! You didn't notice?" Leola said in disbelief.

"He did?" Bridgette asked in shock. "Wow, I really didn't notice."

"You didn't?" Leola raised a brow.

"No, no I didn't." Bridgette replied.

Both sat in silence.

"So… how's it been since Gwen left?" Leola brought up.

"Ugh, don't even mention it." Bridgette sighed. "It's the first time that she was eliminated before I did, and it's weird…"

"Yeah, I know. I felt the same way when Jaydee was eliminated – " Leola smirked at the look on Bridgette's face.

"Holy crap! For the last time, Gwen and I were never dating!" Bridgette said in irritation.

"Are you sure?" Leola grinned.

Bridgette scowled.

**Confessional:**

"**All right, just to get this clear, Gwen and I were NEVER dating, and we never will. I mean, sure she's gorgeous and smart and witty and – " She stops. "Okay, that didn't come out quite right." –Bridgette Lake**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Wait, so run it by me again?" Lindsay said, with her confused face on.

Christoph sighed. Emily shrugged as she watched the two.

"Well… alliances are when people team up to try and win." Christoph explained, again. While Lindsay was the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful girl he'd ever met, she still was about a 0 WATT bulb.

"Ooooh, I totally get it." Lindsay smiled. Christoph rolled his eyes and counted down in his head – five, four, three, two, one –

"Wait, so run that by me again?" Lindsay said, with her confused face on.

Christoph sighed. Emily just laughed as she watched the couple.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ever since Gwen's elimination, Lucian and Richard had become closer friends, due to the fact that both of their romantic interests had been voted off – coincidentally both girls from the original series, a fact that Lucian still laughed over. Then he would get sad again.

"It still doesn't make sense. I thought that Sin was this giant fishy monster thing in Final Fantasy Ten!" Lucian frowned.

"Oh, he was, but it was a bit more complicated than that." Richard nodded.

Ever since they started hanging out, Lucian had become more savvy video game wise – his favorites, or at least from Richard's stories of the many video game conquests he had performed, had been the Final Fantasy series (a personal favorite of the author's, in case ya'll are wondering).

"Well, he was manifested by the temples in the game. The residents of Spira had become too reliant on machina, or machines, and to punish them a crazy high priest manifested himself into a giant creature to convince the world they needed to change and go back to the church." Richard explained.

"Oh." Lucian said, nodding. "That sounds like a very confusing game."

"Oh, aren't all of the Final Fantasies? It's still a really, _really _fun game though." Richard agreed.

"I'll have to check it out sometime, then."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana was sitting by herself, contemplating her next moves in the game when her "friend" Angie approached her.

The charming manipulator merely looked up from her spot, nodded, and motioned for Angie to sit beside her. She said noting as she played with a piece of grass.

Angie looked nervous, playing with a piece of her black hair. "Look, Briana… I want to talk." She began.

Briana looked up. "Well, I should assume that's why you're over here. Generally when one approaches someone they have conversing in their mind." She said sarcastically.

Angie chuckled nervously, sitting down on the grass. "It's about Adam. A-and him getting eliminated…"

Briana grinned. "How is the silence treating you? No annoying little brother rubbing in your boyfriend's elimination all the time must be pretty nice."

Angie looked down, shame entering her eyes. "I-I wanted to say thank you for helping me, but I can't do this anymore. I j-just can't, the guilt is g-getting to me and – "

Briana scowled. "I should've figured that you would want to discuss this with me. What about this is bothering you so much? Your greatest source of irritation is gone, plus with me you have a better chance of getting to the Final Two."

**Confessional:**

"**Even if she got to the Final Two, that's as far as I'd let her go." –Briana Galvan**

Angie sighed. "You said that if I agreed to help you out with anything you needed from now on, you'd help me eliminate Adam. S-send him home. And I'm grateful, I am! But some of these plans that you want to put into action – I just can't do them! These are my friends, Briana!"

The manipulative teenage girl turned to her, a terrifyingly serious look entering her coffee bean brown eyes. "You want to quit?"

"I do! More than anything!" The crystal-green eyed girl said.

Briana smiled sweetly. "Angie." Her word caused Angie to look directly at her, the sweet smile disappearing and being replaced with a look of malice and spite. "I'll give you this – you can stay in this alliance with me, and get to the Final Two, maybe even win this show. I'll protect you from elimination – I can do that. Or, you can fuck me over, and quit. What will happen then is that I will not only get you eliminated, but I will tell everyone, on the cameras, what really went on behind Adam's elimination. And I can even make it look like you got Wolfgang eliminated too."

"You can't do that!" Angie gasped, her hands covering her face in horror.

"I can and I would. I have more influence on this game then you can even fathom, Angie. Right now, your brother trusts you and has no idea what cost him the game. But I will tell, I will tell the world every last detail of your involvement, how you betrayed your blood kin and got him eliminated." Briana glared at her harshly. "What say you, _Angie_? What will it be?"

Angie sighed, a small tear slipping down her cheek. "I-I… I'll stay."

Briana smiled sweetly. "Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Now that you've had time to chill out and threaten each other, would everyone please report to the building that we met in last challenge?" Blaineley's voice came over the intercom.

"Hmm, let me think about it _really _hard… No." Zakk said sarcastically, earning snickers from the campers (mostly Bunifa and Lucian).

"And I'm pretty sure that Zakk just made some sarcastic comment about my wording of me telling you to report in the cosplay building." Blaineley's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Zakk scowled. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't – "

"I imagine that Zakk just said either 'damn straight' or 'maybe I did, maybe I didn't.'" Blaineley added.

"Get out of my head, Mildred!" Zakk glared at the intercoms.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The campers all sat down in the chairs that had ever so kindly been provided for them by the interns (except Coriander and Rosalia, who were catering to the eliminated players) while Blaineley was on the stage. Chef sat behind the computers.

"All right! Now, because this cosplay room is still available to us for today only before we have to return all of this rented crap – "

"Blaineley's too cheap to actually buy this stuff. What are the odds?" Zakk snickered, causing laughs from the cast.

Blaineley scowled. "Shut up. Now, since this is conveniently here we chose to do another final cosplay challenge – this time cartoon and video game themed!"

Richard smiled. "Perfect!"

**Confessional:**

"**Dude, if I got a video game character, then I would royally ace this challenge. There isn't a game character that I don't know inside and out!" –Richard Vic Birge**

"This randomizer on the computer will assign all except two of you a character from a video game or a cartoon to cosplay as. In this randomizer, there are also two passes to get automatic immunity and a pass out of the challenge! The assigning of the characters and the contestant will be as we did last time. Now, starting off today is…" Blaineley turned to the screen as Chef began to work with the computer.

Angie's name and picture appeared on the screen.

"Angie will be…"

The female protagonist of the ever so popular movie Megamind appeared. "Roxanne Ritchi!"

Angie sighed, still down from the heated confrontation between her and Briana earlier, and entered into the dressing room.

"Now hold on, Angie! This challenge is a bit different than last time – since some outfits are hard to create, outfits have been provided for you. The first part of the challenge is to do a voice impersonation of the character – then to model yourself in their outfit. In Angie's case, Roxanne Ritchi on Megamind was a reporter with a saucy attitude, so she can work with that. All of our voting, this time, will remain silent – meaning at the end of the challenge I will tell you who I thought was the best. That person will gain immunity in next week's challenge and won't have to compete. The person with the least amount of points will be automatically eliminated, like Gwen was." Blaineley explained.

Lucian sighed at the mention of Gwen.

"Oh." Angie muttered, retaking her seat beside Briana.

"Now next, we have…"

Zakk's name and picture appeared on the screen.

"Zakk as…"

The next picture was famous for the line, "Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"Eric Cartman from South Park!"

Zakk snickered. "Heh heh, I get the South Park dude? Sweet."

"All right, next on our agenda…"

Richard's name and picture appeared on the screen.

"Richard will be…"

Richard crossed his fingers. "Game character, game character, game character, game character…" He muttered under his breath.

A picture of a ticket appeared on the screen. "No one!"

Richard looked up, shocked. "What?"

"Congratulations, Richard! You win one of two free passes out of the challenge." Blaineley grinned.

**Confessional:**

"**Okay, so we might have rigged it when we saw how much Richard wanted a video game character." –Blaineley O'Halloran, The Hostess**

Richard sighed, sitting down. "Dude, I'll take the immunity if you don't want it." Lucian offered.

"Nah, it's okay." Richard shook his head. Lucian snapped his fingers.

"Darn."

"Next, we will assign…"

Lindsay's name and picture showed up on the screen.

"Lindsay! You will be…"

The drum roll occurred, then stopped as one of the main female characters of South Park appeared on the screen. "Wendy Testaburger from South Park!"

"Ooh, I love Wendy! She's sooo cute, I love her hat!" Lindsay giggled, clapping her hands.

Zakk blinked.

**Confessional:**

"**If memory serves me right, d-didn't Wendy kiss Cartman in one episode…?" He grins, and then slaps himself. "Dude! You've got a girlfriend!" –Zakk Blythe**

***buzz***

"**Wait, I think her hat is called a beret... Right?" –Lindsay Blake**

Samantha's name and picture showed up next on the screen. "All right, Sammy here will be…"

The drums and the rolling, it occurred. Blaineley just loves it.

"Lisa Simpson! From The Simpsons! Obviously!" The name and picture of said vegetarian Buddhist appeared beside Samantha's.

"I-it'll be hard to get my hair like hers…" Samantha muttered, brushing the top of her hair with her hand.

Emily's name and picture appeared next on the screen.

"Now Emily here will be…"

I think Blaineley gets some sort of joy from the drum rolls.

"Meg Griffin from Family Guy!" Do I even need to explain the concept of the name and the picture? I'm sure you know it by now.

"I always did like her hat…" Emily commented.

"Good for you. Now we have…"

Leola's name and picture appeared on the screen. "Leola as…"

Now to quote DJ Jazzy Jeff, 'drums please!'

"Leliana from Dragon Age!" Blaineley announced, the redhead bard appearing on the screen.

Leola raised a brow. "Who?"

Richard, who'd been sitting beside her, smiled. "Dragon Age is quite the fun game! Don't worry if you need help Lee, I know how Leliana acts."

"Thanks, Rich." Leola smiled back.

Briana frowned at the two.

**Confessional:**

"**The way I see it, Leola is a strong player who might be able to ace this challenge with gamer boy on her side. Since she doesn't know who this Leliana from Dragon Age is, she's going to have to rely on Richard." She taps her chin with her finger. "Now, if I can distract Richard from giving Leola pointers, then maybe…" She grins, "maybe I can get Leola eliminated from the game!" –Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

"**I'm always happy to help with video games, any video game. Dragon Age was quite the fun game, as stated previously, and I kind of had to have Leliana in my party everywhere I went – instead of being a rogue, I went for being a warrior with a sword and shield. Leliana's a rogue, so I needed her to pick my locks. It'll be no problem helping Leola with her challenge, since I'm out of it." –Richard Vic Birge**

"Now next, we have Christoph as…"

The drum rolls occurred once more, with feeling.

"SpongeBob SquarePants from the cartoon of the same name!" Blaineley announced.

"This should be easy enough." Christoph commented. "I mean, who doesn't know who SpongeBob is?"

"Now next, Lucian here will be…"

I have no sarcastic and witty comment for the drum roll here, sorry to disappoint.

"Peter Griffin from Family Guy!" The fat, chuckling dad appeared on the screen beside Lucian's picture.

"Will I have to wear a fat suit or something…?" Lucian raised a brow.

"Yes." Blaineley smirked.

Lucian sighed.

"Now next, we have Briana as…"

Still nothing sarcastic and witty, maybe next drum roll.

"Yuna from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2!" The name and picture of the cheerful summoner appeared beside Briana's.

Briana stared. "Um… I've never played Final Fantasy X… or any of the Final Fantasies, for that matter."

Richard spoke up. "I'll help, if you want."

Briana smiled genuinely before an idea crossed her head.

**Confessional:**

"**Wait, wait, PERFECT!" She grins. "If I can keep Richard busy helping me with my challenge, it's a win-win situation! Leola will fail the challenge and get eliminated, and he can get me off the chopping block! All I have to do is make sure that Richard is helping **_**me **_**and not the androgynous chick." –Briana Galvan**

"Now who will get immunity from the challenge? Will it be Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, who is up to be assigned now, or will it be Bridgette, who is up next? Let's find out!"

The drums occurred. Say woot.

"Immunity!" The picture of the ticket joined the picture of Bunifa.

"Congratulations Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, you and Richard receive immunity from elimination and you don't have to compete in the challenge!" Blaineley congratulated.

"Say what? Say woot, woot!" Bunifa cheered for herself.

"Now, all we have left is to assign Bridgette!"

The drums were rolling.

"Bebe Stevens from South Park!"

Bridgette rubbed her shoulders. "I may have seen South Park like once or twice in my entire life…"

**Confessional:**

"**I've just never been into shows like South Park or Family Guy or The Simpsons. My mom is, though – I usually just leave the room if one of those shows are on and surf or something." –Bridgette Lake**

"All right, that's everyone! Nobody change just yet – everyone meet me at the Auditorium of Blainerific Awesomeness in twenty minutes while you get ready your voice impersonation." Blaineley said. "Ciao! I'm looking forward to seeing how you do." She added, leaving the room and heading towards the Auditorium of Blainerific Awesomeness. Chef followed closely behind.

"Richard! I could use some help with Yuna's character…" Briana spoke up almost immediately, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, uh, sure." Richard scratched the back of his neck.

"Great, thank you! Come on, I want to be able to know what to say…" Briana said, ushering Richard to follow her out the door before Leola could add in her own two cents.

"Hey, wait!" Leola called, too late as both of them were outside already. "Oh… okay, I'll just wait here… And figure it out myself… No problem…"

"Um, _yo_, the Confessional is for mumbling to yourself, not here." Lacey the intern commented, causing Leola to scowl.

"Fuck off, Lacey."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Now, to save time because this episode has been pretty delayed already," Blaineley spoke from the judge's table, sitting besides Chef Hatchet, "we planned on having all of these teenagers do all of these relays at once. First they will do the voice impersonation, and then they will quickly change and model themselves."

"Whatever, as long as this episode finally gets on air." Chef Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"First up, in her outfit of Roxanne Ritchi from Megamind, we have Angie McLine!" Blaineley announced.

The dark haired girl stepped out from behind the curtains, not looking too pleased to be back on the cosplay stage once again. She cleared her voice, "Good evening, Metro City! This is Roxanne Ritchi with your evening news, reporting live from the 'Dedication of Metro Man' Museum!" Angie said in a good voice, quite similar to that of the animated reporter.

Chef Hatchet and Blaineley clapped. "Nicely done, Angie! Now, please go dress in the Roxanne Ritchi outfit…"

Angie nodded, quickly going backstage. A few moments later, she came back out in a blue pencil dress with black high heels, her hair pressed to the side of its head. She modeled herself in the outfit, twirling herself around in the dress.

Chef and Blaineley nodded, a little impressed. "Thank you Angie! That will be all." Angie nodded and left the stage, taking her place in the audience. "Next we have Emily on the stage!"

While Emily was on the stage performing her act (yes, the authoress will not show it) Leola was still extremely confused about her part, and Richard had yet to show her anything!

**Confessional:**

"**Okay, so Richard hasn't shown me anything at all yet!" She groans. "I know he's helping out Briana but it feels like she needs help with every single detail! And the worst part is, I think he enjoys being useful so much that he wants to tell her everything, every single detail, so he feels even more useful! Aww…" –Leola Ringer**

***buzz***

"**I've never felt more… I don't know, useful? – till now! I mean, now my encyclopedic knowledge of video games – as Jacky once put it – is finally coming in handy! I mean, wow!" He laughs, then stops. "Wait… I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something…" **

**The door is knocked on. "Richard! I need your help with that hair thing that Yuna wears! What colors was it again?"**

"**Just a minute, I'll be right there to help!" He turns back to the camera. "Best challenge yet! For once I'm not a worthless loser!" –Richard Vic Birge (featuring Briana Galvan)**

***buzz***

"**Having Richard distracted from helping Leola is only step one – to ensure that she's the one going home tonight, we need her distracted as well so she can't remind Richard about whoever Leliana is. That's where my new 'friend' comes in at." –Briana Galvan**

While Angie was backstage, putting away her Roxanne Ritchi outfit, Briana grabbed the girl's arm. "Briana, what – "

"I have a job for you." Briana interrupted, once the two were out of hearing range. "I'm distracting Richard right now so that Leola can't be helped in this challenge." She began.

Angie gasped. "You're trying to get her eliminated?"

Briana rolled her eyes. "Duh! Now, since you're my little helper – "

"I already told you I don't want any part in your schemes, Briana! I'll stay quiet about you, but I'm not helping you vote my friends off!" Angie protested.

Briana released her grip on the girl's arm. "All right, Angie. Let's have it your way. You don't have to help me."

Angie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really!" Briana smiled a dangerous smile – both sugar coatingly sweet and holding malice. "But, I can't ensure that, should you decide to quit, a little secret of yours won't just… make its way around camp…"

Angie moaned. "N-no…"

"We've been through this. You said earlier you would stay in this. What's the matter, huh? Change your mind again?"

Angie sighed, contemplating for a moment. "W-what… what do you need me to do…?"

Briana grinned. "Distract Leola. Any way you can. Be creative!" She then scowled. "Now go." Just before Angie left, Briana spoke again. "Oh, and Angie?"

Angie turned to face her again. "If you breathe a word of this scheme to anyone, and I mean _ANYONE_…" Briana made a slicing notion across her throat.

Angie sighed miserably. Fuck this game, seriously.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Next up we have Lucian Sanders as Peter Griffin from Family Guy!" Blaineley said, leaning back in her plush red chair.

Lucian walked onto the stage, the audience unsure of how he was going to pull this off. Lucian took a deep breath, closed his eyes… then opened them again…

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

The voice of the laughter may not have matched Peter Griffin's signature laugh exactly, but darn it was close.

The audience stared…

Stared some more…

And then…

"!" Everyone laughed at the laugh that Lucian had laughed (say that three times fast).

Blaineley was still chuckling. "Heh… Bravo, Lucian! Bravo!"

Lucian bowed, his face red but a grin plastered on his face.

"Now, the costume, if you would please…?"

"Sure." Lucian smiled cheerfully, despite this being Blaineley he was talking to, and went to put on the Peter Griffin outfit.

When he emerged, he was dressed in the costume quite well – white shirt, green pants, glasses. However, it seemed that he went the extra mile and instead of just using the "regular outfit" like most contestants would, he found the fat suit version of this. With this amazing piece of acting helper on, he was a total fatass, just like Peter Griffin.

The audience, once again, burst into good hearted laughter.

"!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Next up we have Leola Ringer as the bard Leliana from Dragon Age: Origins!" Blaineley announced.

Backstage, Briana smirked evilly.

Also backstage, Richard's eyes widened as he realized that he had failed to teach Leola ANYTHING concerning the redheaded bard…

Angie, who had been talking with Leola, instantly felt a tremor of guilt as she saw Leola's blue eyes widen in horror. "Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK! What am I going to do…?" She moaned.

The animal lover hated herself instantly, for a lot of reasons. For being so weak against Briana's scheme, and so cowardly. To bring herself to hurt Leola like this, and no doubt also Jaydee in the process…

"I…" Angie was unable to say anything as Leola reluctantly stepped onto the stage, preparing herself for the humiliation that would follow.

The entire audience stared as Leola stood on the stage, waiting for her to do something… anything!

"I… I, uh…" Leola stared for a few minutes, her pink cheeks swiftly turning a shade of Ronald Weasley's hair.

Then, without another word (or rather, stammer), she turned and ran off the stage, right past Briana.

Leola did, however, stop to look at Angie for a few seconds. Angie's breath caught in her throat, the butterflies in her stomach that were usually gone on vacation suddenly returning to a house warming party.

Without a word, Leola continued – straight out of the building and into the girls' cabins.

Back in the audience, everyone stared in confusion. "Well… uh…" Blaineley exchanged a glance with Chef. "Can someone go check on Leola? I think that, uh, she could really use it…" She muttered, showing one of her softer and more concerned moments.

Emily nodded, taking the responsibility into her own hands as she was already done, and went to find Leola.

"It appears that Leola will not be performing, but as we say, the show must go on!" Blaineley said in the microphone. "The next person to go on stage will be Briana Galvan as Lady Yuna, cosplaying the outfit from Final Fantasy Ten rather than Final Fantasy Ten Two!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Backstage, Richard, who hadn't been given much time to feel sorry thanks to Briana, held the teenage girl's phone in his hands. "So, you just want me to play the Hymn as soon as you go on stage?" He asked, the phone hooked up to a speaker via cable, the Hymn in question ready to be played at any moment.

Briana shook her head. "I'm sure that Blaineley will say something about my using this accessory before actually dressing up – when I say that it's 'needed for this act', that's when you play the song, okay?"

Richard nodded. "Okay…" He said, less enthusiastic then he could've been.

"Good!" Before leaving, she gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything, Richard!"

Richard still didn't look too happy. "Yeah…"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana walked onto the stage, carrying Lady Yuna's signature staff in her hands.

The audience muttered to each other. "Uh, Briana, the staff is supposed to be used with the outfit – " Blaineley said.

Briana shook her head. "Well Blaineley, it's really needed for this act." Blaineley nodded, waiting for the scene.

As on cue, the Hymn of the Fayth made famous in Final Fantasy Ten and its sequel played on the speakers. To the music, Briana began to dance.

Her body bended and flowed with the music, the staff in her hands twirling when needed.

Almost instantly, everyone in the audience had their hearts touched by the dance and the song. It was slow, pure sounding, and at the same time, reminded everyone of death and loss.

Blaineley held her hands together, looking down as she remembered her mother's funeral, the day her father died, and just about everything else.

Christoph was reminded of his mother's death, and of the crap he had suffered through his father. He groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Lucian was reminded of his parents dying and his grandfather's sickness, his grip on his knees tightening at these thoughts with his head down.

Samantha thought of the day her mother died seven years ago on that horrible day at the bank…

Angie sighed, remembering the day she received news that her father went missing in action.

Bridgette sighed, remembering the day that her dad died, leaving her alone with her mother.

Even Lindsay sniffed a little, thinking of her favorite grandma and how she died.

The Sending dance lasted for about two minutes before Briana was finished, holding the staff in her hands upside down. **(1)**

Basically, everyone had some of their worst memories brought back to them.

The audience had been stunned into silence, and Blaineley was too choked up with her own pushed inside grief to say anything for a few moments. "T…thank you, Briana… Now the outfit, please."

Briana quickly returned backstage, emerging moments later dressed in the outfit that Yuna wore in Final Fantasy Ten.

The audience, now feeling a little better, clapped politely. "Thank you Briana." Blaineley said, herself and the audience more or less over the emotion inducing dance.

"Next on stage we have Lindsay Blake as Wendy Testaburger from South Park!"

Lindsay walked onto the stage, feeling more cheerful than the scene before. Instead of the epic fail that had occurred in the previous episode, she managed to say four words (a pause in between) that was pretty okay. "Hey Stan!"

Pause…

Lindsay then reacted as Wendy normally did when Stan threw up at the sight of her. "Eww, gross!" She said, jumping back in disgust.

The audience chuckled at the scene. "Good job Lindsay! Now the Wendy Testaburger outfit, if you please…"

"Sure, Bretta!" Lindsay smiled, going back stage and then coming back with the Wendy Testaburger outfit on: consisting of a purple jacket, yellow skirt, and purple beret.

"Good job Lindsay!" The audience politely clapped as Lindsay went back to the dressing rooms, later rejoining the audience.

"Next on stage we have Samantha Lyle as Lisa Simpson!" Blaineley announced.

Samantha walked on stage, taking a deep breath and folding herself into the lotus position, or rather, a Buddhist prayer position. "I take refuge in my Gurus. I take refuge in the Buddhas. I take refuge in the Dharma. I take refuge in the Sangha." She spoke clearly, her eyes closed.

The audience stared for a moment, some not getting it. Samantha blushed, and then spoke as she was done with the prayer. "I… L-Lisa Simpson was a Buddhist…"

"Ohhhh." The audience exclaimed with realization.

"Ah… thank you for clarifying that, Samantha. I personally prefer Family Guy but that's just me… Now the outfit, please…"

Samantha came back onto the stage, moments after she left, in the Lisa Simpson outfit.

"Thank you Samantha! You can go back into your normal clothes now." Blaineley smiled. Under her breath, she muttered, "I swear it's the only thing these kids ever wear…"

Raising her voice, Blaineley continued. "Next up we have Bridgette Lake as Bebe Stevens from South Park!"

Bridgette walked onto the stage, her face having a suggestive tone on it. "Mmm, mmm! Wendy, you agree with me when I say that Kyle has a nice ass, right? I mean, damn! What an ass!" She was a little reluctant as first to swear, but went along with it and the guilty pleasure that went with it. **(2)**

The audience laughed at this display of behavior not common in the sweet surfer that was Bridgette.

"Hee hee… now the outfit, Bridgette?" Blaineley said.

Bridgette returned to the stage after leaving in Bebe's signature outfit: a red coat with beige trimming and black jeans.

"Thank you, Bridgette!" Bridgette smiled at how easy the task had proven to be and returned to the dressing rooms. "Next we have Zakk Blythe as Eric Theodore Cartman, who's also from South Park!"

Zakk walked onto the stage, taking a breath before putting on his most dementedly serious look possible, sticking both middle fingers out at the audience, and practically screaming in a Cartman esque accent, "RESPECT MAH GOD DAMN FUCKING AUTHORITAAAAAH!" Both middle fingers had tattoos on them, viewable at the distance between the stage and the audience only if you had a really good pair of eyes.

The audience burst into laughter at Zakk's display, even Blaineley. After a few moments of good, solid laughing, Blaineley wiped away a tear and spoke, a chuckle still in her tone. "Hee hee… Okay, that was clearly pretty good, Zakk – "

"You bet your fucking ass it was!" Zakk interrupted, still in the Cartman accent.

"Now, for the Cartman outfit!" Blaineley said, for once not irritated at getting interrupted. Tragically, her good mood couldn't last, thanks to Zakk.

"Say please." Zakk said, a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't have to." Blaineley scowled in irritation.

"Why not?" Zakk raised a brow, totally feeling like a troll.

"Because." Blaineley said stubbornly.

"Because why?" Zakk pressed, having quite a bit of fun with pressing her buttons.

The contestants looked back in forth between the mother and son, all clearly amused (except Leola, who still wasn't present).

"Because I'm the host." The blonde hostess sighed.

"Or are you?" The Southern rocker inquired.

"Wha – that's just stupid." Blaineley scoffed.

"So is your face." Zakk said immaturely.

"So is YOUR face!" Blaineley yelled, now riled up.

The two argued for about two minutes before Blaineley won and Zakk went and changed into the Eric Cartman outfit.

"_Thank you, Zakk_." Blaineley said in a low, growling tone, all previous amusement gone.

"You're fucking welcome, bitch." Zakk scoffed, leaving the stage to go change back into his normal attire.

"Okay, last, but not least, is Christoph Farbos as SpongeBob SquarePants!" Blaineley said, returning to her usual hostess tone.

Christoph skipped onto the stage, already in character as far as SpongeBob went. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" He said in that annoying sing song tone SpongeBob always used before Blaineley finally intervened.

"Jesus Christ…" She muttered, holding her ears before raising her tone. "Thank you – THANK YOU!" Christoph stopped. "Now for the SpongeBob outfit, please…"

Christoph left the stage, before so briefly considering going into a Zakk style argument with Blaineley, but ultimately deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. He came back onto the stage in a giant SpongeBob outfit, waving his hand inside the costume.

Lindsay gushed in the audience. "Aww, he's so cute! B-Brenna, can I hug him?"

"No." Blaineley replied coldly.

"Aww…" Lindsay snapped her fingers, scowling.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I have finished scoring!" Blaineley announced, everyone now back in their regular clothes and sitting in the audience. Even Leola was there, however reluctant she was to be.

"About God damn time." Zakk muttered.

Blaineley scowled before turning back to her papers. "I think it's pretty obvious that the winner, with her amazing and touching dance, is Briana."

Angie groaned quietly, clapping only as to not cause suspicion. Guilt churned like butter in her stomach for helping this she devil – both for being so cowardly concerning her secret of eliminating Adam, her own blood kin, and for aiding her against her friend Leola.

"Thank you, everyone!" Briana said sweetly, taking a bow that only Angie could tell was mock.

"And the loser of today is…" Blaineley held the paper in her hands, taking a deep pause for dramatic effect.

Everyone waited for the answer…

"Not going to be announced yet!"

Everyone groaned.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"On my tray, I have eleven glasses of lemonade. When I call your name, come up and claim your glass. Then proceed to raise it in a Pink style if you like." Chuckling at her own joke, she paused, waiting for laughter. None of it came. "Anyways… The camper who does not receive a glass of lemonade must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and proceed to kindly get the hell out of here.

Zakk…

Briana…

Angie…

Samantha…

Bridgette…

Lindsay…

Lucian…

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa…

Richard…

Emily…"

It was down to Christoph and Leola – Leola, who failed to complete the challenge, and Christoph, who did a pretty good job and annoying Blaineley with his SpongeBob impersonation. Leola crossed her fingers while Christoph muttered a quick prayer…

"And the last glass goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Christoph." Christoph looked at Leola apologetically while he went to claim his glass. Leola stood angrily.

"Like it was that big of a fucking surprise! God, fuck this show! Seriously!" Leola ranted angrily, stomping down the Dock of Shame and entering the Boat of Losers huffily.

Everyone stared for a moment: Angie with guilt, Briana with satisfaction.

"Wow, what a day! Things are heating up between the competitors for sure! How many ice packs will be needed to cool down Leola? Why did Richard forget to help her – "

"WHY ME?" Richard groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"And who will go home next time? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(1): In a nutshell, The Sending in Final Fantasy X was the summoner's way, and the tradition of that world, to send the dead to the Farplane (the world's afterlife). This was needed pretty much every time a person died because sometimes their souls would be full of angst at their death, not accept it, and linger on the earth, possibly becoming Fiends (monsters). Thus, it was required in case someone didn't accept their death. To see the dance, go to YouTube and type in "Final Fantasy X Sending", you'll more than likely find something. Furthermore, I recommend this amazing game for the PlayStation 2: my favorite of the Final Fantasy series.**

**(2): To fellow fans of South Park who watch the show religiously like I do, you'll need no explanation. But for those who don't; in one episode (I forget the title, sorry), Bebe had a crush on Kyle, mostly because he had a pretty hot ass. :P**

**I have a question for you all challenge wise with a stupid story to start it off: I recently went to see Final Destination Five in theaters, and… it was beautiful. I seriously loved it – especially the character of Molly. She was freaking awesome. Plus, the premonition in this movie was fairly realistic, at least as far as Final Destination goes. My question, anyways… I have been planning a challenge concerning Final Destination for this show. However, since we already had a Saw themed horror movie challenge, I now give you all two choices that shall impact the show:**

**Should I write a Final Destination themed challenge this season and have a second horror movie themed challenge? Or should I save this challenge idea for being the horror movie themed challenge next season on Total Drama Blainetastic? **

**The deadline for this is until the next chapter comes out, so be sure to give answers quickly! Oh, and, heh, don't forget to include a review!**

**~AerisSerris, Her Awesomeness**

**Now click this button PLZ -**


	30. Aftermath: That Tense Emotion

**Sigh… my life fucking sucks ass right now. I won't even waste your guys' fucking time with one of my gigantic fucking author's notes. **

**Although, there is something pretty cool I wanted to share. I got bored and looked up the meanings of the names of the contestants in Total Drama Blainerific, and almost all of them were pretty funny and or ironic to me.**

**Briana x Emily –  
Briana: Fortitude and Strength (Celtic/Gaelic)  
Emily: Admiring (Latin)  
About describes their relationship if you ask me. **

**Gwen x Lucian -  
Gwen(dolyn): Fair Haired (Welsh)  
Lucian: Man of Light (Latin)  
I think that Lucian's definition would describe how she sees him after the ordeals with Trent and Duncan. ;)**

**Calvin x Izzy –  
Calvin: Bald (Latin)  
Isabella: Consecrated to God (Italian)  
Maybe not so much the second one, but if Calvin dates Izzy for too long then he may very well live up to that meaning… xD**

**Katie x Richard –  
Katherine: Pure, Virginal (Greek)  
Richard – Powerful, Rich Ruler (English)  
Hey, who knows? ;) Ha ha, actually I don't know what to make of this one…**

**Samantha x Zakk –  
Zachariah: Remembered By The Lord (Hebrew)  
Samantha: Listener of God (Hebrew)  
I find it ironic since they're both atheists. :P**

**Lindsay x Christoph –  
Lindsay: Linden Trees Near The Water (English)  
Christoph: Christ Bearer (Greek)  
Not sure what to make of this one either…**

**Leola x Jaydee –  
Leola: Lioness (Italian)  
Jaydee: Couldn't find the name…  
Hey, describes them both and their relationship if you ask me…**

**Angie x Wolfgang –  
Angelina: Little Angel (Italian)  
Wolfgang: Path Of A Wolf (German)  
He calls her an angel, his personality is like a wolf's… **

**Jacky x Frances –  
Jackaline: To Protect (French)  
Frances: Free (Latin)  
Since I've only told Frances's real back story to Lilleth Smith, I guess it would only make sense to her…**

**Bailey x Chase –  
Bailey: Bailiff, Steward (English)  
Chase: Hunter (English)  
Also not sure what to say about this one…**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, no… for the last time, only Total Drama Blainerific and SOME of its characters are mine. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: Gwen waving goodbye to Lucian from the Boat of Losers; Adam's disbelief at being the one eliminated; and Leola storming onto the Dock of Shame. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

"Hello, Canada, the United States, Mars, wherever you are, and welcome to the Aftermath Show! I'm your host, Jacky Smith, and this is my co-host and total friend even if he won't admit it, Frances Worthington!" Jacky introduced, sitting on the host's couch beside said 'friend.'

Frances scowled. "I can introduce myself woman, and I am not, under any circumstances, your friend, nor will I ever be." He was dressed in his formal outfit of a light gray tuxedo with sharp black shoes.

"Denial is not only a river in Egypt, you know." Jacky said cheekily, much to Frances's irritation. She was dressed in her formal outfit as well, a tight black dress that reached to her ankles, coupled with black heels, gold earrings, and her hair pulled back.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Frances snapped at her.

"It might work on Izzy…" Jacky mused. Frances rolled his eyes.

"Well, things have happened since I was last forced to do this retarded show." The rich douche - I mean dick - I mean kind and considerate young man - said.

"Frances!" Jacky tsked, the playful light still in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, 'don't call this show retarded, because this is where you met all of your loving friends, blah blah blah.'" Frances said in a bored tone.

Jacky sighed. "Well, things have definitely been interesting since we last broadcasted to you from our studio here in Ontario, Canada. To start, one of the most diverse contestants, loved by many but hated by many as well for the 'Gwuncney' love drama from Total Drama World Tour, Gwen was eliminated from the competition - "

A clip of Gwen on the Boat of Losers played.

" - Lucian and Richard struck up a bizarre friendship - "

A clip of Richard and Lucian hanging out played.

" - Adam finally driving Angie over to Briana's EVIL hands - "

Two clips, one of Angie and Adam arguing, the next of Briana threatening Angie, played.

" - that same alliance causing Adam's elimination - "

A clip of Adam angrily walking down the Dock of Shame played.

" - Briana forced Angie into helping, ahem; 'speed along' Leola's elimination, the poor thing - "

"I'll tear that fucking bitch apart for what she did to Lee..." Jaydee muttered from the Peanut Gallery.

A clip of Leola walking down the Dock of Shame played.

" - and the remaining contestants entered the Final Eleven! That's right; we're halfway done from where we started and almost through the season!"

A clip of the remaining eleven campers - Samantha, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Angie, Briana, Emily, Bridgette, Lindsay, Lucian, Zakk, Christoph, and Richard, played.

The studio audience politely clapped, some people yelling out who they were rooting for.

"Go Zakk!" Some Goth girl in the audience cheered.

"Lindsay! Lindsay! Lindsay!" Two blonde girls cheered.

"Screw everyone else, go Wolfgang!" Another guy that one couldn't see from the stage.

"You asshole, he was eliminated already!" A naggy female voice next to him said, a resounding SMACK heard in the studio.

"Sorry… honey…"

As soon as the cheering died down, Jacky began to talk again. "We didn't talk about it on the last Aftermath show, but on our website, TotalDramaBlaineleyStyle (dot) com, we had, until last night when the results came in, the person who everyone wants to win! At least by poll."

"And why should we care? It's not like we're competing in the stupid show anymore anyways." Frances scoffed, feeling the need to open his big fat mouth.

"Well, this show isn't for us, Frances. It's for updates on the show for the rest of the world to see. Hi mom!" Jacky waved, a slight twitch in her left eye as she greeted her mother.

Frances raised a brow. "Forgive me, but I was under the impression that the Aftermath show was ABOUT the eliminated contestants."

Jacky sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Frances, go... go get yourself a coffee or something."

"Ugh, finally." With that, the teenage pain in the ass stood up and went backstage, giving everyone a few minutes of quiet from the rich teenager.

"He's just crabby this morning. He won't tell anyone why." Jacky grinned to the camera. While the audience was laughing, she muttered, under her breath, "Not like I care or anything..."

When the audience was done, Jacky grabbed the universal remote that Frances left behind. "Okay! Time to start off our showly tradition of That's Gonna Leave A Mark!"

_***Beginning of Footage***_

_**Adam is seen running from Angie's wrath when he sees a branch above him and ducks. Cheering himself too early, he runs right into a stick that smacks his, um, "marbles", from the side. Adam is cross eyed as he goes down, down, down. -Breakfast For Wawanakwa**_

_***buzz***_

_**Richard is forcing himself to eat a piece of the pacha (boiled sheep's head) when he begins choking on it. Zakk decides to help by slapping him on the back. Richard is no longer choking. -Breakfast For Wawanakwa**_

_***buzz***_

_**Christoph is rummaging through the kitchen, looking for food, when a pot falls from the counter and hits him in the head – luckily Chef is too busy talking to Lindsay to notice. Unluckily? He now has a gigantic bruise on his head. –The Cosplay of Today**_

_***buzz***_

_**Emily is walking by when Leola spots her to use in her alliance. She grabs her arm and pulls her in; Emily stumbles, though, and trips on a rock while entering and lands on her face. Ouch. –The Cosplay of Today**_

_***buzz***_

_**Briana is practicing the dance routine for The Sending. "Ha ha… too clumsy to dance properly, huh Megan? Well, heh, tell that to my staff – " At that last word she spins the staff and it hits her in the face. –So You Think You're A Popular Cartoon**_

_***buzz***_

_**Lucian is zipping himself into the Peter Griffin fat suit when the zipper gets stuck. Rosalia the intern watches for a little while in amusement, waiting for him to ask for help. Before he does, he tries to pull up the, yanking so hard that he trips backwards and smacks his head on the wall. Rosalia the intern winces before offering help. –So You Think You're A Popular Cartoon**_

_***End of Footage***_

Frances is sitting on the couch beside Jacky again, sipping his caramel macchiato while the studio audience is laughing.

"Ah… good times! Now, what I was talking about before Francey here interrupted me… oh yes, the dude everyone wants to win!"

The studio audience applauded politely.

"Now, he's been described as the underdog of the show, and for good reason. Most people thought that he was a goner on the third episode! And yes, Frances, I say third episode because we all knew you were going to be a goner at the first elimination."

Frances raised a brow. "Gee, thanks. I just wanted to hear that."

"Let it never be said that I don't try and live to please." Jacky grinned, prompting an irritated sigh from Frances. "Anyways, he's lasted a lot longer than ANYONE expected him too, and we have to give him kudos for that! Give a round of applause for the audience choice, Richard!"

The studio audience applauded as a picture of the glasses wearing, white haired teenage boy appeared on the screen.

"Because of this popularity, Blaineley will be giving Richard an advantage in a challenge! Might be the next one, might not be, who knows? Either way, we know that Richard is well loved amongst the masses, so give him another round of applause for making it this far in the competition!"

The studio audience applauded again.

Katie, from the stands, stood up and yelled, "GO RICHARD! YOU CAN DO IT SWEETIE!" She sat down again, ceasing her cheering, about a moment after everyone else had stopped applauding. Sadie, who was sitting beside her, was giggling at Katie's cheer.

"Now, next on our agenda is a piece of hidden footage! We've already seen one reason why Blaineley is the host of Total Drama Blainerific, but was that the whole story?" Jacky grinned. "As we all know, Blaineley is the kind of lady who wouldn't do anything without it aiding her first. So the Producers, Miss Espinoza and Miss Henderson, said that Blaineley had to host this season, and strangely enough, said blonde hostess didn't try to negotiate for… well, anything!"

"How suspicious." Frances said, rolling his eyes.

"First, we assumed it was just because she was willing to take any opportunity to make herself look better after the humiliation that she went through on Total Drama World Tour, namely at Geoff's hands. But this recently discovered piece of footage, discovered just a week ago and found to be shot one week before the meeting between Miss Henderson, Miss Espinoza, Chris, and Blaineley. This footage has answered a lot of questions amongst the fans, the debaters, and the just plain curious people! Roll it!"

Frances looked about ready to make a snappy remark, but decided against it (or perhaps he just couldn't think of anything to say) and simply clicked the button on his universal remote.

_***Beginning of Footage***_

_**The camera blinks open to see Blaineley talking on her cell phone. Her hair is messy, and her clothes aren't as impressive as they would be. She is standing in the hall way of some ordinary club, talking on her cell phone.**_

"_**I want my job back as the host of Celebrity Manhunt, God dammit!" Blaineley said, an angry expression on her face. "I KNOW I screwed up with that Total Drama interview, I KNOW that I made the company look bad, but I deserve a second… I'm sorry, a third chance, don't I?"**_

_**The person she was talking to said something to her before the blonde replied. "What? You will? You really will – wait, what?"**_

_**Blaineley listened for a moment before speaking again. "Let me get this straight. If I, somehow, manage to make myself the host of the next season of Total Drama, I get my job back?"**_

_**The person on the other line spoke again before Blaineley replied. "Mr. Jacobs, you've got a deal! I promise, I will do whatever I can to replace that scumbag Chris as the host – he hung up on me." Blaineley scowled before flipping the phone shut. "Okay Chris, prepare to go down…"**_

_***End of Footage***_

The studio audience gasped.

"It all makes sense, you know! Why Blaineley was so willing to take the job on a reality show that affectively ruined her career!" Jacky said excitedly.

"Oh please, there are plenty of interview and talk show jobs besides Celebrity Manhunt. I just don't get why she's so fixated on that one news channel, especially since they normally get a lot of critique for the source of their information." Frances critiqued, his nose in the air as per usual.

"True, true." Jacky said, twitching her nose. "But a piece of the puzzle has been found, and that's what matters!"

The studio audience politely applauded.

"Now next on our agenda is to interview our eliminated contestants! First up, she was a universal fan favorite until Total Drama World Tour when the fan base was divided, she's known to deeply adore any food, drink, or product that's blue, and she's admitted to being more fond of Trent than she was Duncan, please welcome Gwen Carter!"

Half of the studio audience applauded while the other half booed. The loudest of the booers was a mocha skinned prep with brown hair…

"Hey, everyone." Gwen walked out from backstage, waving at the audience and having the look on her face of 'just shoot me now'.

Jacky gave the Goth a kind smile. "Hey Gwen! Hopefully things haven't been too harsh for you since you got here?"

Gwen smiled at the small sign of kindness. "Hi, um… Jacky, right?"

Jacky nodded. "That's me!"

"Unfortunately." Frances muttered.

"Right, heh. Well, uh, things could be better… not like I expected things to be better; I actually thought it would be a little worse. But yeah, things are fine." Gwen said, the last few sentences muttered awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The Gwen sympathizers in the audience went "Awwwww…"

The Gwen haters in the audience laughed at her.

Jacky frowned. "Now, now, we're not here to take sides either way!"

"Yes, we're just here to ridicule you, deny your meals, hound your sleep – "

"Frances!" Jacky scowled.

"What? I was being honest." Frances smirked.

"No, you weren't. You were, in fact, being a meanie poo head." Jacky said.

"A meanie poo head? Wow. You never fail to astound me with your clever vocabulary." Frances raised a brow.

"Oh, shut up!" Jacky sighed.

"Make me." Frances said smugly.

"Gaaaah." Jacky rubbed her forehead.

"'Get myself another coffee.' On it." Frances smirked, standing up and walking towards the back.

Gwen and the rest of the Peanut Gallery watched the scene in amusement.

As soon as Frances left, Jacky turned back to Gwen. "Well, how does it feel to have been eliminated, Gwen? I can already guess the answer, but it is out of tradition that I must ask."

"I understand." Gwen said. "Well, I'm kind of relieved, honestly. I've been in this show for four seasons now, and after losing to Owen the first time, I kind of knew I was out of luck for the rest of the series. I just had no idea that I would end up doing such… horrible things to my friends." She sighed.

This time, the entire studio audience AWWWWWWWWW'd, even the Gwen haters.

Jacky smiled sympathetically. "Hey, Gwen, it's not your fault!"

Gwen sighed. "No, it's okay. We all make mistakes, so I feel slightly atoned for that reason…"

"Good to hear." Jacky smiled. "Anyways, who are you rooting for back in the game? Might be an obvious answer but still."

"Well, definitely Lucian." Gwen said. "I'm also rooting for Bridgette, one of my best friends that's stayed with me through the whole Total Drama World Tour fiasco, and also Zakk, Samantha, and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa. Maybe that's too many answers, but I have to admit I'm slightly biased. I also know that Bunifa doesn't like me much, and I understand why, but I still respect her and I want to offer her support in any way I can."

Jacky smiled. "Aww… well, thank you for your time Gwen! Please go join the Peanut Gallery."

"Got'cha." Gwen stood up, walking over to the edge to sit by herself. Rosalind and Alan, however, wouldn't have it, the two sitting beside her.

"'Sup, beautiful?" Alan winked, pushing up his glasses.

Rosalind grinned. "I'm Rose, nice to finally talk to you." The punk and the Goth shook hands.

When the two looked away, Gwen smiled.

"Next up! He's the youngest of three siblings, he's pranked so hard that he got banned from Europe, and he's extremely over protective, please welcome Adam McLine!"

The studio audience, like with Gwen, was torn between the haters and the fans. Half of the studio audience applauded, and the other half booed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Adam said, sitting down. Almost immediately, at the moment his rear touched the seat, his angry glare (or perhaps his lustful one, the hopeful Yaoi fangirl stated) towards a certain punk sitting in the Peanut Gallery.

This time, two certain punks returned the glare. Wolfgang and Draco both scowled at him, the former out of irritation at the hate he had done nothing to earn and the latter thinking of ways to harass his brother.

"So Adam, how does it feel to be, um, eliminated…?" Jacky asked cautiously, still fully aware of Adam's bitterness on the subject. Frances was sitting beside her again, a new caramel macchiato in his hands.

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me, how do _you _think it would feel if your own flesh and blood got together with a gigantic bitch to get you eliminated when you were only looking out for her?"

Even the crickets were silent out of shock.

"She was asking a simple question, fool. No need to be snappish." Frances said, a few seconds passing before he realized what he said.

Adam raised a brow but said nothing. "For once, Richie Rich is right."

"'For once?' I think you mean like _always _– "

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jacky." Adam apologized.

"It's okay, Adam. I mean, I got screwed over by Briana too so I know how you feel." Jacky smiled empathetically.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I bought her story so easily, but I really did think at the time that you stole Richard's PSP. And then Briana's story came along and… I guess it just made sense at the time. I'm sorry, Jacky."

The studio audience went AWWWWWWWWW.

"Like I said, it's okay Adam." Jacky said.

"Well, Briana's been holding it over Angie's head that she'd make sure I knew that she got me eliminated. I found out when I got here – I guess Briana didn't let Angie know that we watch the episodes. And anyways, Angie could just as easily blackmail Briana the way she's being blackmailed, but she isn't. Huh, weird."

"That is true, I guess she just really wanted to try and stay on good relations with you." Jacky said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Adam muttered.

"So, my former Killer Barbarians teammate, who are you rooting for back in the competition?" Jacky asked, knowing fully that this time the answer wouldn't be so obvious.

"Well, on any other occasion I'd say Angie, but this is different." Adam said, thinking about it hard. "I'm still mad at her for getting me eliminated, so I'm not really rooting for her now. I guess I have to say Bridgette. I don't know, she's just so down to earth and humble. She deserves the million."

The studio audience went AWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

"All right! Anything else to say before joining the Peanut Gallery?"

"Yeah, I do." Adam stood up, a look of total seriousness on his face. He calls it his smart face. "Don't eat the cheese backstage. Seriously." He said before joining Delia, Bailey, and Chase at the Peanut Gallery.

"Okay… anyways, our last eliminated contest to interview! Her nicknames are Cyclerollaspina and Ultraviolet, she's deeply in love with her grey ski cap, and is originally from England, please welcome Leola!"

The studio audience clapped as the androgynous musician walked on stage. In the Peanut Gallery, Jaydee grinned and whistled at her girlfriend.

"Hey guys, great to be here! It's nice to see you again Jacky!" Leola grinned, then the smile disappearing as soon as she saw Frances. "Not so much for _some _people." She muttered darkly.

"I love you too, Leola." Frances said dismissively, taking a sip of his caramel macchiato as he texted someone on his BlackBerry.

"Hey! Get your own girl, Worthington!" Jaydee said angrily, flipping off Frances.

"Don't worry. You can have her." Frances rolled his eyes.

"Don't you make me come down there and kick your ass – "

"So Leola, how does it feel to have been eliminated thanks to Briana?"

"Shitty. Very shitty." Leola replied, grabbing Frances's caramel macchiato right out of his hands and taking a sip before handing it back, ignoring his cry of protest.

Jacky nodding understandingly, as well as Delia, Bailey, Wolfgang, and Adam. "That girl's knockout list is getting longer and longer… I hope someone catches on quickly."

"I hope it's Emily that catches on, she deserves the truth!" Ben said, a little too quickly to some of the Bremily fans in the audience.

"Like my mama always said, you show know what you're paying for when you're buying something." DJ said wisely to the two next to him, Katie and Sadie.

"Like, oh my gosh! My mom says that all the time, DJ!" Sadie said, the two smiling at each other. Katie looked at the two, a devilish and knowing grin forming on her face.

"Tee hee… SaJay!" Izzy chuckled in Calvin's ear, the blond grinning as well.

"Who are you rooting for back in the competition, Leola?" Jacky asked.

"Hmm, I'd have to say Richard. He's still my friend, and I hope he makes it far." Leola answered.

The studio audience clapped as Leola stood up and joined the Peanut Gallery.

"Thank you for your time, Leola!" Jacky smiled.

Jaydee grinned as Leola sat down beside her. "Hey, sweetie. I'll have you know that I sort of missed you, not too much but I did."

Leola grinned. "Oh, good to know." She replied before the two kissed… or rather made out furiously.

The studio audience went AWWWWWWWWWWWW. Frances didn't, he was actually disgusted but don't mind him because he is, in fact, an asshole.

"Now, before we wrap up the show we want to thank all of the loyal watchers of Total Drama Blainerific! You've been here since day one, or maybe you haven't, and for that we want to thank you!" Jacky smiled.

Frances sighed. "I suppose we're a little grateful that someone's bothering to listen to our teenage shit."

Jacky had finally had enough. The girl stood up angrily, her hands at her side. "Okay, what is wrong with you? Ever since the last Aftermath show you've been eve meaner than usual! I'm used to your attitude most of the time, but now you're just being a… a… a, dare I say it, a dick!"

The studio audience gasped.

Frances stood. "You want to know why, woman?" He scowled.

"Yes, tell me why you're being even meaner than usual!"

"It's because of you! You think I'm your friend, and I'm not! I won't ever be! I-I don't like you so just leave me alone!"

The studio audience gasped again, as well as the Peanut Gallery.

A small tear formed in Jacky's eye. "If… if that's what you think, then… then I'll leave you alone."

"Please do." Frances scowled at her, before turning around and going backstage.

No one noticed that he paused for a moment, a sad expression in his eyes, before turning back and leaving.

Jacky turned back to the cameras. "Well… this… this has been the Total Drama Blainerific Aftermath show… I'm your host, Jacky Smith…" She couldn't say anymore and went backstage, only at the other exit.

The cameras turned off on that grim note.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Billy the intern is sweeping the floor while Chase and Bailey are making out on the hosts' sofa.

Now the show is actually over.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**If Frances seemed like more of dick in this chapter, well, that's part of his charm… Ahem. Anyways, I'd like to assure that the scene at the end is, in fact, a part of a bigger plan so don't despair, Francky fans!**

**This chapter has been brought to you by the letter R. For Riley, get it?**

**Heh, heh, I'm funny. :P**

**~AerisSerris**


	31. Final Destination: TD

**Since we had more votes in favor of the doing the challenge now (and because I figured I should do it now while I'm still REALLY into the movie series, heh), this chapter will be Final Destination - Total Drama edition! :D Where Lindsay's the main hero of this chapter, hee hee hee. xD**

**Obviously, this chapter may be a little graphic - I'll try to keep it from being overly so, but either way I'll place a small WARNING before and after the "death" scenes, for those of you who would feel... squeemish. You have been warned.**

**Another Dead Hero came up with the disaster in the beginning, so thank him. :)**

**And if this chapter isn't so great, well, something quite large is going on in my life right now that's only a step to being over - Total Drama Blainerific is one of my ways of escaping, all though I think that maybe my negative emotions just may have leaked into the writing. If so, my sincerest apologies. :(**

**Oh, and, one last note...**

**HAPPY (almost) ONE YEAR BIRTHDAY OF TOTAL DRAMA BLAINERIFIC! *blows the party thing whose name I will forever keep forgetting* I should bake a cake or something... and then eat that cake! :D I love cake...**

**Can you believe it? A year now this has lasted! :D I didn't quit, hee hee hee. And I will still continue to write it, mark my words!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Total Drama. Wouldn't that be amazing? Instead, all I own is this shitty fanfic. :P**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Since it was still there, we, the members of Total Drama Blainerific, chose to perform one last cosplay challenge before we had to say goodbye to our cosplay supplies, this time dressing as popular cartoon and video game characters instead of each other. You may have thought that Briana has made it clear that she was the villain before, but as of the last episode she really stepped up the plate and shook Angie to the core, blackmailing her with the threat of telling the world that Angie eliminated her own brother, and forcing her to aid her in eliminating everyone's favorite British girl, Leola. Meanwhile, Leola was stuck trying to be someone that she'd never even heard of - if Briana hadn't interfered, then Richard could have helped. But, alas, Briana needed help on hers and refused to let Leola have Richard's aid, sending the poor girl packing home and into Jaydee's arms. And Emily still remains oblivious to Briana's true intent, the poor girl!

Who else is going to fall from Briana's iron fist, or will Briana fall from her throne of victims? Will Lindsay ever discover the identity of the mysterious 'Linds?' And will any of our campers survive today on this episode OF!

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Dear mom and dad, I'm not doing so great**

**Things have been hounding me as of late**

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

**I just wanna stay... a-live!**

**I don't wanna fry like the girls in FD3**

**Still, Death has something in store for me**

**Nothing left to to prove, disaster in my way**

**I know it'll catch me one day**

**'Cause I wanna be living!**

**Oh no no no no no**

**Oh no no no no no no no!**

**I wanna be, **

**I wanna be, **

**I wanna be living!**

**(NO!) I wanna be,**

**(NO!) I wanna be, **

**(NO!) I wanna be living!**

_(The typical funeral music plays after this rather grim song, end scene)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World..._

The members of Total Drama Blainerific were all sitting inside the lobby of a rather tacky ship, the ship about the size of the pirate ships from the Pirates challenge, and the ship still being tied up to the "Dock of Shame". Blaineley and Chef were no where in sight.

Unbeknowest to the contestants, Blaineley had ordered the interns to hook of the contestants, during their sleep, in the Virtual Reality chamber, hooked up to their next challenge without even knowing about it.

**Confessional:**

**"Okay, so I went to see the new Final Destination movie in theaters, and I loved it, and I don't usually like horror movies!" She laughs. "I knew, right after seeing it, that I just HAD to put the kids through a challenge like this. I wanted to save it for the second season, but - " She stops after realizing what she just said. She then lunges for the camera. -Blaineley O'Halloran, The Hostess**

"Okay, does anyone have ANY idea what this stupid challenge is going to be?" Zakk scowled. "All Blaineley said was 'survive as long as you can and you win.'"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Vanilla Ice." Bunifa shrugged, sitting in one of the soft, golden chairs.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual World..._

Blaineley is sitting in the tech corner, watching the challenge on the cameras in the virtual world and laughing.

"Vanilla Ice, ha! I like that one..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual World_

Richard was looking around, slowly growing more suspicious at the challenge with every passing moment. "I wonder..."

"Something doesn't feel right..." Bridgette muttered, feeling one of the walls.

"I know how you feel, Bridgette - " Richard was interrupted.

"I think something horrible is about to happen, guys!" Bridgette said, her green eyes rather wide.

"Why do you think that, Brenda?" Lindsay asked, sitting at her usual spot by Christoph, Lucian on her other side (with Richard by Lucian).

"Because something doesn't feel right, like I said." Bridgette repeated.

"We'll be fine, Bridgette. Relax!" Briana said smoothly, earning a glare from the surfer girl.

**Virtual Reality Confessional:**

**She doesn't look happy. "I was absolutely certain that Briana was up to no good, but after the rest of us original Total Drama Island people came back on here - DJ, Lindsay, Gwen, Katie, and Izzy - Briana got us all alone. She said, 'I know you must think I'm horrible, but I swear, I was only doing that to protect the team! I'm the captain, if anything went wrong they would have sent me home!' Well, I hate to admit it, but it was convincing. Not to Katie... but now that Angie looks miserable around Briana, I can't help but wonder... I feel so stupid!" -Bridgette Lake**

***buzz***

**She looks thoughtful. "I take it that Bridgette is no longer so convinced that I'm innocent. I wonder if Angie said anything...? Of course not." She laughs, then stops. "If she **_**did**_**..." -Briana Galvan**

"Well, Blaineley's bound to give us some more clues later. She said to survive as long as we can, which must be a clue for something! I'm sure it'll work out later, so we should enjoy ourselves for now!" Christoph said, much to the joy of everyone.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Lucian.

"I-I like that..." Emily smiled shyly.

"Unicorns!" Lindsay clapped with her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

Angie frowned at Briana, the manipulative teenager watching Bridgette closely.

**Virtual Reality Confessional:**

**Her head is in her hands. "Oh God, what's she going to do? I'm so worried, I feel horrible about Leola's elimination and now I know she's thinking of someone else to eliminate and WHY am I such a freaking coward? Why can't I just tell someone that I know Briana's EVIL?" -Angie McLine**

_(Entering Vision: Warning, a little mature...)_

The boat, then, just left the "Dock of Shame." Samantha stumbled a little at the sudden movement, but didn't react much otherwise.

"Look's like our voyage begins." Zakk commented dryly.

"Noooo, really? What gave you that idea?" Bunifa asked sarcastically, a grin on her face.

"Hmm, might be the sudden movements of this shitty boat..."

"Ha ha. You're a comical genius."

"Thank you! It's not easy but," he pounds his chest with a fake look of sorrow on his face, "someone has to do it."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Blaineley grinned as she watched Lindsay, delighting in the small green chip in her virtual reality helmet that was only in hers, and not in the others.

"Chef! Begin the disaster transaction..." She requested.

Chef muttered something about how he wasn't paid enough for this show while clicking a large red button that said **VIRTUAL REALITY CHAMBER: VISION DISASTER.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual Reality World... (Entering Vision: Warning, a little mature...)_

About fifteen minutes had passed in the Virtual Reality World, and Lindsay got a sudden pain in her hand. She lifted her hand to see that she had pricked her hand on a piece of metal in the chair.

"Owwie!" She muttered, lifting her finger to suck the blood out.

Then, _My Immortal _by Evanescence began to play on the radio, a song that wasn't expected to play on the radio station Zakk had changed it to.

"That's a little weird, it's supposed to play Green Day next..." Zakk muttered, jiggling the antenae a little. But no matter what he did, it still played _My Immortal_.

Meanwhile, the camera pulls out to the plug-in where the cable for the radio is turned it. Lucian's glass of water, which he (ever so cleverly, hurr hurr) placed on a small end table by the plug in's, fell over and hit the wires.

The water traveled along the wires, stopping the radio immediately ("What the fuck?" Zakk swore) and traveling up to the wires that were plugged into the motors of the ship, keeping the ship going. **(1) **Before too long, the ships motors stopped altogether.

Everyone in the small lobby could feel it. "W-what was t-that?" Samantha asked.

"It sounds like the ship stopped." Angie frowned.

"First the radio, now the ship..." Bridgette muttered, looking around. "You guys, I think something's - " She didn't have time to finish as the radio, the water still traveling along its wires (Like magic, hee hee), sparked, one of those embers hitting a piece of wood on the floor.

The wood immediately sparked into fire, doing so much faster in this Virtual World then it would have in the real world. "Ahh! Put it out!" Christoph yelled, grabbing a blanket from one of the sofas and fanning at the fire in an attempt to put it out.

Unfortunately, this only made the first get larger, the fire spreading to an array of cables that were plugged in by the wall. The electricity and the fire met, and soon the whole room was on fire.

Lucian, who was the most, erm, 'frantic', about it, walked backwards, his eyes huge. "Oh my God!"

Samantha walked backwards, Zakk holding onto her. "Zakk..."

"We need to get off this boat!" Lindsay screamed, her blue eyes huge.

Richard ran back towards the archway door that led to a small balcony outside. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" He muttered. He didn't see that the fire had actually spread to the top of the archway, a section of wood that hadn't been hammered in very well ("I'm a cook, not a carpenter!") had caught on fire and fell on top of the unfortunate gamer, crushing him instantly under the firey weight.

"Oh my God! Richard!" Christoph yelled.

"You... you bitch, Blaineley!" Zakk said in equal horror.

Samantha let out a sob, trying to run over the mass of wood that covered Richard and get out to the balcony before the room caved in.

"Samantha, where are you going?" Zakk called after her.

The redhead didn't listen, instead tripping over the mass of wood, fire, and blood on her way out. Grasping midair for solid standing, she grabbed a metal bar in the balcony that stopped people like herself from going over. Unfortunately, the metal bar was already weak from the fire inside and snapped (defying all laws of nature) and Samantha fell over the side, screaming.

"Zakk!" She screamed, holding on over the second, metal balcony with terror. The rest of the metals bars also gave way, with only one bar remaining in its original position.

"Samantha! Oh shit!" Zakk tried to run forward, but the motors suddenly came back to life, the boat giving a great lurch forward. Zakk, too, tripped over the mass of firey wood, while Samantha's grip loosened and the girl fell downwards, screaming as she hit the hard metal balcony before falling into the water.

Zakk, meanwhile, managed to get a grip on the remains of the metal - unfortunately, this was also after the last standing piece of metal impaled him through the chest after his lurch forward. A small bit of blood trickled out of his mouth as "the last thing he saw" was Samantha falling towards the churning waters.

She was still alive, but the boat wouldn't stop moving. "Stop... the boat... Samantha..." Zakk choked out before he "died".

"Quick! The steering!" Angie had heard Zakk's "final words", dashing towards the steering wheel in a desperate attempt to turn the path of the boat. She was unsuccessful, the boat crushing Samantha underneath its weight before the injured redhead could swim out of the way.

"Oh my God! Richard, Zakk, Samantha, they're dead!" Bridgette cried. "We need to get OFF THIS BOAT!"

Angie tried desperately to stop the ship in its tracks, but only succeded in setting off a spark in the small set of wires beside the steering wheel, a large fragment of metal lodging itself in her throat.

Briana ran to the girl's side as Angie fell forward, "dead."

"J-Jesus...!" Emily stammered, the boat giving another great lurch as the auburn haired girl fell backwards onto Christoph, unintentionally pushing Lindsay out of harm's way as the two were shocked by two long pieces of wire that fell from the ceiling.

"EMILY!" Briana screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"CHRISTOPH!" Lindsay sobbed, great tears in her blue eyes. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Bunifa, Lindsay, Briana, Bridgette, and Lucian found themselves the only ones left. The boat gave another sudden lurch forward, apparently blocked by something in the water (something that wasn't Samantha). Like the _Titanic_, the ship began to rise like a cork in the water.

Bridgette tried to hold onto the steering wheel while Lindsay, Briana, and Lucian held onto the couch, and Bunifa onto the end table.

_"We're going to die!"_ Bunifa screamed, the normally daring and brave ghetto girl terrified for her life.

Bridgette, however, found that she couldn't hold on, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as the surfer fell through the balcony archway; at her height from the fall, she immediately broke her neck upon hitting the door, her body falling through the water with a "plunk".

"Bridgette!" Bunifa screamed, accidentally letting go of the end table and also falling through the door. Instead of hitting the door, she managed to avoid the door; she landed in the water, instead.

"I... I'm alive!" She managed breathlessly, speaking too soon as the iron bars from the balcony fell forward and impaled the ghetto teenager through her body in several places.

"Noooo!" Briana cried, just as the ship (also like _Titanic_) began to split down the middle, the remaining teenagers hanging over a large and painful looking section of wood. The girl let go of her grip, letting out a scream as she hit the spiked would down the middle, and earning instant bisection.

Lucian looked at Lindsay, the only other person left besides him. "We'll get out of here!" He tried to assure her through his sobs. Before Lindsay could reply, the fire spread to the teen detective's end of the couch, fire absorbing him instantly.

Lindsay cried as she realized she was the last one left, both terrified beyond wits and confused as to why _she _had survived.

"No... noooo!" She screamed as another great lurch sent her falling. Just as she was about to hit the water...

_(End of vision...)_

...Lindsay snapped awake from her vision. "What the...?"

She looked around, and everyone was still there. Zakk was listening to the radio while talking to Samantha, while Lucian and Richard were in a discussion. "Was it just a dream...?" She mumbled in confusion, startled by the sudden change.

"Are you okay, Lindsay?" Christoph asked in concern.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. I must have been daydreaming or something - OW!" The blonde lifted her finger to see a tiny puncture of blood, then lifting her finger to suck the blood away.

The radio suddenly changed from its current song to _My Immortal _by Evanescence.

"That's a little weird, it's supposed to play Green Day next..." Zakk muttered, jiggling the antenae a little. But no matter what he did, it still played _My Immortal_...

Lindsay's eyes widened in realization. "STOP THE BOAT!"

Briana, startled, stopped the boat in accordance to her request. "Lindsay? What's the problem?"

Lindsay looked ready to cry. "The ship's going to catch on fire, w-we need to get off! NOW!"

Christoph wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, Lindsay, it's okay - "

"NO! It's NOT! Come on, come on, come on!" Lindsay pleaded.

Everyone merely glanced at each other, everyone confused.

Lindsay's eyes widened, then she turned and ran to the life boat on the side, ready to be hoisted into the water. "If you're not coming, then I'm going myself!"

Bridgette glanced nervously at the others. "Maybe she has a point, and in any case, I don't want her to be alone. I'll go with her."

Briana nodded. "So will I."

"I'm coming. Sam?" Zakk turned to his girlfriend.

The redhead shook her head. "I-I think maybe we sh-shouldn't..."

The people that chose to follow Lindsay on the lifeboat were Bridgette, Briana, Christoph, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Lucian, and Zakk. Emily, Angie, and Samantha chose to stay behind.

"Let's get going! Come on!" Lindsay said while Zakk lowered the boat into the water. About five minutes later the boat's motors stopped...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Do you think we should have g-gone with Lindsay?" Samantha asked, sitting back on the virtual couch.

"I-I don't know... if we d-do, then we might get disqualified..." Emily muttered.

"I think that we should have gone - " Angie was cut off as the disaster went into action, while the safety boat was going farther and farther away...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay could only whimper as the group witnessed the disaster happen in horror.

"Oh my God - SAMANTHA!" Zakk cried out in terror, reaching forward and nearly falling out of the boat in the process - Christoph and Lucian both had to reach forward and pull him back.

"Emily..." Briana whispered, tears streaming out of her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and cried while Zakk struggled against Christoph and Lucian.

**Virtual Reality Confessional:**

**"Ay Dios mio! Yo soy una GRANDE idiota!" She swears more in Spanish, sobbing at the same time. "Emily... mi amor... ****Por que tuviste que morir? Por que no yo?****" -Briana Galvan**

"How'd you know it would happen?" Bridgette shakily turned to Lindsay.

Lucian turned around from his restrainment of Zakk. "Yeah... how _did _you know, Lindsay?"

Soon everyone was facing Lindsay. "I... I had a vision..."

Christoph faced her. "A vision? Like what, the Final Destination movies?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Bridgette spoke up again.

"Look, let's just be happy we're still alive. We'll wait for transportation from Blaineley, and we'll get off the island. Okay?"

This only prompted more loud sobs from Briana, and eventually from Zakk as well, uncharacteristic of the Southern rocker.

The rest of the boat ride back to shore was done in somber silence at the "loss" of Samantha, Emily, and Angie...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Samantha, Angie, and Emily blinked themselves awake, lifting the helmets and other gear off of their heads as they came into real consciouness.

"What the...?" Angie muttered, looking around in confusion. "Why... Blaineley?" She frowned, exchanging a glance with Samantha. "What's going on...?"

"We... we d-died! I-I was i-impaled! I-I mean, not that I'm complaining, b-but... why?" Emily added.

Blaineley laughed. "All right girls, I'll explain. While you guys were sleeping, we hooked you up to the virtual reality chamber. And by we I mean the interns and Chef."

Chef muttered something about not getting paid enough for the crap he went through on this show.

"See, this was just a challenge!" Blaineley smirked.

"A challenge?" Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, please explain..." Samantha murmured softly.

"Okay, I went to see Final Destination 5 at the movie theaters this weekend while you guys were relaxing from the last challenge. I bet you didn't even notice I was gone." Blaineley began.

"Might be why it was so quiet..." Angie muttered to Emily, who grinned.

Blaineley scowled. "Ahem! Anyways, I was inspired to do this challenge. See, Lindsay's helmet - " The hostess pointed towards the blonde, "has a chip in it that made her have this vision, that the ship would malfunction and all of you would die terribly. Lindsay succeeded the next part - convincing as many as she could to get off the ship. You three - " she pointed to each girl in turn, "are all now out of the challenge."

"Wait, so what happens next? I've never seen a Final Destination movie, only my brothers, so..." Angie asked.

"Well, after the vision happens, there are a few lucky survivors." Blaineley pointed to the section of 'survivors'. "That's Zakk, Lindsay, Christoph, Briana, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Lucian, Richard, and Bridgette."

"Okay, got that..." Angie prompted for the hostess to continue.

"The survivors are the only ones left - they're shaken up, but they continue with their lives. Then, Death - " Blaineley gave a sadistic grin, how rude, " - hunts them down, one by one."

"What do you mean, 'hunts them down?'"

"That boat wreck was a freak accident that could probably never happen in the real world. _Probably_."

Emily gulped, rubbing her throat nervously.

"So other... accidents, caused by Death, chase after the survivors, and try to make sure that they get killed. Now, if Lindsay 'dies', then the rest of them won't know the order in which all of you died in the vision. The last person standing recieves immunity and a trip to therapy after the show's over! The rest of you are up for the chopping block - the metaphorical one, Samantha, don't look at me like that... and, because we're nice, we'll still let you go to therapy." Blaineley decided.

"Thank y-you..." Samantha said shyly.

"Hey now, no need for a lawsuit that doesn't have to happen. We send you to therapy for your experiences on the show, and you don't sue us? Sound good? Good? Good..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual World..._

"Where the fuck is Blaineley?" Zakk swore angrily. An hour had passed, and he was no longer _visibly _sad - but rather, he was tempermental and swore even more than usual. "Come on! Open the fucking door, you fucking skank!"

"Zakk, calm yourself!" Bunifa said, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Oh, I'll calm myself, when this BITCH can explain herself!" Zakk yelled, punching the door until it fell down ("I'm a cook, not a carpenter!").

The tech room where Blaineley should have been was abandoned, as was every other building on the island.

"You don't think she left us here, do you?" Bridgette asked, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Why wouldn't she? The first sign of trouble, and WHOOSH!" He clapped his hands. "She's out of here.

"Sounds like it... I can't believe it!" Lucian growled angrily.

**Virtual Reality Confessional:**

**"Wow, Blaineley. Just... WOW." He crosses his arms in irritation. "All though, on the other hand... I'm so happy that Gwen was eliminated now, and everyone else who was eliminated, well, was. Elimination saved their lives!" -Lucian Sanders**

"Come on, let's just get a phone and call our plane out of here." Said Christoph. Richard nodded, walking towards the phone set up at the end of the room while Bridgette went on the computer, looking for Blaineley's list of plane companies.

"Okay! Dial 883 - " Bridgette continued doing that, while Lucian and Christoph walked over to the sobbing Briana.

"Hey, Briana... it's gonna be all right..." Lucian said, unsure how to comfort the teen villain.

Briana didn't reply, instead letting out another miserable wail.

"She's g-g-g-g-g-gone! Things WON'T be okay, things will NEVER BE OKAY _AGAIN_!" She choked out, looking up at the two boys with a heated glare.

Christoph didn't reply, just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her cry.

**Virtual Reality Confessional:**

**"If there's one thing I know about a crying girl, is that you just stay quiet and let her cry on your shoulder. Briana may not be my girlfriend, or even my friend... but it makes me miserable to see her like this." -Christoph Farbos**

Richard hung the phone up on the wall. "Okay guys, the plane said they can arrive in half an hour. They'll be coming from a town that's normally about two hours worth of boat ride, but given the circumstances, they'll take us for free."

Bridgette grinned. "Good! We all need to get out of here." The others nodded in solemn agreement.

"They also said that we could stay a week in a hotel there - also free - while we wait for things to get sorted out by our parents and the Total Drama producers." Richard added.

"Come on, let's get outside and wait." Christoph said, helping Briana stand up.

Lindsay said nothing the entire time, merely remaining silent.

When everyone (except Richard, that is) got outside, Christoph faced Lindsay. "Things will be okay, Lindsay." He tried to smile reassuringly, but found he could not.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah..." she muttered half-heartedly.

Richard, meanwhile, who was still inside the tech room, found in the corner of his eye his PSP that had been taken from him by Blaineley.

_"Richard! Pay more attention to the challenge! I'm taking this," Blaineley ignored his cry of protest, "and you'll get it back at the end of the season."_

Richard chuckled. "Heh heh. I get my PSP back."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Blaineley chuckled sadistically. "Heh heh, joke's on you Richard!"

This prompted a few disturbed glances from the interns, Emily, Samantha, Angie, and Chef.

"What?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual Reality World... (Entering first death... Warning, a little mature...)_

Strained from so much use over the seasons, the computer sparked and died out. Richard noticed.

"What on earth...?" He muttered, glancing up from his reunion with the PSP. "What's going on?"

Richard set one foot forward; when he did, a stray spark from the computer hit one of the wires hooked up in the tech room... "Oh, crap..." He stared, wide-eyed, as the fire in the room grew larger and larger, as though it were gorging itself...

The video game geek ran towards the door, but found that the fire had spread along the old wooden walls and had ignited the door.

"Oh God - HELP!"

_(With Lindsay and the others...)_

"Hey, where's Richard?" Lucian stopped in his tracks, looking amongst the group.

"He's not here!" Lindsay realized, her eyes wide, only growing wider as something hit her (not literally). "Oh my gosh! Ryan was the first one to get killed in my vision! He's in danger!" She screeched, turning around and running back to the tech room.

"Your _what_?" Nobody responded to Bunifa's question as the group ran back to the tech room.

_(Back to Richard...)_

Richard hissed softly in the heat of the room, the fire having spread to the wooden floors and now almost entirely engulfed in fire.

"I'm going to die..." The white haired teen thought in terror.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

"H-hey, hold it!" Samantha suddenly interrupted.

Blaineley turned to face the redhead. "What?"

"F-fire can't spread that quickly! It's scientifically improbable!" She said, a scowl on her face.

Blaineley and Chef exchanged a glance. "Um... well... it's all for ratings, okay?"

"So you fixed it to be im-impossible?"

"Don't all of the Final Destination movies?" Blaineley said with a shrug, turning back to the monitors.

Samantha still wasn't satisfied, but she didn't say anything else about the issue.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual Reality World..._

Lindsay and the others gasped in horror at the sight of the tech room in flames, the roof only seconds from collapsing.

"God... we were too late." Zakk muttered, his chest heavy with guilt. He wasn't the type to feel this horrible over someone, much less someone that he didn't know too well, but still...

Lindsay's let out a wail as she buried herself in Christoph's chest. "I'm so sorry, Ryan..."

_(End of first death.)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back outside the Virtual Reality World..._

"Ahhh!" Richard's eyes opened from the virtual reality helmet and found himself staring at Samantha, Angie, Emily, Chef, and Blaineley. "I... Blaineley? Emily? Angie? Samantha? What's going on?"

"Congratulations! You just failed the challenge!" Blaineley smirked.

"The challenge, what...?" Richard blinked - he was oh so confused!

"It was all a challenge! I went to see Final Destination 5 in theaters, you see - " Blaineley was interrupted by an annoyed groan.

"Basically, fruit cake, your challenge was to survive a bunch of impossible deaths. Technically, you're the fourth death. So, you're out." Chef explained.

Richard merely blinked.

**Confessional:**

**"...I'm still a little confused." -Richard Vic Birge**

"In any case, it looks like Zakk - " The hostess, with a frown, pointed to one of the monitors, which was replaying the clip of Lindsay's vision, " - is next on the chopping block. Buuuut, if he can survive this one, then there's a good chance that he can win the challenge!"

Was it just Richard, or did she sound a little too hopeful...?

"This chance, if you have someone else take your place in a death, means that you will get a little more time to possibly win the challenge!" Blaineley grinned her hostess grin.

Angie frowned. "Who are you talking to? We're out of the challenge."

"Eh, I have to keep the viewers informed." The blonde replied, the contestants, Chef, and herself going back to watching the monitors.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual Reality World..._

The plane arrived shortly after the contestants left a bundle of flowers on the Dock of Shame and outside the remains of the tech room.

"I suppose it's the best we can do for their... their... their bodies..." Briana muttered absently, another pang of pain striking her chest at the thought of Emily.

Silence struck the group as the attendant from the small plane came to gather them. "Children? It's time to go." She said, a pretty thing with long legs, brown hair, and green eyes.

"We're not fucking children." Zakk growled, but complying and walking onto the plane first, choosing a seat in the very back.

Bridgette turned to the attendant, looking very tired. "I'm sorry, miss. It's just that - "

The attendant nodded. "Don't worry, I know."

Since the plane wasn't very large, there were only four different rows, each with two seats. Bridgette sat with Bunifa, Lucian by himself, Christoph with Lindsay, and Briana with Zakk.

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for the flight. Thank you."

Lindsay didn't say anything, merely looking out the window.

Christoph frowned. "Lindsay, it's..."

He faltered as the blonde stared at him sadly.

"It's not your fault... I mean... you did your best."

Lindsay was quiet. "But my best wasn't good enough..."

"Your best managed to save seven of us. If you hadn't have done anything, all of us would have died. Please don't beat yourself up over something that really isn't your fault." Christoph spoke tenderly, wrapping a soft arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Lindsay managed a small smile, resting her head against Christoph's shoulders. "Thanks, Christoph." She muttered tiredly.

Bridgette, meanwhile, seemed to talk more when she was tired. "What do you think will happen? Do you think that Richard's parents and Emily's parents and Samantha's parents and Angie's parents are going to sue the show?"

Bunifa didn't bother to look at the blonde haired surfer, just looking out the window. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"I hope so. Then Blaineley can really pay for it..." Bridgette faltered. "But I suppose it still wouldn't be enough, would it?"

"I suppose not - "

"Because they'd still be dead, and Blaineley would still be alive, and - " Bridgette stopped as Bunifa groaned. "I'm sorry, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa... I just talk more when I'm nervous, or scared, or tired, or... or all of the above."

Despite her former irritation, Bunifa managed a smile. "Relax, girl. Given the circumstances, I won't kill you for annoying me."

Bridgette managed a weak chuckle.

Zakk and Briana were both rather quiet. Briana had her knees pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees.

Zakk broke the silence. "You know, Bri, you really aren't supposed to do that."

Briana looked up. "Huh...? Sorry, I'm just... distracted, I suppose."

Zakk nodded in solemn understanding. "I know how you feel."

Briana gave a weak chuckle, like Bridgette before her. "I suppose you do, huh?"

_(Thirty minutes later...)_

The former contestants stepped off of the plane in silence. Some of them had fallen asleep and had to be shaken awake from their brief nap as the attendant, Melody, led them to the hotel by the airport.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

"I'll give you some props, Blaineley." Richard spoke up. "The graphics with this chamber is pretty impressive."

"Thank you, Richard! It's nice to receive some _appreciation_." Was she looking at Zakk (with a glare, no less) as she spoke? Eh, oh well. Who cares?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World..._

As it turned out, Zakk and Christoph would be sharing a room with each other. Briana would share one with Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa; Bridgette with Lindsay; and Lucian would once more be by himself.

"Why am I always by myself?" Lucian thought crossly as he entered his room.

Zakk and Christoph entered the room that they would have to share with each other for a week until proper arrangements to go home were made.

"Home sweet fucking home," Zakk muttered sarcastically, throwing himself down on the bed and curling himself up.

"No kidding." Christoph agreed a little nervously, in the sense of being around the emotionally distressed rocker.

A chandelier hung loosely from the ceiling, dimly lit so that the room felt eerie in itself. A breeze of wind from the open window, brushing across both boys' faces.

"So, Zakk..." Christoph swallowed as Zakk opened up one hazel eye. "How are you holding up? I mean... is there anything I can do to help? A glass of water, maybe?"

Zakk nodded, suddenly aware that his throat was hoarse with thirst. "Yeah, dude, that... that sounds fucking great right now."

Christoph nodded, standing up and walking to the bathroom, grabbing a plastic cup from by the sink, filling it with tap water, and handing it to the Southern rocker.

Zakk spoke after drinking the water. "I miss her already." He said bluntly, his hazel eyes dark as he pulled his sweatshirt up over his head.

Christoph nodded in understanding. "I know..."

"It's just..." In exasperation, the rocker stood up and walked right under the chandelier. "I'm probably one of the nastiest, rudest fuckers ever, and Samantha is... was... the nicest, sweetest girl ever. So why," Zakk choked out, "am I still standing and she isn't?"

_(Entering second and third deaths...)_

Christoph looked down sadly. "I don't know, Zakk. I couldn't tell you." Suddenly, a light _snap _brushed agaist his ears. "Huh...?" He looked up towards the chandelier, noticing with an alertness that the rope that held up the metal hook of the chandelier up was seconds away from breaking entirely...

"Zakk! Look out!" Christoph yelled, running forward and pushing the confused boy out of the way.

"What the - " Zakk's eyes widened as he was spared, at the expense of Christoph, who had been crushed by the chandelier. "C... Christoph? Oh, fuck no... no!"

Lindsay, who was in the room across from Zakk and Christoph's, was awaken almost immediately, as well as Bridgette.

"Huh...?" She wiped sleep from her eyes, standing up and tugging at the bottom of her pink pajama shorts. Lindsay opened the door to hers and Bridgette's room open, walking across the hall to the other room, Bridgette following suit.

"What's going on - AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lindsay let out a screech at the sight that lay before her, and Bridgette turned green. "Christoph, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bridgette turned, with a glare, to Zakk. "What did you _do_?" The surfer demanded.

Zakk met the girl's eyes disbelief. "You think I actually fucking did this?"

"It looks awfully suspicious, Zakk!" Bridgette choked out.

"It wasn't me! The chandelier fell, it crushed him!" Zakk defended himself, then instantly regretting it as Lindsay let out a wail.

Bunifa, Briana, and Lucian all walked into the room. "What's going on - gaaah!" Lucian stopped midsentence, backing away from the blood stained carpet. "What... Christoph?"

"Oh fuck no..." Bunifa groaned, turning from the scene and holding her head in disgust. "First those white girls, then Richard, and now Christoph! Don't ya'll see, there's a cycle! Lindsay!" The proud ghetto girl turned to the sobbing blonde. "Look, uh, do you remember the order of the deaths in your vision?"

Lindsay sniffed before thinking. "I, uh... first, it was Ryan - "

A brief flashback to the firey wood crushing the video gamer.

" - then it was Zander!"

Another brief flashback to Zakk being impaled by the piece of half destroyed pipe.

"And, and then it was Sasha!"

Another brief flashback to Samantha being crushed by the ship in the vision.

"Oh, and then... i-it was Angela!"

Another brief flashback to the shard of glass flying in Angie's throat.

"After that, it was... C-Christoph and Emma..."

Another brief (can you guess?) flashback to the pieces of wire shocking Emily and Christoph.

"Okay, then... i-it was Brenda!"

Another brief flashback to Bridgette snapping her neck on the door.

"After her, it was Bonita Larissa Hannah Shirley Karen!" Bunifa rolled her eyes in irritation at the epic fail that was the pronunciation of her name, but decided to let it go under the circumstances.

Another brief flashback to Bunifa getting impaled by the pipes after falling in the water.

"And after her it was Bri!"

Another brief flashback to Briana getting bisected by the split ship.

"And... and then it was Lucas!"

Another brief flashback to Lucian getting burned alive by the spreading fire.

Lindsay fell silent as everyone looked at her to continue. "Wha - oh... and then it was... m-me..."

A last brief flashback to Lindsay falling from the great height and almost hitting the water before her terrible vision ended.

"So, it's going in order." Bunifa concluded. "Angie, Samantha, and Emily don't count in this order since they died on the ship! A-and Richard went next because he died first in the vision! And then... but wait... Zakk was next on the list." The African Canadian girl turned to Zakk. "What happened in here, boy?"

Everyone turned to face the Southern boy, a curious look on their faces. "I... I was standing under the chandelier. B-but Christoph noticed, and he... and he pushed me out of the way. That's what happened."

Everyone turned back to Bunifa. "Makes sense. After Zakk, it would have been Christoph - " Lindsay let out another miserable moan, " - so now Zakk's safe, for a little while. And after that it was - "

Everyone shrieked as a lightbulb from the chandelier burst, a shard of glass piercing Bridgette in the throat. A little bit of blood hit every one of them.

Lucian was wide-eyed. "B-Bridgette!"

_(End of second and third deaths.)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Christoph and Bridgette both snapped their eyes open. "What the - "

"You just lost a challenge." Blaineley cut their sentences short. "Chef, explanation! Coriander, a latte!"

"Sure thing, your majesty." Both Coriander and Chef muttered at the same time, both males going to do their respective jobs.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back inside the Virtual Reality World..._

Bunifa gasped, looking ready to scream. "Bridgette?"

"She's..." Briana looked wide eyed and sick.

Zakk groaned. "This place is hell."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_One day later..._

The rest of the contestants sat together in the lobby of the hotel, all huddled around a table. The pain of losing Samantha, Angie, Emily, Richard, Christoph, and Bridgette still stung them deeply.

"I still don't get this. Where's Blaineley? We haven't seen her since she issued the last challenge." Lucian said in confusion, the first to speak up.

"I guess she flew the coop when Angie, Samantha, and... Emily, died." Briana spoke bitterly, holding a glass of soda in her hands.

"Sounds like something the cowardly bitch would do." Zakk growled angrily.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Blaineley scowled. "Hey!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World..._

"Even if she is lurking around, what are we going to do about it? The contract said that if in the show, we happened to get maimed beyond repair, everyone drops out." Lucian reminded them all.

"It'd still be nice to know that their families are getting compensation." Briana said, bitterness in her voice once more.

"One in particular, right?" Zakk muttered to the brunette, holding a glass of Coke in his hands.

Briana nodded solemnly.

"I think right now we should focus on still staying alive. We were all supposed to die on that boat, and somehow, Lindsay saved us. But Richard, Christoph, and Bridgette all proved that we are _all_ going to die if we don't do something!" Bunifa spoke, taking charge of the group. "Zakk was supposed to go next, but Christoph got in the way and he went."

Lindsay let out a whimper, burying her face in her hands.

Bunifa gave Lindsay a sad glance before continuing. "There must be some way to stop this!"

"How? None of us saw what happened to Richard, Christoph, or Bridgette coming. How are we supposed to see it coming for ourselves? I'd suggest trying to outmatch Death, but then what's the fucking point? He's going to get us eventually, and we're all going to fucking die like Samantha did!" Zakk swore, slamming his fist on the table to prove his point.

"Zakk, just relax!" Bunifa said angrily. "If there's any way to beat this, then we'll _find _it!"

"Why should I relax? We're all going to die, damn it!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments until Bunifa spoke up once more. "What's happening to you? You're not the Zakk that became one of my best damned friends on this show." She glanced at all of them. "I'm going to go do some shopping and clear my head. I need to get away from the superstitious mumbo jumbo shit for a while."

"No, wait!" Lucian said nervously. "We need to stick together - "

"Why? So it's easier to pick us off?" Bunifa retorted. "Fuck this, I'm leaving. I'll be back later."

"Hey, wait!" Lindsay protested. Too late, Bunifa had walked out the door and went down the street. "She's going to die..." The blonde whimpered, holding her head in her hands miserably.

**Virtual Reality World's Temporary Confessional - AKA, The Hotel Bathroom:**

**She looks around. "I guess I'm just really used to talking in the bathrooms now..." She sighs. "Well, this will be the talking room for now! So, what's the point of warning them what order they're going to die when they won't even **_**listen **_**to me? I feel like one of those shy girls in a school hallway, or like Beth. I'm talking, but they won't listen!" She sniffs. "Poor Bufinette! She's going to get killed, l-like my poor sweet Christoph, and she won't listen to meeeeee!" She cannot continue because she's tearing up. -Lindsay Blake**

Lucian glances at the group with a frown on his face. "Well... things should work out..."

"Maybe. I'm going back to my room." Zakk stood up and trudged up the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

Nobody spoke a word after the two left.

**Virtual Reality Hotel Bathroom:**

**He looks around. "I feel like I'm not the only one who's used this for a Confessional recently." He shakes his head. "Well anyways, I'm a little worried. And by a little I mean a lot..." He sighs. "Zakk's going a little crazy, Briana just isn't herself, Bunifa could get killed any minute, and I couldn't even BEGIN to imagine how Lindsay must feel right now. I mean... Other than Richard, who was becoming a good pal of mine, I haven't really lost anyone. So I can't blame them... I'm trying to hold the group together, but it's getting more difficult." -Lucian Sanders**

_(Warning, fourth death.)_

Lucian exited the hotel bathroom and rejoined Briana and Lindsay, when he and the others heard a sickening screech from outside.

The three exchanged a horrified glance. "BUNIFA!"

All three ran outside, where down the street it was clear a car accident had claimed the ghetto girl. Lindsay gave a gasp of horror, then burying her head in Briana's shoulder.

"Oh my God..." Lucian muttered, holding his head in his hands.

_(End of fourth death.)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Bunifa's eyes snapped open, taking in her surroundings. She saw Angie, Samantha, Richard, Emily, Christoph, and Bridgette.

"What the - am I dead?" She stood up, then noticing the Virtual Reality helmet still on her head. "Wait a minute... BLAINELEY! Was this just a challenge?"

Blaineley grinned. "Wow, you sure can catch on quicker than the others could."

Richard scowled.

"Yes, this was a Final Destination challenge. The interns set you up in here while you were asleep, and we set the challenge in gear. You just lost the game."

Christoph snapped his fingers. "I hate it when people say that!"

"What, that you lost the game?" Coriander smirked.

"Shut up, you limey." Christoph snapped. The Italian just chuckled, pleased to reobtain some of his former control over the emotional condition of the blond boy.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World, about three hours later..._

Lucian glanced nervously at the three around him at the table, fearing that any minute they could be gone for some unknown, God forsaken reason.

Zakk seemed to be one of the most troubled of all three - he lost his girlfriend first, then his friend Bunifa - right after the two had a harsh, yet brief arguement.

Then there was Briana, and Lucian could tell that Emily's death was still a raw, emotional scar. It pained him whenever he looked at her - she had this sort of glassy, dead look in her eyes.

And Lindsay, who he could tell still felt responsible for everyone's deaths, and losing Christoph on top of everything. She must have been the worst out of all, maybe more than Zakk. He couldn't imagine what she was going through.

So how did he, Lucian Sanders, feel? The detective frowned, delving into his thoughts. It hurt a lot - not as much as it must have for any of the other four. To think that he wouldn't see any of them ever again... A fresh slice of pain crossed his chest. He wasn't exactly without scars.

"What are we going to do now?" Briana spoke up, interrupting the detective's harried thoughts. "I mean... I don't want to die."

"I know I don't." Zakk muttered, holding a glass of Coke in his hands.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

"Hey, how'd you get Coke in there?" Richard asked the hostess.

Blaineley grinned. "That's the magic of graphics! It is the twenty first century, Richard. Technology's freaking amazing, I swear."

Richard frowned. "Still..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World..._

"We should stick together." Lucian decided. "If we go off on our own, then there's more of a chance we'll get fried or smashed or something."

"Sounds like a good idea." Lindsay said, trying to be cheerful. Her normally bubbly voice came out as a croak, though.

A nearby grunt from an old man coming down the stairs drew the group's attention. "Hey! You should work on these stairs, they're practically breaking beneath me!"

"We're sorry, sir. We'll get this taken care of very soon, we promise." A hotel attendant apologized. The old man let out another grunt before exiting the hotel with someone who must have been his granddaughter.

"I ain't staying here no more - creaky old stairs and someone died here yesterday, no siree Bob it ain't no good... c'mon, Annie." The old man muttered sourly.

"Yes, grandpa."

The four former contestants then turned back to their conversation. "That's funny, the hotel doesn't even seem partially hassled because a teenager died here... That's really funny..." Briana looked up, a frown on her face. "I'll be back... maybe. I want to check something."

"Briana, what are you doing?" Lindsay looked up in alarm as the brunette walked towards the stairs the old man complained about.

_(Entering fifth death.)_

**Virtual Reality Hotel Bathroom:**

**"When that old geezer started complaining about Christoph dying and the attendant didn't even respond... this on top of Blaineley's disappearance... Something's not right. Everything here is far too unsettling - half of what's happened isn't logically possible. So I'm taking a test that I might not survive." She gulped. "If not, well, to my family, I love you all. And I'm sorry for everything I've done." -Briana Galvan**

As soon as Briana walked on the stairs, as she predicted, the stairs gave way underneath her. "AAHHHH!" she fell to the concrete layer underneath, with Zakk, Lindsay, and Lucian rushing forward to help her up.

What they saw, when they came forward, was looking down, Briana landing on a piece of pipe that formerly held up the stairs and impaling her. Dead. **(2)**

"Oh God...!" Lindsay gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Zakk's jaw was agape, and Lucian felt like vomiting.

_(End of fifth death.)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Briana opened her eyes and took in her surroundings; the cameras, the others, and the clip on one of the monitors replaying her Confessional before she got impaled.

She pointed accusingly at Blaineley. "I knew it! You set this all up, you tricky little - "

Blaineley smirked. "Yes, Briana, it was just a challenge. Your challenge was to survive Final Destination: Total Drama. And you failed."

Briana scowled, then caught Emily's gaze. Without warning the villainess ran forward and caught the surprised auburn haired girl in a tight hug. "Emily... I was... I was so worried..."

Emily, hesitantly, returned the hug with equal relief. "Briana..."

"I-I mean it. I thought you were dead, and I - "

"It's okay..."

The others gave smiles - some sly, and others heart wrenchingly sweet - at the scene before them. Even though neither girl said it outright, one could tell, if they couldn't before, the feelings between the bookworm and the villain.

Blaineley gave a sweet smile. "Awww." She said softly, before turning back to the monitors reluctantly. She still had to do her job, after all...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World, another hour later..._

Zakk tapped his fingers on the table. "So. It's down to us three."

Lindsay nodded, feeling miserable. "Yep..."

"We will have to actually STICK together this time, for... whatever reason." Zakk said, sending shivers down Lucian's and Lindsay's spines.

**Virtual Reality Hotel Bathroom:**

**"I don't like how he said that." -Lucian Sanders**

***buzz***

**"I don't plan on dying. I got lucky the first two times... and now it's up to myself to keep up that luckiness. I owe that much to Samantha... So I'm going to look out for the others this time. It'd be shitty if I were the only one left and Death still came after me." -Zakk Blythe**

"I guess we'll have to look out for each other, and keep each other safe!" Lindsay spoke up hopefully.

"Yes, definitely." Lucian nodded quickly in agreement.

"Wait, maybe I have an idea..." Zakk said. "After the events of Final Destination One, that chick, Clear - "

"Are you seriously comparing this to Final Destination? This is real life, not a horror movie!" Lucian said in disbelief.

"Please, Lucian! You seriously can't fucking deny that our lives have become just that." Zakk scowled, waiting for further interruption. He met none. "Okay, the girl Clear, when her boyfriend Alex died, she checked herself into a mental hospital to keep herself safe. I can't believe I'm suggesting one of the most cowardly options, but it has to be our only option if we want to stay alive!"

"A mental person's hospital?" Lucian asked with a trace of doubt in his voice.

"Think about it! Soft, padded rooms. They don't let you near anything that's even potentially dangerous, like computers or sharp objects or whatever shit like that." Zakk said, a little more excited now.

"You know... that might actually work." Lucian nodded. "Lindsay, what do you think?"

The two turned to Lindsay, who had been braiding a section of her hair. "What - oh sure! Sounds good!"

"Let's get going then, guys." Zakk stood up, walking towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we pay for the hotel rooms and plane tickets - ?" Lucian started, he and Lindsay following him.

"Blaineley will pay for it. The fat bitch owes us that much." Zakk said dismissively, walking out the door.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World..._

Blaineley stuck her tongue out at Zakk. "Nyyyaaaah."

Everyone else sighed. This banter between the two was starting to get old.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Inside the Virtual Reality World..._

"So Zander, where _is _the crazy person's hospital?" Lindsay asked, increasing her stride to keep up with the two boys ahead of her.

"No idea. The guy on the bus is bound to know, though. We'll just ask him to take us to the mental hospital, easy as shit." Zakk replied to the blonde.

"Oh, okay." Lindsay nodded.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Lucian asked, once again.

Zakk sighed. "You have any other ideas?"

"Well, no, but - "

"Then let's go."

The three waited at a bus stop for a few moments before, lucky them, a bus pulled up.

Oddly, it didn't have any other passengers on it, only the bus driver.

"Yo kids, where do ya need ta go? You's guys are my only customers all days, so - " The sleazy, New Jersey bus driver **(3) **stopped, the cigar in his mouth almost falling out. "Woaaaah. Tells me, cutie, that you're single and legal." He winked at Lindsay.

Lindsay blushed, looking down at the ground, while Zakk stepped in. "She's seventeen. I got the money, take us to the mental hospital." He growled.

The driver looked almost amused. "Nah. No bus fare. Hop on."

Lucian and Zakk exchanged a confused glance before getting on the bus, Lucian politely offering his hand to Lindsay to help her on.

**Virtual Reality Bus Backroom:**

**"This is a habit I'll need to break out of..." He scratches the back of his neck. "Well anyways, it's a little hard to believe that this guy, who hasn't had anyone come on the bus all day - and that in itself is suspicious enough, honestly - well, when three teens do come on the bus, he says no to the money? Briana might have been onto something before she... she died." -Lucian Sanders**

Lucian rejoined the others, finding a spot beside Lindsay and behind Zakk. "Something's starting to feel funny about this bus..." He spoke in a low voice to the others.

"Maybe the seats aren't properly adjusticated?" Lindsay spoke up hopefully.

"It's adjusted Lindsay, and that's not what I meant." Lucian corrected gently.

"Oh..."

"It's just that everything's giving me a funny feeling since Briana died - " Lucian stopped midsentence as he saw, still far up the road, a large truck that was coming their direction. "I - I - we need to get off. I really think we do."

"What for? So we can get killed on the streets? No fucking way, Lindsay and I will stay on the bus." Zakk scowled. 

Lucian glanced between the two nervously. "I... all right..." He hesitantly stood up. "Sir! Stop the bus, please!"

The bus halted, pulling over to the nearest bus stop. "Yo, what gives - ?"

"Thank you for taking me, but I have to go now. Guys, please, come on!" Lucian pleaded one last time with Lindsay and Zakk.

Lindsay glanced at Zakk hesitantly before standing up. "I - okay..."

_(Entering the last two deaths...)_

Lucian gave a gasp as the truck that he had seen earlier was skidding on its front wheels, coming directly towards the bus... "GUYS HURRY!"

"What?"

Lucian had only time to jump out of the way before the truck hit the bus, smashing everyone inside against a concrete wall. "ZAKK! LINDSAY!"

He slumped to the ground in defeat. "Oh God... I'm the last one..."

_(End of the last two deaths.)_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Outside the Virtual Reality World (For the last time, I swear)..._

Zakk and Lindsay's eyes opened, like the other before them, taking in their surroundings.

"Christoph? A-am I dead?" Lindsay cried, rushing forward to hug her boyfriend while Samantha hugged Zakk.

"Nope!" Blaineley said with glee. "You just lost the game!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu..." Christoph snapped his fingers at losing the game once more.

"Congratulations, this was just a challenge! Your task was to survive a Final Destination world, and you came pretty close to winning! Alas, you didn't, and Lucian recieves immunity!" Blaineley snapped her fingers at the nearest intern, Rosalia, who took the gear off Lucian.

Lucian opened his eyes. "I... hey... Blaineley? What the heck?"

Chef sighed, taking this as his cue to explain the challenge once again...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bridgette walked up to Briana, who was sitting by herself, everyone having more or less recovered from the shock of the challenge. "Briana, we need to talk."

"Oh? What about?" Briana said innocently, sitting on a bench that Blaineley had provide for them at different locations around the island.

"You told me and the others, when we came here, that what you did was only out of instinct - "

"It was. Are you doubting me?" Briana asked, a look of hurt on her face.

"I'm not doubting, I _know. _Watch your back, Briana." Bridgette scowled before walking away.

Briana grinned. "Oh, we'll see about that Bridgette. We shall see..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony..._

"On my tray, I have ten glasses of sweet, pure, delicious lemonade. If you do not recieve a glass of lemonade you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can never come back, EVER! When I call your name, come up and recieve your glass...

Samantha...

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa...

Lucian...

Richard...

Zakk...

Lindsay...

Emily...

Angie...

Christoph..."

It was down to Bridgette and Briana, both girls with different emotions on their faces. "It's down to Briana and Bridgette. And the last glass of lemonade goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Briana."

Bridgette stood up in shock as Briana walked forward to claim her glass of lemonade. "I'm sorry, Bridgette." Briana said apologetically as she claimed her glass of lemonade. She took a sip, feeling rather victorious.

Bridgette put her hands in her pockets sadly, walking on the Dock of Shame and stepping on the Boat of Losers.

"Wow! What a day! Will the campers ever get over this challenge? Will I live up to my promise of therapy for everyone - ?"

"You'd better." Angie scowled.

"And who will go home next time? Find out on the next episode of Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(1): I would like to point out that I actually have no friggin' idea how motors and wires are connected in a boat slash ship slash yacht slash whatever, but since Final Destination is so unrealistic as it is can we cut me some slack? Please? :3**

**(2): This was actually in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, for those of you who are curious. Cordelia walked up some stairs, they collapsed underneath her, and she got impaled. She didn't die from it, just got sent to the hospital, but I still thought it would be suitable for Briana's "death". She and Cordelia do have a lot in common, after all.**

**(3): No offense intended to anyone from New Jersey. I actually love New Jersey accents, it's simply that the guy I based the bus driver off of (the fat redneck from Futurama) had a New Jersey accent. Sorrry. :/ **

**Okay, I'm deeply sorry for the mutilation of your OC's in this chapter, but I'm just doing my job... :/ To make up for it, does a love potion challenge (upon being the first DOUBLE ELIMINATION) for the Final Ten sound good next chapter? :D **

**I watched Phantom of the Opera, the 2000's one. I loved it - I must get that book sometime... Poor Erik... Why would Christine choose Raoul over him? I mean, he's a crazy murderer, but still... D:**

**And once more, with feeling, I lost the Game. :D **

**~AerisSerris**


	32. The Love Blaineley

**Guess who's back from something of a hiatus?**

**That's right, me!**

***lack of applause***

**Well then. I see how it is. Fine. This is war. :P**

**Anyways, a bit of news for you Total Drama Blainerific fans: on my deviantART account (the name still AerisSerris), I'll be introducing the Total Drama Blainerific Questions and Answers! Any and all questions can be submitted, and by my honor I swear to answer them honestly. Except, of course, any questions about the Final Three. You know better than that. ;) But yeah, anything about my time writing the story, plans for Total Drama Blainetastic, or any questions regarding my OC's or The Producers (Miss Henderson and Miss Espinoza) are accepted! Oh, and there's no limits to the questions - just so you know. ;) You can submit questions through private messages here, or comments on my deviantART.**

**This chapter will involve the use of Total Drama Blainerific crack and fanon (it IS a love potion challenge, after all), so if you're a die-hard Samantha and Zakk, Lindsay and Christoph, Katie and Richard, Gwen and Lucian, or Briana and Emily shipper, you may just want to skip to the elimination ceremony and spare yourself the grief... xD**

**So, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, or Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. I own this fanfic and a small handful of OC's mentioned, and that's it. In a sense, I technically don't own Miss Henderson either... D:**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Inspired by the newest addition to the Final Destination series, and perhaps from having too much soda at the movie theaters, the contestants found themselves once more in the virtual reality chamber, pulling out the greatest stunt of their lives! Like the original horror movie challenge from the first season, but with the added reality of the 2011 graphics, the campers found themselves fighting against Death himself for their lives. With only Lindsay's knowledge of the order they were being hunted in as their tool, it eventually came down to Lindsay, Zakk, and Lucian. Zakk had a plan to save himself and the other two that would have worked, if only he and Lindsay didn't get 'killed' in the process. Lucian found himself the last one standing, we saw a tender side to Briana's vicious personality, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Zakk found themselves with a small argument, and we learned just who would survive in a Final Destination movie!

How will our campers fare from having been pitted against an enemy they cannot fight - technology? Will Briana and Emily FINALLY confess their love for each other and get it out of the way? And will our few surviving couples last in this challenge, or will Aphrodite bestow not her blessing but her curse upon them? Find out in this episode OF!

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Normal Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details)_

Blaineley sat inside her luxurious cabin beside a rather nice outlook of Lake Wawanakwa, dressed in her pajamas (it was night) and holding a red phone to her ear, filing her nails.

"Okay, I get it - I GET it!" Blaineley's formerly relaxed look was gone and replaced with something that expressed great exaggeration - like a child who is suffering a rant that he's heard from his mother one too many times before. "So Total Drama is supposed to remain a PG series, and a Final Destination challenge doesn't really qualify for the golden PG rating... oh, come ON Miss Henderson! It's getting hard enough to censor out almost all of Zakk's conversations as it is! Can't we raise the rating to PG-13? ...What if I said pretty please?"

Miss Henderson spoke for a moment, the words not being caught on camera, but visibly relaxing Blaineley. "It's okay, Miss Henderson... I can't blame you, heh, she sounds pretty obsessed, so I can't blame you... You will? Thanks so much! Look, to make up for it I'll try for a less... what's the word, inappropriate challenge this time around. Have fun up at the studio, and tell Miss Espinoza I said hello... you know, when she gets off of that video game." Blaineley hung up, letting out a relieved breath as she relaxed in her red living chair.

Aurora the intern looked up from the red couch. "What did Miss Henderson want?"

"Just a few complaints about how the Final Destination challenge went in slight violation of the PG rating and that now she and Miss Espinoza were going to have to work to change the ratings." She sighed. "Apparently Henderson is a bit more high strung since Espinoza is spending all of her extra time with a video game she bought, Dragon Age II or something like that." Blaineley explained.

Aurora nodded. "So what are you going to do as far as the challenge goes tomorrow?"

Blaineley sighed. "Well, that's the problem. I'm not sure what to... to..." Blaineley stopped as she looked at the computers set up in her cabin, observing the scenes that each monitor's camera displayed before her.

Emily was staring after Briana as she talked with Christoph. Ever since Christoph had lent her a comforting presence when Emily had 'died' in the challenge, the two seemed to be maintaining a nice acquaintanceship, if not a friendship of sorts. Though Emily had said nothing of the matter, it was obvious to everyone that Emily would've preferred that Briana spend time with her rather than her new acquaintance.

Lindsay, even though she had realized that the Final Destination challenge was just that - only a challenge and not real - had taken to apologizing to Richard profusely, insisting that it had been her fault that Richard had lost the challenge. Although Richard was fine, and didn't blame Lindsay for anything (even told her so, several times in fact), Lindsay had still insisted on following him and trying to make up for him 'dying.' She did this with the other contestants as well, but unfortunately for the two as far as the challenge went, it happened to be Richard that she was apologizing to at this particular moment.

Samantha was sitting beside Zakk and Bunifa beside Lucian, Bunifa on one end of the table and Zakk on the other. Though neither would admit it, they missed hanging out with each other, and they were tired of that petty fight they had during the challenge - and both, of course, were far too stubborn to admit that to themselves, much less the other. Zakk was still angry that Bunifa hadn't listened to him during the challenge, and Bunifa was still annoyed that Zakk could crumble so easily under the pressure of approaching disaster - and so angry with herself that he had been right for once. Samantha and Lucian were both uncomfortable with this - Samantha missed spending time with her friend, and while Lucian had never been friendish with any of them; he was still upset that they would let something like this get in between their friendship. Samantha was even on the verge of asking for help to make Zakk and Bunifa make up.

Aurora tensed at seeing the grin slowly spread across Blaineley's face. "Blaineley? Uh... what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, Aurora..." Blaineley said slowly, "that I have an idea for a challenge."

Aurora was at her shoulder. "And what is that?"

Blaineley didn't respond, but rather fumbled for her phonebook, searched for a particular number, and picked up the phone. "Hello, All's Fair Love Industries? I'd like to order a shipment of your most 'safe for teenagers' love potions..."

Aurora groaned. This could only end badly.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The night had ended before they knew it, and Richard rose from bed, scratching his back as he threw on his clothes before walking out to the Mess Hall.

There, as per usual these days, was Lindsay sitting on the porch of the Mess Hall as though she were waiting for him (it astounded him how early the girl usually woke up). She smiled her sweet smile and waved.

"Hi, Ryan!" She said kindly, standing up and walking over.

Richard smiled back. The girl may be a bit dense (under exaggeration of the century), but she really was very sweet. "Hello, Lindsay. How are you this morning?"

Lindsay nodded as though answering a yes or no question. "Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" She paused for a moment when she saw Christoph walk out of the boys' cabin. "Oh, hi Christo..." She stopped her sentence as his new friend slash acquaintance Briana join him, the two laughing about something or the other. Richard gave Lindsay a glance - her blue eyes narrowed with an emotion that he had never seen in them before: jealousy. No, more like grotesque envy.

She turned back to Richard abruptly. "Ryan, do you want to have breakfast with me?" She asked, perhaps a little loudly.

Richard blinked. "I... sure...?"

It was safe to say that the poor video gaming addict was confused out of his senses at the moment.

"Great! Come on, Rufus!"

**Confessional:**

**She huffs. "I know that Brittany and Christoph are friends, but does he have to spend every single moment with her?" She scowls, her arms crossed in irritation. "Well, that's perfectly okay. If Christoph wants to be friends with Brittany, then I'll be friends with Ryan!" -Lindsay Blake**

***buzz***

**"I... what?" He scratches the top of his head in confusion. "Does... does Lindsay think that Briana and Christoph are flirting or something?" He chuckles weakly. "If that's what she thinks, then I think she's even more... erm... **_**confused **_**than normal. Everyone can tell that Christoph only likes Lindsay, and as for Briana... well, even I noticed her and Emily... and I'm humble enough to admit that I usually don't pay attention to these things." -Richard Vic Birge**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile, the villainous teenage girl and the sweet hearted boy were cracking up over a joke that Briana had told.

"Hee hee... wow Briana, I never knew you could be so... funny." Christoph finally said, holding his side as he wiped a tear away.

Briana grinned. "I'm full of surprises, sí?"

"Sí indeed!" Christoph chuckled. Stopping as a comfortable silence surrounded them, the sweet hearted boy finally noticed Lindsay walking to the Mess Hall with Richard.

He frowned; Lindsay seemed to be in a deep conversation with Richard, laughing loudly at whatever he said even if he wasn't joking about anything.

It sent an unpleasant feeling running down his spine - jealousy, something that he remembered quite clearly from when Coriander still had some of his seductive influence over Lindsay.

"Why is she talking to him? I'm right here!" Christoph mumbled to himself, forgetting briefly that Briana was there.

"Pardon?" Briana raised a brow.

"Come on Linds, you don't like him do you? I'm right here..." Christoph muttered yet again.

Chris, man, she's just talking to the guy. She's allowed to do that - and anyways, isn't that just what you're doing with Briana? Nagged a small voice in his conscience.

"That's not the same thing - we're just friends!" Christoph scowled.

So are Richard and Lindsay. You can't control her life, Chris.

"I know that, but..."

Briana, meanwhile, watched with a raised brow - now two raised brows - as Christoph debated furiously with himself.

"What the hell...?" She muttered.

**Confessional:**

**She scratches her head. "I'm guessing this is something about Richard and Lindsay. Or, I could be wrong, and Izzy and Calvin messed with Christoph's head one too many times." She sighs. "Ay Dios mio..." -Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

**He appears more calm. "Lindsay can be friends with Richard if she wants to. I can have my own friends too..." -Christoph Farbos**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

While Christoph and Lindsay were in their own version of the Cold War with each other, Bunifa and Zakk were in the middle of their own Cold War.

Lucian was sitting in the Mess Hall, enjoying the sandwich that he had made for himself (Chef decided to "Screw it and let dem damn kids make der own food for once mumble mumble mumble...") when Samantha took a seat beside him.

"Oh! Uh, hello, Samantha." Lucian said awkwardly, setting the spicy sandwich down and scratching his neck awkwardly.

"H-hello, Lucian..." Samantha said, suddenly shy about talking to someone she barely knew over an issue that barely concerned him...

Swallowing her nerves, she decided to continue with what she came over with in the first place.

"Listen, I, uh, I know that you and Z-Zakk became friends - ish - during the l-last challenge..." Samantha swallowed.

Lucian shrugged. "Maybe not friends, but at least it's not weird being around him." His gaze softened at seeing Samantha's nervousness. "What do you need, Sam?"

Samantha sighed. "It's Zakk and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa - "

"She's not here, you know."

"I know, but s-she made me used to saying a-all of her name." Samantha smiled. "Anyways, t-they're both too stubborn to say anything, b-but I can really tell that they miss h-hanging out with each other..." She sighed. "What s-should I do?"

Lucian thought for a few moments. "Well, I'm pretty sure we're both aware that Zakk and Bunifa are both incredibly stubborn people. They're bound to not talk to each other unless they're forced to, and anyway, do you know the real reasons why they're upset with each other?"

Samantha sighed once again. "Zakk's upset b-because Bunifa d-didn't trust him enough t-to listen to her in a l-life threatening s-situation, and Bunifa's angry b-because Zakk doesn't t-trust her… or something like t-that." She shrugged.

"Let me get back to you on it, Sam. I'll try to think of something to help them make up, okay?" Lucian finally said after a few moments of thinking.

Samantha nodded. "T-thank you, Lucian. I k-know it's not really your concern, but – "

"Hey," Lucian smiled reassuringly, "don't worry about it. It's not like I had much better to do anyway, right?"

Samantha grinned. "T-true enough."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Zakk, unfortunately, was not up to anything of importance right at the moment. He was still fast asleep, his iPhone blasting heavy metal into his ears. Since the argument with Bunifa, who, besides Gwen and Rosalind, was his best friend on the show, he really didn't care that this bugged the crap out of her and went back to his normal sleeping arrangements.

It bugged everyone else as much as it did Bunifa, but Bunifa had been the only one to bother to yell at him about it.

Speaking of the ghetto girl, she snuck her head in the door. "ZAKK BLYTHE!"

Zakk, who was both asleep and listening to heavy metal, was naturally unable to hear her.

Bunifa's eye twitched. "I'm TRYING to get some extra sleep! BLYTHE! TURN OFF THE DAMN MUSIC!"

Zakk snored and rolled over in his sleep.

Bunifa glared at him, picking up a rock that was next to the door and throwing it, with surprising accuracy, at Zakk's head.

That woke Zakk up. He sat up immediately when the rock collided with his head, and then followed this by a smack to the head by the bed above him. "OW! Shitty Barbra Streisand donkey fuck…" He glared, rubbing the head that was surely going to bruise.

He turned his hazel glare towards Bunifa, the fearless black girl not flinching at all as he threw off the covers, paused his iPhone (which needed to be charged), and marching over to her, the two glaring nose to nose. "James, what the fuck?"

Bunifa scowled. "I SAID," she paused for emphasis, and then yelled as loud as she could, "TURN THE GOD DAMN MUSIC DOWN!"

Zakk glared back. "Fuck off, James. You're not my mom!"

"Good thing! I wouldn't want to be such a mother fucker's mom!"

"Fuck off!"

"You fuck off!"

The shouting match went on for a while until Chef Hatchet finally came, grabbed them both by the scruffs of their shirts (in Zakk's case the scruff of his neck, the rocker protesting loudly to this), and tossed them both in far corners of the camp.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The only two left this morning to really hang out with each other were Angie and Emily, the two both (in a sense) having been ditched by Briana.

Angie, of course, didn't mind. She felt lucky to have been out so early in the last challenge, or else who knows what sort of dirty scheming that blackmailing Briana would've forced her to do? Not that that challenge was really something that Briana had to cheat in, but Angie was still fully aware of what happened behind Bridgette's elimination.

Emily, on the hand, was upset about it. She knew that she was falling – hard – for Briana, and while she hated that there was nothing she could do about it, she finally decided to acknowledge it for herself. Briana spending her time with Christoph lately had annoyed and hurt Emily more than she was willing to admit.

Angie frowned, looking at the shy, auburn haired girl who had decided to sit with her at their usual table in the Mess Hall. It was obvious to everyone that Emily was falling for Briana (obvious to everyone EXCEPT Briana, apparently), and Angie knew that anything between them could only end badly. Emily was a nice girl, and Briana was the dictionary definition of manipulative and evil.

As her acquaintance, Angie felt the need to warn Emily.

"Emily, I… I need to tell you something."

Emily looked up from the bowl of Campbell's soup she'd heated up. "Y-yes?"

Angie was about to continue when she noticed a small ExB written on Emily's fingernail. Angie bit her lip – Emily seemed so content at the moment, how could she ruin this for her?

Poor girl… Angie thought in distress. Why did everything around here have to be painful, dramatic, or both?

"It's nothing, never mind." Angie knew she was going to regret this.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Would everyone please report to the Mess Hall for the challenge?" Blaineley's voice came over the intercom.

"Hmm… let me think… fuck to the fuckity fucking no." Zakk said.

Earlier, for a joke, Blaineley had grabbed Zakk's iPhone and put in her cell phone number as a contact, only naming herself "God" instead of "Blaineley".

So when Zakk swore, "God" sent Zakk a message saying, "I heard that."

The look on Zakk's face was priceless.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

In the brief few moments that Emily and Angie had left the Mess Hall before returning for the challenge, Blaineley somehow had her interns set up a table with a pink, laced tablecloth, with pink and funny smelling bottles on top of it. Her dress today was a bright pink, her earrings their traditional golden color.

"I wasn't aware I was visiting my grandma's house." Said Bunifa in disgust, picking at the lacy tablecloth.

Blaineley scowled. "Shush!" She wiped the scowl off immediately, replacing it with a cheery grin. "All right, Final Ten! I want to say, first of all, congratulations for making it this far!"

The contestants managed to grin with pride, giving their friends high fives or hugging their respective other.

"Of course I m-made it this far! W-was there ever any d-doubt?" Samantha laughed, Zakk clapping on hand on her shoulder as he chuckled with her.

"None at all, babe." Zakk grinned, kissing her cheek.

Blaineley waited until the contestants were done congratulating themselves. "You've made it this far, but there's still more challenges to do yet! Only one of you will leave Isle de Wawanakwa with a million dollars, after all."

"That person will be me, of course." Zakk said with fake smugness.

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Riiiight. Anyway, to start off the challenge, would our lovely ladies all stand in a single file line?"

The girls did so, in the order of Bunifa, Samantha, Lindsay, Briana, Angie, and Emily.

Blaineley pointed to the four vials on the table. "Okay boys, each one of you gets your own special energy drink needed for the challenge."

Richard raised a brow. "Um, why…?"

Briana scowled. "Hey, wait! Why do the guys get one and the girls don't?"

Bunifa turned to her. "I don't know about you, Briana, but after that food challenge I'm glad to not eat anything that Blaineley ordered.

Briana nodded. "True enough. Forget I said anything, then."

"Don't ask, just do it! Drink up!"

Richard shrugged, picking up the first pink vial, opening it up, and drinking the tiny bottle in three gulps. He smacked his lips after finishing the vial. "Not bad… tastes really sweet… and a little bitter?"

As you may have guessed, the vial really was the love potion that Blaineley had ordered earlier. The way that it activated was after the boy drank it, the first girl he saw he would fall for.

Richard turned around, and the first girl he saw was Lindsay. His bloodshot eyes briefly flashed a shade of pink before the goofy grin he normally reserved for Katie entered his face.

"Woah..." He said quietly, causing the others (except for Blaineley and Chef, of course) to raise their brows.

"Um, what's going on with Richard?" Lucian asked, turning to Blaineley.

"Don't ask questions, just drink your vial!"

Lucian crossed his arms. "I'd rather not..."

Chef punched his hand with his fist, a scowl on his face.

Lucian and Christoph both paled, grabbing their vials and drinking them quickly.

Christoph turned - the first girl he saw was Briana. When Lucian turned, the first girl he saw was Samantha.

The same brief flash of light pink went across their eyes, the goofy, lovestruck smiles adorning their features.

"Woah..."

"Wow..."

Blaineley smirked in satisfaction. "Zakk, your turn."

Zakk crossed his arms. "Fuck no. I'm not drinking that shit."

Chef once again punched his hand with his fist.

Zakk glared. "I'm still not."

Bunifa growled at him. "Oh, pull up your big girl panties and drink the damn voodoo juice."

Zakk turned his glare to Bunifa. "Make me, _Bunny_."

Everyone gasped, even Chef and Blaineley. Everyone except for Zakk, of course.

"_What. Did. You. Call. Me._" Bunifa growled, one step closer with each word.

Zakk gulped, but held his ground. "You heard me."

Without further warning, Bunifa grabbed Zakk by the collar of his sweatshirt, grabbed the pink vial, uncorked it, and stuffed it in Zakk's mouth.

"Phlet me gro!" Zakk said, his mouth muffled as he was forced to chug the contents of the love potion.

Naturally, the first girl he saw was Bunifa. His hazel eyes flashed pink before the smile crossed his face.

If Bunifa were an anime, the trademark sweatdrop would have happened. "What - why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wow... Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa..." Zakk murmured.

Bunifa released her grip on Zakk's sweatshirt and took a step back. "I, uh..."

Blaineley cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention back to the blonde hostess. "The challenge officially begins now!"

Bunifa and Angie exchanged a raised brow. "Meaning...?" Angie asked.

"This it the first official 'love potion' challenge of the Total Drama series!" Blaineley announced with glee in her eyes.

Emily and Samantha paled. "W-what?"

"Emily and Angie have nothing to worry about. See, these bottles - " Blaineley picked up one of the empty pink vials, " - are love potions that we ordered from one of our contacts. As soon as one of our gentleman here drank the potion, the first member of the opposite gender he saw, he would develop a helpless infatuation with. Since Angie and Emily weren't seen first, they don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank God for small favors." Angie muttered, Emily nodding in agreement.

"To the rest of you ladies, the boy that has developed his rather sudden crush on you is your partner for the challenge. So Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, your partner is Zakk."

Bunifa took her gaze from Blaineley to Zakk briefly; the ghetto girl jumped when she noticed the the love drugged rocker had been staring at her the whole time.

"C-can I get a new partner? I'll trade with Samantha." Bunifa said, edging away from him.

"I-I agree." Samantha said quietly, equally creeped out by the love drugged Lucian.

Blaineley smirked sadistically. "Try telling Zakk and Lucian that."

Bunifa and Samantha both looked toward Lucian and Zakk, then to each other. "My condolences." Bunifa said grimly.

"G-good luck, eh?" Samantha chuckled weakly.

Lucian laughed really loudly and deliberately, startling the others. "HA HA HA! Oh Samantha, you're so funny!"

Samantha sighed. "Oh m-my..."

"Anyways, moving on... Lucian and Samantha are partners for the challenge, Richard and Lindsay are partners, and Briana and Christoph are in the challenge. As for Emily and Angie, you two will sit out. You'll still be liable for elimination, I hope you know."

Angie shrugged. "Fair enough."

Bunifa scowled at the two. "Lucky!"

"The first challenge out of three today will begin at the track in just ten minutes. Everyone, do what you need to do to prepare yourself for the challenge. Whether that's changing into comfier shoes or, in our lovely ladies' cases, setting up some boundary rules with your new partner. In ten minutes, meet me, Chef, Angie, and Emily at the track."

With that, Blaineley, Chef Hatchet, Emily, and Angie left the Mess Hall and went to the track, though Emily and Briana shared a wistful glance before she left.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bunifa grabbed Zakk and pulled him outside, crossing her arms in slight irritation.

"Look, Zakk. If we're going to win the challenge, we need to... put aside our differences and try to work together, okay? I know you're still mad and everything, but we can hate each other later - "

Zakk hadn't been paying attention - Blaineley ordered a very strong formula, after all - right up until Bunifa said 'hate each other later'.

"Hate you? Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, I could never hate you! You're the most amazing girl I've ever met!" The Southern rocker declared, shaking Bunifa's shoulders as if that would make the ghetto girl understand him more clearly.

Bunifa blushed, but scowled in light of such flattery. "Zakk, stop. You have Samantha. Don't do this to her."

Zakk's eyes widened in realization, and he frowned. "I... don't suppose I could have you both...?" He flinched under Bunifa's glare. "Right, didn't think so... shit."

**Confessional:**

**"I've never felt so damn conflicted. I adore Samantha - her and her cute red hair and her eyes... but then there's Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa. And she's smart, witty, gorgeous..." He sighs. "Fuckity fuck fuck, what to do, what to do..." -Zakk Blythe, not in his right senses**

***buzz***

**She sighs. "I wish he wouldn't say stuff like that." -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

***buzz***

**"This potion doesn't erase any former feelings that someone had before ingesting this, just so you viewers at home are a little less confused. It's simply that Zakk, Richard, Christoph, and Lucian are all going to be feeling pretty torn today. Heh heh heh... And don't worry - we ordered antidote, so don't spam my inbox, please. " -Blaineley O'Halloran, The Hostess**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Samantha also pulled Lucian for a little one on one talk.

"I, uh... L-L-Lucian, I have a boyfriend, j-just s-so yo-you know... a-and you h-have G-G-G-Gwen..." The Scottish girl stammered nervously.

Lucian frowned. "I know that... and I care for her deeply... but then there's you, Samantha." He looked up at her with adoration in his eyes. "And anyway, Zakk certainly isn't here for you right now, like I am. Zakk's too busy chasing after Bunifa right at the moment."

Samantha looked at the floor, wincing as though she'd been struck. True, it was the love potion that that cow of a woman Blaineley had forced into Zakk's mouth, but it still hurt.

"I suppose..." Samantha shook her head. "Come o-on, let's j-just get t-this challenge over w-with..."

Even the love drugged Lucian had realized he had gone a little too far; he wanted to apologize, but didn't know how to do so at the moment.

**Confessional:**

**She sighs. "This i-is the w-worst challenge I've h-h-had to do y-yet." -Samantha Lyle**

***buzz***

**He looks immensely confused. "Gwen... or Samantha... Gwen... or Samantha... crap..." -Lucian Sanders**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana didn't bother trying to stop Christoph for a one on one chat like the others did; rather she spent her time trying to prepare for the challenge as best she could. Wouldn't want to get eliminated like Rosalind did, would she?

Unforutnately, it was rather hard to when she could feel Christoph's love struck gaze burning in the back of her head. Finally, Briana stopped them on the way to the track and looked him in the eye.

"Look, Christoph," she began, trying to be as calm and persuasive as possible. "we need to pull ourselves together for the challenge, okay?"

"Okay!" Christoph nodded.

"If we want to stay another day, then we have to focus!"

"Okay!" Christoph nodded.

Briana scowled. "Tell me what I just said."

Christoph paused for a moment. "Um..."

"That's what I thought." Briana sighed. "Look, Christoph, you're a sweet guy, and it's clear that you and Lindsay are meant for each other. That, and I really like Em - someone else." Briana stopped, a blush adorning her cheeks. "That, among other reasons, are why I'm never going to think of you as anything more than a strong friend."

Christoph immediately started paying attention at that last sentence, hurt flashing in his eyes. "I... but I..."

Briana felt a tremor of guilt for a moment, but thought of winning - and "Em" - and pushed it down. "Now come on, we have to get down the track so we don't get eliminated."

**Confessional:**

**His face is in his hands, and he's slumping depressingly. "I... this is just like with Cori-douchebag and Lindsay all over again! Why did I sign up for this show?" As if to remind him, he sighs and leans back against the wall, one tacky nail pressing against one of the scars on his back. "OW!" He hisses and rubs the scar in pain. "Oh yeah... there's why..." -Christoph Farbos**

***buzz***

**"I do NOT like Emily, okay? She's... she's a very fine **_**amiga**_**, **_**mi mejor amiga**_** if truth be told. But... I don't LIKE her. Not like... that..." She crosses her arms, as if to prove her point, but it doesn't appear very convincing. -Briana Galvan**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Emily and Angie, who had been walking to the track in the same direction as Briana and Christoph - only ten feet away, in fact - had stopped just in time to hear Briana nearly confess her feelings for Emily.

A bright blush adorned Emily's features as she listened to the conversation. "Look, Christoph, you're a sweet guy, and it's clear that you and Lindsay are meant for each other. That, and I really like Em - someone else." Briana stopped - was that a blush on her cheeks? "That, among other reasons, are why I'm never going to think of you as anything more than a strong friend."

Emily slowly smiled, her heart hammering in her chest. "I..."

Angie grinned at her, nudging her in the shoulder. "Go, Emily!"

All though Briana began heading off to the track first, Christoph had shouldered his way past her and went ahead. Briana sighed, leaning against a tree and letting a sad frown adorn her features.

Angie smirked mischeviously. "Go get her!"

Emily could barely say her squeak of a "What?" before Angie pushed her out from behind their bush, the bookworm landing in front of Briana.

Briana jumped a little, playing with a strand of her hair. "O-oh! E-Emily! Hey!"

Emily picked herself up, trying to be as casual as possible. "H-hello, Briana... I, uh, assume t-that Christoph didn't t-take your r-r-rejection too well?"

Briana sighed. "He's a nice guy, but... he's not the one for me." She said, looking directly at Emily subconsciously. Realizing where her gaze went, she looked down at the ground immediately.

Emily looked behind her; Angie notioned for her to go on with a wave of her hand. "Not the o-one, huh?" Almost giddy with daring, she went on, surprising Briana as well as herself, "And who wo-would that o-one be?"

Briana's breath caught in her throat, her coffee bean brown eyes meeting Emily's stormy grey. "She's... she's a very close friend. And maybe a little self conscious. And her eyes... are very pretty, even if she doesn't think they are."

Emily bit her lip. "She... sounds like a very like girl if you care for her so much."

Briana decided to finally end this shy banter. "You heard what I said when I was talking to Christoph. I suppose you know now that I've... come to care for you a great deal, more than I should. I... I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to let you know and to - "

Emily giggled as she stopped Briana midsentence. "I-I've come to care for you a g-great deal too."

Briana blinked, slowly taking in this confession as a grin spread across her lips. "Rea... really?"

"Really."

The two girls both leaned forward at the same time, sharing a sweet, loving, and rather brief kiss as they hugged each other tightly.

Angie watched on in the bushes, smiling for her friend. "Go get her, Emily."

**Confessional:**

**She's still a little dazed. "I shouldn't get involved with Emily - after everything I've done to her friends on the show, I know I don't deserve her. There has to be, like, some unofficial rule book out there that the bad guy doesn't get the girl." She smiles as she presses her fingers to her lips again. "This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." -Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

**"I-I..." She's barely even whispering. "Oh my..." -Emily Gaede**

***buzz***

**"So, it just occured to me that I helped the bad guy - or in this case, the bad girl - get the girl." She sighs. "Maybe not the best thinking on my part, but I wasn't doing in for Briana. It was for Emily - she's a great girl, and maybe she can tame that woman. And she's a sweet person - she deserves to be happy, even if that harpy is the one that makes her happy. Who am I to judge?" -Angie McLine**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lindsay and Richard were last in this little love tryste - all though Lindsay, of course, being Lindsay, wasn't sure quite what to say.

So, she said nothing about the issue of Richard being love drugged for her, instead talking about of her endless stories with no point.

"So then, Marci told Staci that Veronica really _was _into Chad!" Lindsay said, waving her hands in the air for emphasis - and accidentally smacking an unsuspecting Richard in the face.

"Ow!" Richard stopped and held his nose, groaning.

"Omigosh! Ryan! Are you okay?" Lindsay gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she hovered over him helplessly.

"Oof... I'm... fine..." Richard muttered, rubbing his bruised nose in irritation.

**Confessional:**

**"Who knew that... oof... such a skinny blonde girl could hit so darn hard?" -Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

**"Oooopsie..." She grins sheepishly. "That seems to happen a lot." -Lindsay Blake**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

All of the contestants arrived at the track for the first part of the challenge, with Blaineley, Chef Hatchet, Angie, and a very happy Emily sitting up in the bleachers that the interns had moved to beside the track.

"Okay, little love birds - "

"We are NOT love birds!" Bunifa said angrily, motioning to between herself and Zakk.

"Say whatever you want, sweetie!" Blaineley winked, before continuing. "The first part of today's challenge is sort of similiar to the traditional three legged race, only this - " she held up a pair of handcuffs, " - is what I call the Three Armed Race."

"Oh, you have _GOT _to be kidding me!" Bunifa groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I assure you that I am not kidding, madam!" Blaineley laughed. "This challenge will be a race around the track - three repetitions - while handcuffed to your partner. Ladies, the key to your heart - or in this case your handcuffs - will be given to you, but know that taking off the handcuffs means that you are automatically disqualified from the challenge, and all chances of recieving immunity are moot."

**Confessional:**

**"Pssh. It's almost worth it at this point, thanks to Lover Boy." -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

"This challenge isn't about making it to the finish line first - rather, it's about how long it'll take before you ladies finally lose it. The girl that appears the most sane after the four repetitions around the track with her man will recieve a small bonus in the next challenge - and will possibly help you win immunity. The other three couples, well, tough for you." Blaineley explained, crossing one leg over the other as she lay back.

Chef Hatchet walked down the bleachers, mumbling something about stupid kids, and held out the handcuffs, motioning Lindsay and Richard over. When the two had reached him, he snapped the handcuffs together, giving Lindsay the key.

He did the same for the other couples, Bunifa looking like she seriously considered using it then and there.

"On your marks..."

"Wait, we're starting now?" Lindsay asked.

"Get set..."

"I didn't study!" The blonde wailed.

"Go!"

"Eep!" She flinched as the other partners made their way off, leaving her and Richard behind.

"I can wait." Richard said cheerfully.

"No, let's go!" Lindsay shook her head, running forward. Poor blonde.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Samantha and Lucian - Lap One_

"So, what shall we name them?" Lucian asked.

"P-pardon?" Samantha frowned in confusion.

"You know, the children. What shall we name them?" He pressed.

Samantha tilted her head to the side. "W-what children, t-there are no... Oh." She blushed. "L-let's get back to the race, n-now..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Briana and Christoph - Lap One_

Briana and Christoph were walking the track now, as both had become too tired to keep running, and it was in an uncomfortable silence.

Briana was still a bit dazed out of finally getting together with Emily, and so the silence, to her, was fairly comfortable. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

But Christoph, who had the misfortune of seeing the whole event when he came back for his "love", was pretty upset. And he wasn't content to let the silence continue.

"Briana, I can't believe you sometimes."

"What did I do?" Briana scowled, taken out of her happy thoughts.

"You cheated on me! With Emily!" He frowned sadly. "Why would you do that?"

"Christoph, we were never together to begin with!" She snapped. "We never will be - how many times do I have to tell you that?" 

"I thought what we had was special..." Christoph groaned.

Briana couldn't take it. "Bah! Forget the boost in the next challenge, I'm not dealing with this anymore." She pulled the key out of her pocket, unlocking the handcuff the bound her and Christoph together.

"Fine! Leave me - I don't care." Christoph scowled as Briana gave the handcuffs to Chef and sat down next to Emily in the bleachers.

Christoph sat in the bleachers too, a little ways away.

He didn't notice Coriander sitting there as well. "Ah, female problems, I take it?" The Italian intern asked smoothly, taking advantage of this new rage to cover up the old one that was stoked by his mere presence.

"I don't get it! I give Briana everything she could possibly want, and she prefers a girl over me!" He wailed, his head in his lap.

Coriander tsked. "That is quite the shame. Ah, perhaps I could help you woo her? Win her back?"

In that moment, Christoph remembered his hatred of Coriander. "Why would you help me? You've never liked me."

"Perhaps this is my chance for atonement. I, too, know the loss of the one you love." Coriander wrapped his arm around Christoph, pointing to Lindsay and Richard chatting on the track. "Lindsay cares for Richard now, don't you see? She used me, and tossed me aside. And now she's doing the same to you, taking advantage of your growing feelings for your new friend."

"I... I didn't see it that way..." The love dazed Christoph said, manipulated so easily by those words. "Oh, God..."

"There, there." Coriander said softly. "Leave Briana to me - she'll come around eventually, you'll see."

Briana, who had wanted to apologize to Christoph for what she said and let him down more softly, had frozen as she approached them.

**Confessional:**

**She groans. "He wouldn't normally give in so easily to Coriander's manipulation. The way I see it, Coriander wants revenge on Lindsay for picking Christoph over him, and he's taking advantage of the love potion challenge to do that. So if he makes Christoph think that Lindsay is using him... and then Lindsay doesn't understand why her boyfriend's ignoring her... then..." Her eyes widen. "I've become the bad guy here at camp, and I know that. And I'm not about to let Coriander take my throne as the top bad guy. I'm going to stop him... but how?" -Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

**He laughs. "Everything's going according to plan." -Coriander Levison-di Amarata**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Zakk - Lap One_

Bunifa listened absently while Zakk went on about a heavy metal concert he went to once.

Man, could time go any slower? Why did she sign up for this show? Why did she have to make friends with _Zakk _of all people?

_Because he's sane, unlike a lot of people here. And he was hanging with Rosalind. _She reminded herself.

Oh yeah.

"And then, this guy I was hanging with thought that the bassist was seriously fucking lame, and he threw his chili dog at the guy - "

_Blah, blah, blah..._

" - And - Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, are you even listening to me?" 

_Blabbity blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blaaaaaaaaaaah._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lindsay and Richard - Lap One_

"And then, Staci said 'Omigosh, no way!' And I said, 'I know, right?' And then Marci said, 'Omigosh, that is _soooo _not possible, you're lying Lindsay!' And I said, 'I'm _sooo _not lying, it's totally true!'"

"Very interesting." Richard muttered - as well as the love potion had worked, he was pretty tired of hearing the tales of Lindsay, Marci, Staci, Veronica, and Chad.

The two actually seemed to be getting along very well, thanks to Lindsay's cluelessness. Occasionally Richard interrupted - or tried to - now and then to flirt with her, but this adventure involving Marci and Staci wouldn't let it be.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Samantha and Lucian - Lap Two_

"I'm thinking a nice Catholic church for the wedding, and the ring bearer will be as cute as a cherub, and - " Lucian was interrupted when Samantha could finally take no more.

The redhead worked swiftly at uncuffing herself from Lucian, taking the handcuffs to Chef Hatchet and sitting down in the bleachers.

**Confessional:**

**"O-oh, sweet release! I-I'm not going to g-get married to Lucian, I w-wish he would realize th-that already." -Samantha Lyle**

***buzz***

**"Did I say something wrong?" -Lucian Sanders**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Zakk - Lap Two_

"And it's weird, because I like you and Samantha, you know? And I'm dating Sam, and I love her a lot, but I couldn't ever leave you, and..."

"Zakk, don't do this." Bunifa said sharply. "Don't play with her feelings like this, or you're going to lose her to your own damned stupidity."

Zakk scowled. "Whatever."

Bunifa glared back at him. "Asshole!"

"Crack addict!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"You smell like rotten fish!"

"You smell like... a burnt burrito!"

"Fuck face!"

"Whore!"

"Snake!"

"Cow!"

"Maggot!"

"Ugly bat!"

"OGRE!"

"FLAT CHEST!"

Bunifa glared at him, pulling out the key and unlocking the handcuffs. "Finally! A chance to be away from you." The ghetto girl flipped him off with both hands, not stopping as she walked towards Chef Hatchet and put the handcuffs and the key beside him.

"I am _NOT _flat chested. That was hurtful." She declared, sitting down with her arms crossed.

"...Sorry..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley looked up from her _Star Stalker _magazine when Coriander tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmmm...? Oh, are they done already?"

She stood up. "Well, since it's only Richard and Lindsay left on the field, it doesn't really matter if they complete the next lap! The two will gain a bonus in the next challenge, which will take place in the Mess Hall in five minutes. Everyone, I hope that you're good at dealing with breakups, because something of the same will happen next challenge. Everyone, to the Mess Hall!"

Samantha sighed. "I h-hate this challenge..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Mess Hall_

"As with every relationship, you have your love, be it unrequited or not. And, there's also the hate. In this challenge, each couple will be in a duel against each other - "

Lucian looked horrified at the thought of hitting Samantha; same with Richard over Lindsay. And Christoph and Zakk as well, even if they didn't show it.

" - with the marshmallow shaped boxing gloves from _Million Dollar Babies _in _Total Drama Action_." Blaineley tossed two to Lindsay, and another two to Richard. "Richard and Lindsay will go first, since they were the last couple on the track in the last challenge."

"You mean _that's _our reward? Seriously?" Richard asked. "We get to go first, as part of a reward."

"No, I'm just putting you first since Lindsay has done this before, even if..." Blaineley glanced at Lindsay who was chewing on the boxing gloves, just the way she did in _Total Drama Action_. "...she doesn't recall."

Richard and Blaineley both glanced at Lindsay. Lindsay waved at them. "Hi!"

"No, your reward from the last challenge are these." Chef Hatchet tossed a helmet to Lindsay, and another to Richard. "No telling how serious this is going to get - these helmets are your reward for this, to ensure you don't get a concussion."

"I would never give Lindsay a concussion!" Richard declared.

"No? I don't think she'll say the same." Blaineley grinned, as Lindsay held up her (almost half eaten) marshmallow fists, a playful scowl on her face.

"The winners of immunity will be four tonight, the four partners that manage to overcome their former love. That will be decided by the first person to call 'uncle.' The other four - as well as Angie and Emily - will be liable for elimination. Savvy?" When everyone nodded, she motioned for Chef Hatchet to blow his whistle.

Chef Hatchet blew the whistle - loudly, I might add. "Time to deal with break ups, cupcakes!"

**Confessional:**

**He sighs. "Oh, love." He wipes away a tear. "I miss ya, Shanna! I really miss ya, babe! O-our little Winnie looks so much like you..." -Chef George Hatchet, The Chef**

"Get ready to face the wrath of Kung Fu, practiced and learned by many a day of the Wii console - oof!"

Lindsay punched him in the gut, but instead of him going down, she shrieked in pain.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Uncle! UNCLE!" She said, taking off her boxing gloves and sucking on her finger. "I smacked my finger..."

Blaineley slapped her forehead. "Lindsay... Well, it appears that Richard is the first winner of immunity! Next up there, Samantha and Lucian!"

Lucian looked at Samantha, then to Blaineley. "I cannot attack one of the women I love! I declare uncle. Uncle, I say!"

Blaineley slapped her forehead at this. "But... ugh. Fine, Samantha is another winner of immunity."

"This is the lamest fight _EVER_." Bunifa said, crossing her arms.

Blaineley scowled. "If that's the case, then why don't you and Zakk demonstrate a real fight for us?"

Bunifa glared. "FINE."

A few moments later, marshmallow gloves on, Bunifa and Zakk circled each other - neither were going to hold back.

"Prepare to eat my fists, Bunny." Zakk declared.

Bunifa cracked her neck. "You fucker, it's on."

Chef Hatchet blew the whistle, and half a second later Bunifa launched herself on Zakk, pinning him to the ground and flurrying him with punches, Zakk trying feebly to raise up his fists to deflect, yet to no avail.

Blaineley looked at Chef, who blew the whistle. "That's an uncle there if I've ever seen one! Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, you win! Zakk, bandages and pain killers are up here." She couldn't help but grin as a dizzy Zakk stood up, tossing the gloves to the ground.

"Now, it's down to Briana and Christoph. Who will win in this fight?" Blaineley announced.

Christoph stared at Briana wide eyed. He was a lover, not a fighter. "Uh..."

"FIGHT!"

"EEEP!" Christoph went into the fetal position, guarding his head from Briana's fists. "Okay, okay, uncle!"

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!" Blaineley announced, happy to be done with the challenge at last. "Briana, Samantha, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, and Richard, you are the winners of immunity! Two of the contestants will find themselves eliminated, sadly. And the immune ones, sit back and enjoy the elimination!"

The immune ones cheered for themselves, some of them wondering if the broken bonds of friendship could ever be fixed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Briana was walking to the Confessional to cast her vote when she overheard a juicy piece of conversation...

"That's not true, Coriander! Christoph loves me, he would never leave me for Briana!" Lindsay was crying.

Coriander had a look of sadness on his face. "I'm afraid it's true. Christoph told me all about it, Lindsay."

"You're lying! I..." Lindsay ran off, much to Briana's pleasure.

"Come out, Briana. I know you're hiding there." Coriander said, sounding pretty smug.

Briana walked out of the bush furiously, poking Coriander's chest. "What are you up to, Coriander? What could you possibly hope to gain by pitting them against each other?"

"Oh, Briana, don't you see? If they stay at camp, near me, any longer, they will lose their trust in each other. Lindsay will be heart broken, and I can then take my vengeance on her." He kept the cocky look on his face. "Now, run along."

Briana glared at him. "Not on my watch, buddy. _I _run this show, got it? And you won't succeed with this." She declared, walking away from the smug Italian intern.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"On my tray, I have eight glasses of lemonade. When I call your name, come up and claim your glass...

Zakk...

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa...

Angie...

Emily...

Briana...

Samantha...

Richard..."

Everyone looked back and forth between Lucian, Christoph, and Lindsay.

Lucian was praying silently.

Christoph glanced between himself and Lindsay.

Lindsay looked down at the ground.

Emily and Briana exchanged a flirty glance.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lucian."

Lucian let out a breath of relief, glancing at Christoph and Lindsay sadly as he claimed his glass of lemonade.

The smug look left Coriander's face. "Wait, what?"

Briana drank her glass of lemonade innocently.

"N-no, this isn't how it was supposed to work! You were supposed to stay and keep hating each other, n-not go to a place where you could work things out! No... no... NO!"

Blaineley frowned at Coriander, disgust on her face. "Coriander?"

He looked up. "Yes...?"

Blaineley grinned. "You're fired."

Coriander paled. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Chef Hatchet, please provide some other means of transportation for Mister Levison-di Amarata. He's not welcome here anymore."

Chef nodded, dragging Coriander by the scruff of his collar towards the camera rooms.

Lindsay and Christoph looked to each other, then smiled and kissed. "I'm sorry I believed him so easily, Lindsay! I promise that I won't let his lies get to me, ever again."

Lindsay smiled. "The same for me!" She declared, the two holding hands as they stepped on the Boat of Losers.

"Well, what a day! Lindsay and Christoph may be gone, but on a good note! Coriander is gone as well, and hopefully for good! Will Bunifa - Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa - and Zakk work things out? And how awkward will it be for the rest of the season? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Bunifa and Zakk walked towards each other. "Look, I... I don't want to be fightin' anymore. Think we could do a truce?" Bunifa asked sheepishly, extending a white flag hand.

Zakk laughed. "Dude, I can't even remember what it was we were fighting about."

Bunifa chuckled. "Neither can I."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Earlier Confessional:**

**She, like Harold in season one, is tampering with the votes. "Lindsay and Christoph need to be in a place where they can work things out. I'm not about to let Coriander have a single victory, and I need a good elimination anyway." She stares at the camera. "For the record, I'm **_**NOT **_**a good person... I swear." -Briana Galvan**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And after three months... it was done.**

**So sorry for the long update, I've had some issues going on with my family. Long story short, I stuck my child molesting grandfather in jail and we've been having a hard time.**

**Read and review!**

**~AerisSerris**


	33. Aftermath: The Current's Rising

**I'm updating much earlier this time since the last chapter sort of took THREE DAMNED MONTHS to finish. Le sigh... I'm still so sorry about that, I am. D: Since my life is sort of getting back to being, well, somewhat better again (and my birthday was last month), I decided to finally get back to work and make this chapter.**

**Anyways, read and enjoy the Aftermath chapter! It is an Aftermath one since it was a double elimination last chapter.**

**I hope Total Drama: Revenge of the Island goes well. In my opinion, the last two seasons were as disappointing as hell. Heh, at least some of the characters are pretty cool - I like Dawn, Jo, Anne Maria (Jersey Shore lolz), Dakota, B, and Brick. I really hate Staci and Cameron. :I Scott's one of those love hate characters, if that makes any sense at all.**

**The Dragon 1000: Ah ha, well, it really is a long story. You'll have to tell me when your private messaging works again, and I'd tell you the full story - I'd rather not post the whole thing where ANYONE could read it, you see... ^^;**

**EvanescenceAngel: Sheesh, tell me about it. I'm just not a lucky person, huh? :/**

**DoktorK: Don't worry, it wasn't all that rude. I usually make up challenges on the spot (hence why they're all stupid, ha ha) if that's any consolation.**

**mythologyrulz: I WISH they did... and then I could make my friends Zack and Ray love each other. xD It would be interesting, right? :D**

**And a special shout out to Red Icewater, Lilleth Smith, and Dark Punxysaur for writing fanfics for Total Drama Blainerific. It's quite humbling to have authors willing to write fanfics for your fanfiction - all I can say is thank you all, a ton. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, or Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island. I only own this shitty fanfic and a handful of OC's.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Aftermath show theme music begins to play as various clips throughout the show appeared on the screen: Bridgette waving goodbye to her friends from the Boat of Losers; Christoph and Lindsay patching things up on the Boat of Losers; and Coriander being fired, and thusly dragged away from the Island. The letters 'TDB' appeared on the screen as well as 'Aftermath' underneath it.

Jacky and Frances sat on the host's couch, although a good distance away from each other. "Hello, people of Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and the freaks in Mississippi! **(1) **We're coming to you live from the Aftermath studio of Total Drama Blainerific, here in Ontario, Canada!" Jacky greeted, dressed in the formal outfit that consisted of her tight black dress that reached to her ankles, black heels, gold earrings, and pulled back hair. "I'm your host, Jacky Smith!" Her smile quickly became considerably colder. "And this," she said quietly, "is my co-host, Frances Worthington."

For the most brief of moments, Frances flinched at her cold tone, but quickly regaind his arrogant and rude stance. "Thank you for the introduction, Jackaline." He said formally, fiddling with the tie on his light grey tuxedo.

"Joining us today at the Aftermath are the contestants that, if you've been watching this season regularly, you already know of! We have our resident perv, Alan Brooks - "

Alan winked at the audience from up in the bleachers, where he sat by Leola and Jaydee.

" - our silent and artistic friend Chase Longogia - "

Chase quickly wrote a card that said "Hello" to the audience. Bailey sat beside him, resting her head against his shoulder.

" - punk girl number one, Jaydee Parker - "

Jaydee, at her spot between Alan and Leola, blew a kiss to the audience, her grin still present on her face.

" - punk girl number two, and Wiccan to boot, Rosalind Hex - "

Rosalind sat by Gwen, Bridgette, and Adam, waving at the audience.

" - our kind animal lover, DJ Kensing - "

DJ simply smiled, sitting next to Katie and Sadie.

" - our resident BFFFl, Katie Sanchez - "

Katie, as previosly stated, was sitting next to Sadie. She and her best friend waved enthusiastically at the cameras.

" - our favorite female New Yoka - wow, I fail at the New York accent - Delia Connors - "

Delia smiled and waved, showing off her new pink nail polish.

" - the tomboy skateboarder, Bailey Foxx - "

Bailey, who was resting her head against Chase's shoulder, grinned and waved.

" - our psychotic firework lover, Calvin, whose last name we don't know - "

Calvin, who was sitting by Izzy, tossed handfuls of confetti ("Dammit Calvin, watch where you're tossing that!" Draco complained) in the air.

"It's because my family couldn't afford to get me a middle or a last name." Calvin joked.

" - the musician of many talents, Ben Smith - "

Ben waved, a slightly gloomy smile on his face. The fangirls never questioned the man's ability to both smolder and be cold at the same time.

" - our latest addition to the show, Draco McLine - "

Draco winked at the ladies in the audience, albeit looking a little silly as he did so with Calvin's confetti in his hair.

" - the devoted and kind hearted punk, Wolfgang LaFleur - "

Wolfgang, who was comically sitting by Draco, nodded to the cameras.

" - our favorite crazy girl, Izzy Reyun - "

Izzy, still at Calvin's side, was tossing confetti into the air as well. Oh God, what would it be like if they had kids?

" - our gloomy Goth, Gwen Carter - "

Gwen sheepishly waved, sitting by Ben, Adam, and Rosalind.

" - our number one prankster, Adam McLine - "

Adam did an army salute to the girls in the audience, adding a wink to the routine. Draco and Wolfgang rolled their eyes.

" - and our lesbian musician, Leola Ringer!"

Leola, still sitting by Jaydee, flipped off Frances with a cheerful smile.

Frances scowled, but what else is new?

Jacky beamed. "Now, I know that as tradition calls, we normally wait for three episodes before doing an Aftermath, but the last episode was definitely stranger than normal. Since it was a double elimination, Blaineley decided to bump up the Aftermath to now. I normally don't mind waiting, but I love hosting the Aftermath, so here we are!"

The audience clapped, except for the man that was Wolfgang's fan. "FRANCES IS AN ASSHOLE! YOU! DESERVE! BETTTTTER!"

Everyone was silent, Jacky looking on the ground in embarrassment and Frances looking to the side, hiding the expression on his face to everyone.

Then the silence ended - "You ASSHOLE! Shut UP!"

The smack was heard everywhere.

"Nuuuuuuh..."

Jacky cleared her throat. "Erm, moving on... so, a lot of stuff has happened this past two episodes, even if it was only two. We had a brief but intense fight between two good friends - "

A few clips showing of Bunifa and Zakk arguing with each other.

" - a series of events that will undoubtedly traumatize the campers for all eternity - "

A few clips showed of the campers' varying grief during the Final Destination challenge.

" - three more victims were added to Briana's knockout list - "

The clips of Bridgette's, Christoph's, and Lindsay's eliminations played.

" - the last of the original Total Drama campers left - "

The previous clips stayed on the screen.

" - Chstioph and Lindsay got jealous when the other two formed friendships as a result of the Final Destination challenge - "

Clips of Christoph and Briana's friendship, and Lindsay and Richard's, showed on the screen, as well as signs of obvious jealousy between the boyfriend and girlfriend.

" - Briana and Emily finally got together - "

The clip of Briana and Emily's first kiss played on the screen.

" - Blaineley got scolded, on live TV, by one of The Producers - "

A clip of Blaineley's phone conversation with Miss Henderson showed on the screen.

" - the guys were love drugged, and creating many a one sided love triangle - "

Clips of Lucian's, Christoph's, Zakk's, and Richard's love drugged feelings for the girls showed on the screen.

" - and Blaineley FINALLY got rid of Coriander!"

The clip of Coriander being dragged away by Chef Hatchet was played on the screen, followed by loud enthusiasm from, well, practically everyone. Even Frances had a slight smirk.

"We're finally at the Final Eight, everyone! We're all rooting for either Zakk - "

A photo of him appeared on the screen.

" - Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa - "

A photo of her appeared.

" - Richard - "

A photo of him appeared.

" - Angie - "

A photo of her appeared.

" - Briana..."

A photo of her appeared on the screen.

" - Lucian - "

Lucian's photo appeared on the screen, standing proudly next to the others'.

" - Samantha - "

A photo of her appeared.

" - or Emily!"

Emily's photo joined the others on the screen, all in the order of when they were announced.

"Everybody, we have to really give them a round of applause for making it this far." Jacky smiled.

Everyone complied, except for one man in the audience. "WOLFGANG SHOULD BE IN THE FINAL EIGHT! NOT! THAT! BITCH! BRIANAAAAAAAAA!"

Jacky groaned. "Sir, please... stop." Her statement was drowned out by a louder one, however -

"WOULD YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP?"

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FREE COUNTRY! I-I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT!" 

"Harvey, sit DOWN!"

Everyone was silent as a resounding smack was heard throughout the studio.

"Sorry... honey..."

Jacky cleared her throat. "Moving on... as most of you know, it's now time for _That's Gonna Leave A Mark!_" Her smile disappeared, and was covered with a look of both cold politeness and malice, as she turned to Frances. "Would you please play the clips?"

Frances scowled back at her. "Of course."

Jacky turned back to the audience. "Now, we here all figured that even if funny groin shots, face slaps, or what not happened during the Final Destination themed challenge, it would be cruel and unusual to play them, considering what the challenge contained. SOOOO, we found three fun scenes, during the episode, that all happened to..." She smirked. "Coriander!"

The audience cheered.

"The episode after that, well, that will continue as normal. Roll it!"

_***Beginning of Footage***_

_**Coriander is seen bragging to Chef about some "marvelous" achievement of his. Chef Hatchet finally gets sick of this, then grabs a frying pan and slapping Coriander in the face with it. Coriander goes down with an angry bruise on his cheek. -Final Destination: TD**_

_***buzz***_

_**As Coriander walks off to get Blaineley her latte, he decides to hit on the intern, the scene girl Dakota, on the way. She kicks him in the nuts. The gossipy intern, Rosalia, takes a picture and forwards it to all of the other interns. -Final Destination: TD**_

_***buzz* **_

_**Coriander is walking under under a tree, eating an apple and holding an ice pack to his bruised cheek, when he trips over a tree root and falls on his face. -Final Destination: TD**_

_***buzz***_

_**Lindsay is chewing on the marshmallow boxing gloves when she accidentally bites down on her knuckle. "Owwie!" Unfortunately, no one hears, as Blaineley is too busy explaining the challenge. -The Love Blaineley**_

_***buzz***_

_**Angie notices two squirrels playing with each other as she's walking to the track. "Awwww..." She cooes, as she loves animals. She's so lost in her own world, she runs into a tree face first. -The Love Blaineley**_

_***buzz***_

_**Lucian is walking with Samantha to the Mess Hall when he sees a tall tree, and tries to impress her by climbing up it. "Lucian, that's a really bad idea!" Samantha calls to him. Lucian ignores him, placing his foot on a branch to get up there. Unfortunately, the branch breaks beneath his weight and he falls to the ground, taking a different branch to the groin in the process. Samantha cringes. -The Love Blaineley**_

_***End of Footage***_

The audience and the Peanut Gallery are seen laughing.

"Now, because it just wouldn't be That's Gonna Leave A Mark! without it, we found footage for ANOTHER camper, even though he's already been eliminated..."

Adam pales. "Don't tell me..."

Jacky beams. "Roll it!"

_***Beginning of Footage***_

_**Adam looks enthusiastically at the swings that Blaineley provided for the Playa de Losers. "Seriously? This is AWESOME!" He gets on a swing, gradually going higher and highter and higher, kicking forward until his shoe accidentally flies off. Instead of going down, it goes up and knocks Adam right in the forehead. -Bonus Footage**_

_***End of Footage***_

The audience is laughing even more now, while Adam is blushing a beet red color. Draco decided to make him feel even worse and imitate the action.

Wolfgang scowled at Draco. "Not cool, dude."

Frances raised a brow. "Wolfgang sticking up for Adam. Will wonders never cease?"

Jacky ignored him. "Onto the next tradition of the Aftermath show, we interview the eliminated contestants! Our first eliminated contestant is a surfing vegetarian, passionate for animal rights, and possibly in love with Gwen - "

A voice rang out from behind the curtains - "UGH! For the last time, we don't like each other that way!"

Gwen smirked and called out, "But, sweetie! Don't deny our love!"

" - please welcome Bridgette Lake!"

The blonde surfer walked out from behind the curtain, sticking her tongue out playfully at Gwen as she joined Frances and Jacky.

"You wish that I was in love with you, Gwen." Bridgette teased.

"Oh babe, you know I do." Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling with her friend.

Bridgette put on a look of fake shock. "Oh, whatever shall our poor Lucian say? You're going to break his heart, you know."

Jacky grinned. "Bridge, it seems like you've been settling in here nicely! No ill effects from being eliminated, hopefully?"

"Besides tearing up any picture of Briana I see and kicking myself in the pants for not seeing her true self sooner, especially when I _knew _what she did to you?" Bridgette sighed. "I was so stupid to confront her like that - I should have known she would, somehow, get me eliminated in her place." She groaned.

Jacky patted her on the back. "There, there. A lot of us here know how you feel."

All of the people eliminated by Briana - Delia, Bailey, Wolfgang, Adam, and Leola all raised their hands.

"We were all in the same boat you are right now, Bridgette." Delia said softly. "Just think! Briana will epically get what's coming to her, and then WE can all take our revenge." She clapped her hands cheerfully at the thought, receiving some odd looks from Ben and DJ.

Bailey cracked her knuckles, standing up from her spot beside Chase. "Sounds fun to me..."

"I may not have been a victim, but her tactics are underhanded and dirty." Ben said, an angry look on his face. "Emily should have better than that. Briana needs to go down."

Rosalind looked slightly sad, looking up at Ben. "Briana's not all _that _bad... I mean," she added quickly as she faced all of the angry looks from the others, "she's got to have some good qualities, right?"

Ben snorted. "Obviously something, if Emily can put up with her."

Jacky cleared her throat. "Anyway, since I have to ask, is there anyone left you're rooting for in the competition?"

Bridgette tapped her chin. "Well... I'd have to say... Angie, Emily, or Samantha. They're all really good friends, either one of them should win."

Adam stood up immediately. "Oh, Bridgette! I-I'm supporting them too! I-I really hope they win, you know like you do!"

Frances snickered. "Dumbass."

Bridgette smiled. "Really? Even after what Angie did to you? You're so sweet."

Adam blushed, smiling like an idiot. "Heh heh, what'd she do again...?"

Jacky looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, I got to ask - and, I know this isn't one of the normal questions - but, you had your suspicions for a little while about Briana, right?"

Bridgette nodded. "If only I had acted on those said suspicions sooner... but yes, I did."

"So, did you ever have any suspicions about Angie?" Jacky asked.

Bridgette frowned. "After Adam was eliminated, I noticed changes in her. I mean, she and I don't talk that much, but I know enough about her to know that that wasn't how she normally acts. Being sad over having someone you care about get eliminated is one thing, but to feel _guilty _about it... that was weird. I didn't know that she had partnered up with Briana, necessarily, or had anything to do with her, but I knew that something was wrong, too."

Jacky nodded. "Do you think that anyone else might know anything about Briana?"

Bridgette shook her head. "If anyone knows anything about her, they haven't shared their suspicions with me. As far as I know, Briana has everyone except for Angie convinced that she's a good person."

Jacky looked at the clock. "Okay, since we only have so much time we're allowed on the Aftermath show, we have to wrap your interview up and move on to Christoph and Lindsay. But, do you have anything else to say before you join your friends at the Peanut Gallery?"

"Only that I hope that Briana's cover is blown soon. And that she doesn't make it any farther than she already has." Bridgette said solemnly.

The audience clapped for the surfer as she sat down beside Gwen, Ben, Adam, and Rosalind. Adam smiled a little dreamily at her, while Gwen exchanged a hug with her friend.

"Now, let's all give a warm round of applause for our next two guests, please welcome Lindsay Blake and Christoph Farbos!"

The audience cheered as Lindsay and Christoph walked out from behind the green curtain, holding hands and waving at the audience at the same time. The two sat down on the guest's couch.

"Welcome, guys! It's great to see you here!" Jacky paused. "Or, for some of us, for the second time..." She laughed.

Lindsay was playing with her hair, then looked up after several seconds of being stared at. "Hmm, what?"

Frances scowled. "If we were anxious to get Bridgette off the stage to continue the interview, why did we just waste some of that time on staring at the blonde girl?"

Jacky glared at him. "For your information, _Worthington_, it was only thirty seconds."

Everyone looked startled at Jacky's use of Frances's last name, rather than his first. Frances had used her last name - several times - but to hear her say it was unknown to, well, everyone at the studio.

"Oh, so you bothered to count? Seems like a waste of time, either way." Frances sneered.

"You really are an... an ass, you know that?" Jacky declared, crossing her arms at him.

This time, everyone did gasp. Jacky and Frances exchanged banter, but that was completely unexpected.

"Woah..." Jaydee said, she and Leola exchanging a glance.

"Seriously?" Ben raised a brow, looking up at the two.

Lindsay and Christoph blinked.

Frances looked startled... enough that he didn't regain his focus on the show, or his normally cool demeanor. "I..."

Jacky turned back to the audience, plastering the smile back on her face. "So, Chris and Lindsay, I got to say, what's it been like for you guys since that dramatic elimination?"

Lindsay looked confused. "But, we've been talking and doing our nails since I got eliminated... don't you know?"

Frances snickered, his demeanor back, while Jacky facepalmed. "Well, yes, but..."

Lindsay nodded in sudden realization. "Ohhhh... did I just spoil something for the audience?"

Frances rolled his eyes. "Not much of a secret - a drunken monkey with half of a brain could figure out that Blaineley isn't enough of a bitch to key the eliminated idiots away from their 'friends' before the Aftermath show."

Jacky glared at him. "If we're all 'eliminated idiots', then what does that make you? For God's sake, _you _were eliminated the first day!"

Frances flushed. "That... is not of importance to you, Smith."

"How do you know? It's not like I tried to take the time to know you and listen to what you have to say," she suddenly laughed hysterically, "why should I have expected you to bother to get to know me?"

Bridgette held up her hands to the two. "Hey, guys, let's all calm down - "

"No, I have HAD it with YOU!" Jacky stood up, her voice now raised to a yell. "Ever since I got eliminated, and you had been alone before I was here, I have tried and I have tried to be your friend, because I though, 'He can't be so bad, maybe he's just lonely,' and I have gotten NOTHING in return except your being a complete JACK! ASS!"

Everyone just stared now.

"I will not take this anymore, not from you, not from anyone! I take this all the time from my family, and I don't need it from you too!" 

"Jackaline - er, Jacky - wait just a moment - " Frances started, but Jacky shot him down.

"I QUIT as the Aftermath show host! I don't want to work with you anymore!" Jacky reached up to the clip that held her hair back, pulling it down and letting the chestnut waves curl around in freedom from their restraint on her back. "You can find someone else to put up with your crap, because I! Am! Done!"

With that, Jacky stormed off of the stage, her high heels clicking behind her as she disappeared behind the stage.

Everyone in the audience and the Peanut Gallery stared in a stunned silence, until Wolfgang finally broke it. "Way to go, Dipshit, now there's officially no one in this place that actually likes you."

Lindsay's eyes began to tear up. "Did... did I say something wrong...?"

Christoph instantly went to comfort her. "No, no, no, no, no Lindsay, you didn't do anything wrong, trust me." He said soothingly, brushing his hand against her golden hair.

Ben stood up. "Well, if Jacky won't be the other co-host anymore, than I guess that means Frances is being the sole host for a while."

Frances stood up. "Wait, why do I have to do it by myself?"

Ben scowled. "I wasn't aware you needed someone next to you to help you out with a job that you said, and I quote, 'I could do by myself, with absolutely no assistance from anyone, whatsoever. I have no foolish desire to do this job, but I shall do it if only to show that I am far superior to all of you.'"

Frances flushed. "Well, I - "

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ben sat back down. "Come on, dude. Show us all how you're the superior host to all of us."

"Fine," Frances glared at him, "I will." He turned back to Lindsay and Christoph, who were simply sitting there now, watching the entire thing go down.

"So... nice... curtains, you've got here." Christoph observed casually. "Plenty of green... and very... curtainish." He said.

"Enough, we shall continue with this interview before we have to move on to the next parts of the Aftermath show."

"There's more that's going on?" Gwen groaned. "I thought you would just do the eliminated contestants' interviews!"

"Guienvere, as much as I would love to cut this short, Blaineley insisted that this be at least a half hour. We've only wasted fifteen minutes so far." Frances sighed.

Gwen shrugged. "Alright..."

"Nothing involving the rest of you, if this assurance is to mean anything." Frances turned her attention back to Christoph and Lindsay. "The last question asked how you have been handling your elimination. Answer this question."

Christoph shrugged. "Well, I can't say that I'm sad to be away from the challenges, the disgusting food, the continual humiliation... but I do miss some of my friends that are still in the show. But I know that all except for two or three of them - the Finals, that is - will join us soon enough."

"And Lindsay?"

Lindsay smiled. "Oh, I've got to talk to all my friends again! Brenda and Greta and Katherine and Iggy and JD - it's all been really fun! I'm okay with being eliminated."

"And... are you aware that Briana was the one to cause your elimination?" Frances raised an eyebrow.

Christoph sighed. "Well, I'm not quite sure what to think about that. I mean, she hated Coriander as much as the rest of us did. I can't think of a single person that actually likes that douche."

"Ugh, he found no fans here." Frances agreed, a scowl on his face at the mention of Coriander Levison-di Amarata.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how his plans work. I guess that if I were eliminated, then Lindsay would be alone with him on the island. I guess that's what he was thinking. So Briana had us both eliminated so that we could be together. Plausible enough - she did what she considered to be the right thing, as well as getting rid of two rivals for the million dollars. It was a smart move."

"But your opinions on it?"

"Mmph." Christoph sighed. "I'm just glad to be out of that show right now. No more of Blaineley's evil challenges, and that's enough for me."

Frances nodded. "Well, there are no more questions to ask that I can be bothered to remember. Oh, wait. Anything left to say to the audience?"

Christoph shook his head, but Lindsay spoke up, "Um, I think I left my nail polish back in the cabin..."

The two joined the Peanut Gallery, sitting beside Delia. The New Yorker smiled at Lindsay, pulling out some nail polish. "Don't worry! I keep some on me, just in case!"

Lindsay beamed. "Oh my gosh, thank you _soooo _much!"

"Ahem... moving on..." Frances looked at the little cards lying on the table. "Oh yes... well, we all remember the Final Destination challenge quite clearly, yes?"

Everyone in the Peaunt Gallery, not just Lindsay, Christoph, and Bridgette, nodded solemnly.

"Well, Jackaline felt it would be worth mentioning that it wasn't only the remaining contestants that had to go through that challenge."

The entire audience gasped.

"Blaineley, because she is an evil witch, decided that, because she could, she would put the eliminated contestants through an experience just like it before the elimination ceremony." Frances informed.

"Wow, seriously?" Bridgette looked disgusted.

"Well, this has led to some complications with Blaineley. She had a contract with the creators of _Final Destination_ to do a challenge like their movies if they were credited with the idea. However, she only had a contract to do it with the remaining contestants - they didn't say she could do anything with the eliminated contestants." said Frances. "So, Blaineley is in quite a bit of trouble with the creators of _Final Destination_. _Total Drama _will be sued."

"So, if they're sued, does that mean that there wouldn't be another season...?" Inquired Adam.

"It's a possibility, McLine." said Frances. "And if you don't believe me, we have some footage of Blaineley and the Producers, Miss Henderson and Miss Espinoza." He clicked the universal remote, the footage starting on the screen.

_***Beginning of Footage***_

_**Blaineley is sitting on a chair in the before seen conference room of the Producers, a large room with one of those dramatically large tables - across from Blaineley's section of the table are the two chairs that the Producers liked to sit in. Both chairs were facing the wall, so that the faces of the Producers couldn't actually be seen.**_

_**"Blaineley..." Miss Espinoza's voice was heard. "What the actual fuck were you thinking?"**_

_**Blaineley squirmed in her seat. "Um, I assume this isn't about the vegetable platter I provided for the company's Christmas party..."**_

_**"Hmm, you'd be correct in assuming so." Miss Henderson spoke up. "You know why you're here, Miss O'Halloran. You've screwed up, big time."**_

_**"I still haven't forgotten about that vegetable platter, though." Miss Espinoza said. "But, I'll get you for that another time. You know it's because of the **_**Final Destination **_**challenge, Blaineley."**_

_**Blaineley looked ashamed. "I'd rather talk about the vegetable platter - "**_

_**"You know EXACTLY why you're here!" Miss Espinoza said angrily. "Time to start talking, Blaineley. You know you're good at that!"**_

_**"Hey, Isa." Said Miss Henderson soothingly. "Calm down. I'm sure we can talk this out like decent - and sane - human beings. Blaineley, you do need to explain why you did a **_**Final Destination **_**challenge for the eliminated contestants, though."**_

_**"Well..." Blaineley squirmed for a moment more. "It was to make more money! I was thinking that for all of the horror fans that loved the **_**Final Destination **_**challenge would want to see even more! So, if I put the eliminated contestants through a challenge like that, we could put it on sale as a bonus episode, make the **_**Total Drama**_** company more money!"**_

_**"You know that the contract only applied to the remaining contestants." Miss Henderson reminded her. **_

_**"I thought it applied to all of them!" Blaineley wailed. "Please, Miss Henderson, Miss Espinoza... I need this job... you're not going to fire me, are you?"**_

_**Miss Espinoza sighed. "No, but if **_**Total Drama **_**gets sued, then there will be consequences. Not just for you, but for all of us."**_

_**A small intercom placed on the table between Miss Espinoza and Miss Henderson suddenly buzzed. Miss Henderson clicked the button. "Greta, what is it?"**_

_**"Sorry to bother you in the middle of your meeting, Miss Henderson - "**_

_**Miss Henderson waved a hand. "That's fine, but what is it?"**_

_**"Well, the creators of **_**Final Destination **_**are here with their legal represtatives, madam."**_

_**"Shit," Miss Henderson mumbled. Miss Espinoza and her exchanged a glance. "Is there going to be a lawsuit or not? Did they say?"**_

_**Greta's voice sounded uncomfortable. "Er... I asked... they said that 'they hope you have a good corporate attorney.' And for you and Miss Espinoza to come downstairs as soon as you're able."**_

_**"Oh, damn it..." Miss Espinoza said, a pale arm reaching over to the intercom. "Thank you, Greta. We'll be there." The intercom turned off.**_

_**Both of the Producers turned to face Blaineley, but the camera focused on Blaineley, sitll leaving the faces of the Producers out of the view. "We'll talk later about this, Blaineley." Miss Espinoza promised, her voice angry.**_

_**The two stood up and left the room, leaving Blaineley alone in the conference room. Blaineley groaned, her head in her hands.**_

_**"Shit," she muttered, "what have I done?"**_

_***End of Footage***_

The entire audience, as well as the Peanut Gallery, gasped.

"Damn... Blaineley screwed up." Rosalind said, her dark blue eyes wide, her freckled nose twitching.

"Hell, no kidding." Draco muttered.

"Well, I sure hope that Blaineley is happy with some of the footage that she got." Frances said, some of the clips from the eliminated contestants' misery playing on the screen.

Rosalind had been the fifteenth survivor to have died, according to the screen - she had 'suffered her death' in a 'hardware store' in the virtual reality machine, a nail gun going off and shooting several nails in her chest and her throat.

Delia had gone as the second to last survivor, 'dying' at the same time that Ben did - a malfunctioning wood saw.

Frances had nearly been stabbed to death by a drunk in the machine, but Jacky had taken the blow for him.

Frances stopped playing the clips. "Well, you get the idea."

The Peanut Gallery looked more than a little queasy at the sights of their own deaths, Rosalind rubbing her throat where the nails had gotten her.

"Now, we have one last thing to do today before we cut off this short Aftermath episode - a present for Wolfgang, if you will, as his grandfather died while he was in the show."

Wolfgang looked sadly at his feet at the memory of receiving that letter.

"Well, his twin sister, Willow, insisted on talking with him. We have her on live video chat now. Do you wish to speak with her, Wolfgang?" Frances asked the punk.

Wolfgang looked up, his eyes bright at the prospect of seeing his sister. "Yes, please! I'd love to talk to her."

Frances clicked a button on the remote, and Wolfgang's twin appeared on the screen. Willow LaFleur had deep blue eyes, with long, shiny black hair that went to her hips, and side bangs on the left side of her face. She was wearing a spaghetti strap blue dress with a black lacy cardigan, black tights, and black flats.

"Willow!" Wolfgang said happily, looking at the screen. "Oh man, I've been missing you so much."

Draco, sitting beside Wolfgang, looked fixated on her. "Woah... I can see why..." Adam stared at him oddly.

"Draco...?" Adam mumbled hesitantly, his eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Wolfgang, it's great to see you again!" She giggled. "Even if it's just on a computer screen, a ha..."

"Well, begging and taking your pick never exactly went hand in hand." Wolfgang chuckled, his sister laughing with him.

"True enough! So, uh, I needed to ask, brother," Willow's blue eyes were filled with concern, "I know that things haven't been great for me since Grandfather died. But how are you taking it? Are you okay?"

Wolfgang sighed. "Things could be better... but I have friends and Angie, and it's been easier. For me, I guess truly grieving has been put off for now. I can't wait to come home, Willow."

"I can't wait for you to come home either, Wolfgang." Willow smiled sadly.

Draco just kept staring at her. "Wow..."

"Will, I don't think we'll be getting too much time left - "

"Correct." Frances said, fiddling with his thumbs in boredom.

"So just say hello to grandma, please? And to my friends back home?" Wolfgang asked her.

Willow nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, it's been great to talk to you again. I'll be home soon."

"Goodbye." Willow smiled. The twins waved at each other again before Frances turned off the screen.

Draco remained fixated on the same spot where Willow LaFleur had been moments before. Adam was still weirded out by this behavior.

"Well, we're all out of time, so - " Frances was interrupted as Jacky came out from behind the curtains. "What now, Jackaline?"

Jacky glared at him. "Well, I like hosting the Aftermath show, so I decided that I'll be continuing, even in my co-host is a complete jerk."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"Well," Jacky said, smiling, "that's all we have for this episode of the Total Drama Blainerific: Aftermath Show! Stay tuned to the future episodes! What will happen next time? Will Briana finally get caught? Will Zakk and Bunifa's fragile friendship last? And what will happen in the future of Total Drama? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

The screen went black.

_***later***_

The entire room was deserted, except for Billy the intern, who was sweeping, and Draco, who was still in his seat, still looking fixated at the screen.

"Woah..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(1): Freaks in Mississippi, you know who you are. xD**

**Egasp, sorry this took so long (again!) Besides my life situation, there's only one computer in a house of five... and my grandparents are Facebook addicts. I'll try to go for a quicker update next time, honest.**

**~AerisSerris**


	34. Blaineley's Movie Madness

**This challenge has been brought to you by the letter ARRRRRRRRRR. Ha ha ha, geddit? Am I funny yet? *gets shot***

**Just kidding, this challenge has actually been brought to you by Another Dead Hero. May I thank you once again for all of these challenge ideas you've been giving me? Ha ha, seriously. It's been very helpful. :)**

**This is slightly important to me: to Ben, Bunifa, and Adam and Draco's creators (the dragon 1000, Red Icewater, and LiveUrLife2013, respectively), can you resend me the applications for those characters? Since they're no longer available to me since they changed the PM system, I don't have them anymore. Thank you.**

**Also, if you couldn't tell (since someone pointed out to me via PM how stupid the chapter's name was), The Love Blaineley's chapter name was taken from the name of The Love Guru movie. I've never seen it, sure, but I thought the title was cute. And I did think of a better chapter title, but by then it was too late to change it.**

**NeokoNewman, section nine (I have found an ingenious way to respond to the questions in your reviews! Clever, yes?): Ooh, thank you for pointing that out! I'll fix that up sometime, I didn't notice that little typo. Thank you~**

**John-SP150: Hmm, looks like it. Well wait, no, not necessarily. There's still the alternate endings and the prologue, as well as the possibility of the Final Episode (capitalize this for effect xP) being a two part chapter. But yes, minus all that, it looks like a 40 chapter long story. :o And yes, Dawn is amazing. I adore her character. :D**

**OrangeRamenCup: Mmm, to be fair, Frances has been upping his asshole antics around Jacky in between the Aftermath chapters, so even she would get fed up with him after a little while. Thought I'd address that, I don't want confusion or anything... But thank you for pointing that out for me, I didn't realize I had made it look like that. :/**

**Disclaimer: My oh my, since when have I owned the Total Drama series? Since when, seriously? I own jack squat, man. :P The only kick ass thing I own is my lovely little collection of OC's, that's about it.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific...

Love was in the air, but it certainly wasn't the sort of love you would see between Ally and Noah from _The Notebook_. One special shipment of love potion from of the Total Drama company's contacts caused the strangest couples to get together - Lindsay and Richard, Christoph and Briana, Zakk and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, and Lucian and Samantha! The guys made complete fools of themselves - Lucian in particular - trying to impress the girls that we forced them to like. But how can we forget the beloved "love hate relationship"? Bunifa and Zakk, still fighting from the _Final Destin _- oh wait, I can't say that anymore... Ahem, from the recent horror movie challenge, were comically pitted together as a couple, proving to be hilarious for just about everybody involved as well as a dream come true to the 'Zunifa' supporters of the world! In an odd twist of fate, Angie helped Briana and Emily finally confess their feelings for each other, despite Briana holding Angie is a mind threatening case of blackmail. Cuteness! Meanwhile, Christoph and Lindsay started creating friendships with different contestants - Briana and Richard, respectively - but Coriander wasn't content to let their happiness last. Plotting to drive a wedge in their relationship, then cause Christoph's elimination, his plan would have left Lindsay alone on the Island with him, where he could've convinced her to do God knows what. Briana, however, caught onto his scheme - in a weird sort of way, she helped her new friend by causing him and Lindsay to get eliminated together, striking a blow against Coriander and causing him to finally, FINALLY, get fired. I wanted to do that the whole time, I'll have you know, but Miss Espinoza said he was good for ratings... In the end, Bunifa and Zakk got over their ridiculous fight, and the last of the original Total Drama contestants was eliminated.

But don't think that there isn't more to come! Will Angie break free from Briana's blackmail, or will the fear of losing her brother and her boyfriend keep her locked up? Will the peaceful, happy relationship between Briana and Emily last, or will something, SOMETHING, break them apart? And will the contestants finally lose their minds and their limbs? Find out on this episode of...

Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details.)_

Picture this, a pretty summer morning, the sun shining, the sky blue, the birds chirping and chirping...

Things went downhill from there.

The contestants (as well as the interns and Chef Hatchet), stood at the door of the Mess Hall, some angry and some confused. All of them were in their pajamas, Emily shivering in the slight morning breeze.

Blaineley was in a heated argument with two men in black suits, both having to be at least two feet taller than the blonde hostess.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to just come on the Island and take our things!" Blaineley said furiously, her brow crinkling in fury.

One of the men, a brunet, pulled out a small piece of paper from his pockets. "Sorry, O'Halloran. Bosses' orders."

"What is this!" Blaineley demanded, grabbing the paper from the man's hands. "'In order to gain extra funds... selling uneccesary items... tearing down some buildings and selling the materials... in light of the recent events concering the company's lawsuit... we're sure you know why... Cordially, Henderson, S. and Espinoza, I.'" The blonde hostess gave a small scream of fury as she shoved the paper back into the man's hands.

"This is ridiculous! For God's sake, they took my bed! I was SLEEPING in it!" Zakk said angrily, standing beside Samantha in his pajamas. Or rather, just the baggy black pants he favored - he didn't have anything else for pajamas.

"You can't just take the contestants' beds! And you're tearing down the cabins?" Blaineley scoffed. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, O'Halloran. But when Miss Henderson and Miss Espinoza give us an order, you know better than to go against it." The other man, a blond, said.

Blaineley scowled. "That's grammatically incorrect - it should be 'When Miss Henderson and Miss Espinoza gives _one _an order, you know better than to than to go against it.'"

The blond man glared. "Little lady, you're not doing yourself any favors, here."

"I don't care! Stop what you're doing now, or so help me God, I will shove my heels up your - "

The two men stepped forward, stopping Blaineley. For all of her spite and her feistiness, they were still ripped. And two feet taller than her.

"O'Halloran, that's enough." The brunet said.

Blaineley sighed. "Fine. But what am I supposed to do for them to sleep if you destroy the cabins and sell the beds? I can't have them sleep outside!"

_(Several moments later...)_

"You're having us sleep in tents? ALL OF US?" Blaineley said furiously. "That's insane, I'M the HOSTESS!"

"Miss O'Halloran, consider it lucky you still get to keep your personal possessions. And look, we got a red tent for you."

Blaineley steamed. "Oh yes, that totally makes up for it!" She said sarcastically.

"Glad you see things our way." Said the blond, clearly immune to sarcasm. Or simply uncaring. "You guys will still get to keep the Mess Hall, the washrooms, and the confessional, as well as that old outhouse, so I suggest that you cool your tits, O'Halloran. Miss Espinoza and Miss Henderson ordered this to get more money for the lawsuit."

"Hold on, what's this lawsuit that you guys mentioned?" Lucian asked, raising a brow. "What's going on?"

Blaineley, the brunet, and the blond turned to the contestants. "Nothing! Nothing at all, Lucian..." Blaineley laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "Don't worry about it..."

"I think we sort of get to worry about it, considering that because of it, we don't have anywhere to sleep except for these tents." Angie pointed out.

"At least they're cleaner than the cabins." Richard commented.

The brunet and the blond exchanged a glance. "I take it you didn't inform the contestants of what you decided to do while the horror movie challenge was taking place?" The blond man asked, looking as amused as his partner as.

Blaineley went pale, looking horribly uncomfortable as she stared down at her feet. She looked almost comical as she stood there in her red silk pajamas, her red sleeping mask still on top of her messy blonde hair.

Bunifa crossed her arms. "Now, I've GOT to hear this."

"Please, do inform us of what you were doing, Blaineley." Briana added, her eyebrow raised.

Blaineley scratched her head. "I, er..." she lowered her voice, "may have sort of put the eliminated contestants through a challenge like yours after you guys were done." She said, very quickly.

Stunned silence held the contestants. Then,

"And just when I thought you couldn't possibly be any MORE of a bitch." Zakk said disgustedly.

"Blaineley, that's HORRIBLE!" Said Emily, a scowl on her face.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" Samantha asked, her cerulean eyes lit with anger.

"It was for money!" Blaineley said defensively, backing away. "The company's been in a bad spot lately, I-I was trying to help!"

"By mentally torturing the other contestants, and not just us? What the fuck?" Bunifa said, looking just as intimidating as she usually was, even in her pajamas.

"You nasty old cow!" Briana added, the remaining eight contestants all raising their opinions in a loud, angry, unanimous voice.

Blaineley kept backing away until her rump hit a tree. "Okay, that's enough! The challenges will still continue as they usually do, so everyone..." Her blue eyes got wide and angry. "EVERYONE! Go and get dressed, then meet in the Mess Hall. GO!"

The rabble of noise stopped, at least for a little bit. With a final glare from each of the contestants, everyone moved to get their clothing, the suitcases that held them having been unceremoniously dumped on the porch of the Mess Hall.

**Confessional:**

**"Okay, I know that considering some of my actions on the show, I'm hardly one to comment, but I think I could on this one. What the hell is wrong with you, Blaineley?" She scowls. "For God's sake, they were already eliminated! And yet, somehow... I can still believe that she did that. And now we're all suffering for it. Ugh." -Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

**"And I have to share the same genes as that woman..." He glares at the camera. "I can be a bastard, sure, but I wouldn't do something like that. That's just low." -Zakk Blythe**

***buzz***

**"So, due to Blaineley's stupidity, we're all suffering." He sighs. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I suppose. And I get that if the Total Drama company's in danger as far as money goes, she'd want to help out, but there's a fine line to be crossed between 'helping out and making money' and being a great fat... ugh. I hope Gwen and the others are okay." -Lucian Sanders**

***buzz***

**"W-why did I s-sign up for this show? Huh..." -Samantha Lyle**

***buzz***

**"I'm going to look at it this way - if whatever they're being sued for shuts the company down, I get to go home and never, ever, EVER see Blaineley again." She sighs wistfully. "And while I'm at it, I'm going to step outside and see a rainbow, and puppies, and plenty of hot men that are digging me." -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

***buzz***

**"I-I hope that my eliminated friends a-are okay. That chal-challenge was horrible, but to t-think of the others ha-having to go through it too... Oh, I-I hope they're okay..." -Emily Gaede**

***buzz***

**"I'm guessing that whatever contract they had with the **_**Final Destination**_** company - and this is just a guess, mind you - meant that only the contestants still in the running could go through a challenge like this. Making the eliminated contestants go through one would have defiled the contract." He grins sheepishly. "Th-that's only a guess, though... I'm really not sure." He sighs. "I hope Katie's all right." -Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

**She groans. "Adam... Wolfgang... I know they weren't harmed physically, but I hope they're okay! Ugh, I was the one to have had Adam eliminated in the first place! I mean, sure, he would've gone through that challenge here if he had stayed, but I still feel horrible..." -Angie McLine**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As it turned out, Blaineley had to keep talking to the two men for about another fifteen minutes, and afterwards, getting dressed and doing her makeup took her another forty minutes, so the contestants had plenty of time to spare waiting for her.

The conversation between Blaineley and the two men in charge of the moving was pretty audible.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SELLING THE VIRTUAL REALITY CHAMBER?"

Everyone looked up from their conversations from this, sitting in a stunned silence for a while, until:

"WOOOOOOOOO HOO!" Bunifa cheered, rising from her seat. "God DAMN, that has to be the happiest news we've gotten all morning! Every challenge we've ever had to do in that chamber has been nothing but jack shit, all around!"

Zakk high fived her. "Now she won't get to physically and mentally torment us with that thing anymore!"

The two did a sort of happy dance, and the others eventually joined in.

That is, until Richard had to break the mood. "Wait, what if she wants to do another violent challenge? What then?"

"Pssh, she won't get to do it, simple." Zakk shrugged.

"Yeah, but that hasn't stopped her before we got the virtual reality chamber..." Richard added.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Well, fuck." Bunifa muttered.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Come on, you can't sell everything! We need a lot of this stuff for the challenges! What am I supposed to do if you get rid of almost everything?" Blaineley asked, still in her jammies.

"Miss Espinoza and Miss Henderson said that if you sent an order in, they would get the things that you need, so stop worrying about it so much, O'Halloran." The blond man replied, while his partner was giving orders to the workers.

"And what about the virtual reality chamber? What if I need that?" Blaineley demanded.

"Anything except that." The blond corrected himself.

Blaineley groaned. "Okay, okay, I can deal with that... Wait, what if one of the contestants get sick from being forced to sleep outside? What if it becomes something horrible? WHAT IF THEY DIE? WHAT IF THEIR FAMILIES SUE THE COMPANY FOR THEIR CHILD DYING BECAUSE ESPINOZA AND HENDERSON MADE THEM SLEEP OUTSIDE?" She huffed, hoping that she was getting her point across.

The blond smirked. "Then have them sleep in the Mess Hall. This is supposed to be a camping show, isn't it?"

The frustrated hostess let out a scream that was heard on the other side of the Island.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When Blaineley was finally done talking to the two men and getting dressed, she joined the contestants and Chef in the Mess Hall. The interns had left, going about their own business.

"Okay, contestants! Now that this little situation is being taken care of..." Blaineley was cut off midsentence.

"If it's being taken care of, does this mean we get the cabins back?" Lucian asked hopefully.

The other contestants raised their voices in an equally hopeful manner.

"I'm getting to that, Lucian!" Blaineley said, holding her hands in the air. "Now here's the greatest news of them all. The challenges will still continue as normal, make no mistake about that!"

The "AWWWWWW" was unanimous.

"Alright, now here's the better news." Blaineley said. "Since I know that you aren't all that psyched about getting to continue competing for one million dollars... Okay, so I managed to convince them to let us keep the cabins - "

This time, everybody cheered.

"BUT..."

Everyone stopped.

"We won't get to keep any of the furniture it it. That's all being sold to get extra money for the lawsuit. You guys will just have to use the sleeping bags. You guys still get your personal posessions - even the Producers can't do anything about that - but where you're going to put them, that'll be up to you."

Richard shrugged. "Well, that's better than nothing. I suppose we'll have to take what we can get?"

"True." Angie agreed. "At least we won't have to sleep outside for the rest of the season."

Blaineley beamed. "See, we're looking on the bright side! Now, I'd love to waste more time talking about this, but we have a challenge to get to today!" She smiled sarcastically. "Aren't you guys just excited?"

Bunifa stared blankly at her. "Quivering with excitement, Slut-erella."

Blaineley glared at her. "Ha ha, very clever."

Bunifa smirked. "Thank you. I pride myself on such an ability."

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Anyways, today is a movie themed challenge. You will get into groups of two - teams that you can choose today. Since I'm feeling nice today. Your task is, with your partner, to choose a movie genre - horror, romance, comedy, any of those - and find objects needed to film a preview for your movie. The movie's name will be up to you, of course, as well as what this movie is about. Video cameras will be provided for you, as well as an intern to film the preview of your movie. Both of you will have to play as a character in this movie, and costumes will be provided. Chef and I will judge the previews, as well as a third mystery judge."

"They're not selling the costumes? I thought they would." Lucian asked, raising a brow.

"Well, they probably will... but we get to keep them, at least for today." Blaineley shrugged.

"Who's the mystery judge?" Asked Richard, who then realized what a stupid question it was the instant it left his mouth.

Blaineley grinned. "That's a surprise, silly!"

"What if there's something we need but it's not on the island?" Zakk asked, an idea for a horror movie already forming in his head.

"You'll just have to get creative and improvise there. If there's something you need and we don't have it, well, we're sorry about that." Blaineley sighed. "Oh, and if there's any graphic animations that need done - subtitles, animated special effects, all of that fun stuff - we're also allowed to keep the laptops for that purpose, at least until the end of the day."

"Any other rules we should know about?" Briana asked.

"Hmm... oh yes! Any movies that you make can't be based on a real movie, like doing a fantasy theme, for example, and then picking _Beauty and the Beast_ as your movie title. You have to be original with what the title is."

"What if what we pick is already a movie, but we don't know it?" Briana challenged.

"That's what Google is for, silly Briana!" Blaineley laughed.

"So you could do a movie that's like a movie you know about, but you just have to name it something else." Richard summarized.

"Pretty much." Blaineley nodded. "Just try to make this look original."

"N-noted." Said Emily.

"You know, Blaineley," said Zakk, a faux thoughtful look on his face, "this sounds awfully similiar to a challenge in _Total Drama World Tour_. You know, the Japanese one..."

Blaineley glared. "It's a movie preview, not a candy commercial. Duh. The difference is RIGHT THERE, so shut up."

"Are you saying that you're less imaginative than Chris? The very man you said you would be better than?" Zakk tsked. "Such a shame to see someone break their promises."

"I didn't ask for your smart ass opinion, Zachariah." Blaineley glared, crossing her arms.

"Consider it something I'm throwing in for free." Zakk gave a cocky smirk.

The hostess sighed, bringing her manicured hand to her temples. "Any further questions of actual importance? ...No? Then, pick your partner and get started!" Said Blaineley, some of the contestants already having friends in mind, while others weren't so lucky.

**Confessional:**

**"So this little curse I have, where all of my friends strangely get eliminated... this is one of those days where it especially sucks." He sighs. "Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will actually want to work with me." -Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

**"Maybe I'll work with Richard. He's a pretty cool guy, anyway." -Lucian Sanders**

Zakk automatically turned to Samantha. "Shall we work together and make a fantastic horror movie that'll impress even Blaineley?" He grinned, extending a hand to his girlfriend.

Samantha smiled back. "Why yes, l-let us do s-so. D-do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Little Red, I think I have an idea in mind." Zakk smirked.

Briana, meanwhile, turned to her new girlfriend. "Do you want to work together, Emily?" She asked, smiling.

Emily smiled back. "That sounds fun. L-let's work together." She said.

Briana beamed. "Cool!"

Richard sighed, sitting down on a chair, figuring that he would work with whoever was left. Lucian turned to him.

"Hey, Rich! You want to work together? I think between the two of us, we could come up with something." Lucian offered, a hesitant smile on his face.

Richard looked up. "You want to work with me? Seriously? I-I mean sure!"

With that, the two... close acquaitances, shall we shall, started working together on their movie.

Which left Angie and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa.

"So girl, looks like it's just you and me." Shrugged Bunifa.

"I guess so. Do you have any ideas for a movie to work on?" Angie asked, the two girls exiting the Mess Hall together.

"I'm sure I'll think of something..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Samantha and Zakk_

"Okay, wise one." Samantha started as soon as she and Zakk were by themselves to plan out their movie. "What d-did you have in m-mind?"

"Well, Sam," Zakk started, using his hands for emphasis on the conversation. "I went to see _Red Riding Hood _when it first came out, and I've come to thinking..."

"I think I see where this is going..." Samantha said, this being ignored.

"I liked the movie and all, shit, I thought it was pretty clever. But the fact that it was directed by the person that directed _Twilight_..." Zakk shuddered. "If we just name it something else, I figure we could probably make our preview better than how the movie went. It could be about pretty much the same thing, sure, except that it takes place during modern times. And... oh, while we're switching it up, the man that she's supposed to get married to is the werewolf hunter, and the woodcutter in the old fairytale."

"I've n-never seen _Red Riding Hood_, s-so you'll have to fill me in on pretty much everything." Samantha said sheepishly. "So I'm playing as Red..."

"Correct." Zakk nodded.

"Hmm, b-but Red w-wasn't her name in the m-movie, was it?"

"No, it was Valerie... I think. Yeah, it was Valerie."

"Then I'll just change the name to something e-else." Samantha shrugged.

"Okay, I guess it's official then?" Zakk asked.

"I c-can't think of anything better." Samantha said sheepishly.

"Then let's get started!" Said Zakk, standing up. "I'll go find the costumes we need. I think that what you're wearing right now would probably be okay, but if you do Blaineley will probably make up some nonexistant rule about having to wear a costume." He rolled his eyes.

"That, and my hoodie isn't really red." Samantha added.

"That it is not, Scotty." Zakk replied. "I'll go find the costumes we'll need for the huntsman, Red, and the wolf. What else... oh, could you find a spot that'd be good for the set? Like, a scary dismal clearing or something?"

"I-I could do that, s-sure." Samantha shrugged.

"Okay, we'll meet back here at this spot. I don't know when we'll be back, so..." Zakk trailed off. "Well, let's get going." He and Samantha shared a quick kiss. "This'll be a great movie preview, I just know it!"

"Hee hee, I'm s-sure it will." Samantha giggled, the two making off in different directions, looking for what they needed.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Briana and Emily_

"S-so, um, w-what are you t-thinking for the movie we could f-film?" Emily asked Briana, the two finding their own small spot to plan out their movie.

"Well, I suppose it depends on what the others are doing." Briana shrugged. "Zakk, I just know he'll do a horror movie themed one, and I'm not really into horror movies anyway. Richard, I think, won't be able to come up with anything, and Lucian's into all of that law enforcement stuff..." She stopped to think. "Angie and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, I'm not sure. I could guess what they'd do seperately, but together... I'm not sure."

"S-sounds like you've got the others all figured out." Emily laughed a little.

"Ha ha, I'm just good at paying attention to other people, that's all." Briana laughed a little awkwardly. "Well, we're up against - well, we're PROBABLY up against a horror movie preview and a law enforcement movie preview. And a mystery one. So, we could always try something else..."

"What about a s-sort of sci-fi m-m-movie? N-nobody would expect something like that..." Emily suggested.

"You don't need to be so shy around me, Em." Briana smiled softly, playing with a strand of Emily's hair. "I like you for who you are."

"Well..." Emily looked down. "I'm just not used to people liking me. And I-I don't want to say something that would m-make people not like me... I'm n-not used to having friends." She looked back up shyly. "Or a g-girlfriend. I'm s-sorry... I just don't want to me-mess up in this."

Briana said nothing for a moment, she simply kept playing with Emily's auburn hair. "I'm sure, Emily," she finally spoke after a moment, "that if you were more honest about yourself, who you really are," her brown eyes met Emily's grey ones, "people would find you more charming than they think you are already. I think that the real you is so much more charming than you think you are."

Emily blushed. "T... Thank you, Briana. It means... it means a lot to hear you say that." She said, speaking clearly for once.

Briana smiled. "No problem." She gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek, the smile still on both of their faces. "I really like your sci-fi movie idea, by the way. I think we could do that."

Emily grinned. "Glad you approve."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lucian and Richard_

"So, we could do a crime investigation movie preview..." Lucian suggested, while, at the same moment, somewhere (not too) far away, Briana was guessing what the detective would suggest.

"Why did I know you would suggest that?" Richard asked sarcastically, his Nintendo DS closed and back in his pocket.

Lucian pouted. "What, I thought I was being original!"

"Yes, the detective suggesting to do a crime investigation movie preview was totally original. Nobody saw that coming." Richard grinned.

"You're kind of cynical today, aren't you?" Lucian commented.

"They're getting rid of the virtual reality chamber! That's... that's such a waste of all of the video games we could have played in there after the season was over!" Richard finally burst out.

"Well, they could probably make a load of money for the Producers' lawsuit if they sold it." Said Lucian, rather unhelpfully.

"Yeah, the lawsuit that Blaineley caused, anyway." Richard sighed. "Well, back to the subject of the challenge, I guess I'll go with that. I can't think of anything better, anyway."

"Glad you like it! ...Or that you're at least willing to comply with it, but that's good enough!" Lucian smiled. "So, in this preview, I can be the dashing, totally suave, totally amazing detective - "

"We also couldn't see that one coming." Richard frowned.

Lucian ignored him. " - while you can be the vile, white haired criminal that, in the end, is stopped by the dashing, totally suave, totally amazing detective." He paused for effect. "Who is played by me."

"In case that wasn't clear already." Richard rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you think? Should we do it? Huh? Huh?" Lucian looked so enthusiastic, Richard finally sighed and smiled.

"All right, dude. Let's go with your idea." He gave in.

"Yay!" Lucian said enthusiastically. "Okay, okay, so I'll go get the costumes needed - I hope that Blaineley'll have something - and you..." He paused. "Hmm, find Blaineley and ask if we can use her cabin! That's the place with the most valuable stuff, that's probably the best place to film a break in or something like that."

Richard stood up. "I'll go do that, then."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa_

The two stared at each other heatedly.

"Animal movie. No question." Angie said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Oh, come on girl! Gang movie - that'll be what gets to Chef's big ol' pudding heart, not some movie about a kitten or a puppy dog!" Bunifa retorted, her arms crossed as well.

"But Chef loves animals! He would love an animal movie!" said Angie.

"He cooked dolphins in the first season! And anyway, there's also Blaineley and the third judge to think about for getting points." Bunifa pointed out.

"Well, still! If we can confirm that at least one of the judges will like our preview, that's one point right there..." Angie added.

"Okay, fine." Bunifa sighed. "So we're going to have to choose between either a gang movie or an animal movie."

They both stopped to think, until the figurative light bulb went off over their heads.

"You know, girl," said Bunifa, "I think we could reach a compromise here."

Angie nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing..."

Both girls grinned at the prospect of the wonderful drama they could create from this idea.

**Confessional:**

**"This will be one hell of a drama movie, let me tell you. It'll be the type to jerk the tears right out of your eyes, and rip your heart from your chest!" She clutches at her chest dramatically. "It'll be a vision, I just know it." -Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Zakk and Samantha_

While Samantha was looking for a good spot in the woods to film their movie preview, Zakk was looking for costumes for the movie.

"Let's see, a red hood, where's a red hood... here's a black hood... a green hood... a yellow hood... a polka dot hood that looks like a clown threw up on it... a carroty orange hood... a blue hood... God dammit," Zakk stopped, "there's a hood here in EVERY DAMNED COLOR. Except for red. The fuck, Blaineley."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_With our fabulous hostess, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran_

Blaineley, who was currently in the camera rooms (they also got to keep those, for obvious reasons), had gotten bored, and was doing her pastime of writing troll fanfictions for _Harry Potter_.

Beside her was the lone red hood.

"Problem, Zakk?" She grinned.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Back with Zakk and Samantha, because it was tragically short last time we checked up on them_

Samantha, meanwhile, was looking for a good spot in the wood to film their movie preview. It had to be dark, dismal, and scary.

"I-I could always use B-Blaineley's cabin... th-that might be funny, a-anyway." She joked to herself quietly, trying to lift the mood.

Well, she was definitely in a dark, dismal, and scary looking part of the woods, but she imagined a clearing would probably be the best bet for this movie.

**Confessional:**

**"Hmm... I've never r-really been this d-deep in the woods before. I-I hope I d-don't get lost..." -Samantha Lyle**

Samantha kept walking by herself, jumping whenever she stepped on a stick and broke it. "C-calm down, girly... i-it's just a stick..."

She kept walking. "Maybe Z-Zakk and I should've traded places... I-I hate feeling like such a w-wimp."

She considered going back and telling Zakk that she could take over this job, when she - quite literally - stumbled upon the perfect spot. Besides being dark, dismal, and scary, it was also a clearing surrounded by tall pine trees, the floor of the clearing surrounded by holly and juniper bushes. She had walked in through what was probably the only clear part of the ground.

"Oh, t-this is perfect! I-I think this will be p-perfect for the movie!" Samantha smiled, turning around to leave. "N-now to just go and tell Z-Zakk..."

Then she paused, and looked around. "I-if I can remember where I-I am."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Emily and Briana_

The two girls had split up for their parts of the challenge. While Briana was getting the plain white masks the two would need for their sci-fi movie, Emily was going to find a section in the woods (similar to Samantha) for the two to film their movie spot.

Unlike Samantha, Emily wasn't doing so well.

"Okay, s-so you don't like the w-woods. But at least you'll f-find a good spot for the p-preview." She mumbled to herself, kicking a rock on the ground to pass the time.

After about fifteen minutes of walking (edited so it was only about two minutes on TV), Emily found herself in front of a cave. Lichen was growing on the walls, a small trickle of water falling over the walls and gathering into a tiny pool a few feet away from Emily's feet.

Emily smiled. "Oh, this can do for the p-preview!" She said, stepping inside. It would probably be best to quickly check for bears (and run like hell if there were any).

There weren't any bears, but Emily quickly discovered she wasn't alone all the same.

The tall, purple, and rather hairy figure that any _Total Drama _fan could recognize walked past the entrance of the cave, the one Emily figured was probably his home.

"Sa... Sa..." Emily muttered, her eyes wide as she pressed herself up against the wall.

Sasquatchinakwa, who had just left his cave not two minutes ago, realized that he had left the entrance to his home completely open. He didn't want the raccoons to get back in (or that Mr. Coconut; they kept stealing the chips and dip he kept stealing from Chef), so he figured it would probably be best to place the usual boulder in front of the cave.

"What's he doing... Oh, no..." Emily said, realizing quickly that she was about to get trapped in the cave. She hesitated a split second too long; if she had been a little quicker, she would've made it out before Sasquatchinakwa took a large boulder in front of the entrance to his cave.

SLAM! The boulder blocked the main way out, the great purple yeti unaware of the teenage girl still trapped inside.

"Oh, c-crap!" said Emily, knocking against the boulder. "WAIT! LET ME OUT!" 

Mr. Sasquatchinakwa had left the area as soon as his cave was protected by the boulder, and thus, unable to hear Emily yell to be let out.

After a few minutes, Emily gave up, pacing the floor of the cave in frustration. "Now wh-what to do..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lucian and Richard_

"Absolutely!" Blaineley beamed down at Richard.

Richard brightened. "Really?"

"...NOT!" Blaineley crossed her arms. "Really, you want to film a break-in in MY cabin? Come on, my cabin is sort of MINE for a reason! That's where all of my valuable stuff is!"

**Confessional:**

**"I'll be damned if I let those kids find my **_**Harry Potter **_**books, or my notebooks of ideas for trolling fanfiction! Those things need to be kept secret!" She grins before realizing what she said. "I - I'm so editing this later!" -Blaineley O'Halloran, The Hostess**

"Oh, come on! Please, Blaineley? I promise that we won't mess up any of your stuff! We just need it for a five minute preview!"

"Tempting," Blaineley replied. "But, I'm still going to have to say no."

"Oh, come on! There must be something that will make you change your mind!"

Blaineley was about to tell him to go away when she realized that, maybe he did have something she wanted.

"I don't suppose you have... the _Harry Potter _video games?" She said slowly.

Richard shrugged. "I have them, I just haven't really used them yet."

The two were silent for a few moments. And then,

"I think we could strike a deal, Richard."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa_

The two girls proved to be surprisingly profficient in gathering all of the materials they would need for their movie. All they needed were some baggy hoods and some arm bands - Bunifa's "gang" would have a blue band on their arms, while Angie's would have a crystal green band (like her eyes).

All they needed now were the animals for their movie. Have you guessed what it would be about yet?

"Well, um... that might be a problem." Bunifa frowned, the two girls already dressed up in the costumes they would need for their movie.

The two girls puzzled for a moment until the finally knew what they would do for their challenge. Or, at least Angie knew.

"A few of the animals around here seem friendly enough with me. Maybe I could try to convince them to come out?" Angie suggested, blowing a strand of black hair out of her face.

Bunifa shrugged. "If you can get them to come out, then we'd better get around to it! I just want this challenge to be over already."

And thus, Angie set off on her epic quest to find the chipmunk, raccoon, and beaver that were friendly with her. Or rather, kept mooching food off of her (mostly marshmallows on the s'more nights).

But as long as they were friendly, well, that's all that mattered.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Samantha and Zakk_

Zakk, unfortunately, was unable to find the red hood. This was courtesy of Blaineley, as we all know.

He had settled for dark orange hood there, hoping that the dark shading of the clearing Samantha had told him about would make it appear red.

He, himself, had found the two main things he would need for his role; a plastic axe, and a wolf costume. Well, the wolf's head part of the costume anyway. He would have to stick to hanging around in the bushes for the werewolf role.

"Alright Sam, ready to start filming?" Zakk said, his girlfriend dressed in a light blue denim dress (one sent by her stepmother, but was surprisingly decent as far as the "gifts" from that woman went), the dark orange hood over her face, the cloak around her.

Samantha nodded. "Ready and... w-well, eager probably isn't the right word..." She grinned.

Zakk laughed as the camera begin timing down to its turn on, the couple getting in place for their parts in the preview.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Emily and Briana_

Briana had long since started looking for her girlfriend; when she had been gone for a half hour, she had been more than worried.

After about fifteen minutes of looking, she found herself in front of the cave that Sasquatchinakwa called home. The boulder was still there; it hadn't moved an inch since the last time we checked in with the only remaining lesbian couple of the show.

"Emily?" Briana called out, stepping over a mud puddle. "Emily, where are you?"

Emily, who was still inside the cave, looked up. She had been looking around the cave for another way out, but to no success. "B-Briana?"

Briana stopped, hearing her from inside the cave. "Emily, is that you?"

"N-no, it's Calvin." Emily sighed. "Yes, it's me!"

Briana stepped in front of the boulder, Emily on the other side. "How, may I ask, did you get in there?"

"W-well, I was looking for a place for us to f-film the preview, and I was c-checking inside the cave for b-bears or something, when..." Emily paused. She doubted that Briana would believe Sasquatchinakwa himself put the boulder in front of the cave. "...the boulder fell off the top of the cave. And traapped me in here."

Briana frowned at the boulder. Somehow she doubted Emily was telling the full truth here. But, who cares? "Um, is there another way out?" She realized it was a stupid question the minute it left her mouth.

"If th-there is, I haven't found it yet." said Emily, who sounded very tired.

Briana nodded, thinking for a few moments. Finally she said, "I'm going to look around the cave and see if there's another way out. Can you do the same on the inside?"

"I've been looking for a while... but I-I'll keep looking." Emily answered.

"We'll get you out of there soon, Em." Briana said soothingly, all thoughts of the challenge leaving her brain.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lucian and Richard_

A handshake, a few cameras turned the other way, and several copies of the _Harry Potter _video games exchanged later, the video game addict and the bumbling detective found themselves with a camera in front of Blaineley's private cabin. The hostess had managed to convince the Producers' workers to leave the cabin alone for the duration of the filming as well, and when the boys found their costumes for the movie preview, all they needed to do was film it.

Lucian had found himself a shiny police badge in the costumes' room to use for his part, while Richard was dressed in a black-and-white striped shirt with a black ski mask for his part of the evil criminal.

"Okay man, you ready to begin filming this?" Lucian asked, reading through a handbook for the videocamera that described setting a countdown before it began filming.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Came Richard's muffled reply through the ski mask.

"You don't have to wear that yet, you know. It looks kind of hard to breathe through that thing." said Lucian, looking up from the handbook.

"No no, it's cool. It's really snug!" said Richard happily.

Lucian looked back down. "Whatever you say, dude..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa_

Finding the three animals that had grown fond of Angie turned out to be much easier than she expected. The three were hanging around the bonfire, having some animated conversation in their animal language about... something.

"Hey, guys!" Angie waved, kneeling down beside the beaver. She patted their heads, offering them each a couple of marshmallows before talking to them again.

**Confessional:**

**"...I probably look ridiculous talking to a beaver, a raccoon, and a chipmunk on live TV, don't I? Whoops..." -Angie McLine**

"So, I need your guys' help with something... my friend Bunifa and I are filming a preview for the challenge, and we could really use your help filming this, and you can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?"

**Confessional:**

**He shrugs. -The Raccoon**

She sighs. "Um, now what... Oh!" Standing up, she pulled the bag of marshmallows out. Instantly, the attention of all three critters was on her.

"You guys want the marshmallows?" She cooed, setting one on the ground, and then another, and then another, until she had a trail of marshmallows leading to the area where she and Bunifa would film their movie preview.

Bunifa was waiting for her by the cabins. One of them had been hastily decorated to look like a makeshift animal shelter, courtesy of the ghetto girl.

"There you are! So, how'd it go with your furry friends?" Bunifa asked as Angie stepped forward, the raccoon on her shoulder and the chipmunk in her arms, while the beaver clumbered behind. Each looked sleepy and full from all of the marshmallows.

"Well, they're here and ready to help!" Angie smiled, setting the chipmunk and raccoon down on the ground. "Let's get this show on the road! No pun intended, of course."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Blaineley, back at the camera rooms, decided at this point that everyone had enough time to get their preview done. And everyone was finished, excluding Emily and Briana, the former still trapped in the cave. But, there was nothing to be done about that.

Over the loudspeaker, she announced, "Would everyone please report to the Mess Hall? It is time to show us what your efforts have made!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_At the Mess Hall_

"Okay, everyone! Do we have a volunteer to go first?" Blaineley asked, sitting beside Chef Hatchet at the judges' table.

"Didn't you say there would be a third mystery judge?" Zakk raised his eyebrow, holding the disk of the preview he and Samantha made.

"And besides, we're missing Emily and Briana!" said Lucian.

'Well, he was supposed to be here, but apparently the asshole can't get his priorities straight. As for Emily and Briana, well, if they don't want to be here, that's their problem." Blaineley shrugged.

Lucian was about to speak when the doors of the Mess Hall opened. "Sorry I'm late, Blainester. I gotta be honest, I'm surprised you wanted me to be the third judge, sweetheart."

Everyone looked slightly shocked as the man with the stubble walked in, running a hand through his black hair and taking his seat at the third judge's chair.

"Chef, my man, it has been waaay too long. You and I need to catch up sometime, bro!" Chris bumped his fist against Chef's, the tall chef grinning.

"Yo, Chris." said Chef.

"Good of you to finally join us, McLean." Blaineley smirked. "What, did your wife have to put on her makeup before you could leave? Oh wait," her smirk broadened, "you don't have one. That's right."

"Keep grinning Blaineley, you know you're just happy that I'm still available." Chris grinned back, wiping the smirk off of Blaineley's face.

Zakk made a retching motion, looking genuinely disgusted. The others nodded their agreement, not just Samantha and Bunifa.

"Anyways, do we have a volunteer?" Blaineley asked, looking through each of the contestants. Not one of them stepping forward.

"Well now, I guess I'll have to pick..." She gasped when she saw Lucian sitting down on one of the tables. "Lucian, that... is... _MAHAGONY_! You and Richard get to go first!" **(1)**

"What?" Lucian groaned, getting off of the mahagony table, he and Richard stepping forward.

"The name of your movie?" Blaineley asked as Richard handed her the disk, the two sitting down again.

"_Caught Red-Handed_." said Lucian proudly. He added, in a quieter voice, "It was the only thing I could think of..."

Blaineley nodded, putting the disk into the computer and waiting as their preview loaded on the screen.

***Entering the preview...***

_The preview is completely dark at first, then opens to Blaineley's room, the lights turned off. The door opens slowly (for suspense), Richard stepping in lightly. _

_"Crime... is running rampant in the streets of the Undercity..."_

_The preview continued to show Richard taking various prop items the two had set in Blaineley's room, stowing them in his bag. _

_"Only one man has the courage to face the disaster of crime head on..."_

_Lucian entered the room then, tackling Richard and pinning him to the ground before the screen blacked out._

_"Coming to theaters in August of 2012..."_

***End of preview***

Blaineley, Chef, and Chris just stared blankly at the screen. "Um... what was that?" Chris asked, his feet on the table, absent-mindedly chewing the eraser of a pencil.

"Our preview..." Lucian said sheepishly.

"Time to give our opinions!" Blaineley said. The three judges looked quite comical, almost like the original American Idol judges. "Chef, you get to go first."

Chef looked up at them. "Okay, fruitcakes. You didn't explain much of anything, it was mostly a play on your lighting. I wasn't impressed. Four."

Blaineley went next. "Well, I have to agree with Chef. I'm willing to slide a little though, considering that we had about three hours to film this. I'll give you... a five."

Chris was the last one. "I hate to say crap over again, but what, what, WHAT was that? That was just kind of lame, dudes. Three."

Lucian and Richard sat down in the back with their heads hanging in shame, Blaineley taking their disk out and setting in on the table.

"Hey, you guys did your best." Angie said encouragingly to them. Bunifa patted Richard on the back consolingly.

"Next up, we have... Samantha and Zakk." She said, closing her eyes and picking on randomly.

***Entering the preview***

_The scene opens up to a very violent start, Samantha sprawled on the ground, her eyes wide with fear. "P-please... please! Please, don't hurt me!" She begged, staring into the eyes of a wolf. Her dark orange hood (mercifully appearing red in the lighting) fell off of her head, the teenage girl backing away into the feet of a man (Zakk) holding an axe. _

_"A dark tale of romance, old rivalries..."_

_"These killings need to end!" Samantha said with her hood down to Zakk (as the woodcutter) in a different scene._

_In a different scene, Zakk (as the werewolf) held her face in his hands, grinning. "I would never dream of hurting you, sweetheart."_

_"And a curse as old as time itself..." _

_The preview ended with Samantha giving a high-pitched scream, the camera fading to black._

_"Coming to theaters in August, 2012."_

***End of preview***

The three judges exchanged glances as Samantha and Zakk took their disk and sat back down.

"Well, fruitcakes, you did a little better. I got to admit, I might have gone to see this in theaters. _Might _have. I'll give you a six."

Blaineley was smiling. "That was great! An eight!"

Chef and Chris frowned at her. She glared back. "What? I liked it..."

Chris shook his head before he spoke. "I'm going to have to agree with Chef on this one. Six."

"We might have this!" Zakk grinned to Samantha.

"And finally, we have Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa and Angie with their movie!"

Bunifa strode forward confidently. "Watch out, guys. This will be a drama movie to yank the tears right out of your face!"

"We'll see about that." Blaineley smiled, setting the disk in the computer.

***Entering the preview***

_Angie and Bunifa were nose to nose and glaring at each other, both dressed up in their "gang" costumes. "This here, girl, is MY turf! You have crossed the McLight Gang for the LAST TIME!" Angie threatened._

_"Ah, HELL no! My gang won this turf fair and square! Jamestons, get them!" Bunifa spat back, several flashes of animation suggesting that some sort of gang war was supposed to have taken place._

_"The McLight and the Jameston Gangs have been at war for years... but when the local animal shelter is threatened, the two must put aside their differences... to save the animals."_

_"I don't like you... but this guy here is my pal. And I'm willing to work with you to save the animals." Bunifa said, looking comical as she pet the chipmunk while glaring at Angie._

_"It's ALL for the animals." Angie glared back, looking equally comical as her finger played with the rabbit._

_"Will the two learn to get along in time to save the animals? Find out... in August, 2012."_

***End of preview***

The three judges stared at the screen blankly.

"Well, what'd I tell you? It made you want to cry, huh?" Bunifa said proudly.

"It's the PERFECT drama movie!" Angie added.

The three continued to stare... before snickering loudly.

"A drama? That was the best damn comedy preview I've seen in years! An eight!" Chef chuckled, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"Wait, what?" Bunifa said, her jaw dropping as the three continued to giggle.

"Oh yeah, I'd go see that comedy. I'm giving you two - hee hee - a nine!" Blaineley added, holding her stomach.

"B-but that's a drama movie!" cried Angie.

"That's hilarious, dudes. An eight!" Chris added, using Blaineley's shoulder as a support from laughing so much.

After several minutes, Blaineley finally stood up. "I think it's clear who the winners of immunity are today. Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Angie, you both are safe from elimination tonight!"

Bunifa and Angie, still shocked that their drama had been mistaken for a comedy, both shrugged. "I'm going with this. Fuck it."

At that moment, Emily and Briana finally entered the room. "Huff... we're here!" Briana said, both looking embarrassed.

Blaineley, Chef, and Chris simply stared at her.

**Confessional:**

**"...Crap..." -Briana Galvan**

***buzz***

**"We... we'll probably get e-eliminated, won't we? B-Briana or I..." -Emily Gaede**

***buzz***

**She groans, still looking at the camera. "Neither of us are going home. Not today. Not because of a smelly sasquatch. Nope, it's time to fix the challenge..." -Briana Galvan**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"On my tray, oh contestants of mine, I have seven glasses of sweet, delicious lemonade. There are eight of you standing before me today. One of you won't receive a glass of lemonade, a glass that protects you from elimination. When I call your name, come forward and claim your glass...

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa...

Angie...

Richard...

Zakk...

Lucian...

Briana..."

Emily and Samantha both realized that the two were seriously facing elimination now. Both looked nervous, Emily folding her hands in her lap while Samantha looked down.

"And the last glass goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Emily."

Emily let out a breath of relief, frowning sadly at Samantha as she claimed her glass half-heartedly.

"I-I'm leaving?" Samantha whispered.

"She's leaving?" Zakk asked in outrage, standing up. "No way! Look, give her my spot! Don't make her leave, come on!"

"Sorry Zakk, but it doesn't work that way." Blaineley shrugged. "Samantha, the Dock of Shame awaits."

Samantha sighed, turning to Zakk and hugging him tightly, the two exchanging a quick kiss. "Win t-this, okay? I'll m-miss you." She smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before stepping onto the Boat of Losers.

Zakk just stared absent-mindedly. "Win... yeah..." He shook his head. "I'll win this! I'll win it for you, Sam!"

Briana sighed sadly. She hated to meddle in others' love lives, but she knew Emily would've been eliminated if she hadn't.

**Confessional:**

**"I won't split up a couple like that again. It's... not right. It was just this one time, just to protect Emily." -Briana Galvan**

"Wow, what a day! Full of filmography, drama, love, and humor! Will Samantha fit in well at the studio? Ha, that's a stupid question, of course she will!"

"What studio?" Lucian asked in exasperation.

"Will Zakk actually win this for Samantha? And how long will Lucian last, considering he's officially Richard's friend?"

Lucian and Richard both gulped.

"Find out next time on Total... Drama... Blainerific!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(1): In case you didn't catch the reference, that was a line in The Hunger Games. Because Blaineley makes me think of Effie Trinket and vice versa. xP**

**Um, yeah. About the Blaineley being a Potterhead thing, well, it was this headcanon of mine that Blaineley was secretly the best Internet troll of us all... and then a conversation with Female Darkish Cody happened and then Blaineley was a Potterhead and the next thing I knew, this happened. So... yeah. :P**

**Apologies for the failure of the previews. This is why I'm merely a fanfiction writer and not a movie preview filmer. xP**

**Thanks again to Another Dead Hero for the challenge idea! Apologies if it wasn't quite how you pictured it, heh. xD;;**

**Asdfjkl; guys I'm sorry about the slow updates. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner, since I've actually had the events of the next chapter mapped out for several months now. **

**Read, review, comment, all that fun stuff! :D**

**~AerisSerris**


	35. Pain in the Rain

**Pepsi and watching season three episodes of **_**Community **_**– what I do while I'm typing up the new chapters of **_**Total Drama Blainerific**_**.**

**If you don't watch **_**Community… **_**You should. **

**Rosalind wants you to watch **_**Community**_**. It's her favorite show. I'm just saying. :P**

**And everyone, give a big round of applause to Female Darkish Cody. She helped me come up with the idea for this challenge. Also, go check out her story **_**Put It On Shuffle And Repeat **_**if you haven't already. She and I are going to co-write it now, so if you like my work, go check it out! And she's very talented herself. :3 **

**Dark Punxysaur, section five: Lolol, nah. Izzy isn't Espinoza; Espinoza is an adult woman, so. :P**

**John-SP150: I already answered this question on my deviantART account, but I feel like regaling the answer again. For **_**Total Drama Blainerific**_**, no, it won't, since **_**Total Drama Blainerific**_** is a sort of AU – meaning it takes place during the time that **_**Total Drama: Revenge of the Island **_**was supposed to. For **_**Total Drama Blainetastic, **_**I'm not so sure. I definitely won't add them as contestants (because there's already so many), but I might feature cameos or having them be interns. I know Dawn will be featured at least once, because I adore her. :3**

**The Dragon 1000: Thank you! …And did she really? :o I'm not judging, don't worry. My friends do pretty much the same thing all the time… xD;;**

**Rae2themax: Aww, I'm still really sorry about that… I mean, I've become really attached to Sammy as a character. Aaaaaaaaaaah**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I do not own the **_**Total Drama**_** series or any of its characters, logos, or merchandise. I also do not own majority of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the fanfiction, my collection of OC's, and an obsession with fictional characters. Also, I own you. Yes, you. You are my bitch forever now. :D**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Last time on Total Drama Blainerific…

The contestants were forced to partner together – once again – to complete the challenge, but this time, they were allowed to choose their partner. Zakk and Samantha, predictably, decided to work with each other. Emily and Briana, our newest lovebirds, also decided to flock together. You know what they say – birds of a feather, flock together. I always liked that saying… Ahem, very predictable, but what can you do? Now here are the two pairs that weren't as predicable – Richard and Lucian, who have something of a friendship going on, decided to team up; this left Angie and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa to work together. The challenge's objective was to create an original movie preview – a movie that they made up completely. Lucian and Richard decided to create a law enforcement movie; Zakk and Samantha created a horror, romance, and thriller thingymajigger; while Angie and Bunifa created what won the challenge – a gang and animal lover movie. It was supposed to be a drama… and somehow ended up what probably would've been the best comedy movie of all time. Emily and Briana, meanwhile, found a setback in their movie; Emily, while on the search for a good place to film their sci-fi preview, stumbled upon the cave of the legendary – slightly annoying – Sasquatchinakwa. Poor Emily got herself trapped inside the cave, the two unable to complete the challenge. One would think, then, that one of the girls would have been eliminated – and you would be right. However, our villainess wasn't going to allow herself – or her girlfriend – to be eliminated. Briana messed with the votes – again! – and got Samantha booted off instead. Seriously Briana, this is getting old. Really."

"It really is." Came a voice, making Blaineley jump.

"What – Chris! What are you still DOING here? Didn't I tell you to beat it?"

"You've told me a lot of things, none of which matter to me at all!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Ugh." Blaineley scowled. "So, how on earth will Briana mess around with the challenge today? What will the challenge even be? Because I don't know. And will Zakk ever find out just who got his girlfriend eliminated? Find out all this – and more – on today's drama filled episode of – "

"Total… Drama… Blainerific!" Chris cut in, smirking. Blaineley glared at him. "What?"

_(Theme Song: Go to The Race From Hell for details.)_

Unlike the last time that we opened up to an episode of Total Drama Blainerific, the sun was not shining, the birds were not chirping (well, maybe they were), and, overall, it was not a cheerful start to the day.

The rain was pounding down on the cabins, a downpour rather than a light shower. Thunder was rumbling every now and again (making even Zakk jump when he wasn't expecting it), and to make matters worse, there were little holes in the roofs of both of the cabins, the wall trickling through the unexpected tears and soaking the campers unfortunate enough to sit underneath them.

"For the love of fucking God," Bunifa snapped, "how hard could it be for Chef to fucking fix the damned roof?" The ghetto girl was, unfortunately for her, snuggled in a sleeping bag under one of the large holes in the cabin. No matter where she moved the sleeping bag, she somehow managed to find herself under another hole in the roof, frustrating her beyond belief.

**Confessional:**

**She groaned. "The bunk beds may not have been comfortable, but shit! At least I had a bottom bunk. That bunk was right under one of the holes in the roof, and," she smirked, "Frances slept right above me. And then he was eliminated and I had a whole bunk to myself." She laughed, and then stopped after a few seconds. "Ah… but seriously, Blaineley, the Producers, whoever the hell is in charge of this shit. Get it fixed!" –Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

"Apparently it's very hard. I mean, there are hammers and nails involved and everything." Briana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she pulled herself out of her sleeping bag.

"W-we could ask Chef Hatchet later. Maybe he w-would if we asked n-nicely?" Emily suggested, clutching the corners of her sleeping bag, sighing in content at the warmth.

"Somehow, girl, I doubt it." Bunifa sighed. "Hell, maybe I should try myself. At least something would actually get DONE."

"At least we have pillows from the last challenge. That's a bonus, right?" asked Angie, trying to look on the bright side of things (even though her bangs were nearly soaked to her face.)

Because the winners from the last challenge had been two girls, Blaineley decided to give all of the girls a little bonus – they got some of the many, many pillows from Blaineley's cabin. Because of the lawsuit the Producers were suffering from the _Final Destination _Company, the beds – along with the blankets and pillows – were sold for extra funds. It was a small amount of money, but Miss Espinoza had insisted that every little bit of money counted. Blaineley had decided to listen to the good side of her personality and give the teens a little more comfort in the conditions she had caused them to be in.

"Hmph. It _is_ a consolation – a small consolation, but a consolation nonetheless." Briana yawned.

"Today should be the challenge day. Do you think that Blaineley will have us do a challenge in this weather?" Angie asked.

"Honestly? Probably. Blaineley's a bitch." Bunifa rolled her eyes. "But it never hurt to hope a little, I suppose."

"I think that being on this show is enough to crush the hope out of any sane person." Briana said dryly.

Bunifa and Emily both chuckled at that comment; only Angie stayed quiet.

**Confessional:**

**She sighed. "I hope that she's caught soon. I can't… ugh! She hasn't made me help her out with her evil plots in a while, but that doesn't mean she's forgotten about the blackmail she has over me. Soon enough, she'll need help with screwing over another one of my friends, and I'll be too damned cowardly to do anything about it. Crap." –Angie McLine**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile, in the boys' cabin, Zakk was trying to do something about the leaks in the roof.

He wasn't having too much success.

"Dude," Richard winced as he dodged to the side, barely avoiding a stray nail. "I've never fixed a roof myself, but I think you're doing it wrong."

"Fuck you, Richard." Zakk muttered, holding three nails with the outer part of his lips. "At least I'm doing something about the God damned leaks."

Richard held his hands up in surrender. "Forget I said anything. I'll just sit here in the corner."

"That would be appreciated." Zakk said again, quieter this time.

"So…" Lucian said, trying to lift the mood. "What game are you playing right now, Rich?"

"Castlevania. I haven't played it in a while, and the urge hit me again." Richard sighed at the fond memories of Castlevania he had made at the Island.

Lucian raised a brow. "I guess you really like it, then?"

"This and Kingdom Hearts. I, uh, got a reason to play Castlevania more often while I was here." Richard blushed, a smile adorning his features.

"What reason would that be?" Lucian asked, confused as ever.

"Katie really likes Castlevania. She was better at the game than I am; it was one of the first things I came to really like about her. Not to mention her eyes, her hair, her smile, her – "

Lucian rolled his eyes good naturedly. It was better than wallowing in misery, and anyways; Richard's feelings for Katie were cute.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The intercom, which the Producers had allowed Blaineley to keep, suddenly blared at that moment. "Attention campers! Please, report to the Mess Hall for today's challenge! I hope you all have some nice hoodies! And if you happened to bring an umbrella, bonus for you!" Blaineley's sing-song voice rang out.

Bunifa pulled out the umbrella she had brought with her, just in case. "Fuck yeah." She said, the umbrella whacking Briana in the head as she pulled it out of her backpack.

"Ow! Damn it, James!" She swore rapidly in Spanish, rubbing the spot on her head that would surely bruise.

"Heh, sorry…" Bunifa grinned nervously as Briana glared at her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

About thirty minutes later, the campers – all of whom were wet (except for Bunifa with her umbrella), despite only spending two minutes in the rain – joined Blaineley in the Mess Hall, their diva of a host dressed in a red raincoat.

"Good morning, campers – ah, stand on the towels, if you please. This floor is mahogany. Please and thank you." Blaineley grinned, the campers all glaring at her as they moved to step on the towels spread out around the Mess Hall.

"I hope you rot in hell, Blaineley." Zakk said dismissively, standing on one of the red towels.

"What? Nothing wrong with protecting the sanctity of mahogany flooring." Blaineley shrugged. "Now, I trust that you slept well?"

"No." said Bunifa. "The roof's been leaking all night!"

"I'll try to get that fixed." Assured Blaineley – or at least she tried to assure them.

**Confessional:**

"**Didn't she say that last week?" –Richard Vic Birge**

"Just get to the challenge, Blaineley!" Zakk snapped, crossing his arms.

Bunifa sighed. "Cool your tits, Zakk."

Zakk glared at her, but said nothing.

**Confessional:**

"**Ever since Samantha got voted off, Zakk's been exactly like a pregnant woman – tired, irritable, and totally unpredictable. He's especially been bad around Blaineley – the woman can't say so much as 'hello' to him without him snapping at her. As long as he doesn't start craving pickles and ice cream, I won't be too worried – but still." –Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa James**

Blaineley scowled at Zakk. "Any who, today, the challenge will not be issued by me. For today's challenge, an old friend we all know and love will explain the challenge!" The blonde hostess smiled.

"Ooh! Does that mean that I get to do it?" Chris popped up by Blaineley. "Because, I want to. I haven't in such a long time."

"No! Get out of here, Chris! How many times do I have to tell you?" Blaineley snapped at the smug, black-haired host.

"Let me think… no." Chris laughed at the furious look on Blaineley's face.

"I hate you so much, Chris." Blaineley fumed.

"Well, I _miiiight _be tempted to leave, on one condition." Chris smirked, leaning in towards Blaineley.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Blaineley hissed through clenched teeth.

"If you give me a kiss – " Blaineley paled visibly, " – I'll leave. Is that fair, babydoll?" Chris's smirk grew even wider at seeing the blush on Blaineley's face.

The campers burst out into laughter, everyone except for Zakk, who looked revolted.

"Fuck, dude!" He exclaimed.

"No! No force on this earth could possibly make me, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, kiss _you_!" Blaineley snapped.

"Well," Chris leaned back, the smug grin still on his face, "I guess you don't want me to leave that badly, do you?"

"Fuck you, McLean." Blaineley swore.

"Name a time and a place, sweetheart." Chris chuckled.

Blaineley simply shuddered. "Ahem… moving on… today, I decided that one of our former, more quiet campers will get to decide the challenge today! The person that he judges to be the best in the challenge, doesn't get immunity – rather, they get to choose the person that is eliminated from today's challenge."

She smiled broadly at the horror-struck campers.

All of them horror-struck, that is, except for Angie.

**Confessional:**

"**This is my chance! If I can win this challenge, I can get rid of Briana and redeem myself!" She smiled. "I have to win this challenge. I HAVE to!" –Angie McLine**

"Please welcome back to the competition, for this challenge only, Chase Longogia!" Blaineley grinned, opening to door to reveal the silent card-writer himself.

"Hey, Chase!"

"Good to see you, dude!"

"How's it going?"

"How have you been?"

Chase smiled shyly and nodded at all of them, except for the asker of the last question – Briana. He hadn't forgotten that she was responsible for Bailey's elimination.

Briana noticed his pointed stare, but said nothing. If that's how he wanted to be, so be it.

Hello, everyone.

It's nice to be

Back.

Chase wrote as a simple greeting.

**Confessional:**

"**I like that he uses proper grammar on his cards. So classy." –Blaineley O'Halloran, The Hostess**

For today's challenge

I've been working

On several pictures

Of the same thing:

A pine tree.

If I might say so

This picture

Will camouflage

In this weather

Very nicely.

So, the challenge

Is to find as many 

Of the pine tree

Pictures as you

Can. Do you

Understand?

The campers nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough." Bunifa shrugged.

"Y-yeah, but in this downpour? T-that will make it m-more difficult." Emily pointed out.

"True…" Briana crinkled her nose.

One more thing:

There is one 

Picture out there

That will guarantee

Your victory

Even if someone

Else has more pictures.

"Hey, wait! It's raining outside, these pictures will be soppy and unrecognizable when we find them." Lucian commented.

They're all in

Clear plastic

Wrap. They

Should be safe

From the rain.

Chase wrote quickly.

"Fair enough." Lucian said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is that all, Chase?" Blaineley asked the silent card-writer. Chase nodded, his bright blue eyes avoiding direct eye contact. "Okay, contestants! The challenge begins now. You all have one hour to search the Island and find as many of the pictures as you can! Or, what Chase deems the 'special picture', if you're extremely lucky. You're all allowed to go grab something to protect you from the rain if you want to, but that will just take away from the time you have to search for the pictures. The minute you spend grabbing your hoodie could be the minute that determines whether or not you win this challenge! Understood?"

The contestants nodded, Richard shrugging his shoulders. "This challenge shouldn't be too difficult."

**Confessional:**

"**Not too difficult, but still difficult. Notice that I'm wording it that way because I'm trying to protect myself from being jinxed. Because that sucks." –Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

"**There must be something about the special picture that sets it apart from the rest – maybe a gold star on it, or a banana sticker, or something?" She frowned. "No, that can't be it. That would make it too obvious. Chase would go for something to mark it apart from the rest, something that's both subtle, yet noticeable to him." She frowned deeper. "Or, Chase is planning on playing favorites. If that's the case…" –Briana Galvan**

One more thing:

Don't team up

With anyone.

That won't help

You at all.

Emily, who had been standing side-by-side with Briana, exchanged a glance with her girlfriend. "Well," Briana said smoothly, "may the best one win." She smiled, squeezing Emily's hand. The bookworm smiled herself, her grey eyes meeting Briana's brown ones.

Lucian chuckled a little. "Rich, this might be for the best. We did suck in the last challenge." He and Richard both laughed.

"True."

"Alright, everyone! Are you all ready to get started?" Blaineley asked cheerfully.

"No." Zakk said dryly.

"That's too bad!" Blaineley grinned. "Starting now, you have one hour to get as many pine tree pictures as you can and report back to the Mess Hall for counting! Go!"

The contestants all ran out of the Mess Hall, leaving Blaineley, Chef, and Chris alone (along with the interns that were helping Chef prepare lunch.)

"So, Blaine." Chris grinned, leaning on a table. "The offer still stands. A kiss from the feisty temptress in exchange for my departure."

"Go to hell, Chris."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie, the blackmailed animal lover_

"Thank God I grabbed my hoodie." The animal lover commented to herself, unaware that she was talking to herself until a few moments had passed.

**Confessional:**

"**Thanks to this show, I've gotten into the habit of talking when people aren't there. I blame the Confessional – as useful as it is, I still sound like some sort of crazy person. Or like Izzy." A nail from the roof of the Confessional suddenly lands on her head. "Ow!"-Angie McLine**

***buzz***

**Nobody is inside the Confessional. Thunder flashes through one of the windows, illuminating the makeup trailer and giving it the appearance of a pair of eyes (the windows) and a mouth (the line of the floor). **_**I don't appreciate being insulted. **_**–The Confessional**

The rain didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon; if anything, the opposite. Her hoodie was offering little protection – her head was dry (relatively), but her jacket was still clinging to her shivering form. Her father had given her the hoodie when she was nine years old, and it still fit her.

As creepy as it was today, she decided to go out into the woods to search for the pictures. It seemed like it would be inevitable anyway – the Island was mostly forest with a hint of the buildings Blaineley had for the challenges. She would probably have to trek into the forest eventually.

**Confessional:**

"**And anyway, Chase said that the pine tree pictures would do an adequate job of camouflaging in this weather. That's a clue in itself – pine trees don't grow near a lot of the buildings on Wawanakwa." –Angie McLine**

Angie found the first picture about five minutes into her trek in the woods. It was hard to tell at first; the rain was streaming past her face and blurring her vision, the picture appearing from the distance to just be another tree, but there it was – a clear plastic wrap picture was hanging from one of the higher branches on a tree. It was about four feet above Angie's head; she was going to have to do a little climbing.

"Oh, wonderful." Angie muttered sarcastically, covering her hands with her sleeve to protect herself from splinters.

The trunk, wet from the rain, was slippery under Angie's feet. The animal lover let out a yelp as she lost her footing and slid down, her fingers inches from grabbing the wrapped up picture when she fell.

"Ow!" She yelped, landing on her butt. Angie stood up; cursing lightly as she dusted off her hoodie (not that she really needed it, what with the rain). "Well," she glared at the tree, "time to try again."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Zakk, the frustrated rocker_

Zakk didn't have as much luck as Angie – granted, she had fallen from a tree within the first ten minutes of the challenge, but for Zakk, it took him ten minutes before he even found his first picture.

Like Angie, the first picture he saw was hanging above him, but unlike Angie, his picture was about ten feet above his head.

"God fucking damn it!" Zakk swore. "Well, time for a good, wholesome climb." If the weather had been nicer, he would've wrapped his trademark hoodie around his waist to make climbing easier, but that wouldn't have been the smartest idea. He could hardly win this challenge if he caught a cold or the flu, after all.

Since he was more in shape than Angie, he had an easier time climbing up the tree than the afore mentioned animal lover did.

The rain wasn't making things any easier, however. The trunk of the tree was still hard to climb, despite his physique, and it took him another two tries before he got to the branch and grabbed the picture.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lucian, everyone's favorite detective_

Lucian was, by far, the contestant having the most success. Not even three minutes into the challenge, he found a pine tree that wasn't like the others – one of Chase's pictures.

**Confessional:**

"'**Don't practice finding camouflaged things,' Uncle said. 'That'll never come in handy,' Uncle said. Well HAH! Guess what just came in handy? Nyaaah!" He stuck his tongue out at the camera. "In your FACE!" –Lucian Sanders**

About five minutes after that, with a lot of concentration applied to the task, he found another picture on a tree about thirty feet away.

"Two pictures! Score!" Lucian said, pumping his fist through the air. "This challenge is sort of easy! I can win for sure if I try hard enough!"

**Confessional:**

"**But if I do win this challenge, then I would have to pick who to send home. I don't know if I could do that, I mean… everyone here is really cool. They all compete fairly, and I imagine we all have legitimate reasons for trying to win, even if I don't know what those reasons are." He sighed. "Well, I probably won't win anyway. But it's nice to think that I could." –Lucian Sanders**

Four minutes later, everyone's favorite detective found yet _another_ picture, with a tally of three altogether for Lucian.

"Sweet!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Briana, the cleverly disguised villain_

Briana was doing a fairly good job herself, almost as good as Lucian, but not quite. About seven minutes into the challenge, one of the pictures entered her view – she squinted her brown eyes a little, trying to make out whether or not that was a picture or just a tree.

**Confessional:**

"**Who would've thought it would be so hard to tell a freaking picture from a stupid tree? I mean, come on – it's a plastic wrap picture, and a tree. It can't be that hard to tell the difference between the two!" –Briana Galvan**

As the time passed in the challenge, it became clear that karma wanted Briana to eat her words – naturally, the pictures became harder and harder to see as the rain continued to pour down.

**Confessional:**

"…**I shouldn't have said that. Now it's even tougher – it took me fifteen minutes for me to find another picture. Luckily for me, though, the interns seem to have gotten lazy, and there was another one right beside it." She looked at the two pictures, both wrapped in sopping plastic wrap, in his hands. "You know, Chase really isn't a bad artist. The shading on the leaves is incredible – it actually looks like it's raining on here." She squinted. "Oh… maybe it looks like that because it was just out in the rain." –Briana Galvan**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, the girl whose name rhymed_

It was inevitable for the contestants to run into each other during the challenge, and fifteen minutes into the game (after discovering two pictures), Bunifa ran into Zakk.

"Hey, Zakk!" She waved, tightening the hood on the jacket she had borrowed from Angie.

Zakk waved back at her. "Any luck with this lame-ass challenge, James?"

Bunifa nodded. "Two, so far. What about you?"

"I have three; I had to climb a God damned tree to get this stupid picture." He held up one of the pine tree pictures, the plastic wrap stained with pieces of leaf and bark. "The other two were a bit easier."

Bunifa grinned. "A tree, huh? How did that go for you?"

Zakk was silent.

**Confessional:**

"**Let's just say that whether or not I can have children now is debatable." –Zakk Blythe**

"…I'll take that as an 'it went badly'." Bunifa commented.

"No shit, Sherlock." Zakk rolled his eyes. The two were quiet for a moment, until Zakk spoke up again. "Bunifa… who did you vote for last challenge?"

This time, it was Bunifa who rolled her eyes. "Again with this, Vanilla Ice? Let it go! There wasn't a conspiracy to get rid of Sam; it was just how things went."

"No, James, I'm serious." Zakk looked around. "Look, I've been asking the others the same question when I can. The others, they don't have a reason to lie to me. They know I would kick their ass if they lied to me about this."

"Honestly, I think they're scared you would kick their ass if they told you they did vote for Samantha." Bunifa raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe so, but the others are pretty honest. And almost every one of them said that they voted for Emily, not Samantha."

Bunifa met his gaze. "You're thinking – ?"

"So I confirmed this with an intern – Emily was the one that had the most votes. But Samantha was eliminated. What do you think this means, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa?" Zakk asked her.

"That you're paranoid?"

"No!" Zakk said in frustration. "Think about it, James. There have been a lot of funny eliminations going on throughout the show – that girl, Jacky. The Killer Barbarians' leader, Delia. Chase's girlfriend, Bailey, and a lot of others. And now, Samantha, just when Emily was threatened for elimination. Again, what do you think that means?"

"You're saying… that Emily is behind all of these weird eliminations?" Bunifa gasped.

"Exactly! Just when Emily was threatened in elimination, Samantha leaves the Island. I think that Emily's been playing us all for chumps – don't you see, she's the master villain here!"

"But…" Bunifa shook her head. "That can't be true! She's so sweet, she's not the type!"

"I'll bet you that it's all an act. What's the best way for people to not suspect you? To make it look like you're not a threat." Zakk leaned against a tree.

"You really think it's Emily?" Bunifa asked.

"I am positive. Why else would Samantha have been eliminated when Emily was supposed to go?" Zakk asked her.

"Well… I don't know. You have a point, Zakk." She looked up. "But we can't do anything about it without proof!"

"Trust me," Zakk said solemnly, "I'll get proof."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_?_

Meanwhile on the Dock of Shame, the rain still pouring down and refusing to stop, a figure with their hood on walked down the oak dock. The person stopped abruptly beside a certain piece of wood.

The person reached down beside the wood, grabbing at a little voice recording that somehow managed to avoid the rain.

Lightning crashed as the person's hands – clearly male - wrapped around the fragile recording of Briana's crimes, their grin visible to the cameras.

The same recording that Rosalind had made the day she left the Island, hoping that somebody – anybody – would catch on to Briana's ways before it was too late.

The same recording that someone, with reason to hate Briana, held in their hands.

"Perfect," the boy whispered, their voice so quiet it would take the strain of someone standing beside him to hear it, much less the viewers of live TV.

"Absolutely perfect."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Emily, the girl who stammered… a lot_

Emily was having absolutely no luck. She hadn't been able to find any pictures, except for one of them, and it was one of the bigger, more obvious ones.

"Oh," she muttered, "I'm going to lose this for s-sure!"

**Confessional:**

"**I-I've only found one o-of these pictures, a-and it was e-easy to find, too…" She groaned. "I'm g-going to go home today, it's th-that simple…" –Emily Gaede**

She wandered through the woods, keeping her eyes peeled for any pictures, and yet managed to avoid seeing each and every one that was in front of her.

The rain continued to pour down on her, making it harder for her to see what was in front of her, much less the pictures on the trees.

"It's hopeless!" She wailed out, slumping to her knees.

She felt hopelessly sorry for herself for a good five minutes, until she started shivering intensely. "I-I had better k-keep moving…" She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself. Emily rubbed her arms briskly, hoping to keep the circulation moving in her arms.

She was so fixated on this that she ran straight into a tree.

_BONK!_

Emily fell on her butt. "Owwww!" She exclaimed, standing up after a few seconds and rubbing her bum sorely. Her eyes widened in elation as she saw what was in front her.

One of the pictures, the tiniest one of them all – unbeknownst to Emily, of course.

She smiled as she held in her hands.

Maybe things weren't so hopeless for her after all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Richard, the boy who was obsessed with video games – but we knew this already_

Richard had been having just as much luck as Emily had – well, maybe a bit more than Emily had.

He, thus far, had only managed to get a single picture, and like Emily, it was one of the bigger, more obvious ones.

"Well," Richard said pleasantly, "I'm probably going to lose this challenge."

"Ah," a voice made him jump, "that's thinking a bit unpleasantly, isn't it?"

He scowled. Rosalia, the gossipy intern.

"Thanks for scaring me like that… if I peed my pants, would you pretend I just got wet from the rain?" Richard scratched his bleached white hair, shaking his roots free of a few drops of rain (those drops replaced by even more almost instantly).

Rosalia looked down at… that area, making Richard blush. "You're all clear!" Noticing his blush, she raised her eyebrow. "What? You brought it up."

Richard scowled, looking away. "Touché… What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Rosalia shrugged. "I was bored. Anyway, I can help you with this if you want; I know where a couple more of the pictures are. Aurora and Lacey and the others and I were the ones to hide them, you know."

Richard raised a brow. "Why would you want to help me? We've barely talked throughout this season."

Rosalia smirked. "Why not? You're cute, and like I said, I have nothing to do. I really just want this challenge to get over with already."

Richard stared at her blankly. "You actually think I'm cute?"

Rosalia giggled. "I don't lie… too much of the time. And anyways, do you want my help, or not?"

"Um…"

**Confessional:**

"**So, the nice guy thing to do would be to say no thank you, walk away, and try to do this on my own. Like Sora. Or something. But, uh, I'm having practically no luck. It has to have been a half hour into this challenge already, if not more, and I really don't want to go home today." He sighed. "Um, also, does she actually think I'm cute? Because that's flattering, but I only have eyes for Katie… sorry, Rosalia." –Richard Vic Birge**

***buzz***

**She shrugged. "Meh. I'm not really interested in him, I'm just really, really bored. And, there might be something juicy I can hear from him!" –Rosalia, the Infamously Gossipy Intern**

"Well… why not? J-just a peak in the right direction, anyway."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Angie, the soaking wet animal lover_

Their hour was nearly up, if how Angie interpreted the flow of time was any indication. She'd had all, she figured, she was going to be able to collect.

And it wasn't too bad! "Four pictures… none too shabby."

Angie was ready to head back to the Mess Hall, to see if the time was up, when another picture caught the corner of her eye. "Oh! Yay!" She smiled, adding the picture to her collection of now five pictures.

Now she really had all she was going to get. I can confirm this, because –

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Angie frowned. "Hey, that was mean, Blaineley."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Zakk, soaking in his clothes, fuming in his frustration_

As it turned out, after parting ways with Bunifa, that the three pictures he had gotten were the only ones he would be able to get.

Zakk had searched, but not nearly as intently as he would have. His mind was reeling with plans for exposing Emily to the world; he was focused so intently on it that he simply wasn't able to concentrate on anything else.

Thus, the three that he had collected were the only ones he would have to present.

"Well, fuck," he muttered to himself, "I had better start really seriously looking for these stupid pictures…"

He was interrupted when the intercom went off.

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Zakk snorted. "Very suave, Bitcheley."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Lucian, master of the crime solving and the sopping clothing_

Lucian had proved to be the best searcher in the challenge, having nine pictures that he found (by himself) total.

"I might actually stand a chance!" He said brightly. He then frowned. "Crap, if I win, then I'll have to pick who's voting off… that's not going to be any fun."

The intercom went off, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Lucian sighed. "Poor Chase."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Briana, villainous mastermind and shivering pneumonia patient_

Briana wasn't actually anywhere near pneumonia, but she was still very cold. The wind, along with the rain, had decided to increase, leaving the poor girl shivering, chilled to the core. And it didn't help that the sun refused to come out even a crack.

She was the second best searcher (when searching without outside help, that is), having seven pictures in all. The cold plastic wrap was chilling her hands, but she felt it was worth it.

"Who do I want to eliminate when I win?" She asked herself, looking around for more pictures to add to her collection. She was stopped by the intercom:

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Briana rolled her eyes. "She'll never learn."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, her name still rhymed, and the rain was almost a crime_

Bunifa had found the exact same amount of pictures that Angie had – a good five, in total. To her pleasure, it looked like the rain was letting up a little.

"Time to finish this challenge, and go snuggle up with some hot chocolate – yes, there is chocolate hotter than me."

She laughed. Then she felt sad – nobody had been around to hear her obviously hilarious joke.

"Alas, no one will ever hear my obviously hilarious joke." She pouted. "Nobody except for the entire viewing audience, that is."

The intercom went off at that moment.

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Bunifa rolled her eyes. "There's a reason I gave her the nickname Bitcheley."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Emily, framed in the rain_

Unfortunately for the singing bookworm, the two pictures were the only ones that she had gotten. Her luck hadn't increased with finding the single picture – it merely stayed the same, and before she knew it, the entire hour had come and gone, and she still only had two pictures.

Emily groaned. "At l-least I tried my best… r-right?"

No one answered her. Rather, the intercom went off.

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Emily frowned. "Aww, n-now that's m-mean…"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Richard, the last victim of my lame rain puns_

It became clear, after a while, that "a peak in the right direction" wasn't what Rosalia had in mind.

Fourteen pictures. Fourteen in total. And, unknown, to Richard, the most.

"Wow! Thanks for your help, Rosalia!" Richard said, holding the little tower of plastic wrapped pictures in his arms.

Rosalia beamed. "You're welcome!"

**Confessional:**

"**So," she leaned back, "he has a stuffed bull at home named Moominator that he refuses to throw away and keeps for sentiment, he almost always dresses as Sora from Kingdom Hearts at video game conventions, and he never had a crush on Jacky." She frowned. "Okay, the Moominator one is golden, but the other two are kind of dull. Ah, well. Off to spread the news!" –Rosalia, the Infamously Gossipy Intern**

The intercom went off at that moment.

"Attention, campers! Your hour is now up! Everyone is to head back to the Mess Hall to count up your pictures, and find out who will win this lame challenge!"

A pause ensued. "Sorry, Chase. What? Don't look at me like that…"

Rosalia grinned. "Did you know that she named a wart on her foot Dolores?"

"Really?" Richard gasped.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Mess Hall_

The campers all stood in front of the mahogany table that Blaineley ever so adored, stacking their pictures – from Richard's pile to Emily's meager duo – in front of pieces of paper with their names on them.

"Welcome back, campers! How did you enjoy our makeshift trip to the beach?" Blaineley grinned.

Everyone scowled.

"Eh? Get it? Because it's wet?" Blaineley frowned. "Forget it…"

**Confessional:**

"**Nobody ever gets my obviously hilarious jokes." –Blaineley O'Halloran, the Hostess**

"Now, it's quite easy to see that Richard has the most out of all of us, but I want to humor the rest of you and give you hope – so, while Aurora counts your pictures, you're all free to warm yourselves up with the blankets we provided. Chef is preparing hot cocoa as we speak." Blaineley grinned.

Everyone turned their gaze to the kitchen – much to their relief, it looked like Chef Hatchet was preparing actual hot chocolate, and not some sort of ungodly concoction from the bleak pits of Satan's kitchen. The relief was unanimous.

"You know, Blaineley," Chris spoke up, "I can help you get warm," he lowered his voice, "if you like."

Everyone groaned.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Ten minutes later…_

"Blaineley, I finished counting all of the pictures!" Aurora spoke up, looking relieved. That had been one of the most boring things in her life – that, and they smelled funny from the rain.

"Good! Now, who had the most?" Blaineley smiled.

"Richard did, ma'am." Aurora nodded.

Blaineley grinned at the group. "Well! It seems that Richard is the winner!"

Richard beamed. "YES!"

"Actually, he's not."

Richard was crestfallen. "What?"

"You think that we're not watching you at all times, Richard?" Blaineley laughed. "You cheated during this challenge, so naturally, you lose."

"What?" Richard slammed his fists against the table. "Damn it!"

"So, the person that came in with the second most is our winner, and that is Lucian – "

Wait.

Chase stood between Blaineley and the contestants, his card visible to everybody.

"Yes, Chase?" Blaineley asked, forcing patience into her voice.

One of you

Has the special

Picture. That 

Person is the

Winner. Not

Lucian.

Lucian looked at the ground. "Aww…"

"So?" Blaineley asked. "Which one is the special picture?"

The smallest.

Blaineley turned to Aurora. "Aurora, who has the smallest?"

"Um…" Aurora did a quick check before finding the person who had the smallest. "Emily, ma'am."

Emily blinked. "W-what? Me?"

Briana beamed at her girlfriend. "Congratulations, sweetie."

A smile crept onto Emily's face as well. "Oh! I won! Y-yes!"

Blaineley raised up Emily's drying arm. "Congratulations! Emily, you get to choose who gets the boot tonight!" She pulled out a boot from under the table. "The figurative one, as well as this literal one. It's very stinky, and they have to wear it on the ride on the Boat of Losers." She grinned.

Emily frowned. "Oh…"

"Don't worry; you have an hour to choose, Emily." Blaineley said reassuringly, setting the boot in front of Chris.

Chris's nose wrinkled. "Rank, dude! That's nasty!" He pushed the boot on the floor.

An idea suddenly entered Blaineley's head. "You really hate that boot, huh?"

Chris nodded. "That is, without a doubt, the worst boot in the history of mankind."

"You know, Chris, there are things in this room that I really hate too." Blaineley grinned at him.

Chris frowned, and then his eyes widened as Blaineley held the boot in front of his nose. "Leave, Chris!"

"Blaineley!"

"LEAVE!"

"No way! This is way too funny!"

Blaineley shrugged. "You asked for it, then!"

With a satisfying _plop _noise, the boot was stuck on Chris's head.

Everyone laughed, even Zakk.

Chris screamed in horror, his voice muffled by the boot. "Blaineley, get this off! It smells like a combination of diapers, dirty socks, and dog breath!"

"Never!" Blaineley laughed evilly as Chris tried to get the smelly boot off of his head. The hostess turned back to the campers. "Any who, you are now free to do whatever!"

"Fat load of good that will do, what with the rain – " Zakk scowled.

At that moment, the rain stopped.

Zakk glared at Blaineley. Blaineley grinned her trollish grin.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Everyone had gone to the beach to relax – Bunifa and Zakk discussing Emily in low tones, Richard and Lucian were talking about something, and Briana and Angie talking about who Briana should convince Emily to vote off.

Emily stood on the Dock, facing the lake. "I don't know who to vote o-off… oh God." She sighed.

She jumped as Chase tapped her on the shoulder, grabbing her hand. "What are you – "

In her hand, Chase had deposited what he had grabbed off the Docks earlier.

The recording.

"Play it," Chase said in a quiet whisper. "For everybody."

Emily frowned, startled at Chase's sudden use of his voice. He led her by the arm in front of everybody at the beach.

Everybody looked up from their activities; Bunifa and Zakk from their conversation about the shy bookworm, Richard and Lucian from their conversing about whatever, and Angie and Briana from their own discussion.

"U-um… Chase said that I should play this… s-so… here it goes?" Emily pressed play on the voice recording, and then, in front of everyone, Briana's voice played out in front of the world:

"_Damn those two! I don't like saying that, but I swear to GOD Izzy is the worst possible person to have come back! This time, I will guarantee her elimination! As soon as we win – which I know we'll do, because we're much more competent than the Barbarians are – I'll make sure Izzy does something to annoy them! And then she'll be GONE! Just the same way I got rid of that dumb Jacky. It was too easy manipulating them into getting rid of her!" _Her voice takes a breath. _"Okay, Bri, time to go back out and get rid of Izzy. And get my effing iPod back!"_

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Everyone's gaze – Emily's included – turned to Briana. Briana was pale with horror, her hands over her mouth.

And then,

"Wait, YOU were the one to get rid of Jacky?" Zakk asked, his hazel eyes wide in disbelief. "Who else did you get rid of? Wait – " his eyes narrowed, " – YOU'RE the one behind all of these mysterious eliminations! It was you!"

"And," Richard stood up, "I bet that you were the reason that Delia and Bailey and Leola went! You distracted me to make sure that Leola went!"

"Don't forget Wolfgang, Adam, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Christoph! Were you the reason they left too?" Zakk glared at her. "You're the reason the Samantha left, aren't you?"

Everyone – except for Emily and Angie, Emily out of her feelings for her and Angie out of guilt – began to walk towards Briana, the wide-eyed villain backing up against the wall of the former Killer Barbarians cabin.

The campers (minus the afore mentioned excluded contestants) continued to demand answers, until Briana finally slumped to her knees. "YES! I DID IT!" Everyone stared as she continued. "I manipulated the Killer Barbarians into getting rid of Jacky! I gave those sleeping pills to Delia! I fixed the vote to get rid of Bailey! I led Wolfgang away from the challenge to eliminate him! I conspired with Angie to get Adam eliminated! I fixed the vote again to get rid of Bridgette when she caught on! I altered the vote, once again, to eliminate Christoph and Lindsay so that Coriander wouldn't have that victory! And I eliminated Samantha because Emily would have been eliminated instead!" She cried into her hands. "And you know what the worst thing is?" She looked up, smirking vilely at all of them. "I don't regret it! Because each action led me closer to victory, to the million dollars! Don't any of you – _ANY _of you – dare tell me that you wouldn't have done the same, if you had the intelligence and the advantages that I had! Because as much as every one of you would like to claim that you're all perfect angels who wouldn't lift a finger against each other, you're just deluding yourselves. You would have done it, and I'm sure it crossed your minds. I just did what you all WANTED to do!"

The silence returned, thick and heavy, Briana's chest heaving as she finished her rant.

Finally, after five minutes, Briana got to her feet and scrambled away, leaving all of the campers stunned.

Chase stood at the Dock, a smug look on his face. The villainess had finally been unmasked.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After everyone had left the Dock, Emily ran to Chase.

Emily?

"Chase," Emily took a breath, "I've thought about it. I know who I want to eliminate."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

The campers all sat together, except for Briana, who was sitting by herself in the front. She was visibly hesitant to be there, and her anxiety only increased as she felt the angry glares burning into her back.

"Campers, today has, undoubtedly, been a stressful and dramatic day for you all. But thankfully, it's almost over. Emily has made her choice, and as I call your name, come up and claim your glass of lemonade.

Zakk…

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa…

Angie…

Richard…

Lucian…"

Emily and Briana were the only two left. Briana groaned, looking down at her feet, her head in her hands. It was over, she thought. All that scheming and exhausting strategy for nothing. She'd lost it all, Emily included, she was sure.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Briana."

Briana stood up, walking towards the Docks. "I knew I would be the one to leave – what?"

Blaineley seemed just as shocked. "You heard me. You are the receiver of the last glass."

Briana just stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I kid you not. Emily has chosen who the eliminated contestant will be. And it's not you."

Briana just stared at Blaineley, the corner of her eye catching Emily's feet as the shy girl walked towards the Dock.

"Emily, what… what have you done?" Briana caught her hand, her brown eyes wide in disbelief.

Emily sighed. "You've done bad things, Briana. And as much as I know that you deserve elimination, I can't be the one to do that. So I got rid of the one person who might try to stop justice from being done."

"Em, you idiot." Briana's eyes began to tear up. "What were you thinking? You could've won this – "

"Winning would've been nice." Emily said quietly. "But at the cost of someone I love… some things aren't worth it, Briana."

"Emily…" She was cut off as Emily brushed her hand against Briana's cheek. A tear slid down Emily's fingers, and then the quiet bookworm turned and stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

Briana slumped to her knees, everyone watching in pity.

Blaineley, after a moment, cleared her throat. "I'll keep this brief. Today, has definitely been one of the most dramatic episodes yet, if not the most. What will happen next time? Find out next time on Total Drama Blainerific."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Okay, like Blaineley, I shall keep this brief and let the episode sink in (because I'm horribly sadistic and love to play with your emotions.)**

**First of all, school is out for me, and unlike last summer, I shall actually try to be consistent with my updates.**

**Second, get me the hell out of this house of drunks. I'd ask for you to shoot me, but I won't since I'd like to be alive to keep updating.**

**Last… I don't know. Happy summer break, everyone!**

**~AerisSerris, or Sierra**


End file.
